Reverto Umquam
by e-Jaina
Summary: CAPITULO 28.Draco tiene un deber como miembro de la familia Malfoy: recuperar el buen nombre de la familia pero existe un obstaculo para cumplir con su faena y eso es el amor que siente hacia Hermione Granger. Rom/Susp D/Hr
1. A lo desconocido

Titulo: Reverto Umquam  
  
AUTORA: J@ina  
  
E-mail: kasaes@hotmail.com  
  
Nota:  
  
Esta historia contiene personajes pertenecientes a la autora J.K. Rowling. Ninguno de las historias que publico recibe ninguna remuneracion economica.  
  
Resumen:  
  
Por un evento misterioso, Hermione viaja al pasado de Draco Malfoy por lo que no solo tendrá que luchar para sobrevivir dentro de la Fam. Malfoy sino que tendrá que buscar la manera de regresar a su presente. Angst, Romance, Misterio. Draco/Hermione.  
  
=============================================  
  
CAPITULO 1  
  
Un ambiente cálido, mezclado con una serie de olores y sonidos era lo que ofrecía el Callejón Diagon a las centenas de magos y brujas que recorrían sus estrechos callejones.  
  
Algunas brujas vestían de brillantes colores, haciendo gala de sus exuberantes sombreros con plumas o flores, los magos vestían mas discretamente aunque algunos tenían cierta preferencia por las túnicas de cuadros y a rayas. Los mas pequeños miraban entusiasmadamente los diversos dulces de chocolate, manzana y calabaza que ofrecían ciertos puestos mientras que otros exponían juguetes de todo tipo de complejidad y diversión.  
  
En el fondo del callejón relucían tiendas de mascotas, plantas y calderos pero una en especial era el centro de atención de los magos en busca de los objetos mágicos más raros que pudieran imaginarse. Se trataba de la Tienda de Antigüedades y Excentricidades "Madame Vernis".  
  
Dentro de la tienda se podía percibir un aire añejo y melancólico que se intensificaba con las lámparas a media luz. Habían decenas de anaqueles de madera labrada donde se exhibían objetos de todo tipo de formas y colores, algunos de ellos de procedencia muggle.  
  
Hermione Granger entró al lugar como si se tratara de un parque de diversiones, a diferencia de su compañero pelirrojo, Ron Weasley, quien no dejaba de mirar con horror los animales disecados, que yacían en la entrada, y las estatuas de mármol que movían sus ojos siguiendo cada movimiento del muchacho.  
  
A sus 17 años, Hermione había suavizado sus facciones haciéndole lucir mas distinguida junto con su figura larga y esbelta, sus ojos color miel reflejaban un alma noble y su cabello ondulado color castaño enmarcaba un rostro que mostraba a la perfección el brillo de la inteligencia.   
  
- ¿Puedes explicarme que hacemos aquí?.- Pregunto el pelirrojo con cierto tono de exasperación.  
  
- Simple curiosidad.- Contesto Hermione con una sonrisa que no calmo para nada lo nervios de Ronald Weasley.  
  
El pelirrojo muchacho no había cambiado mucho con el paso de los años, aun mantenía la misma mirada de niño que reflejaba a través de sus ojos azules. Su cabello rojizo intenso se encontraba un poco mas largo de lo normal, proporcionándole un aire a rebeldía que era opacado por sus sencillas pecas doradas que le cubrían gran parte de la nariz haciéndolo ver aun mas infantil. Ron había crecido varios centímetros mas que el resto de sus amigos y en su cuerpo se desarrollaron discretos músculos debido a las arduas practicas de Quidditch.  
  
- Mira todos esos animales...- señalo el chico a un conjunto de ratones disecados que estaban colocados sobre una repisa de madera.- Este lugar es espeluznante.  
  
- Madame Vernis adora los animales...- dijo tranquilamente .  
  
- ¿Adora los animales?. ..- Ron hizo una mueca de desagrado.- Una persona normal los mantendría vivos.  
  
- Deja de quejarte.—dijo Hermione mientras hojeaba un libro color ocre que parecía tener cientos de años.  
  
  
  
Ron se cruzo de brazos de mala gana mientras su mejor amiga caminaba por entre los pasillos de la tienda observando detalladamente cada articulo que gozaba de un valor antiguo y exótico. A la chica le había llamado la atención unas pequeñas figuras de cerámica pintadas a mano hasta que tropezó con un mueble que contenía infinidad de libros de todos los temas posibles.  
  
- ¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?.- dijo una persona haciendo que ambos chicos dieran un respingo.  
  
Una mujer canosa y aspecto envejecido salió de entre unas pilas de cajas. Tenia la tez morena y ojos azules, sus ropas eran amplias y de color violeta y portaba un enorme sombrero con flores lilas en uno de los costados.  
  
- Buenos días...- Saludó Hermione sintiéndose tonta por haberse asustado.  
  
- B-buenos días...- dijo Ron tomando aire.  
  
- Buenos días... ¿Estudian en Hogwarts?.- pregunto mirando rápidamente la insignia de la escuela en sus capas.  
  
- Si, séptimo curso.- Contesto rápidamente Hermione.  
  
- Ya veo...- dijo la bruja moviéndose lentamente hacia ellos y haciendo flotar con su varita algunas cajas que se encontraban en una repisa cerca de ella.- ¿Y les ha gustado algo en particular?.  
  
- En realidad, todo lo que hemos visto hasta ahora resulta fascinante.- Los ojos de Hermione brillaron.  
  
- Muchas gracias. No todas las personas piensan que vender antigüedades y objetos mágicos raros sea un buen negocio pero a mi familia le ha funcionado por 200 años.  
  
- ¿Tiene usted cosas aquí que tienen esa antigüedad?.- pregunto Ron.  
  
- Varias, aunque mi memoria me esta fallando últimamente y ya no recuerdo exactamente lo que tengo.- La bruja sonrió haciendo que se acentuaran unas líneas a los costados de sus ojos azules.  
  
- ¿Podría tener algo sobre Runas antiguas?.- pregunto Hermione.  
  
- ¡Ah!. Runas antiguas...- dio la bruja con un cierto tono de emoción.- Me encantan las culturas mágicas antiguas.  
  
- Es interesante estudiar sobre las costumbres de otras civilizaciones, ¿no cree?. - La chica alzó una ceja.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo y creo tener libros que hablan sobre civilizaciones remotas. Solo déjame buscar....- La mujer camino hacia unos libreros y comenzó a leer los lomos de algunos de los envejecidos tomos.- Hay tantas cosas en este lugar que ni yo misma las recuerdo todas.  
  
Ron soltó una leve risa cuando vio encima de su cabeza una escoba de un modelo demasiado viejo como para usarla. Hermione le dio un golpe con el codo y lo reprendió con la mirada. Madame Vernis alzo la vista hacia la escoba y sonrió.  
  
- Esa escoba le perteneció a Agnes Lidenbrock.- dijo.  
  
Ron abrió enormemente los ojos.   
  
- ¿Lidenbrock?. ¿La buscadora del equipo de Irlanda?.  
  
- Si.- La señora hizo que la escoba descendiera hasta los ojos de Ron.- Ya veo que has oído hablar de ella, fue buscadora en el año 1935.  
  
- Lidenbrock hizo que Irlanda ganara los Mundiales de Quidditch tres veces...- Ron pasaba su mano por encima pero sin tocarla, como si tuviera miedo que se deshiciera.  
  
- Interesante.- dijo Hermione mientras se golpeaba suavemente la nariz con un dedo.  
  
- Pero la escoba no la vendo, es un recuerdo de mi Padre. La misma Lidenbrock se lo dio en persona ya que él trabajaba en el departamento de Juegos Mágicos del Ministerio.  
  
- ¡Oh!.- dejo escapar Ron sorprendido mientras retiraba sus manos de la escoba.  
  
La bruja hizo unos cuantos movimientos con la varita y la escoba volvió a ascender a su lugar. La señora fijo nuevamente su mirada en el librero mientras repasaba con su dedo los libros.  
  
- ¡Por fin!.- exclamó alegremente.- Encontré algo que podría gustarte.   
  
La bruja entrego a Hermione un libro de hojas amarillentas que en cuya portada lucia la imagen de un extraño símbolo.  
  
- Contiene todo acerca de la cultura de la India, ya casi nadie le presta atención a los antiguos magos hindú pero yo creo que podrías echarle un vistazo.  
  
La gryffindor comenzó a hojear el libro y sus ojos color miel adoptaron un brillo de entusiasmo.  
  
- No he podido leer casi nada de los magos hindú, hay muy poco libros modernos que hablan de ellos.- dijo Hermione sin levantar la vista del libro.- Este es muy interesante.  
  
- Este libro fue escrito por un mago hindú del siglo XIX, Kashi Rahim. Estudiaba abiertamente la sociedad mágica de antaño. - Madame Vernis hizo un señalamiento con su dedo a una parte de la pagina.- Incluye también reseñas de algunos hechizos que podrían servirte para otras materias.  
  
- ¡Esta perfecto!.- Hermione cerro cuidadosamente el libro y lo abrazo a su pecho.- Me lo voy a llevar.  
  
Un ruido estruendoso se escucho a unos pasos de las brujas llamándoles la atención. Ambas fijaron su mirada en una pila de cajas desmoronadas por el suelo, encima de ellas se encontraba Ron.  
  
- ¿Que estas haciendo?.- Pregunto Hermione con un cierto rubor en las mejillas por el enojo.  
  
- L-lo siento.- dijo el chico pelirrojo incorporándose con las orejas rojas de la vergüenza.- E-estaba observando por ese cristal y vi una... araña.  
  
Madame Vernis comenzó a reír mientras que con su varita iba apilando nuevamente las cajas.  
  
- Lo que viste fue una araña de solo tres centímetros pero a través de la lupa se ven mucho mas grandes de lo que son.- dijo Hermione con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba un pequeño insecto huir asustado.  
  
Ron bajo la cabeza avergonzado.  
  
- Las arañas me dan pavor... - dijo el pelirrojo a la anciana con la mirada baja.  
  
- No hay porque avergonzarse..- La señora lo miro fijamente y se acercó a él como si fuera a decirle un secreto.- Yo le tengo miedo a las lombrices, jamás pude preparar correctamente una poción para la calvicie porque temblaba cada vez que tenia que cortarlas.  
  
Hermione iba a decir algo pero al mirar hacia el suelo algo le llamo la atención.  
  
- ¿Que es esto?.- Pregunto la chica levantando a una pequeña medalla ovalada.   
  
- ¿Eso?.- La mujer se acercó a ella y saco unas enormes gafas con pedrería en todo el alrededor.  
  
Hermione se lo entregó y la anciana lo movió ligeramente entre sus dedos. El diseño del objeto era sutil, construido en un material plateado con una serie de delicados detalles alrededor de una piedra negra, que colgaba finalmente de una cadena delgada y plateada.   
  
- Que raro..- dijo finalmente Madame Vernis.- No recuerdo haberlo visto antes.  
  
- Es un relicario.- dijo Hermione.  
  
Ron se acerco a ambas brujas y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- ¿Tendrá alguna magia en particular?.- pregunto Ron.  
  
- No lo se..- dijo Madame Vernis.- Pero podemos averiguarlo.  
  
La anciana apunto con su varita el relicario y pronuncio unos cuantos hechizos reveladores de magia en la que ninguno obtuvo ninguna respuesta.  
  
- ¡Vaya!.- exclamó.- Un objeto muggle en mi tienda.  
  
La señora abrió el relicario y dentro de el se encontraba la foto de una mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes. En una parte se mostraba las iniciales I.S. junto con un pequeño mechón de cabello negro.  
  
- Ella seria antes la dueña.- dijo Hermione con cierta curiosidad.- ¿Pero quien es?.  
  
- No tengo idea.- La bruja cerro un ojo tratando de enfocar con el otro en el relicario.- Ni siquiera perteneció a mi familia. Talvez mi esposo lo guardo aquí sin que yo supiera.  
  
Madame Vernis camino hacia el mostrador principal y ambos Gryffindor la siguieron.  
  
- Es un poco extraño...- dijo en tono pensativo.- pero ya que se encuentra aquí....  
  
- ¿Usted lo vendería?.- interrumpió Hermione con cierta timidez. Ron la miro de reojo.  
  
- Pero no tiene nada de especial...- comentó Madame Vernis.  
  
- Aun así... ¿cual seria su precio?.- insistió la chica.  
  
- Debido a que es únicamente un objeto muggle serian cinco sickles.- contesto no muy convencida del interés de Hermione sobre el relicario.  
  
Hermione respiro profundamente y saco unas cuantas monedas colocándolas sobre el mostrador.   
  
- Dentro de unos días será mi cumpleaños y papá me dio algo de dinero para que comprara lo que mejor me pareciera.  
  
- En ese caso muchas felicidades por adelantado.- dijo la bruja haciendo aparecer chispas de colores alrededor de Hermione. La chica sonrió feliz pero Ron miró la escena con una expresión de extrañeza.  
  
Ron se sacudió el cabello con una mano.- ¿Estas segura de comprarlo?.  
  
- A mi me parece grandioso tener un relicario.- dijo al muchacho mientras se colgaba el relicario tranquilamente en el cuello.- Aunque anteriormente le haya pertenecido a otra persona.  
  
- No estoy muy seguro...- dijo Ron torciendo la boca.- Es muy raro traer colgado algo que le perteneció a otra mujer.  
  
- No cabe duda que luce muy bien en ti....- dijo la bruja interrumpiendo a Ron.  
  
La gryffindor bajo la mirada avergonzada.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- En total seria veinte sickles.- dijo Madame Vernis tomando unas monedas de las que le había dado a Hermione y las hizo volar hasta una caja registradora mientras que mágicamente el libro era envuelto en hojas de papel.  
  
- Muchas gracias Madame.- dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a la salida en cuanto tuvo el libro en sus manos.  
  
- El placer es mío.- dijo la bruja agitando sus largos dedos en señal de un adiós.  
  
Al salir de la tienda, Ron respiro con profundidad el aire del Callejón Diagon.  
  
- Creí que nunca saldríamos de ahí...- dijo Ron llevándose una mano a la nuca.- La tienda y la dueña son muy extrañas...  
  
- Eres un exagerado, Ron.- dijo a regañadientes la chica.- A mi me pareció de lo mas fascinante. ¿Viste todas los candelabros y esferas que colgaban del techo?.  
  
- A parte de la escoba, lo único que pude ver fue un murciélago disecado de color azul.- dijo Ron de brazos cruzados mientras caminaba a un lado de su amiga.- Era escalofriante...  
  
- Escalofriante fue cuando permaneciste una hora parado frente a la tienda de Quidditch sin mover una sola pestaña.  
  
- ¡Era la nueva Nimbus!.- Exclamo Ron indignado.- ¿Como no admirar semejante preciosidad?.  
  
- Ni siquiera Harry permaneció tanto tiempo como tu lo hiciste.  
  
- Harry tiene una Saeta de Fuego... no compares.- dijo el chico alzándose de hombros..  
  
- ¡Por fin los encuentro!.- Se oyó la voz de un chico detrás de los dos gryffindor.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y sonrieron al encontrarse con la presencia de Harry Potter.   
  
El Capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor también había cambiado. Su estatura se había visto acrecentada aunque no con la misma intensidad con que lo había hecho Ron. Sus serenos ojos verde esmeralda reflejaban una inquietante tristeza pero que era contrarrestada por una alegre sonrisa. Su cabello negro lucia tan despeinado como siempre mientras que en su cuerpo, delgado y moreno, se habían desarrollado músculos que lo hacían verse mas adulto.   
  
- Harry... ¿pudiste conseguir los polvos de cuerno de unicornio?.-pregunto ansiosa Hermione.  
  
El muchacho levanto tres bolsas de tela ambarina con una amplia sonrisa. La chica soltó el aire aliviada.  
  
- No quiero ni pensar lo que nos hubiera hecho Snape si no hubiéramos llevado los ingredientes completos.- dijo Ron secándose el sudor con la manga de su túnica.  
  
- Nos hubieran bajado cien puntos a cada uno.- contesto Harry con una mueca irónica.  
  
- Pero por Merlín que pudiste conseguirlo..- dijo la chica.- ¿Se imaginan lo que hubiera afectado en nuestras calificaciones?.  
  
- Claro, el Premio Anual con una terrible nota reprobatoria en pociones..¡seria el fin!..- dijo Ron burlonamente.  
  
- ¡Basta Ron!.- Se quejo Hermione mirándolo fijamente.  
  
- Creo que debemos darnos prisa aun faltan muchas cosas que comprar para el curso y mañana partimos hacia Hogwarts.-dijo Harry apresurando el paso.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo...- dijo Ron siguiendo a Harry a la misma velocidad.  
  
- ¡Espérenme!.- exclamo la gryffindor tratando de alcanzarlos.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
En un sofá negro descansaba el espigado cuerpo de un joven de 17 años que recorría con su mirada cada uno de los trofeos y medallas que había acumulado a lo largo de su vida, cuando la mayoría ni siquiera los había ganado honestamente pero tenia que decorar con algo aquella repisa que su padre había mandado a hacer.  
  
Estaba próximo a retirarse para la estación King Cross y no tenia ni el mas mínimo animo para levantarse de aquel cómodo sillón. Si fuera decisión de él se habría quedado en casa.  
  
Su rostro pálido y afilado en conjunto con sus ojos intensamente grises expresaban una personalidad flemática, sagaz e imperceptible. Se encontraba acostado en una posición poco común, con el cuerpo estrictamente derecho mientras que sus largos y delgados dedos estaban enredados entre si, apoyados a la altura del pecho como si fuera un vampiro descansando en su sombrío ataúd.  
  
La habitación estaba en silencio, solo escuchaba su propia respiración y en cierto modo le agradaba estar así. Talvez por eso no deseaba marcharse de su soledad, porque solo así podía pensar libremente y no tendría que escuchar las estupideces de sus compañeros.   
  
Afortunadamente, aquel era su ultimo año en aquélla patética escuela y sabia que su padre tenia muchos planes para él pero ese lugar se reservaría unos años mas hasta que estuviera listo.  
  
- Draco...- Una voz femenina detrás de la puerta interceptó sus pensamientos.- Es hora de partir...  
  
Draco Malfoy se levanto de su asiento, arreglándose la capa y la corbata. De mala gana se paro frente a un espejo que le reflejaba de cuerpo entero.  
  
El Slytherin verifico que su atuendo luciera impecable para la meticulosa personalidad de su madre quien le analizaría antes de partir. Sus cabellos rubios platinados, en esta ocasión, caían libres a los lados y al frente mezclando la frialdad y misterio en su rostro.  
  
Durante los últimos meses había crecido demasiado y para orgullo de él, mas alto que Potter. Su cuerpo se conservaba delgado, con un aire distinguido a pesar de los músculos que desarrolló como jugador de Quidditch. Aunque ahora estaba mas pálido que en años anteriores, a pesar de que constantemente salía al sol.  
  
Draco se sonrió a si mismo como muestra de autentica satisfacción de ser un Malfoy. En la escuela era el orgullo de Slytherin puesto que en el año anterior había llevado a la victoria a las serpientes, ganando la copa de las casas. Era inteligente, audaz, perceptivo, malicioso y gozaba de una excelente reputación en toda la escuela como el otro premio anual de Hogwarts.  
  
Si, era el otro porque Hermione Granger había ganado uno también. El solo hecho de recordarla le provocaba ira, nauseas e impotencia porque en mas de una ocasión había intentado hacerle perder puntos colocándole trampas para que la castigaran o boicoteándole sus pociones y hechizos.  
  
El chico se dio la media vuelta y camino hasta su puerta, saliendo de aquella agradable habitación en la que no regresaría sino hasta navidad. Bajo las escaleras rápidamente mientras su madre le esperaba con un escuadrón de elfos domésticos.  
  
- Draco... estas retrasado.- dijo Narcisa Malfoy con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Aun no...- dijo Draco pisando el ultimo escalón.- ¿Dónde esta el transportador?.  
  
Un elfo se acerco tembloroso al chico y le ofreció una bandeja con una moneda de oro en el centro.  
  
- No olvides escribir..- dijo Narcisa mientras inspeccionaba a su hijo con la mirada.- Últimamente escribes menos cartas y ya sabes que a tu padre le gusta mantenerse informado de lo que sucede en el colegio.  
  
- Si madre.- Draco tomo la moneda de oro y la apretó con fuerza.- Nos veremos en navidad.  
  
- Hasta entonces..- dijo Narcisa con una media sonrisa.  
  
Draco desapareció de la sala sin mas despedida que las ultimas frases. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que las demostraciones físicas de afecto eran mínimas. Su madre procuraba mantener un lazo mas cercano por medio de regalos, cartas y uno que otro capricho cumplido. Caso contrario era su padre, quien siempre mantenía una estrecha vigilancia de sus triunfos o fracasos, exigiendo la perfección en cada uno de sus actos. Lucius Malfoy era un hombre muy difícil de complacer y Draco se mantenía presionado en hacer que su padre aprobara cualquiera de sus acciones. Afortunadamente en el ultimo año sus actos habían alcanzado el 'nivel de perfección' al que un Malfoy debe de llegar.  
  
En unos segundos mas, apareció en una esquina de la estación de King Cross, seguido por los elfos que cargaban con todas sus pertenencias. Las criaturas caminaron hacia el portaequipajes dejando suavemente los finos baúles de madera y en silencio desaparecieron como si jamás hubieran estado.  
  
El Slytherin levanto la cabeza altivo, caminando con paso seguro por entre los estudiantes mientras se dirigía al vagón de los prefectos. El chico subió con gran agilidad sintiéndose satisfecho de las miradas de envidia, miedo y admiración que le concedían otros alumnos.   
  
Uno de los compartimientos estaba ocupado por algunos de los prefectos de Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, por lo que se fue al segundo sintiéndose decepcionado por tener que compartir unas horas de viaje con los aburridos Gryffindor y al parecer, había llegado demasiado temprano porque adentro, aun no había nadie, lo que le complació enormemente porque ahora podía sentarse tranquilamente cerca de la ventanilla.  
  
Tomando uno de los periódicos que descansaban dentro de un canasto se dispuso a leer tranquilamente las noticias mágicas del día.  
  
"Elliot Muffin, conocido compositor y músico, estará de visita en la ciudad de Londres los días 19 y 20 de septiembre. Ofreciendo un concierto a favor de... "  
  
"Se encontraron los restos de un vehículo, en el que presuntamente viajaban dos magos, para cometer actos delictivos en contra de los muggles. Muchos de ellos afirmaron haber visto un platillo volador cerca de Oxford..."  
  
El murmullo de unos jóvenes acercándose captó la atención del Slytherin pero no despegó su vista del periódico aunque ya comenzaba a sentirse incomodo por la intromisión a su tranquilidad.  
  
- Es como decir que Neville sea buscador en el equipo de Quidditch...- dijo una voz que el rubio reconoció, para su disgusto, que se trataba de Ron Weasley.  
  
- Eso es totalmente injusto...- dijo otra voz.  
  
- ¿Injusto?. Pero si tú dijiste que....  
  
Ron Weasley detuvo la conversación instantáneamente al darse cuenta que Draco Malfoy se encontraba sentado dentro del compartimiento libre. Hermione Granger, quien se encontraba a un lado del pelirrojo, miró al prefecto de Slytherin con pesadumbre.  
  
Draco bajo el periódico, los miro con frialdad y posteriormente volvió a poner su atención en lo que leía. Ron apretó los labios en una mueca de enojo y se sentó frente al chico seguido por Hermione, quien tenia consigo a Crookshanks.  
  
Ninguno de los dos Gryffindor sabia como continuar la conversación puesto que Malfoy rompía con toda la armonía, a pesar de que a ellos poco les importaba lo que pensara o dijera el Slytherin. Ron apretaba consecutivamente un paquete que llevaba entre las manos mientras Hermione acariciaba a su gato.  
  
- ¡Demonios!.- mascullo en voz baja Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto Hermione en el mismo tono de voz.  
  
- He olvidado darle esto a Ginny....- dijo mostrando el paquete que tenia entre sus manos.  
  
- Ve a dárselo antes de que partamos...- murmuro cerca del oído del chico.- No te preocupes por mi...  
  
- Pero...- El pelirrojo miro con enfado a Malfoy, quien no parecía inmutarse por la conversación entre ellos dos.  
  
- No dejaras a Ginny sin almuerzo, ¿verdad?.- dijo la chica dándole un ligero codazo.- Aun tenemos que hacer ronda por los vagones. Anda... ve..  
  
Ron se levanto desconfiadamente, sin dejar de mirar disimuladamente a Draco. Hermione le sonrió ampliamente para alentarlo a que se fuera. Al desaparecer detrás de la puerta del compartimiento, la chica borro su sonrisa y saco inmediatamente un libro de su bolsillo que se dispuso a leer.  
  
El Slytherin bajo lentamente el periódico para sonreír burlonamente ante la actitud flemática de la chica.  
  
- ¿No te da miedo estar sola...?.- pregunto Draco con sorna.  
  
Hermione no contestó sino que fingió estar leyendo. El rubio hizo una fea mueca de descontento, no le gustaba que nadie le dejara con la pregunta en el aire.  
  
- ¿Acaso de tanto escuchar los berridos de tus amigos has quedado sorda?.- Draco dejo el periódico a un lado. Hermione podía sentir la intensa mirada del chico a pesar de no estar viéndolo pero no se inmuto.  
  
Draco se levantó de su asiento de un salto, se acercó a Hermione y le quitó el libro. La chica lo miro irritada.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?.- dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano como muestra de querer quitarle el libro pero el chico lo tenia cogido a la altura de su pecho.  
  
- "Como ser una bruja de excelencia".- dijo en tono sarcástico al leer la portada del libro. El chico la miro divertido.- ¿De verdad crees que serás como una de nosotros?.  
  
- Déjame en paz...- Hermione se levanto de su asiento.- ¿Por qué no fuiste tan valiente para fastidiarme cuando estaba Ron?.  
  
Draco bufó.  
  
- ¿Crees que hay alguna diferencia entre si está o no Weasley?. Él es nadie.- dijo alzando una ceja.  
  
- Por lo menos no es como tú...- Hermione esta vez lo miró altiva, con una leve sonrisa burlona.  
  
De repente, Crookshanks emitió un maullido amenazador al rubio, mostrando ferozmente sus colmillos.  
  
- ¡Aparta tu inmundo animal de mi vista Granger!.- Se quejo Draco mirando al gato con desprecio.  
  
La chica soltó una risita.  
  
- Siempre tan 'valeroso'.¿no Malfoy?. –dijo con ironía.  
  
Draco la miro irritado, sus ojos grises centellaban de coraje.  
  
- Tu...  
  
El rubio no pudo terminar la frase porque sorpresivamente Crookshanks se lanzó pesadamente hacia su estomago haciéndole caer al asiento.   
  
  
  
- ¡Crookshanks!.- exclamo Hermione asustada.  
  
- ¡Quítate bestia inmunda!.- Se quejó Draco tratando de quitarse de encima al enorme gato  
  
Hermione se abalanzó hacia ellos y tomo a Crookshanks del lomo pero el animal escapó fácilmente de las manos de su dueña y dio unas saltos hacia abajo, enredándose entre las piernas de la chica.   
  
Las mejillas de Hermione se tiñeron de un fuerte color rosa al darse cuenta que había quedado justo encima del Slytherin. Los ojos grises de Draco se clavaron en los miel de ella con verdadero enojo.  
  
- ¡Maldita sea!.- mascullo Draco.- ¡Quítate de encima estúpida!.  
  
Hermione se levantó, avergonzada, de las piernas de Malfoy. El chico comenzó a sacudirse la túnica debido a las bolas de pelo de gato que tenia encima. De pronto, algo que colgaba del cuello de Hermione le llamo fuertemente la atención.  
  
La expresión de su rostro cambio súbitamente y sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos, dejando ver el colorido de sus ojos grises.  
  
- ¿De donde sacaste eso?.- pregunto Draco.  
  
Hermione lo miró confundida.  
  
- ¿De donde obtuviste ese relicario?.- pregunto nuevamente e irritado.  
  
La chica miró hacia el relicario que colgaba de su cuello.  
  
- Entrégamelo...- dijo Draco extendiendo su mano.  
  
- ¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo?.- pregunto indignada.  
  
- Porque no es tuyo.- contesto fríamente.  
  
- Tampoco es tuyo.- dijo la chica retadoramente.  
  
- No quieras pasarte de lista Granger.- Draco se acerco a Hermione tratando de intimidarla con su presencia.- Damelo.  
  
- No...  
  
Draco alargó una mano al cuello de la chica con el fin de arrebatarle el relicario pero Hermione reaccionó rápido y le sujetó la mano impidiéndoselo.   
  
Como si el tiempo se hubiera congelado, Hermione y Draco se miraron fijamente a los ojos, siendo la primera vez que se descubrían el uno al otro. Sorpresivamente, Hermione tembló ligeramente al sentir la gélida mano del Slytherin, Draco por su parte suavizó la expresión dura de su rostro para dar paso a una totalmente confundida.  
  
Una luz intensa irradió del relicario, envolviendo a Hermione. Draco parecía no darse cuenta pues seguía inmutable, observándola curiosamente.  
  
La luz se hizo mas intensa y Hermione desapareció....  
  
De repente todo se oscureció, sintió que su cuerpo era llevado bruscamente hacia atrás casi a punto de hacerla perder el equilibrio. En un instante le pareció ver sombras anexado de un zumbido del viento a través de los árboles.   
  
Todo se detuvo y Hermione pudo respirar un gélido aire. Su visión era entorpecida por una ligera neblina, por lo que en el momento no pudo reconocer donde estaba.  
  
Sus piernas temblaron de escalofríos al percibir una presencia que la acompañaba.  
  
Un ángel de piedra se alzaba, frente a ella, por encima de un bloque del mismo material con una inquietante leyenda . .."Pour Toujours... 1798".  
  
Hermione miró desesperadamente a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que lo que la rodeaban eran... lapidas.  
  
Se trataba de un antiguo cementerio, donde de altos y frondosos árboles de cedro y pino crecían por entre las tumbas dando un toque espectral al lugar. Una sabana de hojas secas cubrían el suelo, espeluznando aun mas a Hermione por su sonido al ser pisadas.  
  
Algo en el interior de Hermione le decía que ya había visto ese lugar. La sensación de haber estado ahí antes era atemorizante pero no podía explicarlo, no hasta que busco su varita entre los bolsillos de su túnica.  
  
Hermione notó rápidamente que su túnica escolar había sido cambiada por una túnica de terciopelo color gris y elegante. Los bolsillos de su nueva túnica estaban en otra posición y que además, una varita se encontraba en el lado contrario de donde siempre la dejaba.  
  
Pero no era su varita...  
  
Y el color de su piel bronceado ahora era pálido, su cabello marrón y ondulado había desaparecido por un negro y lacio cabello que estaba sujetado con dos pasadores a los lados. No había ningún espejo para mirar su rostro pero sabia, sencillamente, que no era ella... no era Hermione Granger.  
  
Aguzó sus ojos en un desesperado intento por encontrar algo familiar pero solo veía lapidas y estatuas con insignias en forma de serpientes, ángeles y rosas que se alzaban alrededor de ella. Algunas con inscripciones en francés y latín. Todas ellas mostrando nombres y fechas de fallecimiento.  
  
El ruido de unas hojas crujiendo hizo que la chica volteara hacia atrás...  
  
Un niño de piel pálida, rubio y de ojos grises la miraba fijamente, moviendo entre sus manos lo que parecía ser una snitch.  
  
Hermione retrocedió asustada observando detenidamente al pequeño. Sintiendo que unas punzadas en el corazón le gritaban que controlara sus nervios, que tenia que pensar... asimilar.  
  
- No puede ser....- Murmuro Hermione.  
  
El niño se mecía como si el aire estuviera jugando con él. Sus ropas grises y elegantes le palidecían aun mas, como si se tratase de una visión fantasmagórica. Era una escena que a cualquier le helaría la sangre sobre todo si el chiquillo sonreía con cierta burla.  
  
- Hubiera visto su rostro....- dijo el pequeño.  
  
Hermione guardó silencio. Únicamente se daba la tarea de observar al niño, negándose a si misma la posible identidad del mismo. Pero no había pasado tanto tiempo, ella sabia que lo había conocido desde los 11 años y que a pesar de que la criatura que estaba viendo era mas joven no había cambiado del todo su apariencia.   
  
¿Podía haber alguna equivocación?. ¿Rubio, ojos grises?....  
  
El infante salió corriendo, confundiéndose entre la neblina y la espesura de los árboles. Hermione lo busco con la mirada desesperada pero el chico ya había desaparecido de su vista. El ruido de unos pies golpeándose contra el suelo, la obligó a perseguir al niño.  
  
Ella tenia que averiguar que estaba haciendo ahí...  
  
El rubio era mas veloz que Hermione, quien debido a la falta de visión tropezaba una que otra vez con las lapidas y ramas de los árboles pero ella no se daba por vencida. Tenia que atraparlo a como diera lugar.  
  
Una figura alta la detuvo de su carrera, sujetándola firmemente de los brazos. Hermione quiso gritar pero simplemente su voz parecía haberse apagado.  
  
- No debería de estar corriendo de esa manera por aquí...- dijo una voz ronca y pausada.  
  
Hermione sintió que las piernas le temblaba al reconocer el rostro de la persona que le había sujetado.  
  
- ¿M-malfoy...?.- susurro temblorosa.  
  
- ¿Cuántas veces tengo que pedirte que me llames por mi nombre?. Soy Lethar.- dijo.  
  
Hermione se soltó de los brazos del hombre y lo miro escrupulosamente.   
  
No... aquel no era Draco Malfoy. Era rubio, de piel blanca pero sus ojos eran bicolor, una mezcla entre miel y verde. Su edad era mucho mas madura que el Draco de Hogwarts, su cuerpo era delgado pero con fuertes músculos, envolviéndolo en un aire distinguido... típico de un.. ¿Malfoy?  
  
El hombre la miro fijamente, llevándose unos dedos a su barbilla.  
  
- Creo que necesitas respirar. – El hombre camino lentamente alrededor de ella.- ¿El pequeño demonio ha vuelto hacer de las suyas?.  
  
- ¿E-el pequeño dem...?- Balbuceo Hermione.  
  
- Draco...- dijo con una sonrisa de satisfacción y alzando una ceja.  
  
La chica sintió que le daban un fuerte golpe en el estomago. ¿Aquel pequeño que perseguía era... Draco Malfoy?. ¿Y el hombre quien era entonces?.  
  
- ¡Draco!.- grito Lethar.- Sal de ahí.  
  
Un niño rubio salió de entre unos arbustos cargando todavía su preciada snitch.  
  
- ¿Tu madre no te ha dicho que no te acerques al cementerio cuando esta por anochecer?.- pregunto el hombre de brazos cruzados.  
  
- Si... tío.- contesto el chico con la mirada baja.  
  
- Bien. Entonces mas vale que nos demos prisa y lleguemos a la mansión hasta de que los guardias suelten a las bestias.- Lethar tomo de una mano a la criatura mientras miraba interrogativamente a Hermione.  
  
La chica comprendió todo en ese instante... había viajado al pasado de alguna manera, había obtenido la personalidad de alguien mas que no era la suya...  
  
Había caído en manos de la Familia Malfoy....  
  
=========  
  
=========  
  
=========  
  
=========  
  
=========  
  
¡Hola!.  
  
He regresado con esta nueva historia. Un Draco/Hermione nuevamente. (me encantan, no se porque jajaja)  
  
Probablemente muchas esten desconcertadas por que Hermione es mayor que Draco en este historia pero les aseguro que habra romance, solo tendran que esperar unos cuantos capitulos. Pues necesito explicarles como fue y es la vida de Draco Malfoy siendo niño. Hermione podra conocer muchos aspectos del Slytherin que nadie mas conoce... y por fin sabra quienes son verdaderamente los Malfoy.  
  
Hay nuevos personajes en esta historia, sobre todo para el arbol genealogico de la familia Malfoy. Lethar Malfoy es uno de ellos y en el siguiente capitulo podran saber quien es este misterioso personaje y que tiene que ver en la historia.  
  
Claro que a medida de que vaya avanzando se sabra porque Hermione viajo al pasado de Draco y porque ella esta ocupando el cuerpo de otra persona. ^_^  
  
Esta historia contendra mucho angustia, misterio, romance, suspenso... asi que por favor.. REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!  
  
===  
  
Antes que nada quiero agradecer la cooperacion de mis amigas Lumen1 y Nancy, quienes me ayudaron a despejar mi mente para que yo pudiera escribir una parte de este fic. :) Amigas, muchas gracias!.  
  
Tambien quiero agradecer todo el apoyo que me han ofrecido a lo largo de mis anteriores fanfics y el que todavia me brindan con draconis.  
  
Espero que este fic sea mejor o igual que todos los demas, ojala no las decepcione.  
  
Bien, como siempre ya saben donde encontrarme: kasaes@hotmail.com  
  
Por favor, les pido encarecidamente que me escriban un review.. jejeje es como una paga al tiempo que estoy invirtiendo al escribir.  
  
:)  
  
saludos  
  
J@ina  
  
=== 


	2. Atrapada

CAPITULO 2  
  
Las ramas de los árboles se movían al compás del viento, silbando lúgubremente como si se tratasen de lamentos humanos. Las hojas secas se arremolinaban alrededor de las viejas tumbas que contenían los restos de los integrantes de una de las familias mas acaudaladas de Reino Unido. El aire balanceaba la capa gris que portaba una joven de cabello negro y ojos verdes, donde antes hubieron unos suaves rizos castaños y ojos color miel.   
  
Se trataba de Hermione Granger, ocupando el cuerpo de una desconocida.  
  
La mente sagaz de la Gryffindor era una completa telaraña de ideas, explicaciones y teorías. ¿Como había llegado hasta ahí?. ¿En que momento accionó algo que la hizo viajar al pasado?. Lo ultimo que recordaba era a Draco Malfoy adolescente tomándole el relicario para arrancarlo y ella tomó sus frías manos, después de eso una sensación extraña la cubrió junto con una inexplicable luz.  
  
¿Podía ser un sueño?. ¿Se habría quedado dormida y alguien llegaría a despertarla?. Talvez todo era producto del exceso de tarta de calabaza de la noche anterior, talvez...  
  
- Irina...- dijo Lethar interrumpiéndole sus pensamientos.  
  
La chica miro al mago confundida pero entendió que era a ella a quien había llamado. La había llamado Irina.  
  
- Señorita Sands...- Draco volteó a mirar a 'Irina' con un gesto preocupado.- ¿Se siente usted bien?.  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se clavaron en los del niño. La imagen inocente del Slytherin era angelical y diabólica al mismo tiempo, sus ojos grises y fríos hacían un contradictorio contraste con su rostro sereno e inocente. El viento jugueteaba con algunos mechones que comenzaban a desprenderse de su ordenado cabello platinado, su pequeña y oscura capa se movía al compás del viento.   
  
En ese instante a la chica le pareció que Draco era inofensivo y curioso. Había conocido al chico a la edad que ingresaron a Hogwarts, de 11 años, pero el Draco que estaba frente a ella era mas joven, con el aura de la inocencia aun intacta... o al menos eso parecía.  
  
Lethar la miraba extrañado, tratando de escudriñar en la mente de la chica que tenia el aspecto de Irina Sands.  
  
- ¿Que pasa Irina?.- dijo el mago acercándose a ella con Draco sujeto en una mano.- Miras a Draco como si fuese la primera vez que lo tienes frente a ti....  
  
Hermione parpadeo unos momentos y respiro profundamente.  
  
- En realidad así es...- Murmuró.  
  
Lethar alzo una ceja mientras que Draco fruncía el ceño.  
  
- Creo que se acerco demasiado a las fresvenenolas...- dijo Draco en voz baja a su tío.  
  
- ¿En que año estamos?.- Preguntó Hermione en un tono cansado.  
  
- Estas asustándome...- dijo Lethar con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
- 1989..-dijo Draco firmemente.  
  
La chica abrió los ojos y tomó aire por la boca. Había viajado ochos años atrás, en ese momento Draco debía tener la edad de 9 años.  
  
- Lo mejor será irnos por el transportador.- dijo Lethar mientras sacaba una tubo de cristal de un bolsillo de su capa.  
  
La chica bajo la mirada, importándole muy poco lo que el Malfoy decía. Todo parecía ser una broma contra ella, una jugarreta del destino que se encontraba aburrido en casa y que la escogió para ser la pieza decisiva. Si era victima de algún hechizo ¿porque tuvo que ser precisamente en la niñez de Draco Malfoy pudiendo haber sido la de otro?  
  
Lethar la miro observo impaciente y la tomo de la muñeca atrayéndola hacia él, desapareciendo los tres en el acto.  
  
Cuando aparecieron nuevamente Hermione pudo ver a lo lejos los inmensos árboles que devoraban el cementerio sumergiéndolo en una oscuridad profunda. El atardecer se hacia presente en el horizonte pintando líneas de colores púrpuras y rosas. Sin embargo a pesar del escenario, el aire gélido golpeó el rostro de la chica aturdiéndola.  
  
Lethar la soltó suavemente, al igual que a Draco. Con un cierto temor en las venas, Hermione fue girando lentamente al tiempo que sus ojos recorrían el vasto lugar pero al dar la vuelta completa la gryffindor comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, paralizando todos sus movimientos y dejándola totalmente sin aire.  
  
Frente a ella, a unos cuantos pasos, se edificaba una impresionante mansión con unos pilares que se formaban desde el suelo hasta llegar a lo alto en forma de punta de aguja. Se lucia como una vieja mansión embrujada pero con una magnificencia nunca antes vista. El estilo gótico la envolvía en un aire misterioso y escalofriante. Era la residencia de los Malfoy.  
  
Ellos habían aparecido justamente en un portal formado por dos columnas de piedra en las que estaban talladas diversas cabezas de dragón con sus alas extendidas. En la parte media del pórtico estaba una medallón metálico donde tenia grabado una elegante 'M'. Los ojos de los animales brillaron en un verde reluciente y Hermione dio un respingo cuando estos voltearon sus cabezas para verlos.  
  
Pareció que los dragones verificaban que las tres personas que habían aparecido en la entrada de la casa de los Malfoy fueran efectivamente los permitidos. Después de unos segundos los ojos de los dragones se apagaron y volvieron a su posición original.  
  
La enorme y gruesa reja negra se abrió siendo Draco el primero en adelantarse. Hermione fue presa del pánico. ¿Ahora que iba a hacer?. No podía imaginarse un momento dentro de esa intimidante casa y ni mucho menos en compañía de una familia de magos oscuros.   
  
Lethar la volteo a mirar interrogante.  
  
- ¿Que es lo que te sucede?.- pregunto el mago.- Estas un poco extraña.  
  
Hermione lo miro desconcertada, con la mente puesta en la búsqueda de la solución de su problema. Lethar se acerco un poco a ella aunque mirando disimuladamente a su alrededor.  
  
- Irina...tú sabes que no puedo impedirlo... sabes que esto es mi responsabilidad.  
  
El mago calló y bajo la cabeza perdiendo su mirada en el suelo. Hermione observo que Lethar ahora lucia mas desvalido que hasta hace un momento y se pregunto quien era Irina Sands para provocar una reacción así en él.  
  
- Será mejor que entremos.-dijo Lethar recuperando la compostura segundos después.  
  
El hombre se adelanto unos pasos mientras Hermione lo miraba confundida. Ella mantenía un serio problema sobre si debía de entrar o no. Aunque en caso de que decidiera irse ¿a donde iría? No podía haber nadie a la redonda que pudiera ayudarla ... absolutamente nadie.  
  
La gryffindor no tuvo mas remedio que armarse de valor y continuar caminando. Cruzó el portal seguida de la mirada vigilante de los dragones de piedra y respiró profundamente para no desfallecer.  
  
Entraron a unos jardines extensos y extraordinariamente hermosos. Bajo el atardecer una colección de flores blancas brillaban como si emanaran luz propia. Hermione las observaba boquiabierta, jamás había visto tal delicadeza en ellas y mucho menos que impregnaran un olor tan suave como la lavanda.  
  
Pudo oír el murmullo del correr del agua. Hermione busco con la mirada de donde provenía el sonido y se encontró que a un costado había una fuente con la figura de un ángel sosteniendo una espada y con cuatro pequeños dragones sentados donde cuyas bocas abiertas emanaba el agua.  
  
Hermione pensó que lo que veía era paradójico a lo que se había imaginado que seria la casa de los Malfoy. Alguna vez pensó en jardines y árboles secos o una mansión vieja y fea pero era todo lo contrario. Le daba cierta amargura reconocer que los Malfoy vivían en un estremecedor pero majestuoso lugar.  
  
Cuando se acercaron a la entrada de la casa, Hermione no pudo dejar de notar los marcos delicados que rodeaban los ventanales y la puerta. Dragones y serpientes cincelados se retorcían formando un armonioso arco que cubría gran parte de la pared.  
  
En la parte superior se divisaban varias gárgolas que descansaban como silenciosos cazadores en espera de su presa. A lo lejos se notaba una torre alta con una campana colgando en él, probablemente se trataba de algo parecido a una iglesia o templo.  
  
La puerta se abrió en dos partes y Hermione trataba de apaciguar los intensos latidos de su corazón. Se sentía asustada, ¿y si los Malfoy se daban cuenta que ella no era Irina?. ¿Si ellos tenían algún hechizo que la pudiera identificar como una impura?.  
  
Lethar hizo un ademán educado para ofrecer el paso. Hermione tragó saliva y coloco el primer pie dentro de la mansión.  
  
Estaba muy equivocada si pensó que ya era suficiente con lo que había visto hasta ahora de la propiedad de los Malfoy. La casa por dentro era mas de lo que la imaginación permitía, era un derroche de lujo y suntuosidad.   
  
Los anchos ventanales permitían que la poca luz del sol iluminara parte de la estancia aunque ya algunas lámparas estaban encendiéndose por si solas, las paredes eran adornadas con enormes pinturas gótico-medievales de dragones, brujas y magos. Cada una de ellas tenia movilidad y al ver a Hermione algunos se susurraron entre si.  
  
La chica se quedó paralizada en medio de la estancia. Respiró pausadamente, quedándose extasiada al ver el nacimiento de una escalera amplia. En cada lado descansaban las imágenes de dos gárgolas de mediano tamaño y en lo alto, la escalera se partía en dos rutas.   
  
Sin embargo, el silencio en la casa era algo absurdo. No se escuchaba nada que no fuera el viento que silbaba afuera. Lethar se coloco a un lado de Hermione y la miro profundamente.  
  
Hermione lo miro también e intentó comprender que era lo que trataba de decir el joven mago. Lethar no parecía mayor de 21 años, su rostro era una coordinación perfecta de elegancia y serenidad a pesar de ser un Malfoy.  
  
Sin decir absolutamente nada Lethar se dio la media vuelta y desapareció al cruzar por una puerta, talvez era alguna habitación en particular. Hermione se quedo en medio de la sala con la respiración agitada y las manos apretadas a la túnica de terciopelo gris.  
  
Un fuerte escalofríos cundió en la habitación, la gryffindor miraba atentamente a su alrededor esperando la presencia de algún ser maléfico. Todo podía esperarse en la casa de los Malfoy.  
  
Hermione observaba las pinturas que la veían inexpresivamente o con un gesto de meticuloso análisis. En el techo yacía pintado unas imágenes de aspecto apocalíptico. Ángeles con espadas y dragones revoloteando por el cielo eran parte de la pintura. El cielo era gris y púrpura, debajo de todo ellos habían personas vestidas de la época renacentista.  
  
Aquella pintura estremeció a Hermione hasta la medula de los huesos y se preguntó que significaría. La temperatura ambiental no estaba ayudándole a recuperar la compostura puesto que talvez comenzaba a oscilar entre los 10 a 14 grados centígrados por lo que la piel de su cara se enfriaba.   
  
- Creo que no tiene muy buena apariencia.- dijo una voz en lo alto de la escalera.  
  
Hermione fijo su vista inmediatamente hacia donde había escuchado la voz. Se trataba de una mujer de cabellos dorados, ojos azules y piel blanca que lucia un vestido verde resaltando el color de ojos. Sus cabellos estaban adornados con peinetas de plata y perlas dejando lucir su delicado cuello.  
  
La chica Gryffindor no tuvo que preguntarse quien era aquella mujer. Una vez la había visto en los mundiales de Quidditch.... tres años atrás.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Su mirada gris recorría cada uno de los valiosos objetos que tenia su padre en el escritorio. Habían cosas que eran fabulosamente atrayentes para su inquietante personalidad.  
  
Cuando su tío, Irina y él aparecieron en la entrada de la casa, se introdujo inmediatamente en ella esperando que su madre no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Sin embargo, parecía que ella había estado vigilando el momento en que llegara a la mansión y le había mandado al despacho para tener una afrenta con su padre.  
  
Sabia lo que le esperaba, había faltado a sus deberes y a las reglas. Su padre era condescendiente con él algunas veces pero también era el hombre mas exigente que podía conocer.   
  
Draco admiraba mucho a su padre porque era un hombre con un gran ímpetu para llevar a cabo sus propósitos. Lucius tenia una forma especial de hacer que las personas le obedecieran aunque ellas no quisieran. Talvez era el sonido de su voz o sus venenosas palabras que envolvían como una droga o los oscuros hechizos que empleaba. No importaba cual era su método si al final él siempre conseguía lo que deseaba.  
  
Que diferente era Lethar de Lucius a pesar de ser hermanos. Lethar era el hermano mas pequeño de Lucius e Isabel Malfoy. Contaba con apenas 21 años y era un mago experto en astrología y magia oculta. Haciendo uso de su nombre y posición, el Malfoy había conseguido trabajar para el Ministerio y residía en Austria aunque ahora se encontraba de visita en la mansión.  
  
Isabel era siete años menor que Lucius, contando con la edad de 28 años. La bruja era una mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos azules pero no tan claros como los de Lucius y Draco. Ella era la esposa de un reconocido mago en el plano comercial y era la única de los hermanos con el que Lucius se entendía.  
  
El hecho de encontrarse esperando era demasiado angustiante para un niño de 9 años, sobre todo porque sabia que su padre no tendría un dialogo amistoso con él.  
  
El pequeño se mordió nerviosamente un labio. ¿Por qué demonios se le había ocurrido faltar a la clase de latín de la señorita Sands?. No era porque odiara el latín, claro. De hecho lo encontraba muy entretenido para hacer sus pequeños hechizos con la varita de juguete a la hora de molestar a los elfos pero quería jugar con la nueva snitch que le había regalado su madre.  
  
La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió dejando pasar a un mago rubio de cabellos platinados haciendo gala de la frialdad de sus ojos grises. El hombre lucia un elegante traje negro con bordados dorados y rojos, su capa era de terciopelo tan fino que hacia que cayera libremente por encima de sus hombros y sus manos estaban enguantadas con seda negra.  
  
El mago miró a su hijo con frialdad y decepción, rodeandolo con el movimiento de su capa negra.  
  
- ¿Quieres darme una explicación de lo que hiciste?.- pregunto el hombre con voz ronca.  
  
El chico bajo la cabeza.  
  
- No bajes la cabeza...- dijo Lucius entre dientes.- Eres un Malfoy y los Malfoy no bajan la cabeza.  
  
Draco obedeció pero sus labios se apretaban fuertemente mientras sus palidas manos buscaban un sitio donde refugiarse.  
  
- Solo queria jugar con mi nueva snitch..- dijo Draco tratando de controlar el temblor de su voz.  
  
- ¡Ah!.- Lucius sonrio burlonamente.- Tu nueva snitch...  
  
Draco tragó saliva mientras miraba disimuladamente los movimientos de su padre.  
  
- Supongo que no te importará entrar al colegio como un completo inculto y ser la burla de tus compañeros.- Lucius sonrio de lado.  
  
- Aun faltan dos años para que entre al colegio...- dijo timidamente.  
  
- Años que necesitas emplear para estudiar y honrar a tu familia.  
  
El chico lo miro nervioso.  
  
- Conoces las reglas, nuestros juramentos y sabes que tienes un deber.  
  
- Pero Padre...  
  
- No hay excusas Draco...- dijo en voz baja.- Antes de hacer cualquier cosa... recuerda quien eres.  
  
- Soy un Malfoy...- dijo el niño tratando de recuperar su orgullo.  
  
Lucius toco con su varita el retrato de un hombre vestido con una tunica purpura, de aspecto canoso y ojos grises.  
  
- Tu abuelo fue un gran hombre, asi como lo fue su padre y el padre de su padre. – Lucius se movio hacia Draco.- Fueron hombres que lucharon por mantener el buen nombre de esta familia y tú continuaras con el legado como el heredero principal.  
  
Draco miro fijamente el retrato del mago que le miraba con ojos severos y que resoplaba debajo de su blanco bigote.  
  
- No eres como los demás Draco...- Lucius alzó una ceja.- Tienes un responsabilidad que cumplir.  
  
- Si Padre..-dijo el chico desviando la mirada.  
  
- Estarás castigado dos semanas y por tu ausencia en la clase de latin le pedire a la Señorita Sands que incluye horas extras a tus lecciones. No quiero que pierdas el tiempo en juegos tontos.  
  
Draco asento con la cabeza.  
  
- Ahora puedes marcharte.- dijo Lucius friamente y agitando la mano.  
  
El rubio miró a su padre fijamente mientras esté comenzaba a leer las anotaciones de un cuaderno sin que le diera importancia a la mirada de su hijo. Draco se dió la vuelta respirando profundamente y embargado con una justificable tristeza.  
  
"Nada de lagrimas..." se repetía el niño a si mismo mentalmente. "Las lagrimas son para los debiles... nada de lagrimas".  
  
Draco desapareció al cruzar la puerta del despacho no sin antes mirar por ultima vez en el día a su padre.  
  
"Buenas noches... " dijo mentalmente.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione respiraba intranquila mientras veía bajar a Narcisa Malfoy aunque no pudo dejar de notar la soltura y elegancia con la que caminaba.   
  
Definitivamente era una mujer de una inagotable belleza pero su presencia era flemática con una mirada distante y desconfiada.  
  
Esta muy pálida.- dijo caminando hacia ella con un brillo de suspicacia en los ojos.- Creo que se acerco mucho a las fresvenenolas.   
  
La chica la miró confundida.  
  
- Señora Malfoy....- Fue lo único que supo decir.  
  
- El tamaño de sus pupilas me indica que esta un poco intoxicada.- dijo Narcisa mirándola fijamente con una mueca de preocupación en los labios.  
  
La chica dio un respingo cuando Narcisa se acercó demasiado.  
  
- Descuide no es nada grave. Pediré que le lleven algo a su habitación creo que después de lo de Draco querrá descansar.   
  
Hermione parpadeó.   
  
- En estos momentos su padre le esta llamando la atención por haber faltado a su clase.- Narcisa respiro resignada.- Suba a su habitación, mandaré a que le lleven la cena y algo para que pueda dormir bien.- dijo la mujer con expresión afable.  
  
Hermione dudó en lo que tenia que hacer. ¿Cómo iba a ir a su habitación si ni ella misma sabia donde estaba?. Vacilante la chica comenzó a subir las escaleras esperando algún comentario de Narcisa pero la rubia no dijo nada sino que con un movimiento grácil se despidió, desapareciendo por una de las tantas puertas.  
  
La gryffindor terminó de subir las escaleras, yéndose por el lado derecho. Hermione recorria lento y nerviosa el pasillo. De alguna manera se arrepentia de no haberse quedado al pie de las escaleras buscando la manera de obtener mas información por parte de Narcisa.  
  
Se sentia confundida e insegura, tenia una opresion en el pecho que le daba unos irremediables deseos de llorar pero ella tenia que ser valiente si es que queria salir de ahi.  
  
El pasillo que recorria tenia amplios ventanales que le permitian ver los blancos destellos de la luna y la noche con estrellas parpadeantes y llenas de fulgor. Unas cuantas lamparas magicas alumbraban a una serie de puertas de madera de las cuales Hermione no se atrevia a abrir ninguna.   
  
Experimentaba un miedo como no habia sentido antes. Atrapada en el tiempo en un lugar donde se podia respirar la maldad.  
  
"Aqui...". Un susurro se escucho en el aire.  
  
Hermione se detuvo y sus ojos buscaron la voz que le habia susurrado.  
  
"Ven..". Volvieron a susurrar.  
  
La gryffindor sintio un frio vertigo por la espalda aunque aquella voz no sonaba malefica sino mas bien suplicante no se atrevía a seguirla.  
  
La puerta que estaba frente a ella se abrió por si sola, dejando salir un candido olor a sandalo que la embriagó por completo. Tuvo la sensacion de que algo la esperaba alli, no sabia que era pero en el fondo tenia la certeza de que no era nada malevolo.  
  
Con el cuerpo temblando por la sensacion de excitacion y miedo Hermione entró a la habitacion. De pronto experimentó una serie de choques electricos donde su cuerpo percibia la sensacion de que algo se separaba de ella, como si el cuerpo que llevaba se dividiera en dos.  
  
Hermione cayó de rodillas en el frio suelo, encontrandose con sus manos blancas y una ola de bucles castaños cubriendole el rostro. La chica abrió enormemente los ojos y un gemido de sorpresa salio de su boca.  
  
Nuevamente era ella, Hermione Granger. Esta vez portaba el uniforme de Gryffindor y su placa como prefecta brillaba intensamente a la luz del fuego de la chimenea. Sin embargo la sensacion de que alguien la estaba viendo hizo que se levantara rapidamente.  
  
Frente a ella estaba alguien bajo el debil fulgor de las llamas del fuego haciendola ver como una figura fantasmal. Sus largos cabellos negros y lacios caian libres por sus delicados hombros, sus ojos verdes la miraban curiosamente y sus delgados labios dibujaban una extraña sonrisa de satisfaccion. Todo el aspecto de aquella mujer era sereno y desconocido.   
  
- ¿Quien eres?.- pregunto Hermione tomando valor.  
  
- ¿No lo sabes?.- La chica la miro extrañada.  
  
Hermione se llevo una mano al pecho, acariciando el delicado relicario que colgaba en su cuello.  
  
- Eres... ¿ella?.- dijo abriendo el relicario y observando la fotografia de la mujer que estaba dentro.  
  
- Soy Irina Sands.- dijo moviendose lentamente hacia ella aunque dando la sensacion de que flotaba.  
  
- ¿Eres un fantasma?.- pregunto.  
  
- Soy un recuerdo.- contestó.- Hace tiempo que esperaba el momento de conocerte y ahora estas aqui.. frente a mi..  
  
- N-no se de que hablas.....- dijo Hermione sacudiendo la cabeza  
  
- Draco es muy afortunado en ser destinado para alguien como tú...- dijo Irina con una sonrisa.  
  
- No entiendo de que estas hablando.- El corazon de Hermione latió desesperadamente.- Malfoy no es afortunado en nada que tenga que ver conmigo.  
  
En silencio la bruja hizo un movimiento con su mano en el aire. De sus dedos blancos brotaron unas lineas de luz que se enredaron como fragiles trenzas.  
  
- El destino hizó que recorrieran el mismo camino, uno al lado del otro pero aun no se han dado cuenta que están destinados a unirse al final...- Los ojos de Irina se entrecerraron.-Hice el hechizo de Reverto Umquam para asegurarme que Draco no sufriria, que no le harian lo mismo que le hicieron a Lethar...  
  
La chica parpadeo varias veces.  
  
- ¿Lethar? ¿El tio de Draco?.  
  
Irina se quedó observando las llamas de la chimenea fijamente.  
  
- Yo trabajé en esta casa como la institutriz de Draco, conocí a los Malfoy como ninguno le ha conocido hasta ahora y sé que cada uno de ellos es condenado a seguir con un legado que data de hace 500 años.  
  
Los ojos verdes de Irina parecieron bailar bajo la luz y con una sonrisa melancolica continuo.  
  
- Lethar y yo nos enamoramos mientras era la institutriz de Draco y mantuvimos nuestra relacion en secreto.- La voz de Irina parecio quebrarse.- Crei que algun dia me pediria en matrimonio pero ese sueño jamas llegó. Lethar tenia que cumplir con los Juramentos de la Orden y de los Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Que juramentos?.- pregunto Hermione interesada y confundida.  
  
- A cierta edad, los miembros de la Orden de la Pureza te preparan para una ceremonia donde tienes que declarar juramento ante todas esas personas de seguir las leyes de la Orden.- Irina bajo la mirada.- Lethar se comprometió en matrimonio con otra para preservar la pureza de la sangre y una posicion aceptable dentro de la sociedad magica.  
  
Irina se quedó quieta, observando tristemente a Hermione. La gryffindor la miraba contrariada, con el corazon latiendole mucho mas rapido de lo normal.  
  
- ¿Que tiene que ver Malfoy conmigo?. ¿Porque me has traido aqui?.- Hermione buscaba su varita en el bolsillo. Tenia que hacer algo, obligar a aquella mujer a que le devolviera nuevamente a su tiempo.  
  
- Porque cuando juntos tocaron el relicario el hechizo supo que tú eras ella...- Los ojos de Irina la miraron suplicantes.- Tú eres la mujer que puede darle la felicidad, si Lethar y yo no fuimos lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar a la Orden yo se que tú podrás alentarlo. Tú eres mas fuerte y Draco necesita de alguien como tú para no tener que vivir en la amargura y soledad a la que están destinados los de su familia.  
  
- Tú estas equivocada...- dijo Hermione con un tono de enojo en su voz.- Yo noy nada significativo para Malfoy ni el para mi, su simple presencia es irritante.  
  
- No...- Irina sacudió la cabeza.- Pueden que se odien ahora pero es porque jamas se han detenido a mirarse a los ojos y ver lo que realmente esconde su corazon.  
  
- Lo que quieres hacer es una manipulacion... – Hermione la miro indignada.- No existe el destino...  
  
- El destino existe... pero son tus acciones las que hacen que se cumpla o no.  
  
- Lo que dices es lo mas desequilibrado que he escuchado jamas en mi vida...- Hermione apuntó con su varita a Irina.- Regresame a mi tiempo... sacame inmediatamente de aqui.  
  
- No puedes negarte a quien puede hacerte feliz.- dijo Irina con un brillo parpadeante en los ojos sin importar lo que hiciera Hermione.  
  
- ¿Draco Malfoy mi felicidad?.- dijo burlona.- Pero si él se ha empeñado en hacerme infeliz todo este tiempo. Simplemente yo le repugnó y el me repugna. No hay destino, ni felicidad, ni nada de lo que dices.  
  
Irina recorrió el rostro de Hermione con la mirada.  
  
- Hay demasiado rencor en tu corazón y eso hará mas dificil que veas lo que tienes que ver.  
  
- No voy a quedarme en este monstruoso lugar. Alguien se dará cuenta que ya no estoy en el vagón...  
  
- Nadie vendrá porque tú no estas desaparecida. Todo esto lo estás viendo ahora está en tu mente, aun continuas en el compartimiento de los prefectos con Draco frente a tí.   
  
Hermione la miró afligida, con el corazón punzandole y quitandole el aire a sus pulmones. Entonces ¿unicamente era una vision?.  
  
- ¿Donde esta Malfoy, el de 17 años?.  
  
- Esta pasando por lo mismo que tú solo que él esta recordando nuevamente su infancia...  
  
- ¿El esta viendo lo mismo que yo... ahora?..- dijo bajando su varita.  
  
- Si.. pero él no esta conciente de ser un Draco Malfoy de 17 años, él es un niño de 9 años.  
  
- El unicamente esta viendo su infancia, al mismo tiempo que yo... solo que yo...  
  
- Estas viendolo atraves de mi... claro..- Agregó Irina con una calida sonrisa.  
  
Hermione bajo la mirada apretando los labios para no soltar un sollozo. Estaba asustada... demasiado asustada por todo lo que le acababa de decir. Malfoy no podia estar destinado a ella ni viceversa. Ambos eran polos opuestos y habian tantos obstaculos.  
  
Una mueca de asco y desazón se dibujo en el palido rostro de Hermione. La chica no pudo evitar llevarse una mano a la boca.  
  
- Solo observalo...- dijo Irina con tranquilidad.- No tardarás mucho tiempo aqui. El hechizo no es tan fuerte para que te quedes siempre. Lo unico que hace es mostrarte quien era él, que es lo que realmente hay en su corazón...  
  
- Yo no voy a ver nada.. - dijo Hermione rencorosa.- unicamente es un niño con el mismo corazón malvado igual que su padre.. Encontraré la manera de salir de esta vision y te juro que no va a ver ningún cambio en mí.  
  
Irina la miró fijo con un decepcionado brillo en los ojos. Se movió alrededor de Hermione tratando de analizar los oscuros sentimientos que albergaba la gryffindor concerniente a Malfoy.  
  
- Coloqué una esencia de mí en el hechizo para ayudar como guía en cualquier decision que tomase el mismo hechizo de Reverto Umquam. Si estás aqui es solo para que conozcas a Draco. No lo juzgues antes...  
  
La mujer respiró profundamente.  
  
- No puedo obligarte a que ames a Draco pero el te necesita y en el fondo lo sabe, solo que esta demasiado viciado por todo lo que la Orden les enseña.  
  
- ¿A- a que te refieres con que el sabe que me necesita?.- pregunto titubeante.  
  
- Un día le regale el relicario que tú cargas puesto ahora. Le dije que no queria que me olvidara ya que iba a marcharme de la casa. No iba a soportar ver a Lethar llegar con su prometida aunque él no sabia realmente mis motivos.  
  
- El relicario es de... ¿Malfoy?.- Interumpió agarrando el relicario fuertemente entre sus manos.  
  
- Si.. se lo dí cuando ya tenía el hechizo de Reverto Umquam en él. La idea original era que el relicario lo alertara cuando estuviera cerca del verdadero amor. De la unica persona que le proporcionaria la valentia y el coraje suficiente para defenderlo...  
  
Irina se llevó las manos al pecho.  
  
- Pero lo perdió y cayó en tus manos. Al tener contacto ustedes dos el hechizo leyó los mas profundos sentimientos de tu corazón y decidió traerte aqui. ¿Entiendes que lo que trato de decirte?. Solo el hechizo quiere que veas lo que realmente hay en su corazón. Draco olvidó muchas cosas y es por eso que también esta recordando lo que fue de su niñez... después ambos regresarán a sus actuales vidas y decidirán si continuar o no... si deciden estar juntos.  
  
- Aunque regresaramos...- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa sardonica.- no va a cambiar nada... Yo podré ver su lado positivo pero eso no cambiara nada y él aunque recuerde su excepcional niñez tampoco le va a indicar que ha encontrado al amor de su vida...  
  
Hermione sacudió la cabeza.  
  
- Pierdes tu tiempo...-dijo burlonamente.- No hay amor, tu hechizo solo es una perdida de tiempo y cuando regrese no habrá ningun cambio, solo estará el mismo odio que nos une...   
  
Hermione se mordio los labios para reprimir una carcajada.  
  
- Creo que eso es lo unico que nos une... el odio. No el amor.. el amor no existe... su corazón es vacuo y ponzoñoso y yo no le daría mi amor a nadie como él.  
  
Irina sacudió la cabeza y sonrio amablemente a Hermione. La gryffindor la miro extrañada y su burlona sonrisa habia desaparecido. La chica de cabellos negros desapareció lentamente dejando unicamente un alo de luz.  
  
Hermione corrió hacia donde habia estado parada Irina y desesperada se dio cuenta que se habia ido. La chica se llevo una mano a su rostro para controlar el temblor de sus labios y para su temor ella habia vuelto a convertirse en Irina Sands.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió en un golpe dejando entrar a un niño rubio de ojos grises. Hermione lo miro recorriendo sus finos rasgos infantiles. Draco parpadeó un momento y se acercó cautelosamente hacia su institutriz.  
  
- ¿Qué hace usted aquí?.- preguntó.  
  
Hermione abrió la boca pero no supo que decir.  
  
- Esta es mi habitación...- dijo extrañado.  
  
La chica continuo mirándolo, dándose cuenta que esos intensos ojos grises la miraban sin una expresión de odio y burla.  
  
Hermione se llevó una mano en la frente para quitarse el sudor frío. Draco al verla tan vacilante sonrió. En sus delicados labios dibujó una media sonrisa sin ninguna doble intención. Hermione entrecerró los ojos con el corazón palpitándole como jamás había hecho cuando estaba delante de Malfoy.  
  
Ella nuevamente era Irina Sands pero aun continuaba conciente de las palabras de la bruja de cabellos negros. Su cerebro trataba de acomodar todo el enorme rompecabezas del que ella era presa.  
  
Frente a ella, con los ojos grises ávidos e intensos se encontraba Draco Malfoy... la persona que según el destino había marcado para ella... como su verdadero amor.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Hola a todas, por fin pude terminar el capitulo 2 de mi fic. Jamas, jamas crei que escribir este capitulo hubiera sido tan dificil. No crei que fuera tan dificil describir a la Mansion Malfoy de la manera en que me la imagino ni de encontrar una manera facil de desarrollar la historia.  
  
Por ahi me llegaron algunas preguntas que ahora mismo pienso contestar:  
  
1) ¿Hermione se enamora del Draco niño?.  
  
=== Si alguien por ahi se imagino un amor pedofilio pues dejenme decirles que no. Esta historia es de un romance entre Draco y Hermione de 17 años. Puede que ahora sea complicado pero les aseguro que esto de Draco como niño y Hermione como Irina es solo temporal. Y sobre el amor.. pues digamos que tendran que leerlo para saber si Hermione se enamora o no de Draco cuando ya lo llega a conocer en su verdadero tiempo.  
  
2) ¿Draco viajo tambien al pasado?.  
  
=== Ya explique en este capitulo que ni Draco ni Hermione viajaron al pasado, es decir el cuerpo de Hermione no se desmaterializo ni nada por el estilo, donde Ron y Harry no la puedan encontrar. Draco hizo una regresion mental hasta su niñez y Hermione tambien lo hizo pero a traves de los ojos de Irina. Ambos siguen parados en el tiempo de 1997, con 17 años de edad.  
  
3) ¿Que significo que Hermione haya leido en una de las tumbas "Pour Toujours... 1798".?   
  
=== En realidad no significo nada en especial, solo era una leyenda en frances que significa "Por siempre". Es decir que el espiritu y nombre de los Malfoy nunca muere.  
  
4) ¿Porque Draco dice que estan en 1989?.  
  
=== Porque mi historia esta basada cronologicamente con la verdadera historia de Harry Potter. Hermione y Draco entran a Hogwarts en 1991, por lo tanto 1997 es el septimo curso y ambos tienen 17 años. (si saque bien mis cuentas verdad??).  
  
5) ¿Cuando comenzará el verdadero romance?.  
  
=== En realidad el romance comienza a partir del capitulo en que Hermione regresa. Por cierto que quiero aclarar que Draco no esta conciente de su edad, el solo se esta recordando a si mismo como era de niño. ¿Para que sirve esto?. Para recordarle quien era el antes y en que se convirtio despues de la ceremonia de la Orden de la Pureza.  
  
Y pues.. ya saben.. si alguna tiene algun comentario que hacerme con respecto a la historia pueden escribirme con toda confianza.  
  
Espero que este capitulo no les haya decepcionado y disculpenme si deja mucho que desear, les prometo que en el siguiente le pondré un poco mas de sal al describir como es la suntuosa vida de los Malfoy y otras cosas mas.  
  
Por cierto un reconocimiento especial a mi amiga Lumen1, quien me ha estado apoyando con este fanfic. Me proporciono unas fotos muy padres de lo que seria la casa de los Malfoy. Por el momento no las tengo disponibles pero hice una portada promocional para mi fic.  
  
Visiten la siguiente pagina:   
  
http://www.geocities.com/kasaes/fanfiction/reverto_umquam_fic/index.htm  
  
Les agradeceria que me dieran sus opiniones para ir mejorando el fic. Dejen reviews!!!  
  
Gracias y abrazos.  
  
Jaina  
  
mail: jaina@jaina.com.mx 


	3. Angel de Oscuridad

N/A:  
  
Antes de comenzar este capitulo quiero proponerles que lo que a continuacion van a leer lo hagan con la siguiente cancion:  
  
http://ftp.jaina.com.mx/musica/Danny_Elfman.zip  
  
No pasa nada sino la escuchan pero creo que seria fabuloso que la oyeran puesto que esta cancion se apega al capitulo.  
  
Espero que puedan bajarla. Saludos.  
  
========================  
  
CAPITULO 3  
  
Una figura larga y femenina caminaba por el solitario pasillo que llevaba a algún lugar de la Mansión. Los retratos que colgaban de las paredes únicamente miraban molestos a la intrusa que desconsideradamente les había interrumpido su sueño.  
  
Las lámparas iluminaban tenuemente el camino, el silbido del viento que chocaban contra las ventanas hacia que un ligero escalofríos la cubriera. ¿cómo había llegado?, ¿qué hacia ella en ese pasillo?. No lo sabia aun pero a lo lejos creía escuchar una voz que le llamaba...   
  
Sus pies delgados y descalzos pisaban el frío suelo al tiempo que su largo camisón blanco se movía al compás de sus pasos. Sus hombros suaves y delicados estaban al descubierto para que sus rizos castaños los acariciaran. Sus ojos color miel miraban cuidadosamente a su alrededor.  
  
Hermione se detuvo frente a una puerta de madera que se abrió al instante. Una ola de viento gélido la envolvió haciendo que sus cabellos se alborotaran mientras que un torbellino de hojas secas se introducían sin permiso en la mansión.  
  
La chica se cubrió parte del rostro con un brazo para poder mirar con un ojo la luna llena que se asomaba entre los árboles. Frente a ella nacía un jardín con hermosas rosas blancas que brillaban como diminutas luciérnagas.  
  
Hermione tuvo miedo de continuar caminando pero nuevamente aquella voz la llamaba. La curiosidad era embriagante aunque la razón le gritaba que no debía continuar... aquel jardín podía encerrar situaciones inesperadas.  
  
El corazón de la gryffindor latió desesperadamente con una ansiedad que la embargaba en todo su ser. La voz que murmuraba "Ven" parecía haberse convertido en un suave eco. En ese momento no podía definir de quien era aquella voz pero algo le decía en su interior que ya la había escuchado antes.  
  
Hermione dio unos pasos adelante y miro desconfiada a los alrededores del jardín. No había nada ni nadie que le avisara sobre algún peligro. Lentamente fue internándose y dejándose acariciar por la brisa dela noche, sintiendo la fragancia dulzona de las flores.  
  
La luna relucía en una noche sin estrellas aunque cubierta por grisáceos nubarrones. Hermione parecía estar hipnotizada entre las flores, el viento y el eco de un susurro. Sin embargo, un pequeño sonido hizo que la chica mirara asustada hacia donde provenía y con las manos puestas en su pecho fue acercándose poco a poco... dejando que el aire jugara con sus cabellos.  
  
Pudo comprobar que se trataba del murmullo del agua que caía de una fuente. La efigie de un ángel sosteniendo una espada era notable pues sus facciones eran delicadas, con un toque sutil y realista que entre las sombras cualquiera hubiera pensado que se trataba de una persona.  
  
De pronto, cuando se encontraba extasiada observando aquella impresionante estatua le pareció ver que movía los dedos de la mano con los que sostenía la espada. Hermione sacudió la cabeza pero no tardo mucho en tener que retroceder porque nuevamente los finos dedos de piedra del ángel volvían a moverse.  
  
La estatua dejo caer su espada haciendo que se rompiera en miles de pedazos, Hermione miraba horrorizada como iba moviéndose como si de la nada hubiera adquirido vida propia. Su cabeza se ladeaba a ambos lados mientras que sus manos se unían como si estuviera a punto de rezar.  
  
El ángel pareció mirarla con sus ojos carentes de pupilas. Sus largos cabellos empezaron a moverse a la pauta del aire que soplaba. Hermione tuvo que cubrirse la boca para evitar gritar cuando vio que la efigie abandonaba su lugar en la fuente y se balanceaba al compás de una lejana música, que para Hermione se oían como suaves ecos.  
  
Hermione se quedo paralizada y dejo que el viento le enredara los cabellos mientras veía como el ángel se desplazaba en círculos danzando gracilmente alrededor de ella y balanceando sus brazos pétreos de un lado a otro.   
  
Comenzó a dar vueltas con mayor rapidez haciendo que la chica perdiera de vez en cuando sus movimientos. Sin embargo, llego un momento en que el ángel quedo frente a ella, sin dejar de moverse, sonriéndole de una forma que la lleno de pavor.   
  
El ángel extendió sus alas como si estuviera a punto de emprender el vuelo pero en vez de eso se inclino hacia delante cubriéndose el frente con sus alas. Hermione tembló de pies a cabeza cuando al retirar sus alas surgió la figura de un joven de 17 años, vestido elegantemente de negro.   
  
Su capa aterciopelada y fina le caía suavemente por los hombros, sus cabellos rubios platinados se movían ligeramente por el viento. Hermione al verlo, creyó sentir que se mareaba. Retrocedió unos pasos deseando poder huir en cuanto pudiera recobrar la fuerza para hacerlo pero el joven se acerco a ella e inmediatamente la tomo de la cintura, apretándola contra él.   
  
Sin decir absolutamente nada, Draco Malfoy la obligo a bailar en medio del balanceo del ángel. Hermione lo miro a los ojos y se interno en sus dos glaciares que se asomaban por entre sus pupilas. Su mano pálida y delgada la tomaba suavemente de una mano y con la otra le sostenía la cintura. Él la miraba fijamente con una enigmática seriedad logrando que la gryffindor temblara entre sus brazos en aquel vertiginoso baile.  
  
Ambos estaban bailando en medio de remolinos de hojas y pétalos con el ángel moviéndose alrededor de ellos.  
  
Draco le apretó ligeramente la mano y se acerco a su oído haciéndola estremecer. Hermione cerro los ojos dejándose llevar por el cálido aliento del rubio y por la suavidad de sus pálidas mejillas rozando las suyas.  
  
- "Estas unida a mi...".- Murmuro Draco en su oído.  
  
La chica se aferró a él, esperando a que el corazón le explotase por el cúmulo de emociones que la sacudían. Hermione sentía una mezcla de dicha, miedo y confusión como jamás en su vida lo había experimentado.   
  
La música fue perdiéndose en el silencio dejando solo el silbido del viento. Draco fue aminorando el paso hasta quedar inmóvil, solo mirándola fijamente a los ojos. El ángel de piedra que danzaba alrededor de ellos fue desvaneciéndose como el humo.  
  
- "¿Quién eres?".- pregunto Hermione en voz baja teniendo miedo que el tono de su voz le hiciese desaparecer.  
  
Draco la soltó suavemente y ladeo un poco su cabeza.- "Lo mismo me pregunto... ¿quién eres tú?.".  
  
Hermione abrió sus ojos dejando ver la claridad de sus pupilas color miel. Draco al verla desconcertada sonrió de lado.  
  
- "No se tu nombre pero se quien eres para mi..".- dijo él.  
  
- "¿Quién soy para ti?".-pregunto Hermione parpadeando varias veces.  
  
- "Una vez una persona me dijo que cuando nací la línea de mi vida se enlazo con la de alguien mas.".- El Slytherin entrecerró los ojos.- "Alguien con quien estaba unido por el destino..."  
  
- "¿Cuál destino?.".- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Draco se cruzo de brazos mirándola fijamente.  
  
- "Imagínate que ambos estamos caminando sobre la misma vereda, talvez aun no nos hemos visto pero estamos ahí...".- Draco respiro profundamente.- " Posteriormente nos damos cuenta que existimos en el mismo núcleo y que estamos destinados a continuar por la misma vereda juntos, hasta el fin... "  
  
La chica desvió la mirada.  
  
- "¿Tu crees que esa persona con quien estas unido soy yo?.".- pregunto.  
  
- "Si no es así... ¿entonces que hacemos aquí?.".- El chico resopló.  
  
- "No lo se...".- Hermione volvió a mirarlo.- "Aunque algo me dice que te conozco desde hace mucho.."  
  
- "Yo también siento lo mismo.".- dijo él con una sonrisa.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño.  
  
- "Pero yo no creo en el destino. Me niego a pensar que las vidas de dos personas puedan estar enlazadas a un designio."  
  
- "¿Tienes miedo?.".- pregunto Draco alzando una ceja.  
  
- "Tengo miedo de que tú no seas quien espero que seas...".- contesto con sus ojos cristalinos. - "Además esto puede ser un sueño únicamente."  
  
Draco la miro serenamente, con un brillo de amabilidad en sus ojos grisáceos.  
  
- "Un sueño...".- Repitió él.   
  
El Slytherin se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura con un brazo y con la otra acaricio sus cabellos.  
  
- "Cuando despierte quiero recordar tu rostro tal y como lo veo ahora.".- Sonrió débilmente.  
  
Hermione trago saliva, aquellos ojos grises la desarmaban por completo.   
  
- "¿Crees que algún día nos volveremos a ver?.".- pregunto la chica.  
  
- "Por supuesto.".- contesto tomándola con un poco mas de fuerza de la cintura.- "Se que algún día te he de ver y sabré en ese instante que eres tú.".  
  
Draco acerco su nariz a la de ella.  
  
- "Y no te soltare... nunca.".- Susurro.  
  
Hermione cerro los ojos respirando el aliento fresco del Slytherin. Draco acaricio lentamente su mejilla mientras su nariz jugueteaba con la de ella.   
  
En eso, Hermione dejo de sentir la respiración de Draco cerca de ella y lo único que le acariciaba era el impetuoso viento que se arremolinaba alrededor de ella. Abrió los ojos y su corazón latió con fuerza.   
  
Sus ojos color miel lo buscaron desesperados, camino unos cuantos pasos pero en el jardín no había nadie mas que ella. La chica sintió un escalofríos cuando noto que estaba sola... totalmente sola en aquel lugar que solo era iluminado por la luna llena.  
  
Unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, sintiéndose desolada, angustiada...  
  
- "¿Cuál es tu nombre?...".- Murmuro Hermione, dejando que el gélido viento se llevase sus palabras.  
  
.........  
  
Hermione despertó sobresaltada. Sus mejillas se encontraban humedecidas por las lagrimas y con una punzada en el pecho que le asfixiaba.  
  
La chica se incorporo quedando sentada en medio de almohadones de pluma de ganso. Sus manos limpiaron las lagrimas de sus ojos, tratando de controlar al mismo tiempo su respiración.   
  
Hermione entrecerró los ojos y se llevo una mano en el pecho.   
  
- Malfoy...- susurro entre sollozos.- Eras tú...  
  
Ella se cubrió la boca con una mano y se despojo de las sabanas, quedándose parada en medio de la habitación. La chica cerro fuertemente los ojos y se abrazo a si misma con tal de darse un poco de consuelo.   
  
- Aun sigo aquí..- dijo Hermione mirando a su alrededor.  
  
Hermione se dio cuenta que aun yacía dentro del hechizo de Reverto Umquam de Irina Sands, la institutriz de Draco Malfoy. En el fondo mantenía la esperanza de que todo hubiese sido un sueño, que despertaría en su cama en Hogwarts y que bajaría a desayunar con Harry y Ron.... pero no.. ella aun seguía dentro de la pesadilla.  
  
La chica recordó que la noche anterior Irina se le había presentado y le explico el porque de su presencia en el pasado de Draco Malfoy. Hermione aun se negaba a pensar que hubiera alguna conexión mística con el Slytherin sobre todo cuando se trataba de amor.  
  
Irina había mencionado algo sobre una promesa con la Orden de la Pureza, una especie de secta donde los magos de sangre pura estaban obligados a integrarse y a cumplir con la potestad.  
  
Lethar Malfoy e Irina Sands no habían podido unirse debido a que él tenia que obedecer las leyes de la Orden. También había recordado que después de que Irina desapareció, el pequeño Draco Malfoy le había reclamado su intromisión dentro de su habitación. Lo ultimo que recordaba es que ella se encontraba mirándole fijamente y que posteriormente se le había nublado la vista perdiendo así el conocimiento. Después lo que seguía era aquel sueño con Malfoy adolescente bailando en el jardín.  
  
Hermione movió su cabeza en negación. ¿Qué hacia soñando con Malfoy en una situación tan comprometida?. Sintió un escalofríos al recordar el modo en que la tenia abrazada y la forma en que la miraba. En el sueño ellos no se conocían, solo eran dos desconocidos que sabían que se pertenecían el uno al otro y que se hacían la promesa de volverse a ver.   
  
¿Irina tendría razón?. ¿Era posible que en ese sueño las almas de cada uno habían viajado para encontrarse y jurarse su amor?.  
  
La chica se palpo el rostro y ya no se sorprendió de que su verdadera nariz había sido cambiada por una mas pequeña y puntiaguda ni que sus rizos castaños eran ahora lacios y oscuros. Si aun continuaba en el hechizo de Irina significaba que ella aun usaba el cuerpo de la bruja.  
  
Hermione se fijo que al fondo de la habitación había un espejo de cuerpo entero. Con cierto recelo se acerco para mirar por primera vez su falsa apariencia. Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos cuando vio reflejado su imagen en el espejo.  
  
Irina Sands era una mujer joven, probablemente de unos 19 a 20 años aunque sus ojos reflejaban una madurez temprana. Su cabello era lacio, negro y largo hasta el pecho, sus ojos verde esmeralda estaban provistas de pestañas largas y gruesas, lo que hacia que su mirada fuera profunda y misteriosa. Su piel era tan blanca que casi podía ver las venas de sus muñecas.  
  
Hermione comprendió que Irina era una bruja de sangre limpia. Era obvio puesto que los Malfoy nunca hubieran permitido que una impura educara a su único hijo.  
  
La chica bajo la mirada.  
  
Si Irina Sands era una bruja capaz y sangre pura... ¿por qué Lethar no había podido casarse con ella?. La mujer había mencionado algo de la Orden de la Pureza...que Lethar Malfoy estuvo obligado por medio de una promesa a cumplir con lo pactado.  
  
Hermione sacudió la cabeza y se alejo del espejo dándole la espalda.   
  
Aun le quemaban las palabras de Irina, podía ver sus ojos suplicantes pidiéndole que se diera cuenta de lo que Draco guardaba en su interior desde hace mucho tiempo. Irina le había explicado que él era su alma gemela, que su destino estaba unido al de ella y que ambos tenían que luchar para continuar unidos hasta el final.  
  
Hermione se apoyo en la cama y sus ojos fueron recorriendo lentamente cada tramo de la habitación en el afán de reconocer el terreno que pisaba.  
  
La recamara era lo doble que la suya en casa de sus padres, la decoración era ostentosa que se podía ver claramente en la exquisitez de los muebles que descansaban en los rincones junto con los cuadros de montañas, dragones y unicornios.  
  
La cama en la que descansaba hacia un momento, era lo suficientemente grande como para sentirse bastante cómoda y estaba cubierta por cortinas rojas de fina tela. El sonido de unas campanas hizo que Hermione volteara hacia la chimenea. Un reloj de marfil marcaba las 8. La chica miro hacia los ventanales y se dio cuenta que la luz del día refulgía a las afueras.  
  
El toque de una puerta hizo que se levantara asustada de la cama.  
  
- ¿Señorita Sands?.- dijo una voz femenina detrás de la puerta.  
  
Hermione vacilo en abrir la puerta, ¿seria seguro abrir?.  
  
La persona volvió a tocar y Hermione se desespero. Tenia que abrir, ¿cómo no hacerlo si después de todo ella era Irina Sands?. Se acerco a la puerta y giro el picaporte dejando entrar a un mujer excelentemente bien vestida con un agradable olor a rosas.  
  
- ¿Ha descansado bien?.- pregunto Narcisa Malfoy mirándola seria.  
  
Hermione respiro profundamente.  
  
- Si.. gracias.- contesto.  
  
- Por un momento creí que las fresvenenolas le habían causado un mayor daño. Ayer la note bastante pálida. Le ha dado un buen susto a Draco al caer desmayada en su habitación.   
  
Hermione trago saliva.  
  
- ¿M-me desmaye?.- pregunto titubeante.  
  
- Si... – La mujer pareció inspeccionarla con la mirada.- Y creo que aun no se ha recuperado después de todo.  
  
Hermione se acomodo los cabellos disimuladamente dándose cuenta que la mujer la estaba mirando de arriba a abajo. ¿Narcisa se referiría a su apariencia después de despertarse?.  
  
- Usted no acostumbra a levantarse tan tarde... Señorita Sands.- dijo con una mueca de inconformidad.  
  
La chica se ruborizo. Comprendió que levantarse después del dueño de la casa no era lo correcto. Los Malfoy debían ser muy estrictos en cuestiones de horario, sobre todo si eras una empleada mas  
  
Hermione quiso decir algo a su favor pero la mano de Narcisa se lo impidió cuando esta la levanto.  
  
- Aunque no puedo culparla. El veneno que despide las fresvenenolas es potente. Deberá recordar no ir al Mausoleo a vísperas de que se este ocultando el sol.- Narcisa alzo una ceja.- Sin embargo necesitare que siga con sus labores, es necesario que Draco continué con sus lecciones.  
  
Hermione la miro fijamente, Narcisa era una mujer bella pero sus ojos azules brillaban con demasiada maliciosidad.  
  
- Pero el propósito de mi visita es recordarle que es necesario que este lista a tiempo. – Narcisa la miro fijamente.- Esta tarde vendrá el Sr. Silverstone para terminar de preparar a Draco en su confirmación dentro de la Orden y tendrá que ayudarle con su latín.  
  
Hermione trago saliva. ¿A que ceremonia se estaba refiriendo la rubia?.  
  
Narcisa paso una mano tranquilamente sobre su perfecto peinado y con un ademán se despidió silenciosamente de Hermione, quien permaneció frente a la puerta con el corazón latiendo rápidamente.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Draco Malfoy se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos que llevaba hasta el jardín. Se encontraba impecablemente vestido y peinado, luciendo una lujosa túnica azul que hacia juego con sus ojos grisáceos.  
  
El aspecto del pequeño era de total seriedad y sus manos pálidas e infantiles se escondían insistentemente en su espalda mientras respiraba pausadamente como si estuviera tratando de controlar sus nervios.  
  
Sabia que el día por confirmarse como miembro de la Orden estaba por llegar. Los magos dirigentes habían encontrado la fecha apropiada para recibir la purificación de su cuerpo y alma. Eso lo angustiaba, jamás había visto una ceremonia de purificación aunque su tía Isabel le había explicado como se llevaba a cabo. ¿Cómo podría recordar el fragmento en latín que tenia que decir si estaba demasiado nervioso?.  
  
Tenía que concentrarse, no podía decepcionar a su Padre. Después de todo todas las esperanzas de los Malfoy estaban puestas en el por ser el hijo único y primogénito de Lucius, que era el líder de la familia.   
  
Draco caminaba lentamente, lleno de una sensación de vacío y cansancio que a su edad infantil no debería de existir. El rubio se sentía presionado por representar a la familia.  
  
Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy amaban a su hijo, después de todo era el Heredero principal de los Malfoy, mas no demostraban sus sentimientos como tal.   
  
Una de las reglas de la familia era "Jamás demostrar a los demás tus debilidades porque podían ser usados en tu contra". Bien era cierto, que mostrar un lado sentimentalista podría ocasionar que el miembro de la familia en cuestión se convirtiera en un ser débil y tonto.  
  
Su abuelo repetía una y otra vez que un Malfoy era equitativo a la disciplina y el conocimiento. Como tal tendría que dejar a un lado cualquier manifestación física afectuosa que impedía llegar a sus grandes éxitos.  
  
Los miembros de los Malfoy tenían que despojarse de cualquier sentimiento que les impidiera llegar a la cumbre en sus carreras y eso era lo que Draco estaba aprendiendo aunque después de todo aquella regla aun no le era del todo aprendida.  
  
En cierta forma, Draco a sus 9 años era un niño que lo tenia todo y no podía quejarse de no ver sus caprichos cumplidos. Como miembro de una familia de magos de sangre pura tenia sus reglas y obligaciones y una de ellas era aprender de memoria que los muggles eran lo mas bajo y a lo que ningún buen mago podría darse lujo de ofrendar su amistad.  
  
Draco era impaciente, caprichoso, con un cierto toque de malignidad a pesar de su corta edad. Disfrutaba de realizar una que otra travesura con los elfos o de torturar levemente a los pequeños animales del bosque que crecía alrededor de la mansión  
  
Muchas veces se excedía en alguno de sus juegos para llamar la atención de sus padres que se mantenían ocupados. Aunque Lucius platicaba una que otra vez con él pero casi siempre para referirse de su desempeño como estudiante o aprender una nueva regla de los Malfoy.  
  
La soledad de Draco era palpable y eso lo empujaba a refugiarse en la biblioteca para devorarse la cantidad de hechizos que pudiera sobre magia antigua.  
  
Claro que aunque conocía varios hechizos para su edad pero en realidad no podía hacer uso de ellos pues carecía de una varita. Los magos menores de edad no podían tener una a menos que tuviera la licencia para eso, como estudiar en un colegio pero siempre y cuando que fuese usada dentro de las instalaciones escolares hasta que fuera mayor de edad.  
  
Iba caminando tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no pudo evitar chocar contra alguien.  
  
- ¡Auch!.- se quejo Draco.  
  
- ¿Aun no has despertado Draco?.- dijo Lethar con una gran sonrisa a su sobrino.- No sabia que teníamos a un sonámbulo en la familia.  
  
- B-buenos días... tío.- dijo acomodándose la capa.  
  
- ¿No descansaste bien?.- Lethar lo miro curioso.- Noto que estas un poco ojeroso.  
  
- A-algo así...- El niño bajo la mirada y sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de un ligero color rosa.  
  
- ¿Qué te sucede?.- pregunto Lethar mas alarmado.  
  
Draco refugio sus manos en los bolsillos mientras buscaba alguna justificación de su distracción. No quería decirle lo que le había sucedido durante la noche.  
  
- En realidad no pasa nada...- dijo Draco mirando fijamente a su tío.  
  
- Pequeño Demonio... te conozco...- dijo Lethar tomándose de la barbilla.- ¿No pudiste dormir bien?.  
  
Draco titubeo un poco.  
  
- A-algo así...  
  
- ¿Alguna pesadilla?.- El mago miro a su sobrino con suspicacia.  
  
- T-tuve un sueño muy extraño....- dijo con cierto nervio.  
  
- Tuviste un sueño extraño...- repitió el mago.- ¿Qué has soñado?.  
  
- Soñé...- Draco miro a su tío con los ojos entrecerrados como si aquello que estuviese a punto de contar fuera vergonzoso. – que me encontraba en el jardín de la casa y que veía a una chica...  
  
- ¡Ah!..Es eso...- Lethar se cruzo de brazos y rió levemente.- ¿No estas muy pequeño aun para pensar en chicas?.  
  
Draco se sonrojo.  
  
- N-no piense otra cosa...- dijo tragando saliva.- Ni siquiera la conozco, además ella era mayor que yo...   
  
El chico tomo aire.  
  
- Aunque yo también era mayor y lo mas extraño es que bailamos y hablamos sobre un reencuentro en el futuro.- continuo explicando el niño.  
  
Lethar había borrado su sonrisa y lo miro serio. Su frente se frunció por completo y Draco temió que el hermano menor de su padre fuese a regañarlo por tener sueños tan impropios de su edad.  
  
- ¿Dices que tenias mas edad que ahora?.  
  
- Talvez unos 16 a 18 años...ella era de ojos claros y rizos castaños.- contesto Draco.- Yo parecía estar encantado con ella.  
  
El mago desvió la mirada de su sobrino y apretó los labios. Draco lo miro interrogante. ¿Qué estaría pensando su tío?.  
  
- Dime Draco...- Lethar lo miro fijo.- ¿Alguna otra vez la has visto?.  
  
- Si.- contesto con sus ojos grises muy abiertos.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas cuando comenzaste a verla en tus sueños?...- dijo Lethar con voz ronca.- ¿Mencionas algo mas aparte de prometerle volverla a ver?.  
  
Draco se quedo pensativo.  
  
- No recuerdo pero... algunas veces mencionamos algo sobre un futuro juntos...- El rubio nuevamente desvió la mirada de su tío.- Talvez como mi novia o algo así...  
  
Lethar dibujo una mueca en sus labios y la mantuvo por unos segundos hasta hacerla desaparecer con una leve sonrisa.  
  
- ¿Pensando en novia pequeño demonio?.- dijo alzando repetidamente sus cejas.  
  
Draco hizo un mohín.  
  
- ¡No!.- exclamo asustado.- Esas cosas son aburridas...  
  
Lethar sonrió.  
  
- Algún día cambiaras de opinión...- dijo.  
  
- Yo nunca voy a tener novia...- Draco negó con la cabeza.- Las niñas son detestables.  
  
- Pues un día no las consideraras detestables después de todo.  
  
- Si son como Pansy de mandonas prefiero quedarme soltero toda mi vida.-dijo Draco con el ceño fruncido.  
  
Lethar toco la cabeza de su sobrino.  
  
- Creo que tus sueños se deben a la influencia de Irina. Pasas demasiado tiempo con ella...  
  
El niño se sonrojo. Era cierto que apreciaba mucho a su institutriz, talvez porque era la única persona que lo trataba como un ser normal y no era porque no les gustara que lo tratasen como a un príncipe sino que en realidad a veces deseaba un poco de atención a su vacía vida.  
  
Lethar miro a su sobrino apaciblemente y se siguió de largo sin decirle mas nada. Draco alcanzo a mirarlo por encima de su hombro con una expresión de contrariedad en su rostro. ¿Por qué le había perturbado a su tío enterarse que el soñaba con una joven bruja mucho mayor que el?.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione ya se encontraba caminando por uno de los pasillos de la Mansión. Después de que Narcisa se hubo retirado de la habitación unos elfos domesticos la habían asistido bajo ordenes de su ama de que la ayudaran debido a que se encontraba un poco delicada.  
  
La chica había querido negarse pero los elfos no obedecían ninguna orden que no fuera de sus amos. Le habían preparado el baño y sus ropas. La joven gryffindor lucia un sencillo pero exquisito vestido color ocre haciendo juego con su capa café.  
  
Hermione se sentía un poco nerviosa, vivir en casa de los Malfoy no era parte de sus planes para el inicio escolar. Realmente todo había sido a consecuencia de comprar el relicario en el que Ron le había advertido que podía no ser muy seguro. ¿Por qué no había escuchado al pelirrojo?.  
  
Pero ya se encontraba ahí bajo una identidad falsa, talvez eso le daba un poco mas de seguridad. Aunque en realidad lo único que la tenia tensa era el comentario de Irina con respecto a que Draco y ella estaban destinados a estar juntos. En el rato en que se metió a bañar, el agua caliente le había dado mayor energía que el día anterior y a su vez le había aclarado la mente.   
  
Según Irina, Draco era el hombre con quien estaba destinada a unirse y eso no tenia ninguna lógica. El Slytherin y ella eran totalmente opuestos, no había ninguna razón para unirse en nada. Irina podía estar equivocada pero... ¿el hechizo que ella creo también era incorrecto?.   
  
Todo la señalaba como la mujer destinada para el chico rubio y... eso significaría que en el futuro Draco se enamoraría de ella. Si estaba escrito, ¿por qué no había dejado la bruja institutriz que las cosas pasaran por si solas?. Al final de cuentas iba a terminar enamorándose del Slytherin... o... ¿talvez quería cerciorarse que realmente iban a enamorarse?. Pero Irina había mencionado algo mas, había dicho que deseaba que ella le ayudara a Draco a enfrentarse a la Orden para poder defender el amor que les unía.  
  
¿Qué era la Orden de la Pureza?. ¿Qué efecto tiene sobre los magos que no pueden hacer nada que no fuera su voluntad?. ¿Significaría que Draco y ella se enamorarían en el futuro y que Irina solo le mostraba parte del pasado para que aprendiera sobre Draco y la Orden y pudiera ayudar a defender su amor?.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño. No le agradaba del todo la idea de enamorarse del rubio, eso era totalmente anormal y difícil pero... se había sentido tan extraña en su sueño bailando con el.   
  
Todavía podía recordar sus suaves murmullos, su mirada gris sincera, limpia... era como estar frente a otra persona.   
  
Una mano apareció de la nada jalando a Hermione bruscamente y apoyándola contra la pared. La chica quiso gritar pero la otra mano le cubrió la boca. Los ojos de la Gryffindor se abrieron sorprendidos.  
  
- Es la única forma de obligarte a que hables conmigo Irina...- dijo Lethar con los ojos fijos en los de ella.  
  
Hermione entrecerró los ojos y se relajo. El rubio de ojos color verde-miel la fue soltando poco a poco pero sin dejar de mirarla.  
  
- Ahora vas a decirme... ¿qué es lo que estas tratando de hacer con mi sobrino?.- dijo entre dientes.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
UUff!!!. hasta que por fin pude publicar un nuevo capitulo de este fic. No saben lo ocupada que he estado ultimamente.  
  
Bueno, no es con mala intencion tardarme tanto en subir nuevos capitulos pero ultimamente en tiempo ando un poco corta. Mis clases de ingles me han exigido mayor tiempo y ademas estoy leyendo un nuevo libro. Se llama Eragon, supuestamente en las noticias de Harry Potter dijeron que este libro le estaba haciendo la competencia a los de Harry Potter, en realidad hasta donde llevo leido me parece un libro muy entretenido puesto que habla de dragones. Aun no se de que trata toda la trama pero ya saben algunas que la fantasia me encanta.  
  
Por cierto, quiero agradecer a todas las personas que me han enviado correos halagandome con sus comentarios y tambien las multiples tarjetas que recibi para san valentin, ademas de una fanart (creo que especial para mi) que me envio Poly (espero no equivocarme, si fue Poly verdad??).  
  
Tambien agradesco los reviews que me han enviado hasta ahora y espero que la historia les este gustando.  
  
Entiendo que por ahora esta un poco confusa pero por el momento es necesario que sepan un poco de la historia porque de ahi es donde se va a partir toda la trama del romance entre draco y hermione.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado la parte del baile entre ellos dos, la verdad que no se si me haya quedado bien esa parte y como me encantaria tener una grabadora de cerebro para que vieran lo que yo me he imaginado con este baile.  
  
Escucharon la cancion???.. Felicidades quienes lograron bajarla. La verdad que a mi me encanta la pelicula de Edward Scissorhand, sobre todo por Jhony Deep que me fascina. Creo que esta cancion es maravillosa para la parte del baile de Draco y Hermione.  
  
Pues espero que puedan seguir leyendo esta historia por interes, les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir solo tienen que ser muy pacientes con lo que esta pasando.  
  
Tambien quiero agradecerle a mi amiga Lumen por mi regalo de San Valentin. Kate and Leopold es fascinante!!. Cieloxx.. quiero un hombre asi!!.. jajaja.. bueno, nos vemos chicas, ahi les espero en el siguiente capitulo o en el proximo capitulo de Draconis (que ya falta poco para que lo publique).  
  
Por cierto, no olviden entrar a mi pagina!!!. Ya pronto la voy a actualizar con nuevos fics que me han recomendado que ponga sus respectivas autoras.  
  
Besos  
  
Jaina 


	4. Melodia del corazon

N/A:  
  
Tal como sucedio en el capitulo anterior, he incluido dos archivos de sonido para alentar un poco mas la imaginacion cuando lean este capitulo. Les pido que si pueden bajen los siguientes archivos y los escuchen cuando se les indique en el fic.  
  
Musica1 escriban http:// y luego ftp.jaina.com.mx/musica/Musica1.zip  
  
Musica2 escriban http:// y luego ftp.jaina.com.mx/musica/Musica2.zip  
  
Disculpenme por poner la direccion de este modo pero por alguna razon si pongo la direccion completa se borra. Talvez no este permitido poner direcciones web.  
  
Espero que puedan bajarlos. Saludos.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CAPITULO 4  
  
Hermione se encontraba atrapada entre los fuertes brazos de Lethar Malfoy. El alto y delgado rubio la miraba con sus ojos color verde-miel de una forma que la hacia temblar de pies a cabeza.  
  
Sus analíticos ojos le recorrían centímetro a centímetro el rostro. Un dedo pálido y delgado se acerco a la nariz de Hermione y le toco la punta.  
  
- No se hasta donde quieres llegar Irina pero te pido que no involucres a Draco en todo esto.- dijo él en un tono serio.  
  
Hermione aguanto la respiración. Una vez mas estaba metida en un lío y no sabia ningún tipo de antecedente. ¿De que estaba hablando Lethar?. ¿En que situación estaría Irina para causar el enojo de su antiguo novio?.  
  
- No se de que hablas...- dijo Hermione mojándose los labios.  
  
- ¡Ah!... pequeña... tramposa...- Lethar negó con la cabeza.- Se perfectamente que practicaste un hechizo sobre mi sobrino, eso no lo puedes negar.  
  
Hermione alzo una ceja. ¿De que hechizo estaría hablando el mago?.  
  
- Intuyo que le aplicaste un hechizo para que viera en sueños su futuro... – Lethar respiro profundamente.- También le has ayudado a ver a cierta chica...  
  
Hermione lo miro fijamente, perdiéndose un poco entre lo verde-miel de sus ojos y en sus propios pensamientos. La presencia del mago le ponía nerviosa pero le daba mas escalofríos pensar en que Lethar sabia sobre la llegada de una chica en la vida de Draco. Temía aceptarlo pero la joven de la que estaba hablando era ella.  
  
- ¿De que chica hablas?.- pregunto Hermione fingiendo no sentirse perturbada con la cercanía del Malfoy.  
  
- De la joven de cabellos marrones, la que se presenta ante un Draco adolescente en sueños.- El chico la miro decepcionado.- No solo le has mostrado la chica, ¿verdad?. También te has atrevido a mostrarle su futuro. Draco no se sentiría perturbado por soñar con una joven que ni conoce pero si podría causarle muchos problemas ver en lo que se convertirá en unos años.  
  
- ¿Cómo podría saber el futuro de tu sobrino?.- dijo Hermione empujando a Lethar para evitar sentirse asfixiada por el aroma a maderas del mago.  
  
Lethar la miro con el ceño fruncido un momento y luego sonrió burlonamente.  
  
- Tienes el poder de visualizar el futuro Irina.- dijo.- ¿No acaso se te presentan en sueños?.  
  
Hermione lo miro disgustada. Sabia muy bien los conceptos del Tiempo, alguna vez hizo uso de un artefacto mágico para viajar a través de él, sin embargo le sorprendía interiormente que Lethar le dijera que Irina Sands podía ver el futuro a través de los sueños.  
  
- Si yo lo hubiera visto... ¿que tiene de malo?.- continuo.  
  
- Crees que puedes ayudar a mi sobrino a convertirse en algo que no es y que nunca será.- Lethar se cruzo de brazos.- Es un Malfoy, Irina. El pequeño es uno de nosotros y eso jamás podrás hacerlo cambiar.  
  
Hermione miro confundida al chico rubio, por un momento no sabia exactamente de lo que hablaban pero ella poseía una inteligencia bastante aguda y ya creía saber cuales eran las demandas del joven mago.  
  
Lethar miró a ambos lados como si estuviera cuidando el área para prepararse a decir algo que nadie debía de escuchar. Con rapidez se acerco a Hermione y coloco una mano a la altura del hombro de ella.  
  
- Lo nuestro fue hermoso y quedara grabado para siempre en mi memoria pero jamás hubiéramos podido ser felices.- El mago la miro fijamente.- Tengo un deber que cumplir con mi familia y eso en el futuro nos hubiera arrastrado al precipicio.  
  
Hermione sintió que el corazón le palpitaba un poco mas rápido. Recordaba que la verdadera Irina le había contado sobre su amor imposible con Lethar Malfoy y que ambos no habían podido ver cumplido sus sueños de estar juntos por una ley que emitía la Orden de la Pureza y por algunas reglas de la familia Malfoy.  
  
- Tú lo sabias...- dijo Lethar interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Hermione.- Viste en sueños que nuestra relación iría al fracaso pero aun así me amaste... ¿por qué?.  
  
Los ojos verde-miel de Lethar se clavaron como dagas en los de Hermione. La chica que poseía los ojos verdes de Irina lo miraban expectativos, con el aire fluyendo pesadamente por sus pulmones.  
  
- ¿Tu crees que el futuro esta escrito?.- pregunto Hermione segura de lo que decía.- ¿Crees que existe un pergamino que te dicte que es lo que vas a hacer porque así esta escrito?.  
  
- ¿Tu no lo crees así?.- dijo el muchacho arqueando una ceja.- ¿Por eso quieres enseñarle a Draco en lo que se convertirá, lo quieres obsesionar con la falsa idea de que hay modos de cambiar a otro tipo de vida y que hay que aceptar el amor y enfrentarse a lo que fuera para defenderlo?.  
  
- Talvez es lo que debiste hacer...- Hermione esta vez lo miro con rencor. Aunque ella no tenia idea de cuanto pudo haber amado Irina a Lethar o viceversa podía imaginarse el dolor que le había causado a la bruja la cobardía del Malfoy.  
  
- ¡Ah!.. Tienes una mente soñadora Irina Sands.- dijo Lethar con una sonrisa de lado.- Por eso me gustaste... pero la realidad es otra.   
  
- ¿Cuál es la realidad según tu?.- dijo Hermione cada vez mas irritada por la manera de comportarse de Lethar.   
  
- La realidad de un Malfoy es ser eso... ser un Malfoy. Nuestro mundo esta lleno de tradiciones y cada uno de nosotros nace para cumplirlo. Draco es un Malfoy y por lo tanto tendrá que asumir lo que asumimos todos cuando llega el momento.  
  
- ¿No crees que tu sobrino puede escoger lo que mejor le convenga?.- dijo con una ceja alzada.  
  
- ¿Ser músico?.- Lethar rió por lo bajo.- Lucius lo desheredaría y renegaría de él si se convierte en un pobre músico.  
  
- ¿M-músico?.- dijo Hermione titubeante. La cabeza le dio vueltas.... ¿Draco quiere ser músico?.  
  
- Tus ideas acerca del Destino y el Futuro... – El mago soltó el aire. - Recuerdo que una vez me dijiste que nuestras vidas estaban destinadas a cruzarse. Insistías que nuestro destino era permanecer juntos... – Sus ojos se entrecerraron.- En estos momentos no estamos juntos como quisiéramos aunque por ahora vivimos en la misma Casa... ¿eso es lo que llamas destino?. ¿Estar juntos en el mismo sendero aunque nuestras vidas estén tomando un rumbo diferente?.  
  
Hermione lo miro fijamente mientras analizaba las palabras de Lethar, definitivamente el mago estaba dándole una información valiosísima de lo que significaba para Irina Sands el destino.  
  
- Tu crees fervientemente que el pequeño demonio esta destinado a estar junto a ciertas personas y una en especial es la ideal para enlazarlo a un futuro diferente, menos oscuro al que todos nosotros estamos destinados... ¿no es cierto?.- pregunto.  
  
La Gryffindor parpadeo y guardo silencio. La información viajaba a su cerebro y la estaba codificando lo mas rápido que podía. A estas alturas ya entendía lo que trataba de decirle Irina Sands. Draco y ella estaban destinados a permanecer en el mismo sendero aunque cada uno estaba tomando un rumbo diferente. Podía sonar lógico porque después de todo Draco y ella compartían un 'camino' en común... ambos luchaban por titularse como el Alumno por Excelencia de Hogwarts y como Premio Anual... y si Irina se había tomado la molestia de hechizar un relicario y encontrar a la 'persona destinada' de Draco era para asegurar que el futuro de este pudiera ser otro... algo mejor de lo que hasta ahora se estaba planteando. Todo se encerraba a que ella estaba destinada a formar parte de su vida y él de la de ella.   
  
Lethar ya no esperaba una respuesta por parte de Hermione sino que ahora se encontraba temblando en un deseo sincero por tomar aquella mujer en sus brazos. Irina era la mujer que él amaba irremediablemente pero sabia que era un amor prohibido. Aunque ella era una sangre pura eso no la hacia merecedora de ser una Malfoy. Temía en el fondo que la joven institutriz terminara sus días en la oscuridad debido a las presiones de la Orden de la Pureza y otras 'cosas' . Además sabia que los demás Malfoy no permitirían que él se matrimoniara con una... pobre empleada.  
  
- "Draco Malfoy y ella unidos por el hilo del destino".- pensaba Hermione sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con Lethar.  
  
Una mano pálida y delgada toco el mentón de la chica y lo levanto para quedar a la misma altura que sus labios. Hermione respingó ante aquel gesto y quiso moverse pero Lethar volvió atraparla entre sus brazos. La joven se fijo en el extraño brillo que irradiaban los ojos verde-miel de Lethar. Su mirada tan sincera, angustiada, llena de deseo... una cosa estaba muy clara para Hermione: Lethar aun amaba a Irina.  
  
El rubio temblaba, agonizaba por dentro por el hecho de sentir la piel de su amada Irina... ¿cómo podía hacerle daño?. ¿cómo podía permitir que la Orden la lastimara o que cualquiera de los Malfoy la humillara públicamente?. Prefería alejarse de ella antes que hacerle algún mal, Irina lo olvidaría probablemente y ambos creerían que lo sucedido fue un amargo sueño.   
  
El mago soltó a Hermione con cierta rapidez, tomando fuerza de algún lugar desconocido. Sintiéndose débil y miserable se alejo de ella mientras respiraba hondamente.  
  
- No es correcto mostrarle a Draco las posibilidades de poder ser alguien diferente, no es saludable para su relación con Lucius.- dijo Lethar sin mirarla, tratando de controlar sus ansias por besarla.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?.- pregunto Hermione aun aturdida por el acercamiento del Malfoy y lo que ella percibía como una sincera necesidad por sostenerla entre sus brazos. Claro, no a ella sino a Irina.- ¿Solo haces lo que es correcto para tu familia?.  
  
- El honor de los Malfoy esta antes que nada e inclusive antes que mis propios deseos.- dijo con aire orgulloso aunque con el rostro deprimido.  
  
- ¿Aunque significara que tendrías que sacrificar lo que mas quieres?.- pregunto Hermione asombrada. ¿Cómo podía un mago en pleno siglo XX pensar en esas ideas absurdas sobre el honor?. ¿Qué acaso esos magos de sangre pura no tenían elecciones de vivir, de escoger a su antojo lo que deseaban hacer?.  
  
- Si yo rechazara mis juramentos estaría condenándome a muerte al igual que a los miembros de mi familia.  
  
- No creo que asesinen a Lucius...-dijo Hermione sarcásticamente.  
  
- No a esta familia... a mi nueva familia.-dijo Lethar con el rostro sombrío.  
  
Hermione se quedo paralizada. ¿Qué significaba esa declaración?. ¿El resto de los Malfoy asesinarían a la familia de Lethar y de Irina si ellos acabaran matrimoniándose?. ¿Tendría que ver algo la Orden de la Pureza?.  
  
- Es mejor dejar las cosas como están Irina...- El mago camino unos pasos alejándose de ella y casi listo a doblar al siguiente pasillo.- A Lucius no le agradaría saber lo que estas haciendo...  
  
Lethar desapareció no sin antes sonreírle tristemente. Hermione se quedo apoyada contra la pared con los dedos aferrados a la fría pared al mismo tiempo que sus pensamientos maquinaban una constante forma de comprender la situación en la que estaba.  
  
Un suave tintineo hizo que la bruja diera un respingo. La presencia de un pequeño elfo domestico limpiando con delicadeza los jarrones y la mesa que decoraban aquel pasillo se apareció frente a ella.  
  
Hermione lo miro con curiosidad, sintiendo que aquel ser lo había visto en alguna parte... era...  
  
- ¿Dobby?.- pregunto la bruja.  
  
El elfo dio vuelta hacia Hermione y la miro con sumisión. La chica sintió que una felicidad embargo su corazón. ¡Por fin un rostro familiar!.  
  
- ¡Dobby!.- Saludo Hermione con una gran sonrisa.  
  
La criatura abrió los ojos asustado y sus orejas comenzaron a temblar.  
  
- Soy yo... Dobby...soy...- Hermione guardo silencio y por un instante miro al elfo con minuciosidad... lo había olvidado, en ese tiempo Dobby no tenia ni la remota idea de quien era Hermione, además lo único que la criatura podía ver era a Irina Sands.  
  
El elfo encogió los hombros con timidez.  
  
- Si busca al joven Amo Malfoy...- dijo con voz temerosa el elfo.- El amo se encuentra en la habitación de juegos.   
  
Hermione lo miro confundida.  
  
- ¿Dónde?.- pregunto.  
  
Dobby, con un tembloroso dedo, señalo hacia el final del pasillo en el que se encontraban. La chica alzo su mirada para observar el camino y cuando la bajo para preguntar algo mas a Dobby este había desaparecido.  
  
Hermione se armo de valor y camino en dirección hacia donde Dobby le había señalado que estaría el mas pequeño de los Malfoy mientras pensaba en que la joven institutriz era una bruja con excelentes conocimientos mágicos, ya que había llevado a cabo un efectivo hechizo para trasladar a una persona al pasado, identificándola como un ser enlazado con su pupilo.  
  
Esto ultimo aun le causaba pánico. El hecho de usar el verbo 'Unir' le atemorizaba... así fuera nada mas el odio lo que les uniera.  
  
Su nariz se arrugo al imaginarse por un instante como amiga del rubio. Eso si que seria un buen chiste. El Slytherin y ella paseando por los corredores de Hogwarts...y ni que decir de Harry y Ron invitándolo a jugar Quidditch. No.. eso terminaría en masacre. Si eso pasara lo colgarían desde el Sauce Boxeador.  
  
Por un instante el solo recuerdo de sus amigos le lleno de felicidad y le hizo olvidar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Sin embargo un sonido parecido al de una caja musical le hizo parpadear y reaccionar al momento. Hasta ese segundo su caminata había sido silenciosa pero aquella música rompía con la penumbra del lugar.  
  
[Escuchar musica 1]  
  
Parecía provenir de una de las habitaciones del pasillo pero eran tantas puertas que no se atrevía a adivinar cual de todas era la correcta. Sin embargo, la curiosidad fue embargando sus sentidos y, al igual que en el sueño de anoche, se dejo guiar por la música que sonaba a la distancia.  
  
Camino hasta detenerse frente a una puerta con un hermoso tallado de unicornios en la madera. La chica extendió una mano para sostener el picaporte pero esta se abrió lentamente por si sola.  
  
Hermione miro desconfiada la puerta entreabierta y durante unos segundos mantuvo la idea de salir corriendo pero la música la atrapaba. Con cierta osadía la chica empujo la puerta para dejar escapar una corriente de aire que le movió suavemente los cabellos.   
  
Sus ojos se abrieron sorprendidos mientras sus labios se humedecían para dar cabida a una bocanada de aire. Lo que veía le proporcionaba la sensación mas bella que no se hubiera imaginado jamás. Dejando atrás sus temores la chica poco a poco fue adentrándose a la habitación.  
  
Las paredes estaban tapizadas con dibujos a pincel de unicornios y hadas animados que paseaban y danzaban mientras lanzaban pequeños aros de flores y frutas. Algunas de las hadas se arremolinaron en una sección del tapiz y murmuraban palabras ininteligibles mientras que otras le lanzaban flores que se desvanecían en el aire.  
  
La habitación gozaba de suficiente luz para disfrutar del delicado arte con el que estaba decorado. Era una estancia con mucha luz en tono blanco y gris claro. Habían dos enormes ventanas que estaban abiertas y que permitían el paso del viento y de remolinos de pétalos que alfombraban delicadamente el piso. Las cortinas transparentes y blancas se movían con el viento refrescando cálidamente aquel recinto.  
  
Un carrusel con ocho caballos blancos, elegantemente ataviados, era el causante de la música que Hermione escuchaba. Los caballos movían graciosamente sus crines y le miraban impacientes por ser montados. Hermione camino hacia ellos y los miro curiosa pero su interés se disipo cuando noto toda una serie de juguetes mágicos y muñecos de felpa de la mas fina calidad.  
  
Indudablemente se trataba de un salón de juegos, obviamente debía de pertenecer a Draco Malfoy, él era el único niño dentro de la casa... aparentemente.  
  
Con deseos interminables de explorar aquella juguetería particular, Hermione recorrió con la mirada y con la yema de sus dedos la delicadez de algunas figuras de porcelana pertenecientes a un juego de ajedrez, también había un zoológico mágico en miniatura labrado en madera y pintado a mano, por otra parte había una maqueta con esferas de cristal que giraban en torno a una mas grande creando diminutos rayos de colores.   
  
Hermione hubiera continuado pero una sensación de ser observada la hizo darse la vuelta e instintivamente miro hacia la ventana. La joven dio respingo al ver que detrás de las cortinas de gasa semitransparentes se encontraba una persona pequeña y pálida apoyada sobre un barandal de la terraza que la miraba fijamente con sus dos ojos grisáceos.  
  
La chica lo miro un tanto nerviosa. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con Draco de nueve años a solas y en sus cinco sentidos porque la noche anterior se había desmayado vergonzosamente frente a sus narices.   
  
En cierta forma, era algo perturbador encontrarse en esa situación. Hermione jamás había estado a solas con Draco, ni una sola vez que ella recordara. Sabia que no debía de sentirse mal porque el niño no veía a Hermione sino veía a Irina Sands. Aunque pensándolo bien... talvez era el momento de hacer a lo que había llegado hacer... si tenia que aprender a conocer a Draco... entonces lo haría si eso significaba que se marcharía pronto.  
  
Con paso firme Hermione se acerco a Draco sin que este dejara de observarla fijamente.  
  
Las cortinas de gasa las hizo a un lado con facilidad y adentro de la habitación había suficiente luz, en la terraza era aun peor. Parecía como si el sol estuviera a pocos metros de altura pero rápidamente pudo comprender porque brillaba tanto el lugar.  
  
La habitación se encontraba justo frente a un jardín donde habían centenas de rosas blancas que brillaban con excesivo fulgor. Aparentemente la luz se desviaba hacia la habitación haciendo que las cosas brillaran como si tuvieran luz propia, inclusive Draco y ella se veían con un resplandor propio.  
  
Hermione las miro boquiabierta, ignorando por un momento la presencia del niño que estaba apoyado en el barandal.  
  
- Esta mañana han brillado mas que de costumbre.-dijo Draco rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.  
  
Hermione lo volteo a mirar.  
  
- Madre dice que el abono que trajeron de Australia funciono a la perfección. ¿No cree Señorita?.- Los ojos grises de Draco se colocaron fijamente en los de Hermione.  
  
- Son hermosas.- dijo Hermione sintiéndose tonta por no decir algo mejor.- Ayer no brillaban tanto... mas bien parecían luciérnagas.  
  
Draco sonrió levemente aunque su sonrisa parecía ser mas una mueca.  
  
- Siento mucho que por mi causa haya salido intoxicada por las fresvenenolas..- dijo Draco sin mirarla.- Le prometo que no volverá a ocurrir una irresponsabilidad mas de mi parte.  
  
La chica frunció el ceño. ¿Draco Malfoy pidiéndole disculpas a alguien?.  
  
- Para compensar lo ocurrido anoche escribí algo para usted.- Draco la miro de reojo y Hermione creyó ver que las mejillas pálidas del rubio se teñían levemente de rosa.  
  
- ¿Qué has escrito?.- pregunto Hermione llena de curiosidad.  
  
Draco alargo su mano en una pequeña caja de madera negra que descansaba a un lado de él. Hermione hasta ese entonces se había percatado del objeto. El chico la abrió y saco de él un violín de madera negra, con un detalle exquisito en dorado.  
  
La Gryffindor no pudo menos que abrir los ojos mas de lo normal. ¿Un violín?.¿Draco Malfoy sabe... tocar el violín?.  
  
Ceremonial y elegantemente, Draco se coloco el violín en uno de sus pequeños hombros y sin dar tiempo a que Hermione dijera algo comenzó a tocar.  
  
[Escuchar musica 2]  
  
No había palabras para describir lo que en ese instante estaba sintiendo Hermione. La melodía que creaba Draco era bella, nostálgica, que inspiraba toda clase de melancólicos sentimientos. La chica sintió un nudo en la garganta... ¿cómo es que un ser tan malicioso, malvado y egoísta como él podía crear música tan delicada y majestuosa. ¿En que momento en Hogwarts había demostrado Draco tener habilidad para tocar un instrumento?.  
  
Draco no la miraba, sus ojos permanecían cerrados como haciendo florecer cada nota de su corazón. El chico movía sus dedos con facilidad, lo que demostraba que desde hace tiempo sabia tocar.  
  
El ambiente parecía haberse apesadumbrado y las rosas habían dejado de refulgir para apagarse al dictado solitario de su dueño. Hermione no sabia que decir, escuchaba extasiada, su corazón palpitaba mas rápido de lo normal, toda una mezcla de sentimientos y pensamientos se cruzaron y la dejaron totalmente desarmada. Lo ultimo que hubiera pensado era en esto... el peor enemigo de su amigo Harry Potter, tenia un lado sensible... pero.. ¿qué había pasado con él?.  
  
Draco poco a poco fue apagando la melodía y abrió los ojos para fijarlos en los sorprendidos ojos de su institutriz. Hermione estaba sin habla aunque parpadeaba constantemente.  
  
El chico carraspeo y guardo en silencio su violín.   
  
- ¡Ah!.- Fue lo único que pudo decir Hermione.  
  
Draco respiro hondamente.  
  
- Ha salido un poco mal porque lo escribí a escondidas, recordara que mi padre me ha prohibido volver a tocar el violín.- dijo con la mirada baja.  
  
La joven bruja levanto una mano para tocarlo de un hombro pero titubeo. No... eso no podía hacerlo.  
  
- A mi me parece estupendo.-dijo Hermione tomando aire.  
  
Los ojos grises de Draco se iluminaron y de pronto las rosas volvieron nuevamente a refulgir. Hermione tuvo que cubrirse por un instante los ojos para evitar que la luz le golpeara.  
  
Draco soltó una pequeña risa pero se callo inmediatamente. Hermione lo miro aun mas aturdida... ¿quién demonios era ese niño?. ¿El hermano gemelo perdido de Draco Malfoy?. El Draco Malfoy que ella conocía jamás le había escuchado reírse sin burla ni malicia.  
  
Draco la miro complacido. Sintiéndose en cierta forma feliz por la presencia de su institutriz a quien en el fondo apreciaba aunque él no lo demostraba. A él lo estaban educando para eliminar cualquier muestra de sensibilidad, ya que eso daba un sentido débil a los demás.  
  
Sin embargo, estando a solas con ella podía olvidar un poco la soledad que le embargaba e iluminar la oscuridad que poco a poco iba apoderándose de él. Irina Sands había llegado a la mansión Malfoy recién egresada del Colegio de magia de Oberaudorf en Alemania y si su padre le había aceptado era por las múltiples recomendaciones de sus maestros como una alumna ejemplar y dedicada al trabajo.  
  
La posición social de su instructora no era ni el cinco por ciento comparable a la que poseían ellos. Ciertamente era una bruja de sangre pura pero hija de un mago comerciante ingles y una profesora de música del colegio de Oberaudorf. Sin embargo, los Malfoy estaban complacidos con su trabajo como institutriz porque había permanecido en la casa por cerca de dos años.  
  
Hermione estaba muy abrumada pero eso no le impidió para que desviara su mirada de Draco, tratando de grabarse el escenario que veía. Los bosques que rodeaban la Mansión daba un aspecto majestuoso y lleno de escalofríos a la vez. El aire era mas frío de lo normal por lo que talvez la casa se encontraba al Norte de Inglaterra o en algún lugar al norte.  
  
- Me siento muy nervioso, sabe.-dijo Draco nuevamente para romper el silencio.  
  
- ¿Por qué estas nervioso?.- Atino a decir sin mirarlo.  
  
- En unas horas mas el Sr. Silverstone vendrá a prepararme para la unción y repasar lo que tengo que decir para la ceremonia.  
  
- ¿Qué ceremonia ?.- dijo confundida.  
  
- La ceremonia de Iniciación Pública como Mago de Sangre Pura y como Miembro de la Orden de la Pureza.  
  
- ¿Es hoy?.- pregunto con un vuelco en el corazón. Un miembro de la dichosa secta que estaba prohibiéndole a Lethar y a Irina estar juntos estaría en casa esa misma tarde.  
  
- Si.  
  
- ¿C-como...?.- Hermione se mordió un labio. ¿Seria correcto preguntarle al Slytherin como era una ceremonia de esas?.  
  
- ¿Cómo es la ceremonia?.-dijo terminando la pregunta de la chica.  
  
El pequeño rubio suspiro.  
  
- En realidad no se pero mi tía Isabel me dijo que al menos hasta esta noche me mantendré en ayunas para purificar mi cuerpo y posteriormente me ungirán para el sumergimiento y creo que ahí viene la purificación de mi alma... pero lo que me da mas miedo es que olvide las palabras que tengo que decir.  
  
Draco se quedo callado de repente. El pensar en todo lo que iba a pasar le ponía aun mas nervioso. Aunque mas que nada le atemorizaba hacer algo que avergonzara a su padre, quien siempre esperaba que cualquiera de sus acciones honraran el nombre de los Malfoy.  
  
Había nacido en el seno de una privilegiada familia y con ello traían infinitas obligaciones. Una de ellas era salvaguardar la pureza de su sangre y destacar ante la sociedad mágica.  
  
Lo primero lo consideraba fácil de llevar a cabo, él solo era un niño de 9 años que no tenia ni la mas mínima ansia de matrimoniarse con nadie en el futuro, además ¿quien querría casarse con un vulgar sangre sucia?. No él que era un Malfoy, por supuesto... pero lo preocupante era la segundo, ¿como podría destacar en la sociedad mágica?. Su padre era un importantísimo miembro del Ministerio, al menos él tendría que seguirle los pasos y era obvio que tenia que demostrar ser mejor aun. Los Malfoy llevaban como regla principal mejorar las acciones de los antepasados, eso significaba que su padre y el resto de la familia esperaban que él hiciese grandes cosas.  
  
Hermione permaneció callada mientras buscaba algunas palabras que decir. Ciertamente en estos casos si no había nada coherente en el momento era mejor guardar silencio.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El resto de la mañana, Draco y Hermione habían permanecido juntos en algunos rincones de la enorme mansión de los Malfoy.  
  
Hermione se deslumbraba con la exquisitez de sus adornos y muebles. Recordaba que en sus platicas con Ron y Harry mencionaban lo oscura y horrible que debía de ser la casa de Lucius pero todos habían estado completamente equivocados.  
  
No es que la casa estuviera lleno de colorido, en realidad algunas de las habitaciones de la mansión eran semioscuras pero la elegancia con la que estaban decoradas era definitiva. El estilo gótico proveía un aire a misterio y solemnidad por lo que Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que a pesar de ello era una magnifica residencia.   
  
La sala de juegos de Draco era la única habitación con suficiente luz, claro que debido al brillo de las rosas que crecían al pie de la terraza y que se reflejaba por los tapices blancos de la habitación. La joven bruja había quedado muy sorprendida al saber que Narcisa, la madre de Draco, era quien había creado esas rosas ya que tenia una talento natural para la herbologia.   
  
Pudo conocer las amplias salas donde Lucius practicaba hechizos o se llevaban a cabo duelos de magia. Draco la llevo a una sala donde habían cientos de retratos de sus antepasados, todos ellos con el rostro pálido y fino. Algunos eran poseedores de ojos grises, otro verde-miel como los de Lethar. Al verlos entrar, muchos de ellos saludaban a Draco con respeto y seriedad. Fue aun mayor su sorpresa cuando el niño dijo unas cuantas palabras en perfecto francés a una de las personas de los retratos lo que no dejaba duda que las raíces de la familia Malfoy provenían de Francia.  
  
Draco de nueve años llamaba demasiado la atención por el aura de misterio que le envolvía. En algunos momentos a Hermione le parecía que estaba viendo a un pequeño adulto por su manera tan propia de hablar, su caminar erguido y su apariencia tan calculadora y elegante. Contradictoriamente, en otros momentos le parecía ver a un simple niño con falta de atención por parte de su familia y que solo la verdadera Irina le había estado proporcionando en el tiempo que llevaba en la casa.  
  
Con sus cortas charlas, Hermione percibió que Draco desconocía los pormenores del mundo muggle, para su disgusto el niño se expresaba de ellos como si fueran la peor cosa. En algunos ocasiones tuvo que morderse un labio para no gritarle alguna barbaridad pero luego veía esos pequeños ojos grises parpadear llenos de serenidad y emoción cuando ella hablaba. Era obvio que Draco estaba fascinado con su institutriz, con la verdadera Irina Sands. Probablemente la bruja era una extraordinaria mujer, a pesar de ser demasiado joven se había ganado la 'confianza' de los Malfoy para educar a su hijo.  
  
Sin embargo su aun infantil corazón comenzaba a dar destellos de petulancia, frialdad y malicia. Draco se esforzaba enormemente por agradarle a su padre y eso era el principal motor que le empujaba hacia el camino equivocado.  
  
Pronto el día, que para Hermione había sido muy productivo, comenzaba a oscurecer y Draco con cierto disgusto tuvo que separarse de su institutriz.  
  
El niño antes de desaparecer por la puerta le miro como si fuera la ultima vez que la viera. Hermione sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y olvidándose de quien se trataba le regalo una leve sonrisa. Narcisa entro momentos después de que se marcho Draco, luciendo un magnifico vestido negro. Al ver a Hermione hizo el gesto frío de un saludo.  
  
- Draco ha estado insistente en que usted asista a la ceremonia, Señorita Sands.- dijo Narcisa moviéndose con distinción.- Pero le hemos negado tales caprichos.  
  
La Gryffindor la miro con seriedad. Narcisa Malfoy no le caía nada bien.  
  
- Estará usted presente únicamente para el Baile de Celebración.- La mujer sonrió con cierta apatía.- Es a lo único que ha accedido Lucius.  
  
- Gracias Señora.- dijo Hermione fingiendo.  
  
- Durante dos años no hemos tenido queja de tu comportamiento y Draco ha mejorado significativamente en sus clases.- La mujer se acomodo tranquilamente un mechón de su rubio cabello.- Lucius y yo estamos complacidos con sus tareas.  
  
- Gracias.  
  
- Por eso esta noche acompañaras a Draco al baile.- La mujer la miro fijo.- Estarás con él hasta que se retire a su habitación.  
  
- Si, Señora.- Hermione mantuvo la mirada a Narcisa.  
  
- En tu habitación encontraras un vestido apropiado.- La mujer movió elegantemente un dedo.- Es todo por esta noche.  
  
La gryffindor hizo una reverencia parecida a la que hacían las personas de la servidumbre de los Malfoy. En sus paseos con Draco había tenido tiempo suficiente para ver a los magos y brujas que trabajaban en la mansión. Narcisa se marcho por la misma puerta por la que había entrado, dejando a Hermione sola en la sala de Arte.  
  
- ¿Por qué tan nerviosa Señorita Sands?.- pregunto una dama de aspecto regordete que se soplaba suavemente con un abanico.  
  
- ¿No asistirá a la Ceremonia?.- pregunto otro mago que peinaba su bigote con sus finos dedos.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que no!.- Exclamo otra bruja con un enorme sombrero rosa.- La servidumbre no asiste a festividades tan importantes.   
  
Hermione apretó los puños. Definitivamente que algunos Malfoy eran mas insoportables que otros.  
  
- Ella no es una empleada cualquiera.-dijo la mujer regordeta.- Ella es quien educa a tu sobrino Draco.  
  
La mujer de sombrero rosa levanto su nariz y miro a Hermione con indiferencia.  
  
- Disculpe Madame.- dijo el mago del bigote.- Neredia es una mujer muy difícil de tratar.  
  
Hermione únicamente se alzo de hombros y miro a los magos con cierto desafío, a excepción de los magos que le habían defendido. La chica salió de la habitación para dirigirse a su habitación, solo tenia que esperar un cierto tiempo para bajar al baile. ¿Cómo seria su vestido?. ¿Qué tipo de bailes haría los Mal...?  
  
- Señorita Sands.- Una chica pelirroja de aspecto cohibido la intercepto en el camino.  
  
Hermione la miro un tanto confundida. No tenia idea de quien se trataba.  
  
- Todos se han marchado a la Ermita....¿no asistirá usted?.- Pregunto con sus ojos claros muy abiertos.  
  
- No me han dejado asistir...- La chica humedeció los labios, no podía llamarla por su nombre si no lo sabia.  
  
- Se que las ceremonias de la Orden son algo oculto, Señorita.- dijo la moza casi en un susurro.- Siempre he tenido curiosidad por saber como son. Mi madre dicen que se reúnen los mejores magos de la sociedad mágica y que pertenecen a la exclusiva secta de los magos de sangre pura.  
  
Hermione la miro ansiosa. ¿Magos de sangre pura de la mas exclusiva sociedad?. Eso le sonaba a posible mortífagos. ¿Quién mejor que ellos para pertenecer a la dichosa secta?. Talvez ella...debería...  
  
La boca de Hermione se abrió, dejando escapar el aire.  
  
- Err... ¿De casualidad sabe donde es la ceremonia?.- pregunto.  
  
La chica pelirroja frunció el ceño.  
  
- En la ermita de la mansión Señorita.  
  
Hermione miro desesperada hacia la puerta de la salida. Ahora que recordaba ya había visto la cúpula de la pequeña capilla. Si... estaba a lado del cementerio, no muy cerca pero ya conocía el camino.  
  
La gryffindor se despidió de la moza, dejándola contrariada. Hermione se tentó los bolsillos de su capa para asegurarse de que llevaba la varita de Irina. La curiosidad se estaba haciendo presa de ella. Tenia que saber como era la ceremonia de iniciación en la Orden de la Pureza. ¿Aquella cosa había hecho volverse a Draco lo que era?. No lo sabia pero tenia que averiguarlo.  
  
La chica se cubrió la cabeza con la caperuza de terciopelo café y salió a las afueras de la mansión dejando que el aire gélido le golpeara la cara. La joven miro a sus lados y se percato de que no hubiera nada ni nadie que la atrapara.  
  
Con un cierto temor Hermione fue adentrándose hacia los bosques, segura de que los trolls podían aparecer en cualquier momento. Aunque claro, si habían invitados no creí que los dejaran sueltos por el área.  
  
Escondiéndose entre las sombras y con la temperatura corporal mas fría de lo normal, Hermione se acerco lentamente hacia una sección donde podía vigilar la entrada de la ermita.  
  
Habían tres magos vestidos de negro y cubiertos con su capucha por lo que Hermione no pudo distinguir sus rostros. El aspecto gótico-medieval de la Capilla era algo espeluznante y por un momento, ella dudo en entrar. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo?. ¿por qué corría en peligro su vida si había posibilidades de que la atraparan?.  
  
- "Mortífagos".- Fue lo único que pensó Hermione.- "Esto podría ayudarle a Harry".  
  
Hermione rodeo silenciosamente la entrada de la capilla, cuidando que no fuera vista por nadie. Encontró un pequeño hueco que estaba cubierto con un pedazo de madera roído. La chica no tuvo dificultades en moverlo mágicamente.  
  
Se agacho e ilumino el agujero para cerciorarse que no había ningún peligro para entrar. Dándose cuenta que aquel agujero era únicamente la entrada clandestina a una bodega, Hermione comenzó a meter la mitad de su cuerpo por el agujero, iluminando mientras tanto el lugar.  
  
Ya casi estaba a punto de entrar por completo cuando sintió que algo jalaba insistentemente su túnica. Hermione se quedo quieta y pudo sentir que algo frío y viscoso la tomaba de las pantorrillas y la jalaba hacia las afueras.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Fue un capitulo muy largo, les juro que no queria hacerlo tan extenso pero ha sido inevitable. Tuve que explicar muchas cosas de lo que sucede en casa de los Malfoy porque es importante para los capitulos futuros.  
  
Talvez a muchas les ha sorprendido que en este fic, Draco sepa tocar el violin. Siempre he pensando que el violin es un instrumento muy pasional y para un personaje como el de el le queda ala perfeccion. Espero que les haya gustado la melodia, que en realidad no se cual sea el titulo original pero es una musicalizacion de John Williams (exacto, quien hizo la musica de Harry Potter).  
  
Creo que muchas consideraran este capitulo un tanto aburrido y que quisieran que pasara a la accion pero les repito es muy importante para mi mostrarles como es un poco la vida de Draco, para que puedan entender despues lo que pase por su cabeza.  
  
Me he asegurado que el proximo capitulo sea mas emocionante que este y creo que a muchas les gustara, sobre todo porque ahora si Draco dejara de ser niño y volvera a ser un chico de 17 años. Les prometo que les va a gustar.  
  
Esta historia es un poco mas lenta, porque tiene mas contenido historico. Ojala que le esten entendiendo.. jejeje.  
  
Creo que el fic es un poco mas oscuro,.. la sala de juegos... ahh!. me insipire en una que vi hace tiempo en una pelicula y el sonido del carrusel proviene de un tema musical de la pelicula de Amelie. ¿Alguienla ha visto?. Se las recomiendo si son amantes del romance. Es francesa y la verdad que esta pelicula me ha inspirado para muchas cosas. Por supuesto que no esta completa, porque si se las ponia seguramente hubieran tardado muchisimo tiempo en bajarlas. (algunas no cuentan con una buena conexion).  
  
Bueno, pues les tengo una noticia. Ya estoy proxima a remodelar mi sitio web y ademas ya tengo una pagina de livejournal en la que estoy constantemente introduciendo informacion acerca de mis intereses y de la actualizacion de los fics. Ahi les espero sus comentarios. ok?.  
  
Entren a la pagina de livejournal y busquenme por el usuario de _jaina_  
  
Por favor, les pido fervientemente que dejen sus reviews. ok??.. Necesito medir el grado de popularidad de este fanfic.  
  
Sobre Draconis, ya estoy actualizandolo, asi que en unos dias mas podran leerlo tambien.  
  
Muchas gracias a todas por su apoyo y espero REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Saludos desde Mexico.  
  
Jaina 


	5. Purifica mi alma y mi cuerpo

N/A. Este capitulo contiene un archivo de sonido especial. Ojala pudieran bajarlo de la siguiente direccion...  
  
http:// ftp.jaina.com.mx /musica/ The_Gate_Of_Moria.zip  
  
Por favor quitenle los espacios para que puedan bajarlo... es que sino luego como que se borra del ffnet... a lo mejor esta prohibido poner direcciones.  
  
Escuchenla en la parte de iniciacion de Draco... Gracias.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
CAPITULO 5  
  
Hermione no tuvo tiempo de asirse de nada para evitar que aquella fuerza extraña la jalara a las afueras del hoyo por donde tenia pensando entrar a la Capilla. Había sentido que algo se había introducido por debajo de su túnica y le estaba tomando con fuerza las pantorrillas de una manera que le quemaba.   
  
La joven bruja enterró sus dedos en la tierra para evitar que la arrastrara, quiso gritar, hacer tantas cosas pero todo fue demasiado rápido. Su rostro se desencajo de horror cuando vio que lo que la tenia tomada de ambas pantorrillas eran las manos de un ser que parecía un mono escamoso, cuya piel brillaba a la luz de la luna.   
  
Hermione no dudo que lo que la estaba atacando era un kappa. Un demonio que se alimenta de la sangre de sus victimas. Sus manos frías y viscosas la tenia tomada muy fuerte, sus ojos amarillentos la miraban con maldad y ansia, a la vez mostrando sus colmillos amenazantes.  
  
La chica movió sus piernas en un desesperado intento por zafarse pero fue inútil. El animal la llevaba hacia la maleza. Sus manos temblaban y no lograban apuntar al kappa puesto que se le resbalaba la varita por el lodo.  
  
La bestia gruñía excitada, como aquel que acababa de atrapar su próxima cena y de hecho, así era. Hermione logro disparar un hechizo que únicamente hizo que el animal se hiciera un poco hacia atrás pero no la soltó, siguió tomándola con la misma fuerza.  
  
De pronto, el kappa se detuvo y su rostro simiesco se contrajo. Sus ojos amarillentos se entrecerraron y Hermione volvió a apuntarle pero el animal hizo una leve inclinación haciendo que un gran chorro de agua surgiera de su cabeza, mojándola en las piernas, para luego soltarla lentamente y desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista.  
  
Entre la tierra húmeda y fría, Hermione se quedo temblando, con la varita fuertemente sostenida en una mano pero ya no era necesaria, el kappa se había ido. No entendió en ese instante que era lo que le había hecho huir, porque estaba segura que no fue su hechizo lo que le había asustado... hasta que sintió la presencia de algo.  
  
El miedo la hizo levantarse, aun con el fuerte escozor en las pantorrillas, con el cuerpo tambaleante de temor. De entre unos árboles, Lethar surgía con el rostro pálido y los ojos flameantes de odio y admiración hacia la chica. Sus ropas negras y aterciopeladas le cubrían de pies a cabeza, ocultando sus cabellos rubios.  
  
- No te acerques.-dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar el temblor de su voz y apuntando la varita hacia él.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? .- pregunto Lethar entre dientes.  
  
Ella no contesto sino que extendió su brazo para lanzar un hechizo si él trataba de hacerle algún daño.  
  
- Juegas con lo que no debes Irina..-dijo el mago.- ¿Te crees intocable solo porque eres la institutriz de Draco?. Lucius podría hacer lo que quisiera contigo, hacerte implorar piedad... si eso significa que sus intereses están siendo agredidos.  
  
- Vine porque tenia que saber que es lo que pasa en esta casa.-dijo Hermione tomando fuerza.- ¿Qué maldad llevan a cabo en ese lugar que es prohibido ver?.  
  
- Los secretos de los Malfoy siempre están fuera del alcance para personas como tu, Irina Sands.-Contesto el mago.- No eres tonta, debiste de darte cuenta que con los asuntos de nuestra familia no se cuestionan ni se divulgan ni intentas saber el porque... solo eres observador y callas, porque si una palabra sale de tu boca jamás volverás a ver el amanecer.  
  
- ¿Cómo puedes permitir que pasen cosas extrañas?. ¿Qué es lo que van a hacerle a Malfoy?.- pregunto Hermione con una cierta agitación.  
  
Lethar la miro interrogante.  
  
- ¿Malfoy?... ¿te refieres a Draco?.  
  
Hermione desvío un poco la mirada y trago saliva. Se suponía que Irina era intima con el slytherin y ella no le llamaría "Malfoy" normalmente.  
  
- Jamás le habías llamado por su apellido, a excepción de las veces que le acompañas al Callejón Diagon de compras y le hablas frente a otras personas pero normalmente a solas le llamas por su nombre...  
  
La chica se sintió nerviosa, Lethar conocía demasiado bien la personalidad de Irina, aunque era obvio puesto que ellos dos habían tenido una relación amorosa en un pasado. Sin embargo, Lethar le continuaba mirando fijamente, sus ojos verde-miel brillaron extrañamente y antes de que pudiera decir alguna palabra el mago se acerco con rapidez para tomarla fuertemente de la cintura, hundiendo su pálido rostro en su dócil cabello.  
  
- ¿Por qué eres tan obstinada?.¿Por qué no huyes lejos y haces una nueva vida?.-dijo el mago susurrándole al oído.  
  
La chica pudo sentir el fuerte cuerpo del Malfoy temblando mientras la abrazaba. Ella no supo que hacer o responder pero sintió una terrible tristeza por aquel hombre que le suplicaba.  
  
- ¿Qué hace una mujer como tú en un lugar como este?.- El hombre suspiro entre sus cabellos.- ¿Por qué no regresas a Alemania con tu madre y te conviertes en maestra?. ¿Por qué no te olvidas de lo que has visto aquí y emprendes un nuevo futuro?.  
  
Hermione respiro pausadamente, sintiendo la opresión de los brazos del Malfoy en su cintura. Pudo sentir su calor, su temblor ante su silencio. Era la primera vez que alguien le abrazaba de esa manera, aunque no era atracción lo que sentía por el mago mas bien era alguna especie de compasión... pero a su vez también pensaba en Draco Malfoy, Lethar se parecía tanto a él que parecía que a quien estaba abrazando era al Slytherin y no a su tío.  
  
Lethar se incorporo y con los ojos brillantes la tomo de una mejilla y se acerco tanto que creyó que iba a besarla pero lo único que hizo fue contemplarle los ojos. La chica tembló bajo los brazos del mago y su respiración se volvió entrecortada al sentir la pasión con que la abrazaba.  
  
- L-lethar... yo...- dijo Hermione en un suspiro.- Será mejor que...  
  
Hermione calló, en ese instante, fundió sus ojos en los verde-miel de Lethar, sus facciones finas y pálidas le recordaban demasiado a Draco Malfoy. No había duda que el estereotipo era el mismo, talvez si Lethar hubiera heredado los ojos grisáceos y su cabello fuera mas lacio y rubio su parecido seria casi idéntico.  
  
Algo había en Lethar que la adormecía, como si su presencia fuera intoxicante. Lethar Malfoy era una persona físicamente atractiva, de eso Hermione se estaba dando cuenta. Aunque a veces no comprendía sus miradas y el tono de su voz, pareciera que la maldad que hubiera en su corazón no había exterminado, del todo, la bondad y el amor que residía en él.  
  
Por su parte, el mago luchaba por hacerla razonar para que se marchara para siempre de la mansión. Era un constante martirio verla y no poder tenerla. Deseaba que ella se fuera para siempre de ese mundo oscuro al que él y los suyos pertenecían. La luz jamás seria para ellos.. no para los Malfoy.  
  
- ¡Demonios!.-Mascullo el hombre por lo bajo.- No puedes hacer nada por mi ni por Draco ni por ningún mago o bruja que pertenece a nuestra estirpe.  
  
Hermione lo miro horrorizada por la desesperación con la que él decía esas palabras.  
  
- Te Amo Irina.. ¿entiendes?.-Siguió hablando el mago.- Te amo con toda la fuerza que mi ser puede dar pero no soy para ti ni tu eres para mi. Somos dos almas diferentes y cada quien tiene que escoger su propio camino y Draco tiene el suyo.. yo se que te has encariñado con él pero no es tu hijo ni el mío... es el heredero principal de los Malfoy, ni siquiera yo que soy hermano de Lucius tendré tanta responsabilidad en perpetuar el apellido como mi sobrino.  
  
- ¿Qué va a pasar con él?.-pregunto Hermione entre respiraciones entrecortadas. Deseando para si misma que el mago la soltara, que ella pudiera alejarse de ese sueño embriagador del cual era presa.   
  
- Eso no lo se...- dijo Lethar con el rostro sombrío.- Sus brazos fueron soltando lentamente la avispada cintura de Hermione.  
  
Por segundos, en Hermione, la imagen de la verdadera Irina Sands se presentaba en su mente recordándole sus palabras. Ella había sido escogida por el destino, la vida, o como quisiera llamarle para salvar a Draco de su funesto destino.  
  
Había jugado su mas preciada carta para demostrarle a la persona destinada que Draco no era un ser malvado por naturaleza. El era un ser humano con sus tentaciones, sus sueños y su propio lado oscuro.  
  
Pero entre ambos ya no había mas palabras. Lethar la miraba extasiado y Hermione lo miraba confusa. ¿Qué haría la verdadera Irina Sands en un caso así?. La respuesta no se pudo concluir porque un ruido hizo que ambos se separaran bruscamente. El mago con un rápido movimiento la empujo hacia unos arbustos, logrando que la chica se arrodillara para ocultarse.  
  
De entre la maleza surgieron dos figuras humanas, que vestían igual que Lethar. Uno de ellos, un hombre corpulento fue el que continuo caminando hacia el Malfoy bajo una mirada que delataba sospecha.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- pregunto el hombre.  
  
- Solo estoy revisando los alrededores.-dijo Lethar mostrándose en ningún momento nervioso. Al contrario, el mago parecía haber sacado una seguridad como nunca antes la había tenido.  
  
- La ceremonia esta por comenzar y Lucius te quiere a su lado.-dijo el hombre.  
  
- En seguida voy Beaumont.-dijo Lethar con el ceño fruncido.- Quiero asegurarme de la seguridad de la Mansión.  
  
El mago llamado Beaumont le miro dudoso y sus ojos parecieron clavarse en el lugar donde Hermione se escondía. La chica se cubrió la boca y nariz para tratar de que no surgiera ni el sonido de su propia respiración. Para alivio de Lethar, Beaumont se dio la vuelta y junto con su compañero se retiraron del lugar.  
  
Lethar trago saliva y con la mirada aun puesta sobre el camino que habían escogido los magos, comenzó a murmurar únicamente para que Hermione le escuchara.  
  
- Regresa a la mansión y desásete de esas ropas...-dijo.- El baile comenzara una vez que haya terminado el ritual.... Lucius esperara que estés ahí para cuidar de Draco.  
  
Sin mirarla o decir mas nada el mago se alejo de ella. La chica sintió que el aire se escapaba, asfixiándose con el olor a humedad y a pino. De pronto el temor de que el kappa regresara de nuevo hizo que saliera de entre los arbustos para caminar nuevamente hacia el edificio.  
  
Miro hacia la luna llena, que brillaba con una intensidad nunca antes vista, se sintió adormecida por el frío viento que le pegaba en la cara y su piernas entumecidas, amenazaban con doblarse y obligarla a caer nuevamente en la tierra.  
  
Era una pesadilla, definitivamente se sentía dentro de un juego macabro, donde ella estaba llevando a cabo un papel que no le correspondía... ella era solo una alumna de Hogwarts, una hija de dentistas, una muchacha que siempre trataba de huir de los problemas... ¿qué podía hacer ella por Lethar o por Draco?. ¿Por qué Irina se empeñaba en ayudarlos sino había modo?. ¿Por qué creía que ella podría hacer algo por Draco Malfoy?.  
  
El sonido fúnebre de una campana la hizo respingar y girar hacia el campanario. La música que entonaba era el llamado a los magos y brujas al encuentro para ceremonia.   
  
Esa noche, Draco Malfoy juraría con su propia vida respetar su legado. Tal como muchos otros antes que él lo hicieron.  
  
La adrenalina comenzó a fluir por sus venas. Debía de hacer caso a Lethar, tenia que olvidar todo, regresar a la mansión y esperar a que la pesadilla acabara. Ella no podía hacer nada... ¡No quería hacerlo!.  
  
Nuevamente la campana comenzó a repicar. Hermione se apoyo en la pared del edificio. Todos esos magos probablemente también pertenecían al mismo circulo de los mortífagos... podría verles sus rostros, sabría cosas que podrían ayudar a la Orden del Fénix,.. talvez eso podía hacer que Lucius Malfoy fuera hallado culpable de ser mortífago.  
  
Hermione apretó los puños y respiro profundamente. Con el temple de una Gryffindor, nuevamente se introdujo en el hueco que le llevaba al interior del templo. Con la punta de su varita ilumino parcialmente el lugar, la muchacha tuvo que cubrirse la nariz para evitar que el penetrante olor a moho le provocara nauseas.   
  
Hermione levanto su varita y observo que solo habían cajas de madera alrededor de ella y que al final se encontraba una puerta. La chica camino con sumo cuidado y al acercarse lo suficiente a la salida, reviso que no hubiera ningún sonido detrás de ella.  
  
La puerta emitió un rechinido, que Hermione silenció con un movimiento rápido de la varita, poco a poco su cabeza fue asomándose y se dio cuenta que era la única puerta del pasillo, al fondo se encontraba una escalera en forma de caracol.   
  
Sintiendo que el corazón le palpitaba agitadamente, la chica comenzó a subir con la varita fuertemente apretada. Al momento en que se iba acercando a su destino podía escuchar nuevamente el movimiento de las campanas golpeándose con el frío viento.   
  
Un miedo escalofriante la embargo y quiso escapar, olvidarse de todo... pero ya estaba ahí... y estaba determinada a ver con sus propios ojos la ceremonia de la Orden de la Pureza. Dispuesta a ver cual era el pacto que hacia todo sangre pura en aquella secta. Al encontrarse en el piso superior, Hermione tuvo que esconderse entre las columnas de piedra que se alzaban a lo alto del edificio.  
  
La arquitectura del templo era gótico-medieval. Con unos vitrales de símbolos célticos y oscuros, en las paredes colgaban antorchas de fuego verde mortecino, esculturas de ángeles, caballeros y brujas que sostenían esferas y vasijas de la cuales surgía un incienso con un olor penetrante.   
  
En el recinto podía haber cerca de cincuenta magos, todos ellos vestidos de negro y con sus cabezas cubiertas con sus capuchas. Hermione se movió lentamente, cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido y buscando un buen refugio para mirar todo sin que nadie la descubriera.  
  
Los presentes comenzaron a entonar un cántico que a Hermione le erizo la piel. No podía entender lo que decían, sus voces se fusionaban con el sonido de la campana. Las puertas de la Capilla se abrieron dramáticamente, dejando pasar una serie de magos que caminaban uno detrás de otro. Ellos portaban entre sus manos vasijas de un metal negro. Entre los cánticos de los magos y brujas, una figura pequeña apareció ataviada en una hermosa túnica de seda blanca e igualmente cubierta de la cabeza.  
  
Hermione no tuvo que adivinar de quien se trataba... era Draco Malfoy.  
  
Draco caminaba con paso lento, tratando de no mirar el rostro de los presentes. Evitando que su pequeño corazón se agitara por los nervios y... por el miedo.  
  
Poco a poco fue acercándose al pulpito ceremonial donde un mago vestido de escarlata le esperaba. Los magos que llevaban las vasijas negras las dejaron en fila sobre una mesa de piedra que estaba a un lado del mago de escarlata.  
  
El niño apretó un poco sus manos y comenzó a subir unas escalinatas que le llevaban a un alto bloque con unas inscripciones celticas antiguas.  
  
Draco cerro los ojos, deseando para si mismo que todo terminara. Sentía el miedo florecer en su tierna piel y una sensación de soledad le agito por dentro.  
  
Hermione veía desde su lugar el rostro inexpresivo de Draco, sintiendo que el estomago se le contraía. La luz de las antorchas le sombreaban el rostro haciéndolo parecer carente de vida pero estaba vivo y preparado para su iniciación...  
  
El mago levanto un cayado con una esfera roja incrustada en la punta e hizo surgir de ella una luz que cayo directamente en Draco.  
  
El silencio se hizo latente y Hermione solo podía ver al niño parado correctamente frente a los magos. Unas palabras en latín surgieron de la boca del Ministro y el resto repitió junto con el.  
  
Draco mantenía la cabeza alzada, como si se sintiera muy orgulloso de lo que iba a hacer. Aquella ceremonia era un honor, era el sello en cuerpo y sangre de su pureza y con ello, el deber de heredarle a sus descendientes lo mismo.  
  
Con una ademán del mago, Draco se deshizo de la capucha, dejando ver el fulgor de su platinado cabello con el fuego. Hermione lo observo detenidamente y comprendió que el niño no estaba hipnotizado ni bajo ningún hechizo que le estuviera obligando a hacer nada. Su respiración era pausada, sus ojos grises no parpadeaban sino que se mantenían expectativos, ansiosos por ver terminada la ceremonia.  
  
La luz que cubría Draco comenzó a hacerse mas intensa, al grado que el niño entrecerró los ojos. Los presentes comenzaron a cantar y el chiquillo se sumergió en aquella luz haciéndolo parecer una estela.  
  
La luz menguo un poco, Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada al ver que el niño ya no lucia su túnica sino que la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba libre de ropa, dejando ver la palidez y tersura de su piel, delgado y sin una sola mancha, como si se tratara de un muñeco de porcelana.  
  
El Ministro coloco una mano encima de su cabeza y murmuro unas palabras. Draco con los ojos cerrados comenzó a decir en voz alta unas palabras en latín.  
  
"Cruor est abluo..."  
  
"Mi sangre será purificada y mi alma libre de la inmoralidad de lo inmundo". "Libérame de la compasión y de la derrota, Mantenme Puro para cuando llegue el Fin.".  
  
"…curate mea legión".  
  
"Accendo mea anima..."  
  
"No manchare mi cuerpo con lo impuro ni contagiare a mi espíritu la debilidad". "Asciende mi alma..."  
  
El niño guardo silencio y el Ministro levanto su cayado y las luces giraron con mayor fuerza alrededor del pequeño. El Mago tomo una de las vasijas y la coloco por encima de la cabeza del rubio y dejo caer un espeso liquido y blanco haciendo que este le cubriera su cuerpo semi desnudo.  
  
Hermione supo que era sangre de unicornio. La sangre mas pura que cualquier ser viviente podía tener en el mundo y que ahora estaba goteando sobre el rostro del pequeño Malfoy.   
  
La piel de Draco comenzó a agrietarse debido a unas inscripciones que se le marcaban en la piel como tatuajes pero que desaparecían para dejar que otras palabras se escribieran sobre la misma.  
  
Draco no parecía agitado ni siquiera parecía inmutarse ante el evento escalofriante y siniestro que estaban llevando a cabo con él.   
  
Hermione volteo el rostro y se cubrió la boca para que no dejar escapar un gemido. Aquella escena era demasiada nauseabunda, el olor a incienso le estaba asfixiando y el constante cántico le retumbaba en la cabeza provocándole un dolor de cabeza.  
  
La chica no espero a que terminaran la ceremonia, se movió tan rápido y sigilosamente como pudo hacerlo. Busco entre los presente a Lethar y noto que él se encontraba a unos metros de ella pero yacía ocupado haciendo una plegaria.  
  
Volvió hacia la escaleras, la cual bajo con desesperación. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y sus ojos se humedecían por lo sorprendente que había sido ver todo ello. Ya no se percato del olor a moho dela bodega sino que salió por el hoyo para huir de aquel escenario que le parecía grotesco.  
  
Al darle el aire frío en la cara, creyó definitivamente desmayarse pero la poca fuerza que le quedaba le hizo darse cuenta que no era el momento para dejarse vencer. Tenia que llegar a la mansión y desaparecer toda evidencia de que hubiera salido de ella.  
  
Corrió por los árboles, con el miedo punzándole en todo su ser. El kappa, los trolls, demonios y monstruos podían estarle acechando pero ninguno se le hacia demasiado peligroso como para enfrentarse que cualquiera de los magos de la Orden de la Pureza.  
  
Cuando llego a la entrada de la Mansión, sus ojos estaban fijos, su respiración acelerada y su rostro bañado en sudor. La puerta de madera se abrió y Hermione dio un paso atrás.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Aahh!!.. listo... capitulo 5 terminado... uuff.. crei que no lo terminaria pero... en realidad este capitulo era uno pero solo que estaba muy largo. Asi que no me quedo mas remedio que subirlo en dos partes. Asi que esta es la primera parte y en elsiguiente capitulo (6) es la segunda.  
  
Para este capitulo tengo una cancion en especial, se trata de Gates Of Moria de Patrice Deceuninck, un compositor que se inspira en Tolkien. A mi parecer creo que esa cancion fue lo mas acertado al capitulo de iniciacion de Draco como miembro de la orden.  
  
Sobre la parte de las palabras en latin... pues era muy dificil que pusiera todo el juramento en latin... lo intente pero ya no tenia mucho tiempo para andar buscando. Asi que lo mezcle con algunas cosas en español.  
  
Ya estoy a punto de terminar mi pagina..ahi despues les paso la direccion.. ok??..  
  
Bueno, como siempre les agradesco a todas sus reviews y les suplico que por favor no se enojen por no contestarles pero es que la verdad ultimamente el tiempo me apremia... aarrgghh!!!!!  
  
sale... REVIEWS!!!!!!! POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gracias...  
  
-------- Continuen leyendo el siguiente capitulo.  
  
Jaina 


	6. Frente a Frente

N/A.  
  
Este capitulo tambien va acompañado de una cancion, que podran escuchar casi al final de fic, en una seccion donde Draco y Hermione estan en el jardin.  
  
http:// ftp.jaina.com.mx/ musica/ Laura.zip  
  
Como siempre, no olviden quitarle los espacios para que puedan bajarla. Aunque espero que puedan porque esta algo grandecitoel archivo. Aprox. 4.7MB  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
CAPITULO 6  
  
Draco yacía sobre un elegante mueble de piel negro. Sus ojos grises estaban brillantes y su boca fina hacia un gesto de impaciencia. La ceremonia como Miembro de la Orden de la Pureza había terminado desde hace una hora y ahora se había preparado para el Gran Baile en Honor al nuevo miembro purificado de la familia Malfoy-Black.  
  
Todo le había parecido un sueño y en realidad aun se encontraba sumergido en olas de calor e incienso. Podía recordar sus palabras en latín y sus juramentos ante la Orden para no corromper jamás la pureza de su alma y cuerpo.  
  
Esa misma noche había iniciado su labor como el heredero principal. Era como obtener el titulo de principado, el siguiente a gobernar en la familia. Ni sus tíos Lethar e Isabel tendrían en sus manos la fortuna de la familia ni la capacidad de tomar decisiones... ahora era él quien se preparaba para ser el líder absoluto después de que su padre ya no pudiera hacerlo.  
  
Se miro la palidez de sus manos que brillaban por la luz del fuego de su chimenea. Aquella piel no podría tocar nada inmundo... y tampoco podrían volver a tocar el violín. Una extraña nostalgia le embargo pero fue rápidamente rechazada por su corazón infantil.  
  
Sus convicciones pasaban a ser otro punto en su vida que ya no tenían ningún valor. Ahora estaba en la etapa de olvidarse de sus debilidades, estaba en el punto en que tenia que obedecer conforme a la Ley. Si había algo que tenia que hacer era olvidarse de todo sentimiento que le atara a la mediocridad. Si se deseaba llegar al poder, al éxito, a la fama... tenia que deshacerse de todo lo que le estorbara.  
  
Una figura alta, estilizada, con un aroma fresco pero penetrante entro a la habitación. Su vestimenta era parecida a la que lucia Draco. La seda de su camisa, la incrustación de piedras preciosas a su chaqueta eran el clásico derroche de lujo que le gustaba exhibir Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- Al fin purificado.- dijo Lucius con voz queda.- Pronunciaste excelentemente tu latín y eso me complace.  
  
Draco abrió sus ojos grises un poco mas de lo normal, sorprendido.  
  
- Creo que desde ahora ya estas listo, Draco y he puesto todas mis esperanzas en ti... Serás un gran mago, hijo.-dijo Lucius acomodando el doblez de su chaqueta blanca.- Siempre y cuando hagas lo que es conveniente que hagas...  
  
- ¿En serio crees que lo hice bien?.  
  
Lucius movió un dedo en negación y alzo una ceja.  
  
- Nunca pongas en duda la palabra de un Malfoy, nosotros no somos de naturaleza aduladora...  
  
Lucius sonrió placidamente dejando escapar un brillo extraño en sus ojos.  
  
- Eres el Malfoy mas joven que se ha iniciado como miembro de la Orden. Yo comencé a los 11 años, meses antes de asistir a Hogwarts.  
  
Draco sonrió de lado.  
  
- Pero no te confíes. Mantente alerta a los acontecimientos Draco....- Lucius se movió lentamente hacia el niño.- Ya aprenderás poco a poco... tienes que estar listo antes de que entres a Hogwarts.  
  
- ¿Hogwarts?. Pero... Durmstrang...  
  
- Tu madre ha sugerido que permanezcas cerca de casa, hijo. Así que la complaceremos...- Intervino rápidamente.  
  
- Pero dices que a ese lugar van esos apestosos... muggles.  
  
- El mundo esta infestado de ellos hijo... ¿qué mas puede uno hacer sino mantenerse lejos?. Por lo menos en Slytherin estarás a salvo de comer junto a uno de ellos...- El mago hizo una mueca de repugnancia.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño y luego sonrió como si de pronto se hubiera acordado de algo.  
  
- ¿Puedo salir de la habitación para ir por Irina, Padre?.-pregunto el niño en voz baja.  
  
Lucius entrecerró los ojos y miro a su hijo con curiosidad.  
  
- Estas demasiado unido a esa muchacha... no es bueno que lo hagas...  
  
- Ella es mi institutriz...-dijo Draco con seguridad.  
  
- Pronto se ira de la casa... tu madre ya no quiere que este aquí.  
  
- Pero ella me prepara para mi ingreso al Colegio... aun falta un año y meses para que eso suceda.  
  
- Ya has aprendido lo necesario de ella y ahora es de nosotros de quien debes aprender.-dijo tajante.- Tienes una excelente caligrafía, dominas varios idiomas y suficientes conocimientos importantes para tus próximas funciones.  
  
Draco lo miro fijamente y sus labios se torcieron de lado. ¿De que funciones estaría hablando su padre?.  
  
- Solo restará unos días antes de que se marche, necesito enviar unas cartas al Colegio de magia de Oberaudorf y darles las gracias a los magistrados por su excelente recomendación pero ahora ya estas listo para continuar solo y es el momento de que nosotros seamos quienes continuemos tu educación.  
  
El pequeño rubio lo miro confundido. ¿Qué era lo que tenia que estudiar?.¿Cuál seria su función cuando fuera mayor?.  
  
- No estas en tu momento de saber muchas cosas hijo... en unos años tendrás la respuesta... Ahora tienes que obedecer las reglas ya que lo prometiste con tu vida misma. Todos nosotros también tenemos una obligación.  
  
- Padre... pero.. yo.. no quiero que Irina..  
  
Los ojos de Lucius brillaron de enojo.  
  
- Esa decisión esta tomada y no hay mas nada que decir.  
  
El niño apretó sus puños por debajo de su blanca y brillante capa. Su padre lo miro con cierta indiferencia y luego de una mueca se aparto de la mirada de Draco alejándose por la puerta tan silenciosamente como llego.  
  
Lucius Malfoy cerro la puerta sin borrar la mueca con la que se había despedido de Draco. Sus ojos azules se entrecerraron al sentir la corriente de aire que jugueteaba por el corredor.  
  
Su rostro pálido y firme se sereno al ver la luna llena junto a un centenar de hermosas estrellas que brillaban en aquella noche llena de promesas.  
  
Al fin, su único hijo había recibido los iconos de la pureza... era un joven miembro que llenaría su estirpe de orgullo. Por un instante creía que había nacido de él un fracasado pero el pequeño le estaba demostrando suficiente temple, la casta de los Malfoy la tenia muy bien puesta sobre los hombros.  
  
Una sombra delgada con un aroma a sándalo inundó la respingada nariz de Lucius. Su cabeza se viró para observar a la persona que se acercaba y sonrió cuando esta fue puesta a la luz.  
  
- Luces fantástica...-dijo Lucius con voz insinuante a Narcisa.  
  
La mujer sonrió y se acerco a su esposo con paso lento. Lucius no espero a que se acercara y camino hacia ella sin perder su postura.  
  
Narcisa lo miro maliciosamente y sonrió aun mas de lado, orgullosa de la impresión que había causado en su esposo.  
  
La bruja lucia un esplendoroso vestido blanco con brocados de seda y oro, que dejaba lucir el pequeño talle de su cuerpo y sus blancos hombros. Su peinado alto con ondas que se revolvían entre hilos de plata le hacían lucir su espigado cuello, haciendo que el mortífago sintiera deseos de besarla.  
  
Ambos caminaban en el pasillo acompañados por los rayos de luna donde la palidez de ambos les hacían parecer una pareja de vampiros envueltos en la noche.   
  
El atuendo de los Malfoy era parecida a la de las elegantes personalidades de la época de Luis XV a diferencia que ninguno de los dos llevaba aquellas pelucas que los cortesanos franceses usaban en su tiempo sino que dejaban lucir la sedosidad de sus rubios cabellos.  
  
Lucius tomo la mano de Narcisa que se colgaba de uno de sus anchos brazos y la miro de reojo mientras la dirigía a las escaleras.   
  
- ¿No crees que Draco debería de venir con nosotros?.- pregunto el mago.  
  
- He dado instrucciones para que Irina vaya por él.-dijo la mujer sin mirarlo.  
  
Lucius enarco una ceja.  
  
- ¿No estabas diciéndome en la mañana que no deseabas que se acercara mas a Draco?.  
  
Narcisa se detuvo y miro fijamente a su esposo.  
  
- La noche es de nosotros y no tendríamos tiempo de atender a nuestro hijo, que mejor que sea ella quien lo haga.  
  
- Eres una mujer muy aprehensiva... y a veces...- Lucius pego su boca cerca de la de Narcisa.- algunas de tus actitudes me sorprende....  
  
- Soy una mujer de misterios Lucius... por eso te casaste conmigo.-dijo Narcisa con una risita.  
  
El mago se posesiono de su boca haciendo vibrar a la bruja. Las manos de Lucius la tomaron con firmeza del talle dejándola sin ninguna posibilidad de escapar. Narcisa no lo abrazo ni acaricio, sino que se sostuvo en sus brazos dejando que la humedad de los labios de su esposo le acariciaran los suyos.   
  
Las antorchas del pasillo se quedaron a media luz, ocultando así la demostración afectuosa entre un Malfoy y una Black. Lucius separo su boca al instante y se acomodo a un lado de su esposa con una mirada llena de presunción mientras ella le tomaba del brazo como momentos antes había estado.  
  
Ambos se dirigieron a las escaleras y con una mirada llena de complacencia fueron bajando.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Hermione caminaba por uno de los pasillos mientras la muchacha pelirroja la seguía en silencio. La Gryffindor estaba arreglada para la fiesta de los Malfoy pero su rostro estaba demasiado pálido y desencajado por lo que mas bien parecía estar enferma.  
  
Aunque la chica estaba dentro del cuerpo de Irina Sands por medio de los ojos verdes de esta, hacia lucir el espejo de su corazón. Realmente estaba con los nervios mas alterados que cuando apareció en el cementerio frente a Malfoy el día anterior.  
  
La joven sirviente carraspeó exageradamente para llamar la atención de Hermione.  
  
- Señorita Sands es por aquí.-dijo ella.  
  
Hermione se detuvo y volteo a mirar a la pelirroja con incredulidad. La joven la miro a ella confundida.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien?. Tiene el rostro muy pálido, talvez la frialdad de la noche la hizo enfermarse...  
  
La Gryffindor bajo la mirada y se apoyo en una columna mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado.   
  
- Desde que llego la he notado extraña... señorita.  
  
- Melissa...- Musito la bruja.- ¿Qué hace una chica como tú en un lugar como este?. ¿por qué trabajas para los Malfoy?.  
  
La pelirroja se sonrojo y bajo la mirada.  
  
- Aunque quisiera irme no puedo...  
  
Hermione la miro interrogante.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir?. Trabajas aquí, ¿no?. Hace un momento cuando llegue me ayudaste a que... yo.... pareciera que no había salido de la Mansión. Eso me dice que no eres como ellos, no como el resto de las personas que viven en esta casa.  
  
Melissa la miro tímidamente y suspiro.  
  
- Mi padre trabajaba para el señor Malfoy, señorita. Él era el sastre particular del amo y ganaba bastante bien con los trajes que le confeccionaba pero... – la joven tomo aire.- Un día mi padre perdió una bolsa de hilos de oro con los que haría otro traje de gala y el señor Malfoy quiso enviarlo a la cárcel por robo.  
  
La joven Gryffindor la miro sorprendida.  
  
- Yo le suplique al amo que no lo hiciera y le dije que me ofrecía a pagar la deuda con mis servicios y... él acepto.  
  
Hermione alzo una ceja.  
  
- Me sorprende que Lu... el Señor Malfoy haya aceptado el trato... su maldad le hubiera dictado enviar a tu padre a la cárcel.  
  
- ¡Oh no!.- dijo la chica pelirroja con miedo.- El Amo fue muy benevolente al aceptar mis servicios... talvez en unos cinco años mas logre pagar la deuda.  
  
- ¿Cómo puede ser posible esto?.- dijo la bruja con enfado.- Es como ser una esclava.  
  
- Al menos mi padre no esta en la cárcel...-dijo la pelirroja con temor a que alguien estuviera escuchando.  
  
Hermione iba a refutar lo dicho por la sirvienta pero guardo silencio al ver que alguien se acercaba a ellas.  
  
- Señorita Sands...- dijo una mujer de aspecto duro y cabello canoso que la miraba con desagrado.- La Ama Narcisa ha ordenado que lleve al Joven Amo Malfoy al salón de baile.  
  
Hermione la miro con desafío a lo que la mujer se altero aun mas y miro a Melissa con enojo. La joven pelirroja hizo una tímida reverencia y se alejo de ambas.  
  
- Aunque usted sea una empleada mas de esta casa no tiene porque hablar con la servidumbre que tiene menor nivel que usted, Señorita Sands.-dijo la mujer con enfado.- Ahora vaya con el joven Amo.  
  
La ama de llaves se dio la media vuelta dejando a Hermione totalmente disgustada por la forma tan apática con que la había tratado aquella señora. La chica Gryffindor se giro al lado contrario dirigiéndose a las recamaras principales donde seguramente estaría Draco.  
  
Estuvo casi a punto de doblar a una esquina cuando escucho el sonido de la música del salón de baile de los Malfoy. Hermione se acerco un poco y pudo percibir que el ambiente estaba cargado de emociones fuertes y negativas. Muchos de aquellos magos y brujas lucían sus lujosos atuendos oscuros dejando que sus anfitriones resaltaran como los puntos blancos en una ficha de domino.  
  
Magos y brujas bailaban ceremonialmente al compás de la música, lo que hacia lucir la redondez de sus vestidos y sacos. Algunos de ellos usaban extravagantes sombreros de plumas de aves mágicas y joyas del mas raro diseño.  
  
Hermione hubiera podido seguir mirando sorprendida aquel derroche de lujo y extravagancia hasta que sintió que alguien tiraba de su vestido.  
  
La chica dio un respingo y volteo a mirar hacia lo que le había jalado su vestido. Draco estaba a un lado de ella con la mirada brillante y el rostro pálido y perfilado.  
  
Hermione sintió una punzada en el estomago al sentir que una pequeña mano de Draco la tomaba de una de ella.  
  
- Antes de entrar al salón...-dijo Draco en voz baja.- Quisiera ir a los jardines a pasear.  
  
La chica lo miro nerviosa pero se agito aun mas al sentir la calidez de la mano del niño que la tomaba tímidamente. Hermione intento sonreír pero su constante razón le decía que era un Malfoy.  
  
Ambos cómplices se retiraron de las puertas del salón antes de que cualquiera de los invitados el viera. El corredor estaba solitario lo que a Hermione no le pareció nada bien.  
  
Draco la soltó suavemente de la mano y camino a un lado de su institutriz con paso lento. Entre momento la volteaba a mirar con los ojos nublados.  
  
Las puertas del jardín estaban relativamente cerca de donde ellos venían por lo que llegaron en pocos segundos. Hermione había permanecido en silencio... cada vez que veía a Draco nunca sabia que decir exactamente.  
  
- Se suponía que iría por ti...-dijo Hermione casi fría.  
  
Draco la miro vacilante.  
  
- Pensé que lo mejor era ir por usted...  
  
La chica lo miro de reojo pero sus ojos se posaron sobre la luna que se asomaba entre los árboles que crecían alrededor del jardín de los Malfoy. Aquella escena le parecía demasiado familiar.... casi exacta a como había sido en su sueño anterior.  
  
- ¿No crees que tus padres se enojaran por no estar en la fiesta?.-dijo Hermione caminando un poco hacia el jardín con un poco de cautela.  
  
- Mis padres en estos momentos están demasiados ensimismados en sus deberes políticos y ceremoniales que no se darán cuenta por un buen rato que yo no estoy en la fiesta.-dijo Draco alzándose de hombros.  
  
La chica entrecerró los ojos mientras vio a Draco alejarse un poco mas de ella. Con paso firme lo siguió hasta un conjunto de rosas blancas que brillaban con pálidamente.  
  
- Percibo...-dijo Draco con voz queda.- que esta muy nerviosa... ¿puedo saber porque?.  
  
Hermione fijo su vista en una rosa y luego miro a Draco de reojo.  
  
- Me siento extraña... es lo único que puedo decirte...  
  
- Usted ha sido la única persona que ha estado cerca de mi...-dijo el niño sin mirarla.- Talvez la única que sabrá mis temores, mis secretos... y mis alegrías.  
  
Hermione sintió que el corazón le latía rápidamente. ¿Draco Malfoy hablando de sus sentimientos con alguien?. Definitivamente Irina Sands era un personaje importante en la vida del Slytherin.  
  
- Esta noche he jurado proteger a los míos de la escoria del mundo y de la inmoralidad que nos acecha en cada momento y eso significa que una parte de mi tendrá que dormir para siempre...  
  
- ¿Qué...?.  
  
Draco levanto el rostro y con una seña le indico que se sentaran en una banca de mármol que se encontraba a un metro.  
  
- No soy bueno... eso lo se.-dijo el niño mientras se sentaba con elegancia en la banca.- Y se que llegara un momento en que dejare a un lado todos estas sensaciones que no comprendo.  
  
Hermione se sentó a un lado de él cuidando de no arrugar su vestido púrpura. El tema y el personaje estaban realmente sorprendiéndole... jamás habría creído que Draco estaba sincerándose... talvez... por primera y única vez.  
  
- Antes de que sea demasiado tarde quisiera decirle que... yo...   
  
El niño trago saliva y sus ojos grises brillaron aun mas con la luz de las flores. Hermione lo miro expectativa.  
  
- Prometo no olvidarla nunca....  
  
¿Era una despedida? Se dijo a si misma Hermione.  
  
- El hechizo de los sueños...-dijo el niño.- Ya no funcionara... el Ministro de la Orden me ha limpiado de cualquiera que tuviera en mi persona. Ya no podré ver que es lo que pasa con mi vida.  
  
- ¿Tu viste en sueños como era tu vida...?.- pregunto anhelante.  
  
- Vi que era alguien importante y que trabajaba en una oficina llena de libros. También vi a mi madre sollozar y ... a una joven mayor que yo que siempre me sonríe y que promete esperarme hasta el tiempo indicado... pero... usted eso lo sabe... solo hizo que yo viera lo que usted ve...  
  
La chica se sintió temerosa por las palabras de Draco pero su rostro se mantuvo inexpresivo, no deseaba que el pequeño se diera cuenta de que ella era una intrusa.  
  
- Mi tío Lethar dice que eso no debe de preocuparme... que mi futuro esta decidido y que lo que fuera que haya visto no le tome importancia.  
  
- ¿Tu crees que no hay manera de ser diferente?.- dijo la gryffindor con un toque de ironía en su voz.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño.  
  
- Eso ya no importa... seré lo que tengo que ser.  
  
Hermione lo miro tristemente y por primera vez aquel pequeño de ojos grises y cabellos platinados le hizo brotar un cálido sentimiento. Jamás Draco Malfoy le había inspirado aquello, sentía una ligera compasión por aquel niño que acababa de sufrir una ceremonia tan monstruosa y que su futuro estaría lleno de oscuridad y maldad.  
  
Solo había estado un solo día con Draco Malfoy y eso le había dado suficiente idea de que el hijo de un mortífago no nace con la maldad dentro de si. Talvez las circunstancias de la vida le envenenaron el corazón y le ennegrecieron los sentimientos.... pero hasta ahora sabia que él podía tener un poco de bondad si así se lo proponía.  
  
Draco la miro fijamente y sus delgados labios se encorvaron. Hermione lo miro aun mas sorprendida por el gesto tan lleno de sentimientos del slytherin. El rubio se levanto de su asiento y con un rápido movimiento se lanzo a los brazos de su institutriz.  
  
Hermione mantuvo los brazos al aire por unos segundos mientras su mente trataba de asimilar que... Draco Malfoy estaba abrazando a alguien, que estaba demostrando sus mas íntimos sentimientos y que... era un niño frágil, lleno de miedos.  
  
Draco hundió su rostro en el cabello lacio y negro de su profesora dejando a un lado la escrupulosa regla de no hacer ninguna demostración de sentimientos a una persona 'extraña'... pero Irina Sands no era una extraña para él... era su profesora, su amiga,... talvez la hermana que él hubiera deseado tener.  
  
Hermione fue bajando lentamente los brazos mientras todo su ser temblaba de pies a cabeza. No le había dado tiempo de pararse y realmente no lo necesitaba porque Draco había encontrado perfectamente el espacio necesario para unirse a ella en ese fraternal abrazo.  
  
Poco a poco fue sintiendo la delgadez del pequeño cuerpo del Slytherin, su rostro fue bajando hacia el rostro de él hasta poder sentir el aroma a menta del niño. Por primera vez sabia a que olía Draco, jamás había estado tan cerca de él.  
  
La respiración del niño era pausada y Hermione noto que ningún ruido provenía de él, parecía que estaba demasiado ensimismado en sus pensamientos como para pensar en decir algo.  
  
Lentamente unos dedos de Hermione fueron acariciando la tierna espalda del rubio y sintió que el niño se relajaba. La gryffindor clavo su mirada en el entorno mientras se preguntaba que era exactamente lo que estaba sintiendo con aquel abrazo...  
  
Definitivamente era una sensación muy diferente a cuando Lethar le había abrazado y sabia que el tío de Malfoy era únicamente un ser humano que se quejaba silenciosamente de la separación de su gran amor. Con Draco, el sentimiento era mas unido... talvez porque el slytherin había demostrado ser tantas cosas que era imposible que fueran.  
  
Por si fuera poco, Hermione tenia la impresión que el jardín estaba girando en torno a ellos y que la luna parecía alejarse cada vez mas. Un dolor en el pecho hizo que cerrara los ojos concentrándose en recuperar la compostura.  
  
El aire estaba escapando de sus vías respiratorias y de pronto el abrazo de Draco estaba quemándole el cuerpo. La chica abrió los ojos, desesperada tomo los brazos del niño para separarlo y se levanto de la banca.  
  
Lo que sucedió... fue aun mas extraño... que hizo que se estremeciera por completo....  
  
Ahora se encontraba parada, cierto... pero no era Draco Malfoy de 9 años quien estaba al frente de ella... sino Draco Malfoy... de 17 años...  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron de la sorpresa y una mano se coloco en su boca... La gryffindor se horrorizo aun mas cuando vio su acostumbrado lunar en la muñeca derecha...  
  
Ahora ella era... Hermione Granger... había recuperado su cuerpo.  
  
Draco la miro sorprendido, con un gesto de notable amargura en su pálido rostro.  
  
No había rosas, no había jardín ni luna llena... no se escuchaba la música del salón de baile... Ninguno de ellos dos estaba en la Mansión de los Malfoy.  
  
El sonido de risas juveniles hizo que ambos reaccionaran inmediatamente, mirándose el uno al otro como si fueran el espécimen mágico mas raro del mundo. Sin embargo, Hermione aun le sostenía de los brazos y Draco de sus hombros.  
  
Ambos se encontraban en el vagón de los prefectos... nuevamente de regreso en el expresso.  
  
Hermione quiso gritar pero ningún sonido salió de su boca, Draco tenia los ojos muy abiertos dejando ver su iris grisáceo... sin embargo fue el primero en soltarse de los brazos de la prefecta de Gryffindor...  
  
- ¡¡¿Qué demonios....??!!....  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
POR FIN!!!!!!!!.. HERMIONE HA REGRESADO AL PRESENTE!!!!!!!!!.. Señores, señoritas, señoras... Ahora hemos de dejar a un lado leer sobre el pasado porque de ahora en adelante el fic se tratara del presente... asi que... ejem!!.. no se pierdan los siguientes capitulos...  
  
ok???  
  
Otra cosa que les parecio la musica???. espero que hayan podido bajarla.. de todas maneras cualquiera que tuvieran ustedes que fuera acorde con la escena esta bien. A mi me encanta esa. Se llama Laura, de Daniel Tejerina Zabala, un tipo espectacular que hace musica para video juegos.. como ven??  
  
Bien, que mas quisiera contestar sus reviews pero les agradesco a todas sus mails y reviews.  
  
Espero que puedan mandarme sus comentarios y por favor... no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo!!!.. ya veremos como reaccionan Draco y Hermione al encontrarse practicamente abrazados en el vagon de los prefectos... jejeje..  
  
saludos!!!!!!!  
  
jaina  
  
p.d. Ya pronto subire DRACONIS!!!!!!!! 


	7. ¿Cuales son las respuestas?

CAPITULO 7  
  
Los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy estaban puestos fijamente sobre los de color miel de Hermione. Tenia la boca ligeramente abierta, como si repentinamente el aire se hubiera escapado de sus pulmones. Para su sorpresa, sus brazos estaban por debajo de los brazos de ella mientras sus manos pálidas y frías le tomaban de los hombros, quedando a una distancia tan corta que casi podía sentir la respiración de Hermione golpeándole ligeramente el rostro.  
  
Hermione por su parte lo miraba asustada y confundida, aun no comprendía lo que estaba sucediendo porque ante sus ojos no estaba Draco Malfoy niño sino el detestable prefecto de Slytherin. La chica se desaparto un poco para llevarse una mano a la boca con tal de evitar dar un grito pero al levantarla una fuerte carga de electricidad cayó en su cerebro al reconocer que aquella era su mano y no la de Irina Sands, la institutriz de Draco Malfoy.   
  
Draco sintió un fuerte golpe en el estomago y una ira incontenible le embargo por completo y esta misma hizo que el Slytherin empujara bruscamente a la chica, sin importarle si le hacia daño o no.  
  
- ¿Que demonios...?.- Draco frunció el ceño y se mojo los labios con rapidez.  
  
Draco ni siquiera podía hablar. Un nudo en la garganta le impedía decir alguna palabra. Estaba demasiado asombrado y enojado para dar alguna explicación sobre su comportamiento. ¿Qué diablos hacia él en brazos de la Gryffindor?.  
  
Hermione Granger estaba avergonzada. ¿Qué iba decirle a Malfoy?. ¿"Lo siento, es que hace un momento eras niño y te estaba abrazando"?. No.. no... tenia que haber alguna otra manera de justificar el porque ella tenia sus brazos casi rodeándole la espalda.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo estúpida muggle?.- dijo Draco con el rostro desencajado y la voz ronca.- ¿Por qué me tocaste con tus sucias manos?.  
  
El labio inferior de Hermione tembló un poco pero no de miedo sino de la impotencia por no tener una respuesta, ya que en esos momento no tenia una satisfactoria. Le estaba costando demasiado trabajo asimilar lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, ella no iba a permitir que el cretino ese le insultara.  
  
- Lo mismo debería de decir Malfoy...-dijo Hermione con una mueca de asco.- Tú eras quien estaba muy tranquilamente tomándome de los hombros ... ¿recuerdas?.  
  
Draco apretó los labios y puños mirando a Hermione con verdadero odio. Sus ojos grises se clavaron inmediatamente en el relicario que aun colgaba del cuello de la chica. Hermione, al darse cuenta de la mirada del rubio, lo apretó fuertemente en un puño.  
  
- Eso es mío...- dijo Malfoy entre dientes.- Regrésamelo sangre sucia...   
  
- ¡No!..- Exclamo Hermione con los ojos brillantes y el rostro rígido.- Este relicario es mío y no tienes ningún derecho de quitármelo.  
  
- Bruja idiota, por supuesto que puedo quitártelo...- Malfoy dio un paso hacia delante para intentar nuevamente quitárselo pero Hermione saco inmediatamente la varita dejando al Slytherin al margen.  
  
- Un paso mas Malfoy y juro que hago que tu patético rostro se convierte en un tubérculo viscoso.- dijo Hermione agitando la varita.  
  
- No pensaras atacar a un Prefecto, ¿verdad?.- Draco la miro burlonamente mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Esto podría costarte una expulsión.  
  
Hermione ardía de coraje por dentro. Su mano temblaba ligeramente, ansiosa por echar un hechizo sobre Malfoy pero él tenia razón, podían castigarle severamente por atacar a un prefecto y sobre todo, si él no la amenazaba con su varita igualmente.  
  
El ambiente se había vuelto demasiado denso para soportarse. El rencor estaba girando en torno a ellos y ese instante Hermione olvido lo que había visto en Malfoy siendo niño, en su lugar estaba la amargura de los recuerdos acerca de los insultos del Slytherin.  
  
La mente maliciosa de Draco estaba preparando una nueva forma de hacer herir a Hermione hasta que, de pronto, se escucharon unas risas y voces en el pasillo del vagón. Ambos desviaron la mirada hacia la entrada y cada uno comprendió que tenían que romper el duelo de miradas.   
  
Hermione guardó su varita y se sentó de mala gana aunque tratando de relajar los músculos tensos de la cara. Draco hizo lo mismo, tomando con brusquedad una edición del profeta, que se encontraba sobre el asiento, para ocultar el estado en el que se encontraba. Cada uno se sentó lejos el uno del otro.  
  
Dos alumnos de quinto año de Gryffindor, portando su insignia de prefecto, hicieron entrada a la cabina. Aminorando el tenso ambiente que se había procreado ahí.  
  
- ¡Hola!.- saludaron los dos gryffindor a Hermione.  
  
Malfoy los miro desdeñosamente por encima del periódico y posteriormente volvió a concentrarse en su lectura dando a entender que era mas importante enterarse del mundo mágico que escuchar las tonterías de unos insulsos gryffindor.  
  
Hermione carraspeo un poco la garganta y contesto el saludo con el mejor humor que podía. Los prefectos se sentaron a un lado de ella haciéndole comentarios sobre los nuevos prefectos. La chica asentaba ligeramente con la cabeza pero en realidad no estaba prestándoles la atención debida porque Malfoy no cesaba de mirarla con rencor, aunque estaba fingiendo leer el Profeta.  
  
- Draco Malfoy...que sorpresa.- Una voz femenina se escucho a la entrada de la cabina.   
  
Una chica alta y delgada estaba haciendo a un lado su largo cabello rubio mientras sus gatunos ojos verdes miraban fijamente a Draco, quien había bajado el periódico para recibir a su mejor amiga y compañera de Slytherin. El rubio sonrió de lado.  
  
Pansy Parkinson hizo una mueca con sus labios y se sentó a un lado del Slytherin junto con una chica rubia de cabello corto y anteojos gruesos conocida como Sarah Charles, prefecta de Slytherin de sexto curso.  
  
- Que madrugador has estado...- dijo Pansy mostrando su reloj.- Has llegado con varios minutos de anticipación.  
  
- Mi madre me dijo que estaba retrasado, supongo que hizo el viejo truco de adelantar las manecillas del reloj.- Contestó el chico acomodándose en su asiento.  
  
Sarah, en silencio, tomo otro ejemplar del periódico El Profeta y comenzó a leer. Pansy se cruzó de brazos mientras sus ojos verdes recorrían los rostros de los Gryffindor que estaban del otro extremo de la cabina.  
  
Hermione y Pansy cruzaron sus miradas pero esta ultima solo hizo una mueca de desprecio y desvió la vista. Draco también volteo a mirar a Hermione con sumo resentimiento pero fue ella quien retiro la mirada, para orgullo del rubio.  
  
Dos nuevos Gryffindor llegaron junto con tres de Slytherin, de quinto y sexto año. Atrás de ellos apareció Ron.  
  
- ¿Estas bien?.- Fue lo primero que pregunto el pelirrojo al sentarse junto a su amiga, quien estaba sentada del lado de la ventanilla.  
  
Hermione respondió asentando con la cabeza. Era lógico que no le iba a comentar nada de lo que había pasado. ¿Para que angustiarlo?.  
  
- Me entretuve en la cabina de los chicos porque Seamus estaba mostrando su nuevo juego de ajedrez mágico.- Ron se sonrojo levemente.- Casi estuve a punto de quedarme a jugar...  
  
- Tardaste demasiado...-Susurro Hermione.- Fueron los minutos mas largos que he tenido a solas con Malfoy.  
  
- Pero tú dijiste que te encontrarías bien.- Ron frunció el ceño.- Ese hurón no te habrá...  
  
- Estuve bien...-dijo Hermione dándole unas palmadas en su mano y fingiendo una sonrisa.- únicamente hizo unas cuantas muecas de su acostumbrado desprecio pero nada novedoso.  
  
- No te preocupes, solo tendremos que esperar unas cuantas horas y regresaremos con los muchachos.- Ron sonrió.  
  
Hermione le devolvió la sonrisa pero interiormente estaba temblando, el solo recordar que minutos antes había 'vivido' en casa de los Malfoy por un día y abrazarse con el 'tierno' y 'solitario' Draco le tenia los nervios de punta.  
  
El tren comenzó a moverse, para alivio de Hermione, quien ya estaba desesperada por verse partir y con las horas transcurriendo para salir de la cabina. No había algo peor que pasar unas cuantas horas con los de Slytherin.  
  
Los Slytherin comenzaron a platicar entre ellos, con sus voces susurrantes, a los gryffindor les pareció que siseaban en vez de hablar. Se oían risitas y chasquidos de lengua entre ellos.   
  
Los leones miraban de vez en cuando a las serpientes tratando de no comentar nada importante enfrente de ellos porque decía algo que fuera sumamente significativo seria como colgarse la soga al cuello uno mismo. Aunque ellos parecían no prestar atención a su alrededor, en realidad estaban demasiado atentos. Era una característica de los Slytherin.  
  
Durante el viaje Draco Malfoy no hacia otra cosa que escuchar la 'interesante' conversación de Pansy acerca del elegante atuendo que compró para la ceremonia de gala que habría en Hogwarts. Sarah Charles y Kelly Ferguson se exaltaban cada vez que Pansy daba un detalle 'importante' de sus vacaciones de verano y todas las cosas caras que había comprado.  
  
Draco se sentó de tal manera que podía ver a sus compañeras de Slytherin pero que le dejaban el camino para mirar, sin sospechas, a Hermione Granger.   
  
Por supuesto que únicamente quería mirarla por el relicario que colgaba de su cuello, no era otra cosa. También estaba ansioso por saber porque demonios se había encontrado abrazado a ella minutos antes de que llegaran los demás.   
  
Malfoy agradeció que la cabina de los prefectos fuera mas grande y cómoda que el resto del tren porque así podía estar sentado a su antojo y pensar en un plan para quitarle SU relicario a la sangre sucia.  
  
Coloco una mano pálida sobre la frente para despistar su mirada hacia Hermione. Era la primera vez que la veía por mas de 10 segundos aunque claro que únicamente lo hacia porque quería saber que era exactamente lo que había pasado entre ellos dos.  
  
En cierta forma, no recordaba haber hecho mas que acercarse a la impura para arrebatarle el relicario y después de eso... todo había parecido como un sueño.  
  
Recordaba el momento en que su mano toco la de ella, con el interés de adueñarse del relicario. Después una serie de escenas de su infancia aparecieron ante sus ojos, todo lo había visto como si lo hubiera vuelto a vivir. Había visto de nuevo el día en que se inicio como miembro joven de la Orden de la Pureza, Secta Antigua al que pertenecía su familia desde siglos atrás y que tenían el propósito de la perpetuación de la pureza de la sangre y el manejo conveniente de los intereses económicos. Pero... también había visto a alguien en quien no pensaba desde hace mucho tiempo... en su antigua institutriz, Irina Sands.  
  
"Irina Sands..."  
  
Esa fue el nombre que comenzó a girar en la cabeza del Slytherin. Hacia tanto tiempo que no pensaba en ella y que no veía su antiguo relicario. ¿Cómo no identificarlo si la misma Institutriz se lo había regalado antes de que ella se marchara de la Mansión?. Lo había guardado tantos años y visto tantas veces que lo tenia grabado en su memoria.  
  
Los ojos de Draco brillaron un poco. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Granger con el relicario de su antigua profesora?. ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ella?. Y lo mas importante... ¿cómo había llegado él abrazar a la estúpida, egocéntrica, sabelotodo Granger?.  
  
Se sentía confundido, nervioso... su mirada puesta fija en la chica, disimulándola con la sombra de su mano izquierda tocando su frente.   
  
- ¿Algún hechizo?... Quizás...- dijo para si mismo Draco.- Recuerdo una luz... del relicario... cuando la toque...  
  
Draco casi pega un brinco y estuvo a punto de levantarse de su asiento para ir hacia Hermione y preguntarle si ella también había visto una luz salir del relicario pero, obvio, no iba a hacerlo. Prefirió quedarse en su asiento y continuar pensando...  
  
Tenia la sensación de haber hecho alguna reversión mental en el tiempo, algo que le hubiera llevado a ambos a introducirse a un viaje común.... porque antes de que él se encontrara abrazado a Granger, él recordaba que estaba abrazando a su antigua institutriz como parte de sus recuerdos....   
  
"Reversión mental en el tiempo"....  
  
No era descabellado. ¿Por qué no?. Eso explicaría porque él sentía que había estado nuevamente en la época en que tenia nueve años. Por supuesto que no había estado consiente de ello mientras estaba caminando en 1989 pero ahora que estaba afuera... se había dado cuenta que podía ser así.  
  
- ¡Demonios!.- murmuro Draco.  
  
- Tienes razón, Draco.- dijo Pansy con voz aburrida.- Entiendo que el Hotel Embassador Wizard no era el mejor en Sydney pero no había habitaciones disponibles en ningún otro.  
  
Draco retiro su mano de la frente y miro a la rubia confundido. ¿De que diablos le estaba hablando Pansy?.  
  
Hermione tenia la espalda apoyada sobre la ventanilla escuchando a Ron y Alexander que platicaban animadamente sobre los equipos de Quidditch que habían pasado al Torneo final. Los dos prefectos estaban tan extasiados en su platica que ninguno se percato de que la mirada de Hermione se movió hacia un perfil pálido y puntiagudo.  
  
Aun no podía creer que había estado abrazada de ese cretino, vanidoso y cobarde hurón. De todos los chicos de Hogwarts tenia que haberse visto envuelta en un lío con el peor de todos.  
  
Las palabras de Irina Sands aun le rondaban en la cabeza. "Estas destinada a él". "Observa lo que es en realidad... no lo juzgues sin conocerlo"... Todo aquello nada mas era una gran, gran bola de...  
  
- Estupideces...-Dijo Hermione en voz alta mientras apretaba los puños por debajo de su capa.  
  
Ron y Alexander la miraron sorprendidos.  
  
- Pero Hermione....- dijo Ron con una ceja alzada.- No vas a negarme que los Chuddley Cannons merecen estar en la final.  
  
- Los otros no son tan buenos...- dijo Alexander recriminatoriamente.- Estoy seguro que ellos serán los ganadores del Trofeo.  
  
Hermione abrió un poco la boca y parpadeo. ¿De que estaban hablando sus compañeros de Gryffindor?.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Cientos de alumnos estaban acomodados ordenadamente en sus respectivas mesas mientras terminaba la Ceremonia de Selección, descansando totalmente del viaje agotador que habían llevado a cabo.  
  
Los prefectos habían tenido una labor muy ardua, ya que un grupo de niños estaban haciendo de las suyas durante el viaje. La nueva generación resulto mas inquieta que años pasados, ya que Hermione había tenido casi paralizar a dos niños que se lanzaban hechizos con sus varitas nuevas haciendo que a uno de ellos le creciera su sombrero mas de lo normal.  
  
Hermione realmente estaba muy cansada, sus ojos miel se entrecerraban por momentos mientras los aplausos y vítores se escuchaban en el comedor cuando los nuevos alumnos eran seleccionados a sus casas.   
  
Ron y Harry eran los primeros en recibir a los nuevos alumnos, quienes estaban demasiados emocionados para decir algo. Sobre todo si era el famoso Harry Potter quien les daba la bienvenida.  
  
La ceremonia continuo hasta que por fin el ultimo de los alumnos fue seleccionado. El sombrero seleccionador lo había mandado a Slytherin.   
  
Gryffindor había dado la acogida a 9 nuevos estudiantes, Ravenclaw 6, Hufflepuff 7 y Slytherin 7. Por esto Ron, Harry, Neville y Seamus no dejaban de sonreír burlonamente a los Slytherin que los miraban con rencor. Hermione ni siquiera se había tomado la molestia esta vez de llamarles la atención por provocar a las serpientes puesto que estaba demasiado agotada.  
  
Después del discurso de Bienvenida de Albus Dumbledore y la presentación de algunos nuevos maestros, la cena apareció en un instante, logrando que las risas y las voces de los alumnos se escucharan por todo el comedor.  
  
Gryffindor era una de las mesas mas escandalosas. Temas como el Quidditch, los exámenes, los nuevos maestros, la ausencia de Snape en la mesa de maestros eran los que resonaban.  
  
La mesa de Slytherin era una de las mas silenciosas. Las serpientes hablaban en un tono mas bajo de lo normal. Parecían una serie de muchachos conspirando nuevas formas de fastidiarle la vida a los demás y realmente era cierto.  
  
Draco Malfoy era quien solía liderar los nuevos 'métodos' de tortura para los mas pequeños de Gryffindor o de Hufflepuff. Se había acostumbrado a llevar a cabo una que otra 'bienvenida' a los nuevos, claro que cuidando de no ser descubierto.  
  
Pansy Parkinson le secundaba. La chica de Slytherin había mostrado tener cierta aptitud para los hechizos aunque no era tan buena como Malfoy pero vaya que si lograba dejar con la boca abierta a mas de a uno, sobre todo cuando Pansy no demostraba ser apta para nada en los primeros años de Hogwarts.  
  
Blaise Zabini se unía al dúo como un soporte importante. El chico de ojos azules y cabellos negros era muy unido a ellos. Hacia una perfecta mancuerna de maldad con Malfoy. Era listo y malicioso, una mezcla peligrosa si se unía con el rubio.  
  
Draco no solía hablar mucho durante la cena del primer día de escuela. Sus ojos grises tenían la tarea de recorrer las mesas en busca de algún detalle interesante en los alumnos. Podría decirse que le gustaba encontrar defectos nuevos en los alumnos después de las vacaciones para tener una nueva lista de criticas.  
  
Por supuesto que a muchas veces se sorprendía de los cambios físicos que daban algunas chicas, sobre todo en las Ravenclaw.  
  
Mirna wood, hermana menor de Oliver Wood, se encontraba en Ravenclaw. Era una chica inteligente y discreta, su cabello castaño claro se encontraba la mayor de las veces amarrado por un elegante moño azul. Su personalidad era envidiada por muchas chicas y sabia que era anhelada por casi la mitad del Colegio. Malfoy tenia que reconocer que la chica era linda pero después de todo ella no era de tan buena posición como lo era él y eso la dejaba fuera de la lista de las posibles conquistas para su séptimo año en Hogwarts.  
  
Habían Hufflepuff bonitas pero demasiado tontas e insulsas. Algunas valían la pena por su nivel social pero... ¿una Hufflepuff?. ¿Esas que dicen tonterías acerca del trabajo, la amistad y amor?. ¡No!. Definitivamente no una Hufflepuff...  
  
En slytherin abundaban las chicas con clase y de nivel social privilegiado pero las mas bonitas eran conocidas por ser manipuladoras, posesivas y traicioneras. Por supuesto que eran indicios de ser Slytherins pero a Draco no le gustaba ser manipulado, en realidad, debía ser él quien llevara el control de la relación y no le gustaba las mujeres que fueran excesivamente posesivas ni mucho menos que usaran sus artimañas para obtener cosas que él no estaba dispuesto a ofrecer.  
  
Pronto sus ojos se detuvieron en la mesa de Gryffindor. Parvati Patil no era nada fea y gozaba de una buena posición social pero... era una Gryffindor y él tenia una aversión por lo de esa casa. A lado de ella, se encontraba Hermione Granger, con sus brillantes ojos miel mientras sonreía como estúpida a los otros estúpidos Potter y Weasley.   
  
Draco dio un bocado al filete de pavo con manzanas mientras seguía manteniendo su mirada en Hermione. Hasta ahora se había dado cuenta que su cabello ya no parecía una bola de telarañas sino que ahora lucia algo... mas...manejable.  
  
Hermione, a su vez, mordía en pedacitos su filete mientras escuchaba atentamente la conversación que sostenía Harry y Ginny. Ambos estaban llevándose muy bien en los últimos meses, después de que Ginny fuera aceptada como golpeadora en el equipo de Quidditch. Ron parecía complacido con la 'nueva' amistad entre ambos y ella lo único que deseaba es que Harry fuera feliz.  
  
Una punzada en el corazón hizo que dejara el tenedor en una esquina del plato. Nuevamente el recuerdo de su viaje al pasado de Malfoy le volvía torturar. Ahora tenia una nueva angustia, aparte de los exámenes, y era tener que buscar información en la biblioteca acerca de lo que había pasado. Tenia que investigar que hechizo había usado exactamente Irina Sands para que ella pudiera viajar en tiempo... mentalmente. Si, porque aquel viaje al pasado había sido mental, eso era lo que le había explicado Irina cuando se encontró con ella en la habitación de Malfoy.  
  
- ¿No creen que es un poco extraño que Snape no haya estado en la mesa de los profesores?.- dijo Harry con cierto tono misterioso y haciendo que Hermione volviera de nuevo a la conversación.  
  
- Talvez esta haciendo algún favor especial a Dumbledore...-dijo Parvati sin mirarlo puesto que estaba ocupada cortando su filete.  
  
- O talvez este enfermo...-dijo Ron con los ojos muy brillantes.  
  
- ¿Y si Dumbledore lo despidió?.- dijo Harry con una sonrisa que no pudo ocultar.  
  
Hermione dio un golpecito con el tenedor en su plato y miro a Harry y a Ron con ligero enfado.  
  
- No digan esas cosas mientras sonríen de esa forma...-dijo Hermione a regañadientes.  
  
Ginny, Neville y Parvati ahogaron sus risas con la mano mientras los dos gryffindor miraban a su amiga con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- La guerra termino, Voldemort esta muerto, tú estas vivo y aun sigues creyendo que Snape es un hombre malvado.- La chica rodó los ojos.- ¡Oh Harry!.  
  
- Aunque todo haya terminado Hermione.. Jane... –dijo Harry con cierto sarcasmo al decir su segundo nombre.- Snape aun me sigue cayendo muy mal.  
  
- Sabes bien que no me gusta que digas mi segundo nombre... Harry James Potter.- Hermione tenia las mejillas rosadas.  
  
Harry y Ron comenzaron a reír.  
  
- No veo la gracia...-dijo Hermione mientras daba un sorbo a su taza de leche caliente.- A ustedes únicamente les agrada verme enfadar...  
  
- ¡Vamos Hermione!.-dijo Ron tomándole de una mano.- No tienes sentido del humor. Creo que estas muy cansada por el viaje.  
  
Hermione suspiro, realmente estaba cansada y lo único que deseaba era terminar la cena e irse a dormir.  
  
Draco Malfoy había dejado de mirar a sus compañeros de Slytherins, quienes estaban muy entretenidos burlándose de la cita que habían tenido Vincent Crabbe y Millicent Bulstrode durante el verano, para mirar hacia la mesa de gryffindor.  
  
El trío maravilla y su equipo de perdedores estaban riéndose de alguna bobada de alguno de ellos. ¿Cómo podían reírse de las idioteces de Potter o de Weasley? O peor aun... de Longbottom.  
  
Nuevamente Draco dejo que sus ojos recorrieran el rostro de Hermione, viajando desde su cuello hasta sus ojos. Podía estar cinco horas mirando a la sangre sucia y no encontraría ninguna excusa para haberla abrazado... ¡si sus compañeros lo hubieran visto ahora seria Malfoy muerto!. ¡Gracias a Merlín que no paso nada de eso!.  
  
Un cúmulo de sonidos y voces hicieron que Draco prestara atención a su alrededor. Los alumnos estaban levantándose de sus asientos lo que significaba llevar a los nuevos alumnos a sus dormitorios.  
  
Pansy y dos de las prefectas fueron quienes ordenaron a los slytherin de primer año a que aguardaran mientras el resto se acomodaba en su respectiva fila. Draco aprovecho para revisar los rostros de sus nuevos pupilos, buscando algún defecto o cualidad que el pudiera aprovechar.  
  
Por su parte, Ron, Hermione y el resto de los prefectos se acomodaban en perfecto orden para dirigirse a la Torre de Gryffindor. Para alivio de Hermione, el nuevo grupo de primer año resultaba ser un poco disciplinado, así que se irían muy pronto a descansar.  
  
Los alumnos de las diferentes casas iban tomando sus respectivos rumbos. Ron Weasley estaba dirigiendo a unos pequeños que estaban anonadados por el castillo de Hogwarts. Hermione verificaba que estuvieran acatando las ordenes pero a pesar del cansancio y de la multitud de alumnos no pudo dejar de darse cuenta que un alumno de primer grado caminaba hacia un pasillo que no conducía a ninguna de las habitaciones de las Casas.  
  
- Ron...- Hermione se acerco al pelirrojo que estaba dando instrucciones.- Ron...  
  
- ¿Qué sucede?.- pregunto con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Un alumno se ha desapartado del resto... iré por él.- Contesto.  
  
- ¿No prefieres que vaya yo?.- pregunto.  
  
- No, esta bien. Yo iré por él.- dijo Hermione al tiempo que caminaba hacia donde había visto al alumno.  
  
Hermione camino presurosa hacia el pequeño despistado o indisciplinado porque no quería pasarse toda la noche buscándolo. Los pasos cortos a una vuelta del pasillo la hicieron caminar con mas prisa aun, al parecer el niño se había dado cuenta que alguien lo seguía.  
  
- ¡Hey!.- exclamó.- No puedes andar por los pasillos a estas horas. Tienes que ir a los dormitorios.  
  
Los pasos caminaron con mas rapidez. Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia.  
  
- Si no te detienes me encargare de que el jefe de la Casa te castigue por desobediente.- dijo Hermione seriamente.  
  
Los pasos se detuvieron. Hermione dio la vuelta hacia el pasillo encontrándose con la figura de un pequeño que la miraba fastidiosamente.  
  
- Quiero ver el castillo.- dijo el niño con los brazos cruzados.  
  
- ¿Eh?.- La prefecta parpadeo y miro al chiquillo confundida.- Espera... ¿de que casa eres?. Tú no eres de Gryffindor.  
  
- ¡Que los Dioses me libren de ser Gryffindor...!.- Exclamo el infante con sus ojos oscuros.- ¡Soy de Slytherin!.  
  
La chica hizo un gesto de incomodidad. Era un Slytherin. Por supuesto... esa arrogancia... tenia que ser una de las serpientes.  
  
- Tú eres gryffindor..-dijo el niño señalándole el escudo de su capa.  
  
- Si.- contesto firme.  
  
- Entonces llévame a conocer el Castillo...es una orden.- El niño la miro con petulancia.  
  
- ¿Pero que te has creído pequeño....?.- Hermione apretó los dientes.- Yo no soy ninguna sirviente...   
  
- Pero pareces una...- Una voz fría se escucho detrás de ella.  
  
Hermione se dio la vuelta y su enojo se acrecentó aun mas. Draco Malfoy estaba apoyado en una pared con los brazos cruzados y el rostro tenso.  
  
- Malfoy... ¿Esta es la forma en que cuidas a tus pupilos?.- dijo señalándole al pequeño slytherin.- Si Snape se entera de esto...  
  
- Cállate Granger..- dijo el rubio agitando una mano.- Me das dolor de cabeza cada vez que sales con tus estúpidos sermones.  
  
Hermione apretó los puños y dientes. Una cosa mas que dijera el slytherin y seguramente le daría un buen golpe.  
  
- Malcolm... espérame a la vuelta del pasillo. – Ordeno Draco al niño.- y... no intentes escuchar lo que tengo que decirle a esta...- El muchacho volteo a mirar a Hermione con los ojos brillantes de maldad.  
  
El niño obedeció automáticamente.  
  
- Yo no tengo nada que escucharte...-dijo Hermione.- Yo ya he terminado mi labor aquí y 'esta' tiene un nombre. Me llamo Hermione Granger.  
  
- Eso a mi me importa muy poco...- dijo Draco con una mueca de hastío. – Pero tú vas a escucharme...  
  
- Por supuesto que no...  
  
Hermione rodeo a Malfoy para dirigirse hacia el pasillo que dirigía a la Torre de Gryffindor pero una mano helada de Draco la tomo fuertemente de un brazo.  
  
- Tu no te vas sin antes escucharme...- dijo entre dientes.  
  
La chica intento zafarse pero Malfoy la hizo girar hacia él y la tomo de ambos brazos con brusquedad.  
  
- Suéltame Malfoy o...  
  
- ¿Qué piensas hacer sangre sucia?.-dijo Draco sacudiéndola un poco.- ¿Vas a llamar al héroe de Potter?.   
  
- Eres un idiota, engreído...  
  
Hermione se calló. Draco la había precipitado contra la pared con cierta violencia.  
  
- ¿Q-que es lo que quieres?.- pregunto titubeante.  
  
- Esta tarde tú y yo nos encontramos abrazados... posición que no es normal en ninguno de los casos... algo paso y tú vas a decírmelo.- dijo enfadado.  
  
La chica tragó saliva.  
  
- Vas a explicarme maldita bruja que fue lo que me hiciste.  
  
Hermione lo miro aterrorizada. Los ojos grises de Malfoy la veían amenazadoramente y peor aun.... el Slytherin la tenia fuertemente sujeta y muy próxima a él.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Capitulo finalizado!!!  
  
hola, que tal... ¿como estan todas?. si.. si.. ya se que tarde un poco. Solamente 15 dias pero es que es casi el tiempo que me llevo en actualizar, jeje recuerden que tambien tengo otro fic al que le dedico tiempo.  
  
Draco Malfoy esta muy confundido con respectoa lo que esta pasando con Hermione y ella creo que tambien. Seguramente habran muchas preguntas como: ¿que paso con irina?. ¿Que esta sintiendo los dos brujos?. ¿Se enamoraran?. etc. etc. Pero les aseguro que todas las dudas que tengan se iran resolviendo con el paso de los capis. ok??..   
  
Este capitulo sin musica. aah!!. pero que tal las canciones anteriores?.  
  
Algunas de ustedes me hicieron el comentario de que no podian bajar ninguna de las canciones pero yo creo que ustedes tenian algun error a la hora de poner las direcciones.  
  
Antes podiamos poner http: y la direccion completa pero ahora fanfiction.net tiene restringido poner direccoines web en estas paginas. ¿Porque?. NO LO SE.  
  
Asi que uso un truco. Pongo la direccion y le pongo espacios en blanco para que pueda aparecer la direccion y asi ustedes puedan disfrutarlas.  
  
La musica del anterior capitulo (6) es esta direccion:  
  
http://  
  
ftp.jaina.com.mx/  
  
musica/Laura.zip  
  
Copienla toda junta y asi podran bajar la cancion. Las otras canciones son las siguientes direcciones, de acuerdo al capitulo.  
  
- Capitulo 3 - Angel de Oscuridad  
  
http://  
  
ftp.jaina.com.mx/  
  
musica/Danny_Elfman.zip  
  
- Capitulo 4 - Melodia del Corazon  
  
http://  
  
ftp.jaina.com.mx/  
  
musica/Musica1.zip (Musica de Carrusel)  
  
http://  
  
ftp.jaina.com.mx/  
  
musica/Musica2.zip (Draco tocando Violin)  
  
- Capitulo 5 - Purifica mi alma y mi cuerpo  
  
http://  
  
ftp.jaina.com.mx/  
  
musica/The_Gate_Of_Moria.zip (Ceremonia de Draco)  
  
Espero que ahora si algunas puedan bajar las canciones, les aseguro que estan muy lindas.  
  
Tambien quiero recomendarles visitar mi Livejournal al que pueden acceder en la siguiente pagina:  
  
http://  
  
www.  
  
livejournal  
  
.com/users/  
  
_jaina_  
  
Copienlo todo junto y ya con eso tienen la direccion. Jejeje. tambien no olviden visitar el nuevo diseño de mi pagina web.  
  
http://  
  
www.  
  
geocities  
  
.com/  
  
kasaes/  
  
fantiction/  
  
Hay nuevos fics, fanarts, etc. Estare actualizandolo muy seguido. Si alguien quiere hacerme algun comentario en particular puede mandarme un correo a kasaes@hotmail.com o a jaina@jaina.com.mx.  
  
Por favor, para este nuevo capitulo. DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
PLEASEEEE.. GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y SUS CORREOS. LES AGRADESCO SUS APOYOS EN MIS FICS.  
  
DRACONIS ESTARA LISTO PARA LA PROXIMA SEMANA.. NO SE LO PIERDAN!.  
  
Lean Extempore!!!. Version en español. Autora Campy Capybara (en ingles).  
  
Besos!!!  
  
Jaina 


	8. Alma de Slytherin

CAPITULO 8  
  
El pasillo yacía silencioso y a media luz, solo las sombras de dos prefectos de Hogwarts podían visualizarse, casi inmóviles. En el ambiente se percibía la rabia que fluía en las venas de Draco Malfoy, sus ojos grises brillaban llenos de cólera y sus labios dibujaban una mueca de exasperación.  
  
No le importaba haberla tocado y con ello 'infectarse' por la sucia sangre que fluía en ella. Él no iba a permitir que Granger se largara sin darle una explicación acorde a sus deseos, estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que la gente obedeciera en lo mas mínimo y ella, esa impura, no seria la excepción.  
  
Hermione Granger estaba asustada, el miedo estaba entrecortándole la respiración y un gélido temblor la sacudía desesperadamente por todo su ser. Se encontraba un poco asombrada de que Malfoy la hubiera tomado por los brazos, realmente el rubio debía estar muy enojado como para que él hubiese puesto un dedo sobre ella. El Slytherin tenia una 'moralidad' muy alta en cuanto acercarse a los impuros, él siempre temía 'ensuciarse' con un solo roce.  
  
Draco no se había percatado que tenia su rostro muy cerca al de ella, aunque no lo suficiente como para malinterpretarse. Estaba demasiado ocupado en intimidar a la Gryffindor para que ella confesara que había hecho algún hechizo en el vagón con el objetivo de confundirlo o burlarse de él.  
  
- ¿Qué clase de hechizo usaste muggle?.- dijo Draco en voz baja.- Contesta.  
  
- Basta Malfoy...- dijo Hermione también en voz baja.- Suéltame...  
  
- Dime lo que hiciste...- Insistió Draco con los ojos aun mas llenos de cólera.  
  
- No hice nada...- Contestó la bruja desviando la mirada.  
  
Draco negó lentamente con la cabeza. Esa no era la respuesta que quería escuchar, no quería que ese presentimiento que le rondaba en la cabeza fuera verdad. Recordaba la luz del relicario, el momento en que él había sentido que una fuerza extraña lo empujaba y que todo se había nublado a su alrededor, que había vuelto a ser niño y que en el instante en que hablaba con su institutriz en el jardín de su mansión había aparecido en brazos de la joven gryffindor.  
  
El nombre de Irina Sands se aparecía frente a sus ojos, podía visualizar su inicio en la Orden de la Pureza y con ello una serie de actos que le siguieron después de que se unió a la secta. Todo un recuerdo que él había creído olvidar.  
  
¿Y si no era coincidencia haber aparecido en brazos de la Gryffindor?. Eso era lo que temía, que los 'juegos' de su antigua institutriz le hubieran envuelto en algo que no podría controlar mas adelante.  
  
Al sentirlo tan dubitativo, Hermione respiró profundamente, decidida a sostenerle la mirada y pensar en la manera de zafarse del rubio sin recurrir al mismo arrebato.  
  
"La violencia genera mas violencia"... Esas eran las palabras que decía su abuelo cuando su primo John se golpeaba con los niños de la cuadra. Una explicación muy típica en el mundo de los muggles y que no era muy diferente al mundo mágico. Una filosofía que podría funcionar con el Slytherin aunque por un minuto estuviera tentada a darle un golpe en el estomago para escapar de él.  
  
Sin embargo, ella era una gryffindor y con la mente mucho mas despejada que la del Slytherin. Obviamente tenia que pensar en como enfrentarse al chico sin que éste estallara. Sobre todo si estaban en un pasillo que no estaba muy bien iluminado y donde a esas horas no pasaba absolutamente nadie, a excepción de Filch pero el vigilante parecía no haber comenzado su ronda desde donde ellos estaban... un punto menos a su favor pero...  
  
Si Fluffy, la peligrosa mascota de Hagrid, podía ser tranquilizado entonces Malfoy también podía serlo... solo había que aplicar la manera adecuada.  
  
La chica entreabrió los labios y soltó una bocanada de aire. Lo miró al rostro y comenzó a analizar cada gesto tenso del Malfoy. Por un momento a Hermione le pareció que Draco aun seguía siendo ese niño tímido e inseguro, que aquella mueca y ojos fríos eran un resultado de lo que él había vivido años posteriores a su iniciación en la Orden de la Pureza. El abrazo en el jardín entre el niño y ella se le vino a la mente como un relámpago y confirmó, para si misma, que había una manera de probar si la tensión de Draco podía ser mitigada.  
  
Para Draco, los segundos de silencio de la chica le estaban exasperando y estuvo a punto de ejercer más presión sobre ella cuando, para su extrañeza, las pupilas de la joven estaban dejando de estar dilatadas y su cuerpo se había tranquilizado.   
  
- Malfoy...   
  
La voz de Hermione se oyó como un murmullo suave. Sus ojos color miel miraron directamente a los grises del Slytherin transmitiéndole, lo más que podía, la serenidad en todos los aspectos aunque por dentro estuviera insegura de lo que estaba haciendo, no sabia si aquella actitud ante Malfoy podría funcionar pero...  
  
Increíblemente funcionó...  
  
La mirada ruda del rubio se relajo, dando a paso a una de total confusión. Sus dedos hicieron menos presión sobre los brazos de la prefecta y su mueca desapareció por completo del rostro. ¿Por qué Granger había dicho su nombre con tanta... docilidad?.  
  
- ¿Porque?.- pregunto la castaña en voz baja.-¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de ese día?.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño, sorprendido en su interior de la actitud que había tomando la Gryffindor. No esperaba que la joven bruja le mirara de esa forma ni murmurándole como a un amigo cuando se le reprocha. Además ¿qué trataba de decir la chica con esa pregunta?. ¿Después de que día?. ¿Exactamente a que se estaba refiriendo?.  
  
Aquel fue el momento en que se percató que Granger estaba demasiado cerca de él y que no era 'correcto' para un Malfoy sostener los brazos de una hija de muggles, aunque él hubiera querido detenerla momentos antes.  
  
En silencio la soltó y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás. Hermione se sostuvo de la pared y desvió la mirada sin dejar de asombrarse de lo que acababa de hacer y de cómo había tenido un efecto inquietante en el rubio.  
  
Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos huyó. Hermione tomó fuerzas para verlo a los ojos y cuando lo hizo el Slytherin estaba parado con los brazos cruzados mirándola como si fuera un animal extraño... y tenia todo el derecho de pensarlo. ¿Lo más obvio no habría sido que ella le golpeara, le insultara o, inclusive, gritar como loca en el pasillo?.  
  
"Ella no es la misma de siempre". Fue el pensamiento que tuvo Draco cuando la observaba. "Hermione Granger nunca me hubiera hablado de esa forma.".  
  
"¿Y si lo que vi fue cierto?. ¿Y si Draco Malfoy fue un niño sensible y solitario que olvidó con el paso del tiempo cualquier signo sentimental?". Pensó Hermione.  
  
Draco levantó una ceja y sonrió burlonamente. Era una conducta muy típica de él cuando se enfrentaba a algo que lo ponía nervioso y que no comprendía. ¿Por qué no se insultaban o sacaban sus varitas para enviarse hechizos que les convirtiera en alimañas?. ¿Por qué ella no le miraba ofensivamente sino que lo hacia como si él fuera un ser desvalido?.  
  
El rubio metió su mano en el bolsillo para sacar su varita. Todo el ambiente estaba inquietándole y él iba a terminarlo.  
  
- Si sacas tu varita y haces algo contra mi...- dijo la castaña con los ojos entrecerrados.- Corres el riesgo de que tu hermosa insignia de prefecto se vaya a un bote de basura y que tu pulcro expediente se vea manchado por un reporte de 'Ataque sin causa a una Prefecta'.  
  
Draco bufó. ¿Como se atrevía ella a amenazarle?. Hermione vio la negativa de Draco y con ligereza sacó su varita, al mismo tiempo que él. Ambos quedaron apuntándose a las cabezas el uno al otro.  
  
- No hagas que nos castiguen a los dos por dejar el pasillo sucio con nuestros hechizos.- dijo ella con aire cansado.  
  
Draco sonrió burlón.   
  
- Me tiene sin cuidado si quitan puntos a Gryffindor.  
  
- Slytherin no estará a salvo si te inclinas a una pelea.- Añadió la chica con una ceja alzada.  
  
- Si ese es el precio para que confieses tu estúpida broma... lo acepto.-dijo decidido.  
  
Hermione quedo boquiabierta pero luego lo miro desdeñosamente.  
  
- Eres tan cerrado en tu propia vanidad y arrogancia que no te das cuenta que yo no he tenido nada que ver con lo que pasó en el vagón, al igual que tú estoy desconcertada.  
  
- No lo creo.- dijo entre dientes.- Lo hiciste para burlarte, para desprestigiarme.  
  
- Si así fuera Malfoy, estaría desacreditándome lo doble que tú. No me van a dar una medalla por abrazar a alguien tan desagradable.  
  
Draco la miró con suspicacia pensando en que lo dicho por la chica era cierto. La Granger que él conocía no lo abrazaría ni porque le pagaran un millón de galeones pero también por otra parte, creía que la chica sabia mas de lo que decía. Su sexto sentido le gritaba que todo tenia que ver con el relicario y el momento en que él intentó arrebatárselo, anexando en ello la participación de su antigua niñera. Aunque era muy joven cuando Irina Sands se fue de la casa su memoria no le fallaba en momentos como este y mucho menos si horas antes había pasado por alguna etapa de reversión.   
  
El sonido de unos pasos acercándose a donde ellos hicieron que el Malfoy interrumpiera sus pensamientos y volviera a concentrarse en Granger. A su vez, Hermione también interrumpió su análisis y se concreto a salir de ahí cuanto antes.  
  
- Si vuelves a tocarme como lo hiciste esta noche Malfoy... no seré generosa contigo. Te juro que lo reportaré.- dijo la chica mientras caminaba lentamente.  
  
- ¿Generosa?.- dijo Draco incrédulo pero con un tono de sarcasmo.  
  
- Te lo advierto Malfoy. La próxima vez no me quedare de brazos cruzados.  
  
El chico apretó los labios con rabia y apretó su varita fuertemente.  
  
- Tus amenazas no tienen ningún efecto en mi y lo sabes muy bien.- dijo el chico con resentimiento.- Por ahora hemos terminado de hablar pero ya llegara el momento en que volveremos a encontrarnos y cuando eso suceda me regresaras mi relicario.  
  
Hermione hizo una mueca de desagrado. Draco guardó su varita en cuanto vio perder de vista a la prefecta. Prestó atención a los pasos que se dirigían hacia él y con seguridad supo que eran unos pasos pequeños.   
  
Malcolm hizo su aparición ante el Malfoy con una ufana sonrisa.  
  
- ¿A que se debe tu sonrisa?.- pregunto Draco frunciendo el ceño mientras se acercaba a él.  
  
El niño sonrió de lado mientras jugaba con los bolsillos de su túnica. Su mirada era tremendamente picara y Draco intuyó que el chico había presenciado o escuchado una parte de lo que había sucedido con Granger.   
  
- Jamás lo hubiera creído de ti... Dra-co.- dijo el niño con cierto sarcasmo.  
  
El prefecto lo miró con desdén y sin prestarle atención continuo caminando.  
  
- Sígueme escarabajo.- dijo el rubio con voz ronca.  
  
- Oye Draco... Esa chica... la Gryffindor...¿es tu novia?.-Los ojos azules de Malcolm brillaron con diversión.  
  
El comentario de Malcolm alarmó a Draco y se detuvo tan bruscamente que Malcolm casi tropieza con él.  
  
  
  
- ¿Qué estupideces dices Malcolm?.  
  
El rubio se dio la vuelta y coloco su dedo índice en la frente del chico golpeándolo repetidas veces.  
  
- Escucha bien. No se lo que estas imaginándote en este momento pero esa Gryffindor no es mi novia... ¡No se de donde sacas esas ideas tan absurdas!.  
  
- Me dijiste que te esperara lejos para que no escuchara tu conversación y así lo hice pero note que tardabas mucho y fui a buscarte. Palabra de honor que no quise escuchar nada de lo que hablabas con la gryffindor pero... me pareció escuchar algo.. de un... ¿abrazo entre los dos?.  
  
Draco sintió que su alma abandonaba su cuerpo y que regresaba violentamente a él. Por un momento se quedo sin habla... ¿qué tanto habría escuchado el pequeño Slytherin?.  
  
- Eso te lo habrás imaginado Malcolm. Tu hermano es una mala influencia para ti. Solo te llena la cabeza de tonterías. – dijo con enfado.  
  
El niño negó lentamente con la cabeza y sonrió.  
  
- No desconfió de mi buen oído Draco pero... talvez tengas razón. Al escuchar como la llamabas... ¿Granger, verdad?. Me hizo recordar que Blaise ya me había hablado de ella.  
  
- De cualquier manera Malcolm te advierto que si haces un solo comentario al respecto de lo que paso con Granger te juro que voy a ir tras de ti y vas a sufrir muy pero muy lentamente la peor de las maldiciones.- dijo el rubio golpeando con un dedo la frente del niño...- y tu hermano no podrá defenderte.  
  
- Yo no necesito a Blaise para que me defienda.- dijo Malcolm con presunción.- Me bastó por si solo.  
  
- Solo quiero saber si entendiste.  
  
Malcolm afirmo con la cabeza.  
  
- Bien entonces regresemos a las mazmorras. – dijo haciendo una seña.  
  
- Creo que Blaise no es tan estricto en su gusto por las mujeres. –dijo el chico tratando de platicar algo con su prefecto.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?.- pregunto el prefecto con cierta curiosidad.   
  
- Si mi madre se entera que ha estado hablando conmigo de una impura seguro que le llamaría la atención.- dijo el niño con seriedad.- porque Granger es una impura, ¿no es cierto?.  
  
Draco asentó con la cabeza.  
  
- Blaise es irresponsable y obstinado. En Slytherin nos brincamos las reglas del Colegio algunas veces pero en nuestra sociedad tenemos que respetarlas pero él no lo toma demasiado en serio. Me temo que un día se meterá en graves problemas... al igual que tú si sigues su ejemplo.- Draco lo miro de reojo.  
  
- No lo creo. Yo tengo un gusto especial por las niñas.  
  
- Malcolm...- Draco sonrío burlonamente.- Solo tienes 11 años.. ¿qué sabes de mujeres?.  
  
- Aunque no lo creas... Angélica Grant me dio un beso en el verano.-dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa.  
  
Draco se mantuvo serio pero el comentario del niño le pareció ocurrente.  
  
- Eres igual de tonto que tu hermano...-dijo Draco con una mueca.- En unos días vendrás a decirme que te gusta salir con Hufflepuff's.  
  
- ¿Hufflepuff?.- El niño hizo un mohín.- Querrás decir Slytherin... ya tengo planeado mi futuro en esta escuela. El próximo año ingresaré al equipo de Quidditch.  
  
Draco sonrió fríamente.  
  
- Gracias a Merlín que no estaré aquí cuando tú intentes ingresar al equipo.- dijo.- Ahora cállate y vayamos a la Sala Común.  
  
Malcolm guardó silencio pero no pudo dejar de sonreír divertidamente, no cabía duda que su año escolar en Hogwarts seria bastante interesante.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Los días escolares en Hogwarts parecían haber avanzado con tanta rapidez que los alumnos ya se encontraban demasiados ocupados con tareas, clubes, practicas de Quidditch, talleres y un sin fin de cosas mas.  
  
Los estudiantes buscaban entre los jardines y aulas vacías un excelente refugio para estudiar o para intentar despejar sus mentes. Otros preferían la comodidad de sus salas comunes aunque tuvieran que soportar a uno que otro estudiante ruidoso. El agobio y la desesperación apresaban a mas de uno mientras que otros decidían ignorar todo lo que fuera pociones, pergaminos, plantas o hechizos para platicar los siguientes acontecimientos en Hogwarts.  
  
La noche de Brujas o 'Halloween', era una festividad que tuvo sus orígenes en la cultura celta para honrar a la naturaleza, en este caso despedir al Sol y anunciar la llegada del Invierno pero con el curso de la Historia llegó a tener otros fines. En el mundo muggle era una ocasión para divertirse y en el mundo mágico era un buen pretexto para conmemorar a los Magos y Brujas honorables, por lo que Dumbledore había anunciado en el comedor que esa fecha habría un baile en honor a unos magos del Ministerio de Magia de Reino Unido. Lo que significaba que el 31 de Octubre se encontrarían personalidades mágicas importantes de Escocia, Irlanda e Inglaterra.  
  
Aunque aun faltaban suficientes días para pensar en ello, algunos estudiantes ya planeaban sobre el baile y las personalidades que asistirían. Muchos lo encontraban como una excelente oportunidad para darse a conocer puesto que ya se encontraban muy cerca de graduarse.  
  
No podía haber ningún error ese día. Debías tener el traje perfecto, la pareja de baile perfecta y el modo correcto de acercarse a entablar una platica interesante con alguno de ellos o al menos eso era lo que pensaba Blaise Zabini, quien se encontraba preocupado dando vueltas por la Sala Común mientras que Draco Malfoy descansaba acostado sobre un sofá haciendo girar a dos esferas de cristal verde por encima de sus pies, que yacían encima de un cojín de terciopelo verde.  
  
- Draco... deja de jugar con esas esferas. Estas dándome dolor de cabeza.- dijo Zabini apretándose las sienes con sus dedos.  
  
El chico miró a su compañero y sonrió burlonamente haciendo caso omiso de lo que le acababa de decir.  
  
- ¡Demonios Draco!. ¿Por qué nunca me escuchas?.- dijo irritado el chico.  
  
El rubio murmuró algo y luego apuntó a Blaise con su varita. Los objetos volaron directamente hacia el moreno de ojos azules quien gruñó.  
  
- ¿Qué diablos te pasa Malfoy?. ¿No te das cuenta que estas poniéndome de pésimo humor?.- El mago tomó las esferas con ambas manos y las lanzó al piso haciendo que se rompieran en miles de pedazos.  
  
Draco ahogó una risa y con otro movimiento de su varita hizo que las esferas volaran a su lugar en su estado original. Blaise lo miró con exasperación.  
  
- Deja de irritarte tanto Blaise. ¿No tienes sentido del humor?.- dijo Draco con voz calmada.  
  
- No en estos momentos...- Blaise se dejo caer en un sillón frente a Draco y colocó sus pies por encima de la mesa de centro.  
  
El rubio colocó sus brazos por debajo de su cabeza y estiró las piernas, quedando perfectamente cómodo en el sofá de piel negra.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que te tiene tan presionado?.- Pregunto Draco.- ¿Exámenes, Quidditch o...?.  
  
- El baile...- Contesto el chico sin dejar que terminara el rubio.  
  
- ¿El baile?.- Draco giró su cabeza un poco para mirar a su compañero.- ¿Eso es todo?.  
  
- Tú no tomas en serio las cosas que me pasan, Draco.- dijo Blaise con el ceño fruncido.- No se para que te digo esto.  
  
- No te tomo en serio porque eres un tonto.- dijo el chico con una mueca burlona.- Te presionas demasiado por un estúpido baile.  
  
- No cualquier baile, Draco. – Corrigió con un dedo.- Llegaran los magos mas destacados del Ministerio y mi padre espera que cuando me gradúe ocupe un excelente puesto.  
  
- Aun así...No es para tanto...  
  
- ¿Y que hay de ti?. ¿No te preocupa lo del baile?.- Blaise alzo una ceja.  
  
- En realidad no me interesa el baile, es solo uno mas de los que acostumbra hacer el viejo Dumbledore.- dijo mirando al techo con satisfacción.  
  
- Yo que tú me preocuparía Malfoy. Tu padre ya no es tan influyente como antes, después de la Guerra se vio afectado. No esperes que él te resuelva el problema de cómo conseguir trabajo.  
  
Draco sintió una fuerte sacudida por todo el cuerpo. Su mirada gris se clavó enojada en Blaise y lentamente se levantó del sofá.  
  
- Yo no espero nada de mi padre.- dijo entre dientes.- Tengo el suficiente talento para destacar por si mismo y no necesito besarle los zapatos a un grupo de magos que aprueban la mezcla de magos puros con impuros.  
  
- Que orgulloso. – dijo Blaise con una mueca.- Pero algunos magos ya no le dan importancia a la pureza de la sangre. Después de que el Señor Oscuro fue derrocado ya no queda casi nadie que aun desee perseverar esas creencias, al menos no en público.  
  
Draco miró alrededor de la sala común, dándose cuenta que no había ningún otro alumno a la vista y que podía hablar con suficiente tranquilidad.  
  
- No se cual es tu juego Blaise. Tú provienes de una familia de Sangre Limpia y odias tanto como yo a los impuros. ¿Qué es lo que te impulsa a pensar en ciertas barbaridades?. ¿Cómo por ejemplo: mezclarte con ellas?.  
  
- Es simple..- dijo Blaise alzándose de hombros.- Solo buscó mi propia conveniencia y si para ello tengo que fingir que me son indiferentes entonces lo hago.   
  
- En eso somos opuestos. Yo no podría rebajarme a tal vulgaridad.  
  
- Eres tan metódico y severo con las reglas de la Orden de la Pureza que casi te admiro pero recuerda que tu padre fue considerado uno de los principales espías del Señor Oscuro. No es conveniente que se diga que su hijo le hace honor a esas murmuraciones.  
  
Draco soltó el aire divertido pero luego hizo una mueca de molestia.  
  
- Mi padre fue exonerado de todo cargo así que su reputación esta a salvo. Sin embargo, por el estúpido padre de Weasley tuvo que irse del País.   
  
- Obviamente...- dijo Zabini con aire de inteligencia.- Fudge era quien principalmente le otorgaba los privilegios y como era ineficaz para el puesto de Ministro se lo quitaron, pero tu padre está trabajando muy bien en el Ministerio de Francia, después de todo los Malfoy son de origen francés.  
  
- ¿Pero irse del país porque Arthur Weasley no lo dejaba en paz?.- Gruñó.- No sabes la rabia que siento cada vez que veo al insípido pelirrojo pasearse por el colegio como si fuera el mejor.   
  
- Su padre ahora es un miembro importante del Ministerio.- dijo el moreno alzando una ceja.- Él es un principal defensor de los muggles, así que no tendrás mas remedio que hacer lo mismo que yo: Fingir ante la Sociedad Mágica que los magos como nosotros no aborrecemos a los impuros.  
  
- No creo poder hacer eso.- dijo enfadado.- Por mucho que los Weasley ahora gocen de mejor posición no quiere decir que sean mejores que nosotros. Aun mi familia sigue siendo la más rica y la de mejor linaje en la sociedad de magos. Conservamos el respeto y la admiración de muchos.  
  
- Estoy de acuerdo contigo... pero...- Blaise levantó un dedo ceremonialmente.- Necesitas escuchar un poco mis consejos y pensar en el baile. Te aseguro que será una excelente oportunidad para que el Ministerio te contemple en sus próximas contrataciones.  
  
- Te aseguro que tengo varias perspectivas. El Ministerio no lo es todo.- dijo el chico con los ojos entrecerrados.- Eso no me preocupa.  
  
- Eres necio...-dijo Blaise rodando los ojos.- Es imposible hacerte entender.  
  
Draco echo a reír y se acaricio lentamente sus cabellos platinados.  
  
- ¿Y a quien tienes pensando invitar al Baile?.- preguntó el rubio con frialdad.  
  
- He pensando en Ana Bellinghton, Melissa Lee... – El chico cerró un ojo simulando recordar.- Clarissa Russell... Hermione Granger...  
  
Draco, al escuchar el ultimo nombre, frunció el ceño aturdido.  
  
- ¿Qué estas diciendo?. ¿Hermione Granger?.  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*  
  
Capitulo 8.  
  
No se hasta ahora como les este pareciendo el desarrollo de los personajes en este fic. Cuando inicie este proyecto decidi que Draco Malfoy seria un poco mas irritante que en el resto de mis fics. En este capitulo hago la aparicion mas centrada del hermano menor de Blaise Zabini: Malcolm. Por eso el niño le habla con tanta familiaridad puesto que Draco es amigo de Blaise desde niños.  
  
Asi que veremos muy seguido las travesuras de malcolm, no se que les haya parecido este pequeño slytherin y sobre todo el caracter que tiene mi adorado Blaise.  
  
Continuen el siguiente capitulo --- Capitulo 9   
  
(como era muy largo lo dividi)  
  
-----------  
  
p.d. Dispensenme por la falta de ortografias del fic o alguna que otra palabra repetida, como ya sabran no dispongo de mucho tiempo y estoy tratando sinceramente en entregarles una historia con calidad pero... Ups!!... siempre hay una que otra vez que se te escapa de las manos.  
  
Gracias por comprender...   
  
Jaina  
  
::Miembro de la Orden Draconiana:: 


	9. Memorias

CAPITULO 9  
  
Blaise sonrió con cierta diversión. Sabia que su compañero de Slytherin se sorprendería de que él estuviese contemplando a Hermione como pareja de baile.  
  
- 'Miss' Granger... si... la he considerado.- dijo.- Creo que seria una excelente pareja, sobre todo si quiero impresionar a los del Ministerio. Ella podría participar en un tema de conversación inteligente con estas personas. Es la mejor bruja de toda la escuela.  
  
Malfoy miró a Blaise con mas irritación que antes. Pensaba en lo estúpido o loco que era su amigo para invitar a una impura al baile. Por supuesto que eso seria arriesgar su suerte y su reputación por nada ante los demás porque después de todo, el moreno no tomaba en serio a ninguna chica ni por bonita e inteligente. A Blaise únicamente le gustaba llamar la atención y tenia una manera muy ridícula de hacerlo.  
  
- ¿No crees que estas exagerando Blaise?. Considero que es mas realista llevar a una de las Hufflepuff con las que platicas pero... ¿una gryffindor?. ¿amiga de Potter y Weasley? Y... sobre todo... ¿sangre sucia?.  
  
- Tolerare lo de Gryffindor y su amistad con los dos perdedores. Lo de la sangre... pues... – El moreno chasqueo la lengua.- No voy a casarme con ella... no necesito que sea sangre pura para satisfacer un poco mi ocio.  
  
Draco hizo una mueca de fastidio y agitó una mano.  
  
- Esta platica se esta volviendo desagradable... será mejor que me vaya a respirar aire fresco.- dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.  
  
- Que te aproveche el sol.- dijo el moreno sonriendo cínicamente.  
  
Malfoy salió de la Casa de Slytherin buscando descargar su incomodidad por los comentarios de Zabini en cualquier persona que se apareciese en ese instante.  
  
Había evitado que su mal carácter estallara en la sala común por el simple hecho de que ya no estaba de humor para discutir. En cierta forma, ya estaba cansado de tener que dirigirle la vida a Zabini y había decidido, desde hace mucho, que no volvería a entrometerse en lo que el chico hiciese pero eso no excluía su enfado por que el recordatorio de sus deberes como miembro de la prestigiada Sociedad Mágica.  
  
Ciertamente la Guerra había terminado y Lord Voldemort estaba muerto junto con un gran numero de seguidores. No era un secreto para él que su padre era un mortífago y que en ultimo momento había modificado sus 'convicciones' para parecer inocente de toda acusación. Una vez mas, Lucius Malfoy había conseguido escapar de la justicia y de Azkaban, llevando ahora una vida... honorable.  
  
Por supuesto que muchos magos no creían en él y después de unos meses dejaron de asediarlo con acusaciones sobre su participación en el lado Oscuro. Sin embargo, Arthur Weasley fue uno de los que no se rindió hasta que vio por cumplida su 'misión' de despojar a Lucius Malfoy de su privilegiado puesto en el Ministerio de Magia, por lo que el mago no tuvo mas remedio que trabajar para el Ministerio de Francia.  
  
Contrario a lo que los demás pensaran, Draco Malfoy no fue mortífago ni participó en ninguna actividad junto al Señor Oscuro. Era cierto que simpatizaba pero su padre no le permitió nunca saber mas de lo que tenia que saber. En los planes de su padre no estaba en que él se uniera al ejercito del Lord Voldemort, en realidad Lucius solo pensaba en ser el único mortífago de la familia, ya había sido testigo de los incontables asesinatos del Señor Oscuro a sus mismos seguidores. Hubiera sido un garrafal error exponer a todos de esa manera.  
  
Ahora, Draco era la cabeza de la familia Malfoy, debido a la ausencia de su padre en el Reino Unido, y seria el heredero de su difunto abuelo al cumplir los 18 años. Eso le llevaría a tener su propia fortuna personal y después de la muerte de su padre, Lucius, él heredaría el resto de los millones de galeones que se guardaban en Gringots.   
  
Esa situación era un poco estresante, sobre todo si todos esperaban que él llevara a cabo el papel del Representante de los Malfoy en la Sociedad Mágica de Reino Unido.  
  
Por supuesto, Draco era el mejor partido que cualquier bruja podría tener. Las madres estaban desesperadas porque sus hijas tuvieran el valor de acercarse al heredero de los Malfoy, después de todo aun seguía siendo el más rico de todos. Y por ello, las miradas femeninas de mayor grado en Hogwarts se clavaban en él al pasar, para molestia o halago del prefecto, según como estuviera de humor.  
  
Sus pasos firmes le habían llevado lejos de las mazmorras y le dirigieron hacia uno de los nuevos jardines que la Profesora Sprout había desarrollado como proyecto escolar con algunos alumnos. A Draco no le gustaba demasiado la Herbología pero tenia el sentido común para afirmar que los jardines eran bellos y un excelente refugio para el resto del mundo.  
  
Las paredes bajas de musgo y helechos brillaban con las flores de colores que expulsaban un exquisito olor. El camino estaba hecho de adoquín rojizo donde algunas bancas se aparecían a lo largo. El Malfoy nuevamente agradeció que alguien tuviera la inteligencia para hacer un lugar así en Hogwarts.  
  
Con semblante extraño y melancólico, el prefecto de Slytherin se sentó en una banca completamente solo aunque podía escuchar las voces de otros alumnos que merodeaban por los alrededores pero eso no le importo, su lectura era mas importante por ahora.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
El sol estaba brillando en todo su esplendor, los árboles se vestían de ocre y naranjo debido a los primeros toques de otoño. La brisa era envolvente y animaba al mas pobre de los espíritus. ¿No era un excelente día para pasear y alejarse de los ruidos innecesarios en la Sala Común?. ¿Respirar un poco el aire matinal y saborearse una rica barra de chocolate?.  
  
Harry y Ron estaban demasiados entusiasmados con los próximos juegos de Quidditch y no dejaban de estudiar las estrategias para aplastar este año al equipo de Slytherin, el año anterior las serpientes habían logrado ganar el Torneo y la Copa de las Casas, esto gracias a la 'venerable' participación de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Hermione sabia que sus amigos de Gryffindor habían decidido declarar la 'guerra' a los Slytherin y que pronto tendría que interponerse en una que otra disputa entre las serpientes y ellos. Sin embargo todo parecía continuar su curso con normalidad, con excepción a que ahora ella evitaba a toda cosa encontrarse con Draco Malfoy y por fortuna, los séptimos cursos solo tomaban clases junto con los alumnos de la especialidad mágica que hubieran escogido.  
  
La prefecta de Gryffindor había decidido trabajar en Leyes Mágicas. Por supuesto que la Profesora McGonagall estaba mas que entusiasmada por la idea, sobre todo si la chica tenia la habilidad para algún día trabajar como Ministro de Magia. Albus Dumbledore le auguraba un excelente futuro en el Ministerio.  
  
Harry Potter estaba decidido a ser auror y hasta el momento llevaba excelentes calificaciones que avalaban su posible graduación, aunque aun tendría que estudiar un año mas en una prestigiada academia de aurores en cuanto saliera de Hogwarts.  
  
Ron Weasley se había visto tentado en ser auror pero ahora el Quidditch parecía ser su pasión, mucho mas que la que Harry sentía. El chico estaba decidido a continuar en el Mundo de los deportes mágicos y su técnica como Guardián había mejorado demasiado con el paso del tiempo.  
  
Hermione tenia demasiado ocupada su mente y trataba a toda costa de no pensar en Malfoy ni en el viaje que había hecho a su pasado. A veces se quedaba ensimismada en sus recuerdos y en las palabras que había dicho Irina Sands. Recordaba también el baile cuando un ángel les rodeaba y se preguntaba si seria cierto que ella y Malfoy estaban destinados a formar parte de un mismo núcleo y si dependía de que algunos de los dos decidiese hacer a un lado los formalismos de la sociedad.  
  
Era muy difícil para Hermione aceptar el hecho de que pudiera estar unida con un ser tan mentiroso y cruel como Malfoy pero también no podía dejar a un lado la visión que había tenido acerca del pasado del chico. A veces le hacia pensar que muy en el fondo Draco seguía siendo tan inseguro como antes y que probablemente, su frialdad era un escudo contra el mundo. Además de que esos habían sido los principios de la familia, Los Malfoy creían solemnemente que la muestra de los sentimientos eran signos de debilidad y pobreza de espíritu. No seria extraño que ahora Draco Malfoy lo creyera así.  
  
Realmente el jardín de la profesora Sprout era de los mejores lugares de Hogwarts. Se alegraba muchísimo que el proyecto de los alumnos de sexto grado hubiese funcionado. Todos los días, diversos alumnos amantes de la Herbología llegaban para darle cuidados a las diversas plantas del jardín.  
  
Neville Longbottom era el principal jefe del proyecto. El joven Gryffindor había cambiado mucho desde el ultimo año y su enfrentamiento con Lord Voldemort le había valido para desarrollarse como un gran mago. Si alguien recordaba al niño Longbottom como un chico temeroso, olvidadizo y torpe ahora seria una broma, porque Neville había dejado de ser todo eso. Ahora se mostraba mas seguro de si mismo, mas feliz y con una magia radiante que le envolvía en todo su esplendor.  
  
Harry y Neville habían sido los personajes principales en el inicio de la Guerra el año pasado. Prácticamente fueron meses de lucha hasta que el Señor Oscuro fue traicionado por uno de sus seguidores. Peter Pettigrew se vio en la necesidad de pagar la deuda de su vida a Harry Potter y con ello, el momento de enfrentarse de una vez por todas con el asesino de sus padres.  
  
La Orden del Fénix apoyó a Harry y Neville junto con una serie de magos dispuestos a jugarse la vida con tal de mantener la seguridad y la armonía en sus vidas.   
  
Así, la página oscura de la historia de la sociedad mágica terminó cuando Harry se enfrento cara a cara con su enemigo y con suerte, el Gryffindor sobrevivió.  
  
Hermione ahora se sentía con mas tranquilidad que nunca. Los mortífagos ya no existían y aunque hubieron muchos que escaparon de la justicia sabia que ellos jamás volverían... se avecinaban nuevos tiempos de paz.  
  
- Leyes...- dijo en un suspiro la chica para si misma.- Nuevas leyes para el uso de artefactos mug...  
  
- ¿Leyes?.- La voz de un joven se escucho detrás de ella.  
  
- ¡Justin!.- dijo la chica en un sobresalto.- Me asustaste.  
  
- Lo siento.- dijo Justin Finch-Fletchley con una tímida sonrisa.- No quería asustarte.  
  
Hermione lo miro picaramente y sonrió.  
  
- Escuche que hablabas sobre leyes.- dijo el chico de ojos marrones y cabello oscuro.- ¿Estas preparándote para un discurso?.  
  
Hermione se sonrojo.  
  
- En realidad solo pensaba en... algo...- Contestó sin mirarlo directamente.- Ya sabes, un proyecto escolar.  
  
- Supongo.- dijo el joven alzándose de hombros.  
  
Justin la miro fijamente mientras la chica se mordisqueaba el labio nerviosamente y sus manos se escondían en los bolsillos. El muchacho al ver la expresión de la Gryffindor desvió la mirada y sonrió.  
  
- B-bueno...- Tartamudeo Finch.- ¿Cómo te van en los exámenes?.  
  
- Muy bien.- Contesto.- ¿Y a ti?.  
  
- No puedo quejarme. He obtenido buenas notas en Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas.  
  
- Tienes mucha habilidad para los unicornios.- dijo la joven con fascinación.- Realmente vas a ser un excelente Criador de Unicornios.  
  
Justin se sonrojo y se acarició lentamente la nuca.  
  
- Gracias Hermione... lo mismo digo de ti.  
  
Las palabras de Justin tuvieron el mismo efecto sobre ella. El silencio reino unos segundos antes de que el Prefecto de Hufflepuff volviera a hablar.  
  
- ¿V-vas a.. ir al baile?.- pregunto fingiendo no darle importancia.  
  
- Pues... si... creo que seria una buena oportunidad para conocer a los magos del Ministerio.  
  
- Tienes pensado trabajar en el Departamento de Leyes Mágicas, ¿no es cierto?.  
  
- Si.  
  
- Bueno, tú sabes que yo deseo trabajar en el departamento de Regulación y Control de Criaturas Mágicas. Talvez me traslade definitivamente en España, ya sabes que hay un campamento para criar unicornios...  
  
- Seguro que te va a ir muy bien.  
  
- Hermione...- El corazón de Finch comenzó a palpitar aceleradamente.- No se si tú.. ya se que preferirías ir con alguien mas... seguramente Ron pero yo...  
  
- ¿Si?.- dijo la joven sonrojada.  
  
- ¿Irías conmigo al baile?.- El chico tomo un respiro.- No soy buen bailarín pero me encantaría que fueses conmigo.  
  
- Justin...- La joven bajo un poco la mirada.- Si me encantaría...  
  
- ¿Si?.- pregunto con los ojos brillantes.  
  
- Si.  
  
El muchacho no pudo disimular su alegría. Sonrió tan ampliamente que la chica se sorprendió. Obviamente ella intuía que Justin Finch intentaba llegar a su corazón y la manera tan tierna y caballerosa del mago estaba iniciándola a querer conocerlo mas profundamente.  
  
Justin platicó entusiasmado con Hermione mientras caminaban lentamente por el jardín. Los dos prefectos compartían demasiadas similitudes, lo que hacia que se llevaran muy bien. Aunque el Hufflepuff vivía en Gloucester y la Gryffindor en Oxford, la distancia de unas cuantas horas no impidieron que el mago hubiera ido a visitarla en las vacaciones de verano.   
  
Ninguno de los dos se habían percatado que a lo lejos unos ojos grises los miraban con repudio. Draco Malfoy había dejado a un lado su libro de "Leyes de Comercio de Dragones para fines medicinales". Lo ultimo que hubiera querido era encontrarse con los desagradables prefectos de Hufflepuff y Gryffindor y sobre todo, ambos eran sangre sucia.  
  
Están hechos el uno para el otro...- Murmuro Draco para si mismo, refiriéndose a los jóvenes impuros que paseaban a unos metros de él.   
  
El Slytherin se quedó sentado en su lugar mientras cruzaba los brazos y observaba a la joven pareja. Hermione sonreía con gracia a los comentarios del Hufflepuff, Draco hizo un gesto de burla cuando Justin se despidió de mano con la bruja mientras sonreía estúpidamente.  
  
Al verla sola, Draco sintió una extraña necesidad por acercarse a Hermione y hablarle. Propiamente no se trataba de saludarla ni adularle... únicamente su irritación no se había ido del todo y deseaba satisfacer su malignidad en alguien como ella. Además después de más de un mes, no había podido encontrarse con Granger a solas y terminar aquella platica en un pasillo de Hogwarts, por supuesto que tampoco le había devuelto su relicario.  
  
Hermione aun no lo había visto por lo que el Slytherin aprovecho para seguirla cautelosamente sin que se diera cuenta. Espero un espacio en el que no hubiera ningún estudiante cerca, siendo un domingo por la mañana de octubre la mayoría estaba entretenidos en otras cosas.  
  
La chica dio vuelta por una vereda de plantas colgantes, formando un túnel de cinco metros de largo hasta llegar a los rosales. Hermione se adentró y al llegar a su fin su sonrisa desapareció completamente.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres Malfoy?.- dijo enfadada.  
  
- Mi relicario.-dijo el chico con una cínica sonrisa. El rubio extendió su mano y movió sus dedos en señal de que se lo entregara.  
  
- No es tuyo. Yo lo compre.- Hermione intento pasar pero el chico se lo impidió.  
  
- ¿No sabes que es malo tomar cosas que no son tuyas?.- dijo sarcásticamente.- ¿Así es como quieres trabajar en el Ministerio?.  
  
- Hazte a un lado.  
  
- No.  
  
- Hazlo.  
  
- No.- Draco alzo una ceja.  
  
- Grandísimo cabeza hueca. Hazte a un lado.- Insistió.  
  
Draco la miro fijamente, su expresión era de completa ironía y sus ojos grises brillaban divertidos. Tenia una rara sensación de mal sana alegría al ver a la chica tratando de pasar sin ponerle un dedo encima.  
  
- Esta bien...- dijo en un tono cansado la chica.- ¿quieres que te devuelva este relicario?. Entonces demuéstrame que es tuyo...  
  
- Eso es fácil.- Draco apoyo su mano en una enredadera.- Dentro de él está la foto de mi antigua niñera y un mechón de su cabello.  
  
La chica apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos. Draco sonrió de lado y movió repetidamente una ceja, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara.  
  
- Aun así.. no pienso devolvértelo. Tengo varias cosas que hacer con él...- dijo la chica sin mirarlo.  
  
- ¿Piensas averiguar el hechizo que tiene el relicario?.- pregunto sin mas preámbulos.  
  
La joven lo miro sorprendida.  
  
- ¿Tú sabes...?.  
  
Draco dudó en responderle. En realidad él no estaba seguro de lo que le había pasado exactamente a ella pero en cuanto a él tenia la certeza de que su ex Institutriz. Irina Sands, había hecho algo en el relicario como ultimo intento por 'salvarle' de un fatídico destino.   
  
Eso podía recordarlo muy bien, así como su empeño por mostrarle un futuro incierto y que él tenia el poder de modificar. Por supuesto que eso jamás se lo contaría a alguien como Hermione Granger.  
  
- Si lo supiera no te lo diría Granger.- dijo el rubio con una mueca de desagrado.  
  
La Prefecta respiro profundamente y miro a Draco con exasperación.  
  
- Estas quitándome mi tiempo Malfoy...  
  
- Yo tengo todo el tiempo del mundo... y no me haré a un lado hasta que me entregues mi relicario.  
  
Hermione estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la presencia del Profesor Snape detrás de Draco se lo impidió.  
  
- Señor Malfoy.- dijo Snape con voz seria.  
  
Draco giró su cabeza y se paró correctamente sintiéndose un poco avergonzado de que lo hubiera visto a solas con Granger pero lo disimuló en seguida.  
  
- Sígame a mi oficina.- Snape miró con indiferencia a Hermione.- Y a usted, Señorita Granger la Profesora Mc Gonagall le busca.  
  
El rubio asintió con la cabeza y sin mirar ni decir nada a Hermione avanzó detrás de su Jefe de Casa.  
  
Al estar dentro de la oficina del Profesor de Pociones, Draco se sintió un poco nervioso de que fueran a llamarle la atención por molestar a la gryffindor, aunque no creía que Snape tomara muy en serio unas cuantas diabluras de su parte.  
  
- Lo que tengo que decirle Señor Malfoy es algo muy importante.- dijo el mago clavando sus fríos ojos negros en los grises de Draco.  
  
- ¿De que se trata Profesor?.- pregunto inexpresivamente.  
  
- Como ya sabrá, el 31 de octubre es el Baile de Honor a los Miembros del Ministerio.  
  
Snape hizo una pausa y Draco permaneció callado.  
  
- Usted es premio anual de Hogwarts y por lo tanto le corresponde compartir mesa con los miembros del Ministerio además de iniciar el baile de apertura.  
  
Malfoy no pudo evitar sonreír orgullosamente al escuchar la noticia. Así que él estaría junto con aquellas personalidades y sin tener que mover un dedo. Snape lo miró un momento y al chico le pareció que sonrió burlonamente.  
  
- Pero usted, Señor Malfoy, no es el único Premio Anual de Hogwarts por lo tanto compartirá ese Honor con la Señorita Granger.  
  
No solo la sonrisa de Draco se esfumo sino que una incontrolable furia se apodero de él. Sus ojos brillaron de indignación y rabia, cuidadosamente se acercó al escritorio del Profesor y asentó una mano.  
  
- ¿Granger estará en la misma mesa?.- pregunto con los ojos parpadeantes.  
  
- Será su compañera de baile... Señor Malfoy. La Señorita Granger y Usted aperturaran el baile como los premios anuales que son.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
Capitulo 9. Listo!  
  
Jua jua!!.. Draco y Hermione seran pareja en el proximo baile y se detestan.. jajaja.. veremos que pasa en el siguiente capitulo y como lo tomaran los dos.  
  
Por supuesto que por ahora no hay nada de romance pero espero que tengan paciencia, no quiero apresurar a los personajes a sentir algo que tarde o temprano acabaran por sentir.  
  
Como ya se habran dado cuenta la Guerra termino. Harry ahora esta a salvo de Voldemort. Por lo tanto aprovecho para hacer mencion de lo que es y no es este fanfic:  
  
1) En este fanfic no se trata sobre Voldemort ni los mortifagos. Por lo tanto la base del fic no es nada con que Draco se haga mortifago ni que sea una herramienta para el regreso de Voldemort. Asi que en este capitulo (y el siguiente) les cuento un poco sobre la historia de la Guerra.  
  
2) Los Weasley han dejado de ser pobres y ahora tienen un buen nivel economico, claro que sin llegar a la riqueza de Draco.  
  
3) Draco tiene diferentes personalidades, todo depende la ocasion, asi que algunas veces sera tremendamente rebelde y hasta odioso pero habra momentos en que inspirara ternura.  
  
4) Draco y Hermione viajaron al pasado de Draco de manera mental. Digamos que el hechizo del relicario hizo que Hermione se conectara a la memoria de Draco y ella vivio lo mismo que Irina Sands, solo que atraves de los ojos de ella. Draco, mientras recordaba como era de niño, no estaba conciente de que era niño. Solo se dio cuenta hasta que termino el hechizo y el regreso al presente.  
  
  
  
5) Irina Sands y Lethar Malfoy no desaparecen del fic. Asi que esperen en proximos capitulos su aparicion.  
  
6) Lucius malfoy esta vivo, no esta en Azkaban y se fue del pais para irse a Francia, donde reside. El porque su hijo y esposa no se han ido con el creo que es algo obvio. Draco aun esta en la escuela.  
  
7) ¿tendran mas participacion Harry, Ron y otros?. Por supuesto que si, aunque este capitulo lo dirigi exclusivamente para narrar un poco los acontecimientos y pensamientos de los protagonistas.  
  
--  
  
Quiero agradecer sinceramente a todas las personas que han dejado reviews y que ademas me han escrito a mi correo electronico. Me sorprendi muchisimo de que mi fanfic DRACONIS este teniendo muy buena aceptacion y gracias a ustedes he llegado a los 432 reviews y Reverto Umquam hasta ahora lleva 118 reviews.  
  
Me dio mucha alegria que todos los fanfics gusten y es un honor para mi que haya sitios que me hayan pedido la autorizacion de mis fics para publicarlos.   
  
Tambien quiero agradecer a Shiro, quien ha hecho uso de mi personaje Lethar Malfoy en su fanfic: Proscrito.  
  
Les advierto que no es una historia paralela, ni tiene nada que ver con este fic de Reverto Umquam. Shiro respetara la esencia del personaje pero tendrá una historia en Proscrito un tanto diferente. ok?. Asi que no se lo pierdan.  
  
--  
  
No me queda nada mas que animarlas a que sigan al pendiente de mis fics y que se den una vuelta por mi pagina web y mi livejournal donde pueden encontrarme con el nick de _jaina_  
  
Muchas gracias y nos vemos en Draconis la proxima semana!!.  
  
Jaina  
  
::Miembro de la Orden Draconiana::  
  
---  
  
p.d. Dispensenme por la falta de ortografias del fic o alguna que otra palabra repetida, como ya sabran no dispongo de mucho tiempo y estoy tratando sinceramente en entregarles una historia con calidad pero... Ups!!... siempre hay una que otra vez que se te escapa de las manos.  
  
Gracias por comprender... 


	10. Demonios

CAPITULO 10  
  
Severus Snape miraba con expectativa el semblante de su alumno favorito, Draco Malfoy, quien tenia el rostro tenso y los ojos grises brillantes por el enojo que comenzaba a apoderarse de él.   
  
El Profesor Snape tuvo que explicar a Malfoy, con la mayor paciencia, los motivos de llevar a Hermione Granger como su pareja de baile. Era costumbre que, en ciertas ceremonias del Colegio, el Premio Anual participaba con mayor importancia que el resto de los alumnos. Por supuesto, ese año habían dos premios anuales: Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger.  
  
Para el prefecto de Slytherin, el motivo era lo más ridículo que había escuchado. Era inaudito que los estúpidos miembros del Consejo Escolar quisieran obligarlo a ir con una hija de muggles. Severus Snape sabía que Draco no aceptaría tan fácilmente, en primera no estaba en la naturaleza del chico aceptar a una impura como su igual y sobre todo siendo amiga de su aun enemigo, Harry Potter.  
  
- ¡Claro que no!.- Bufó Draco con los puños apretados sobre el escritorio de su Jefe de Casa.- No voy a ir a ningún baile acompañado de esa... bruja.  
  
Severus analizó a su alumno con sus oscuros e intensos ojos negros. Una mueca se dibujó en sus labios mientras tomaba un respiro profundo.  
  
- No hay otro remedio.- dijo finalmente Snape después de unos segundos.- Es parte de las costumbres de este colegio y ambos son Premio Anual, por lo tanto el privilegio de recibir a los miembros del Ministerio es de ustedes, eso conlleva a que ambos sean pareja durante el baile.  
  
- Es injusto... una humillación.- Alegó entre dientes.- Si ellos creen que yo...  
  
Draco guardó repentinamente silencio, tragándose la rabia que estaba consumiéndole. Por mucho que Snape fuera un maestro indulgente con él no debía exponer sus verdaderos pensamientos con referencia al Ministerio.   
  
Intentó por todos los medios posibles, controlar la furia que estaba agitándole. Malfoy no era conocido por su paciencia y sensatez, en realidad era un alumno bastante impulsivo cuando su animo estaba al borde de la ebullición.  
  
Pese a esto, Snape mantenía una grata opinión sobre su mejor alumno e hijo de un buen amigo, Lucius Malfoy. Aunque Lucius era seis años mayor que Severus, siempre habían mantenido relaciones amistosas puesto que los Malfoy estaban unidos a los Snape por el matrimonio de unos parientes en común. Todo esto lo encaminaba a un lazo más estrecho con los Malfoy.  
  
Severus miraba a Draco y creía estar viendo a Lucius cuando tenia la misma edad. Él recordó cuando a sus 11 años llegó a Hogwarts y fue recibido en la Casa de Slytherin por Lucius Malfoy, quien era un prefecto en aquellos tiempos. Desde luego al mes, ambos magos habían logrado acoplarse a pesar de la diferencia de edades. Snape tenia un carácter bastante oscuro y peligroso que a Lucius le fascinaba y tal parecía que Draco también encontraba esa fascinación en su persona porque sabia que el muchacho le admiraba.  
  
Draco se colocó altivo mientras las yemas de sus dedos pulgares e índices se frotaban con fuerza. El chico había permanecido callado por varios segundos y era obvio que tenia que decir algo antes de que su profesor se desesperara pero lo único que le venia a la mente era insultar a los miembros del Ministerio y... a Granger, por supuesto.  
  
- ¿Está pensando no asistir al Baile con la Señorita Granger?.- Interrumpió el mago los pensamientos de Draco.  
  
El chico dirigió su mirada a Snape y dejó de frotar sus dedos.  
  
- ¿Qué pasaría si me niego asistir al Baile con ella?.  
  
- No creo que sea lo recomendable en su caso, Señor Malfoy. Lo mejor en estos días es mantener su buen nombre ante el desconfiado Ministerio que tenemos hoy en día.- Snape levantó una ceja.- Su familia sigue siendo respetable en nuestro país pero por causa de algunos rumores que involucran a su padre algunas personas piensan rechazar su candidatura para un puesto vacante dentro del Cuerpo Mágico de Negocios Internacionales.  
  
- Eso no es posible...- dijo el chico sorprendido.- ¿Por qué no habrían de aceptar mi solicitud?.  
  
Snape sonrió de lado e hizo un movimiento rápido con las manos.  
  
- ¿Es por el asunto de los muggles?.- Preguntó el Slytherin con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- ¿Cree usted que hay algo mas?.  
  
- ¡No pueden ignorar mi solicitud solo porque no me agradan los muggles!.  
  
- Después de la Guerra, el Ministerio ha hecho leyes muy estrictas en cuanto a la discriminación. No van a contratar a alguien que desprecie a los magos de sangre muggle.  
  
Draco estuvo a punto de blasfemar pero se contuvo. Snape lo miraba fijamente con aire pensativo, ya se temía que el muchacho no iba a doblegarse.  
  
- El Sr. Halley, jefe del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional, está complacido con sus capacidades Señor Malfoy y lo considera ideal para el puesto vacante pero hay magos que no piensan igual que él. Usted decidirá si quiere echar su carrera a la basura solo por no asistir a un baile.  
  
- Si yo no asisto con Granger pensaran que soy como mi padre y me negaran cualquier solicitud que yo haga... ¿no es cierto?.- dijo en tono frío.  
  
Snape hizo una mueca confirmando las sospechas de su alumno. El rubio bajó la mirada y respiró profundamente. Ciertamente no era justo la manera en que algunos miembros del Ministerio querían analizarlo y buscarle algún absurdo defecto con tal de que él no se apareciese ahí. Sospechaba que tanto alboroto se debía a Arthur Weasley quien era uno de los miembros destacados y donde seguramente seria el primero en protestar sobre la presencia de un Malfoy dentro del Ministerio.   
  
- No acostumbro opinar sobre las personas, Señor Malfoy pero usted tiene un futuro prometedor en los negocios mágicos internacionales. Estoy seguro que pensará cuidadosamente su posición.  
  
El rubio levantó la mirada al momento en que Snape hablo. Sus ojos grises brillaron extrañamente cuando el mago de cabello oscuro terminó de hablar. Se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le impedía decir alguna otra cosa. Estaba sorprendido y furioso por la mezquina trampa que querían hacerle los del ministerio, en especial ese Arthur Weasley. Estaba muy seguro de que su objetivo era ridiculizarlo ante todos y cerrarle las puertas en el mismo ministerio... pero eso era algo que todavía estaba por verse.  
  
- ¿Hay algo mas que desee decirme Profesor.?.- Preguntó el chico recuperando su habitual compostura.  
  
- Es todo, Sr. Malfoy. Puede usted retirarse.  
  
Draco hizo una ceremonial inclinación como despedida y se marchó. Al estar fuera de la oficina del Profesor Snape, apretó con mucha fuerza sus puños para evitar dar un golpe a la pared. Estaba sofocándose y tuvo que caminar apresuradamente para salir de las mazmorras antes de que perdiera decididamente el control.  
  
Estaba casi a punto de explotar y era probable que le diera alguna patada a cualquier mago que se le atravesase en su camino. No estaba de humor para que alguien le dirigiera la palabra, en esos momentos estaba mas preocupado por la postura en la que se encontraba.  
  
Si no asistía a ese baile, los cretinos del ministerio creerían que él discriminaba a los hijos de muggles por lo que desaprobarían su solicitud de empleo y se encargarían de desacreditarlo. Tal parecía que querían orillarlo a salir del país tal como lo había hecho su padre.  
  
Ninguno de los alumnos que caminaban por los pasillos de las mazmorras intentó cruzarse con Malfoy. Sus ojos grises estaban chispeando llenos de ira y con una mueca tan desagradable que amenazaba silenciosamente a quien le viera.  
  
Se preguntaba si Granger también había sido informada y como habría tomado la noticia. En cierta forma, podría decirse que la daba gracia imaginarse sobre lo que diría la Gryffindor y pensaba que talvez seria divertido ir con ella. No era que le agradase ir con Granger, simplemente tenia un sentido de la diversión bastante retorcido. ¿qué mejor que opacarla frente a todos?. Ella no era nada a su lado, inclusive estaría haciéndole un favor en ser su pareja de baile. Lo único que no le gustaba era imaginarse las burlas de los chicos de Slytherin pero eso era algo que podía solucionarlo.  
  
Draco sonrió lleno de malignidad y con el porte altanero caminó hacia las afueras de las mazmorras.  
  
  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
La Profesora McGonagall miraba con preocupación a la mejor alumna de Gryffindor. Hermione Granger tenia el rostro pálido y la boca entreabierta. Tuvo que sentarse inmediatamente para evitar que sus piernas le traicionaran y fuera caer directamente al suelo.  
  
- ¿Esta usted bien, Señorita Granger?.- preguntó la profesora con una mínima alteración en su voz.  
  
La chica parpadeó algunas veces antes de asentar con la cabeza. La Profesora miró con intranquilidad a la bruja.  
  
- Entonces ha entendido perfectamente lo que cabo de decirle.  
  
Hermione miró a la profesora con un cierto halo de angustia. ¿Como podían hacerle esto los miembros del Consejo?. ¿No se daban cuenta que la obligaban a ir con el chico mas deshonesto y engreído de todo Hogwarts?. ¿Que pasaría con Justin?. ¿Que dirían Harry y Ron al respecto?.  
  
- El Profesor Dumbledore podría hablar con el consejo y explicarles que yo no puedo asistir con él. Tenemos problemas de compatibilidad y en vez representar un buen papel lo echaríamos todo a perder.- dijo Hermione tragando saliva.  
  
- Me temo que también está en la misma posición que yo, Señorita Granger. El Profesor Dumbledore ha aceptado la decisión del Consejo escolar.  
  
Hermione le miró fijo mientras su mente asimilaba la negación a su petición. McGonagall enfrentó la mirada de su alumna favorita con firmeza. En su interior, pensaba que era totalmente injusto que una chica como Hermione fuera a una ceremonia tan importante acompañada del problemático Malfoy. Sin embargo, al igual que Dumbledore, creía que el muchacho tenia un potencial oculto y que se mostraría en el momento adecuado. Hermione Granger era muy lista y ella sabría como manejar la situación,... o al menos en eso confiaban.  
  
- Pero Profesora, yo tengo pareja para el baile.- dijo Hermione en un último intento por convencer a su Jefa de Casa de que no tener que ir con Malfoy.  
  
- Lo siento, Señorita Granger. No tendrá más remedio que rechazar la invitación que le hicieron. El Consejo Escolar fue muy explicito en sus instrucciones. Los Premios Anuales asistirán juntos al Baile y se reunirán con los Miembros del Ministerio en la misma mesa.  
  
El rostro de Hermione se volvió aun mas sombrío, para incomodes de la Profesora. Tenia un ligero temblor por todo el cuerpo y los ojos nublados. Todo cuanto le había dicho la Profesora le estaba punzando en la cabeza y definitivamente estaba desesperada.   
  
- Profesora McGonagall...-dijo Hermione en voz baja.- ¿Usted sabe lo que Draco Malfoy piensa de personas como yo?.  
  
La bruja no pudo esconder su incomodidad ante la pregunta, sabia a que se estaba refiriendo Hermione pero no quería manifestarlo.  
  
- Usted lo sabe, ¿no es cierto?.- Continuó la chica.  
  
Hermione respiró profundamente al decir esto. No deseaba marcharse hasta no ver realizado el ultimo intento por zafarse de esa locura de formar pareja con Draco Malfoy en el Baile de Halloween. McGonagall la miró fijamente, por un instante vaciló en contestarle. Por supuesto que sabia que el joven Slytherin despreciaba a los hijos de muggles y algunas veces había escuchado de los alumnos que daba muestras de ese oscuro sentimiento a Hermione... pero... era un joven sumamente brillante en clases. ¿No habría la posibilidad de que sin la influencia de su padre él pudiese comportarse diferente?.  
  
- Tengo conocimiento de algunas cosas Señorita Granger. Sin embargo, sea lo que piense el Señor Malfoy no será aplicado en esta escuela.  
  
- ¿No puedo hacer nada para evitar ir al Baile con él?.- Pregunto esperanzada.  
  
- Lo siento.  
  
McGonagall la miró un poco apenada pero volvió a recuperar su respetable y seria compostura. Hermione bajó la mirada mientras tomaba una bocanada de aire.   
  
- Tómelo con tranquilidad Señorita Granger. Sea cual fuere su relación con el Señor Malfoy, él no tendrá mas remedio que comportarse como un caballero con usted frente todas las personalidades que nos visitaran.  
  
La chica ya no comentó nada al respecto. En esos momentos le avergonzaba la idea de seguir objetando lo que dijera McGonagall, simplemente ya no había remedio: Ella iría al Baile con Malfoy.  
  
McGonagall hizo unos últimos comentarios y agradeció a Hermione su compresión. La joven salió de la oficina con un enorme nudo en la garganta. Su corazón estaba palpitando con fuerza y las manos le temblaban por debajo de su capa.  
  
¿Porque tenia que ir al baile con Malfoy?. ¿Porque justo cuando lo ultimo que deseaba era estar cerca de él?.  
  
- Ese engreído, mentiroso, demoníaco de Malfoy...- Murmuró.  
  
Comenzó a dar pequeños pasos mientras soltaba el aire a bocanadas. Los nervios estaban casi a punto de explotarle y tenia que encontrar una manera rápida de calmarse antes de que estallara en un llanto sin sentido.  
  
Estaba inquieta. No le agradaba la idea de ir con Malfoy a una ceremonia que ella había estado esperando para consagrarse como futura empleada en el Ministerio. Además deseaba ir con Justin Finch-Fletchley, ¿qué le iría a decir?. Esa misma mañana el Hufflepuff le había pedido ir con él. A ella le agradaba Justin y le avergonzaba tener que devolverse su invitación como pareja.   
  
Se dirigió hacia el campo de Quidditch, donde estarían Harry y Ron entrenando. Tenia que hablar con ellos, desahogarse y pedir algún consejo que pudiera servirle. Por supuesto que ellos se alterarían con la noticia y no creía que dejarían las cosas tan fácilmente. Probablemente harían unas cuantas amenazas a Malfoy, quien despóticamente los ignoraría, pero el solo hecho de sentirse apoyada por sus mejores amigos le hacia sentirse mas tranquila.  
  
Hermione se limpió el rostro con una mano y ensayó una postura que no evidenciara lo incomoda que se encontraba. Si iba a presentarse ante sus amigos tenia que ser con una mejor expresión para no preocuparles demasiado, claro que con Ron eso seria imposible.  
  
A medida que iba acercándose al pórtico que le llevaría hacia el campo de Quidditch comenzó a meditar en Malfoy y en lo que él estaría pensando sobre no tener más opción que ir al baile con ella. Le daba vértigo imaginarse bailando con él, que seguramente seria una emoción muy distinta a cuando bailó con él en sus sueños mientras estaba en el pasado del Slytherin.  
  
Ya habían pasado varias semanas desde que estuvo en la niñez de Draco y algunas veces pensaba en ello. Cuando le tocaba encontrarse con Malfoy en el comedor o en los pasillos de clases se sentía completamente aturdida y avergonzada. No lograba quitarse de la cabeza a la imagen del niño siendo iniciado en la Orden de la Pureza ni aquel abrazo tan intensamente anhelante que le había dado justo antes de aparecerse ambos en el tren.  
  
Draco, por su parte, también pensaba en ese viaje regresivo. Antes no había pensado en la Orden de la Pureza ni en Irina ni en las múltiples historias que le contaba ella para cuando fuera grande. Esbozó una sonrisa cuando recordó una anécdota que había vivido con su institutriz y... su violín. Aquel viejo... violín que había sido regalo de Irina y que su padre le había obligado a abandonar para que pudiera dedicarse mas a sus estudios.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, mientras se concentraba en sus recuerdos, el rostro de Draco había dejado de estar tenso. Sentía una secreta nostalgia al recordar todo eso. Se cuestionó a si mismo porque no había pensando en su antigua institutriz y que habría sido de ella. Con sinceridad, ella había sido de las pocas personas a quienes le había dado su afecto y después de que ella se fue de la Mansión él jamás volvió a mostrar afecto por nada ni por nadie.  
  
Siendo un fin de semana los pasillos no estaban demasiado concurridos. Solo algunos alumnos se paseaban con sus escobas para volar por los alrededores de la escuela, otros llevaban libros y golosinas para compartir en un pequeño día de campo.   
  
Draco y Hermione se encontraron en la esquina de sus respectivos pasillos, lo que señalaba que ambos iban hacían los campos de quidditch. El chico por un instante la miró fijo sin reaccionar debido a su sorpresa de haberse encontrado con ella. Hermione parpadeó unos segundos mientras intentaba esquivar al rubio y seguir su camino pero no pudo hacerlo puesto que Draco le tomó rápidamente de un brazo.  
  
- ¿Huyendo de mi, Granger?.- dijo burlonamente.  
  
- Trato de evitar tu molesta presencia.- Contesto la Gryffindor con una mueca de hastío.   
  
La joven movió su brazo para zafarse de la pálida mano de Draco pero este la apretó un poco mas.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa Malfoy?. ¿Desde cuando no te molesta tocarme?.- Hermione lo miró con sarcasmo.  
  
- Tengo que prepararme sicológicamente antes de compartir un baile contigo en los próximos días. Tengo que disimular mi nausea.  
  
La joven apretó los labios e intentó nuevamente zafarse.  
  
- ¿Sabes?.- Para sorpresa de Hermione, Draco la atrajo un poco y con cierta cautela acercó su boca al oído de ella.- Creo que estará bien ir al baile juntos.- Susurró.  
  
La chica giró su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos y encontrar una respuesta a lo que acababa de decir.  
  
- Serás mi elfo domestico particular durante el baile.- dijo con una cínica sonrisa.  
  
- ¡Estúpido!.- Exclamó con enojo.  
  
Draco la soltó y comenzó a reír levemente con una cierta postura divertida y maliciosa.  
  
- Si en tu retorcida mente tienes pensado hacerme quedar en ridículo frente a los miembros del Ministerio, estas equivocado Malfoy. No voy a ser una contrincante fácil de vencer.  
  
El chico apoyó su espalda en la pared y se cruzó de brazos.  
  
- ¿Amenazas?.-dijo clavando con intensidad sus fríos ojos grises.- No te atrevas a pensar que podrás desbancarme del lugar que me corresponde Granger. Una sangre sucia como tú no puede aspirar a mas que ser sirvienta en Mansiones como la mía.  
  
- Algunas veces, Malfoy, creo que eres la persona mas demoníaca y grotesca que he conocido.  
  
- ¿Demoníaco?.- Repitió.- Hace tiempo que no escuchaba ese calificativo en mi persona.  
  
- Demonio...- Susurró Hermione.- Pequeño... demonio... Malfoy.  
  
Draco borró por completo su sonrisa y miró a la chica confundido.  
  
- ¿Algún viejo recuerdo Malfoy?.- dijo Hermione alzando una ceja ante la mirada confusa del muchacho.  
  
- ¿Cómo es que...?.- Draco se alejó de la pared y se acercó un poco a Hermione. ¿Cómo sabia ella que de niño le llamaban "Pequeño Demonio"?.  
  
La chica dio un paso atrás cuando escuchó a unos estudiantes acercarse. El rubio observó con desagrado a los estudiantes que los miraban con cierta curiosidad. Hermione también se sintió incomoda con las miradas por lo que continuó caminando detrás de los estudiantes. Draco quiso detenerla pero no creyó correcto hacerlo delante de ellos, sobre todo por su imagen y reputación.  
  
Hermione respiró profundamente cuando se encontró a unos pasos de los campos de entrenamiento de quidditch. Ron se encontraba descansado en unas bancas mientras el resto estaba en grupos platicando. El pelirrojo al ver a su amiga le sonrió pero dejó de hacerlo cuando notó la seriedad de ésta.  
  
- ¿Que sucede?.- Preguntó Ron estirando las piernas.  
  
- McGonagall acaba de darme la noticia de que estaré junto a los Miembros del Ministerio en el Baile de Halloween.  
  
- ¡Eso es estupendo Hermione!. ¿No deberías alegrarte?.  
  
- Y con Malfoy...- Puntualizó con nerviosismo.  
  
Los ojos azules del Guardián se abrieron sorprendidos mientras intentaba asimilar lo que acababa de decir su amiga.  
  
- ¿Malfoy?.  
  
- Él es Premio Anual, al igual que yo. Por lo tanto, vamos a ser pareja durante el baile. El Consejo Escolar así lo sugirió.  
  
- ¡¿QUE?!.  
  
Hermione casi tuvo que contener los gritos de su pelirrojo amigo para evitar llamar la atención de los otros estudiantes que rondaban por ahí. Harry y Ginny se acercaron inmediatamente para averiguar lo que estaba sucediendo. Al escuchar las razones, Harry fue el siguiente en gritar con enojo. Hermione solicitó a Ginny que le ayudara a controlar a los dos jugadores y la pelirroja hizo lo que pudo puesto que estaba tan aturdida como los otros.   
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Durante los siguientes días, Hermione tuvo que soportar los continuos lamentos de sus amigos. Lejos de serle un apoyo estaban comenzándole a irritar. Harry y Ron planeaban múltiples maneras de 'accidentar' a Malfoy para que no asistiera al baile lo que hacia que Hermione se escandalizara cada vez que los escuchaba.   
  
Neville se enteró de lo sucedido por las continuas quejas de los dos chicos y se mostró un poco mas paciente con la noticia, lo cual la chica agradeció.  
  
- Vamos Hermione. Nadie se muere por una pierna rota.-dijo Ron con cierta diversión.  
  
Harry asintió con felicidad.  
  
- ¡Pero que cosas dices!. Por supuesto que no harán eso.... si la profesora McGonagall se entera.  
  
- ¿A quien pueden culpar si se cae de las escaleras?.- dijo Harry alzándose de hombros.  
  
A la chica no le quedaba mas remedio que contener las maquiavélicas ideas de sus amigos pero también se anticipaba a lo peor. Por las noches se imaginaba todos los desplantes posibles que haría el Malfoy y buscaba alguna manera inteligente para esquivarlos.  
  
Malfoy estaba mas insoportable que de costumbre y ahora algunos Slytherins le molestaban todo el tiempo que era posible. Sobre todo aguantaba las continuas bromas maliciosas de Blaise Zabini. La Sala Común parecía ser el único lugar donde podía estar en paz y sin las miradas curiosas de algunos alumnos de otras casas que ya estaban enterados de que un Slytherin y una Gryffindor irían al baile de Halloween juntos.  
  
- ¿Por qué tan molesto Draco?. ¡Iras con la chica mas inteligente de Hogwarts!. Una de las pocas con la que podrías sostener una conversación inteligente.- dijo Blaise con diversión.  
  
- Nunca podría mantener una conversación inteligente con ella, solo hablaría de los vulgares muggles.- Draco frunció el ceño.  
  
- ¿Qué dijeron tus padres cuando se enteraron?.  
  
- Mi madre me pidió que no lo hiciera, que me hiciese el enfermo o algo así. Mi padre me dijo que hiciera cuanto pudiera para evitarlo pero que si no había otro remedio siguiera adelante y pusiera el nombre de los Malfoy en alto.  
  
- Es extraño que tu padre diga eso...- dijo Blaise con cierta curiosidad.  
  
- Mi padre dice que hay que llegar a la cima sin importar los medios. Él espera que haga un buen papel en el baile y no pienso defraudarlo.  
  
- Entonces ya te resignaste de que vas a ir con Granger, ¿cierto?.  
  
- No del todo pero estoy pensando en sacarle provecho.- dijo con una ceja alzada.  
  
- Suena interesante... ¿qué vas a hacer?.  
  
- Simplemente hacerme brillar a costa de ella...- El rubio miró a su compañero con cierta malignidad.- Ya lo veras.... pero no deseará haber estado a mi lado...  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...LO SIENTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... se que me atrase muchisisisisisimo pero es que me fue muy dificil poder escribir este capitulo puesto que he estado ocupada todos estos ultimos dias.  
  
Ojala que les haya gustado este capitulo porque la verdad creo que saca mucho a flote la malignidad de Draco. Siento decirles que en este fic no es tan heroe ni romantico-cursi como Draco malfoy de Draconis pero este draco tambien tiene su encanto... por ahora no se ve... pero lo tendra.  
  
Como siempre, les agradesco todos sus reviews y correos, tambien comentarios por mesenger. Les pido por favor que pasen por alto una que otra mala ortografia y que dejen sus respectivos reviews!!!.  
  
Por favor, no olviden dejar un comentario ok?.. No les cuesta mas que un click... jejeje.. y 5 minutitos de su tiempo.   
  
El proximo capitulo tratara del Baile.,.. asi que ya sabran cuales son los planes malvados que tiene el rubio contra la chica... ¿harry y ron tiraran a draco de la escalera?. ¿que sucedera cuando les toque bailar juntos?.  
  
No se pierdan el proximo capitulo y por favor... sean pacientes con el capitulo de Draconis, ok?.. ando trabajando en ello. pero es que he estado super ocupada!!!  
  
un beso!!!...  
  
visiten mi pagina web y mi livejournal.!!  
  
Jaina  
  
======= 


	11. Encuentro

CAPITULO 11  
  
Draco Malfoy miraba con rostro inexpresivo su figura distinguida en un espejo de dos metros mientras terminaba de colocarse su capa de Slytherin.   
  
Hoy, era uno de esos días en que se miraba al espejo sin saber quien era en realidad. Talvez porque, a su edad, se es participe del síndrome de la adolescencia. Aquella muy mencionada etapa de los jóvenes en búsqueda de una personalidad propia y un futuro prometedor.  
  
Draco era un joven mago con una responsabilidad mucho mayor que la de sus compañeros del colegio. Desde que su padre se fue a Francia, él tuvo que hacerse cargo de los asuntos familiares en Inglaterra y, gracias a Merlín, su padre le creía lo suficientemente sensato para el puesto y eso lo llenaba de un placentero orgullo.  
  
Representaba a una de las familias más antiguas de la Comunidad Mágica Europea y era el heredero principal de los Malfoy. Su padre había sido primogénito al igual que él y por lo tanto la herencia principal se traspasaba al primer hijo del Heredero en turno.   
  
Los hermanos de Lucius, Isabel y Lethar, heredaban únicamente un pequeño porcentaje, el resto le pertenecía a Lucius, que por supuesto se había encargado de triplicar. Además no únicamente estaba la herencia de los Malfoy sino también de los Black por parte de Narcisa. Al cumplir la mayoría de edad, Draco no solo recibiría una dote de los Malfoy, que correspondía una cuarta parte de la herencia, sino la mitad de la fortuna de su madre. Por lo que lo convertía en uno de los jóvenes mago más ricos a los 18 años de edad.  
  
Draco era considerado como una persona portentosa y audaz aunque también conocido por su fácil irritabilidad, impaciencia y desconfianza. A las únicas personas que les permitía mostrar más de si mismo era a Blaise Zabini y Pansy Parkinson. El resto únicamente se mantenía al margen entre el miedo, la admiración y el aborrecimiento pues el joven Malfoy podía generar todo tipo de sentimientos.  
  
La mayoría de los estudiantes de Slytherin le adulaban y buscaban su compañía por intereses propios. A pesar de la reputación que tenia la familia Malfoy, esta aun era considerada muy importante en la Comunidad Mágica.  
  
Sin embargo, aun sabiéndose rodeado de hipócritas e interesados, no parecía importarle. Al parecer gozaba en valerse de ese grado de superioridad en los demás, era una maliciosa forma de aumentar su orgullo y ego.  
  
Draco parpadeó. Por un instante se había quedado ensimismado en sus pensamientos y continuo acomodándose el pliegue de la capa negra. El reloj de su mesa de noche comenzó a anunciar la hora de partir a Hogsmeade.  
  
El joven Slytherin soltó el aire y miró de reojo una carta que yacía sobre una mesa de su habitación. Con un movimiento la tomó para leerla de nuevo. Sus ojos grises recorrieron la ordinaria caligrafía del remitente y al terminar dibujó en sus labios una leve sonrisa.  
  
La puerta de la habitación se abrió. Blaise Zabini entraba con una bufanda entre las manos. El muchacho al ver la sonrisa del Malfoy se sorprendió.  
  
- ¿Me perdí de algo después del desayuno ?.- Preguntó Blaise con curiosidad.  
  
- ¿Perderte que?.- dijo Draco dejando la carta con rapidez en uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche.  
  
- Tienes una expresión muy rara.- El moreno se enredó la bufanda alrededor de su cuello.- Durante el desayuno has estado de mal humor y ahora te encuentro con esa sonrisa extraña.   
  
El Prefecto alzó una ceja.  
  
- No veo la particularidad.- dijo con cierto fastidio tratando de que Blaise no preguntara más nada.  
  
Al parece su compañero de cuarto lo entendió perfectamente puesto que cambió el tema.  
  
- He escuchado que en el baile de esta noche no solo vendrán personas de nuestro Ministerio sino personalidades de otros países, inclusive hasta harán un pequeño culto para los fallecidos en la Guerra...- Comentó un poco nervioso.  
  
- Ese Dumbledore... siempre tan conmovedor.- dijo con sarcasmo el rubio mientras se colocaba sus guantes.  
  
- Hace un momento vi a Granger salir en compañía de sus amigos a Hogsmeade.- dijo Blaise mirándolo de reojo.  
  
Draco prestó atención a Zabini y dejó de ponerse un guante.   
  
- Supongo que ya te habrás puesto de acuerdo con ella para encontrarse a la entrada del comedor.- Prosiguió a decir el chico.  
  
- No he cruzado palabra con ella desde que Snape me dio la noticia de que iría al baile con ella.- Al decir esto, Draco lo hizo de la manera más despectiva.  
  
- ¿Esperas reconocer entre tanta gente a una chica con antifaz?.  
  
- Granger es tan simple y ordinaria que no creo confundirme.  
  
- Sin embargo hay algo extraño en tu actitud...- Zabini sonrió maliciosamente.  
  
- No veo lo extraño en nada que concierna a mí.- Draco prosiguió su tarea de colocarse el guante.  
  
Blaise guardó silencio y solo se limitó a observar disimuladamente los movimientos de su compañero.   
  
- ¿Dónde esta Pansy?.- Preguntó Draco rompiendo con el silencio.  
  
- ¿Pansy?...- El moreno resopló.-. No deja de platicar desde hace un rato con Samuel Gordon.  
  
El rubio sonrió malicioso.  
  
- Creí que Pansy ya no te gustaba.  
  
- Me gustan todas las chicas, Draco... lo sabes pero...- Blaise apretó los puños.- Odio que Pansy hable con ese tipo y creo que lo hace intencionalmente porque sabe que no lo soporto.  
  
- Recuerda que es una chica muy vengativa y orgullosa. No tan fácil te perdonara por haber invitado primero a Jane Burdon. Prácticamente la tomaste como segunda opción.  
  
- ¡Es que era mi segunda opción!. No iba a permitir que la chica Burdon se me escapara de las manos... aunque claro... ella ya estaba pedida por el estúpido de Gordon.  
  
- Te complicas demasiado...- dijo Draco dando manotazos leves en el aire mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.  
  
- Claro, tú no te preocupas. Tienes a Granger.- dijo sarcásticamente.  
  
Draco se detuvo y se giró lentamente para mirar a los ojos de su compañero.  
  
- ¿Qué clase de chiste es ese?.- Preguntó con una horrible mueca.  
  
El prefecto se acercó a su amigo casi a zancadas y lo miró amenazadoramente.  
  
- ¿Sabes Zabini?. Estoy cansado de tus insinuaciones. Tienes días molestándome por lo de Granger. No somos magos ordinarios,... tú y yo pertenecemos a la Orden de la Pureza y prometimos fidelidad absoluta a los estatutos... cosa que no estás respetando al mencionar a esa idiota.  
  
El moreno lo miró resentido.  
  
- Respeto a la Orden de la Pureza tanto como tú Draco. Eres testigo de que no me he mezclado con ninguna impura y no puedes acusarme de ello. Más bien eres tú quien debe cuestionarse. ¿Quién es el que ha estado vigilando a Granger?. ¿Quién no le quita la mirada en el Comedor?. ¿Cuántas veces la has mencionado en nuestras platicas según tú para criticarla?.  
  
Draco lo miró con una mezcla de indignación y sorpresa.  
  
- Eso que dices es una completa tontería.- dijo dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la puerta.- Yo odio a esa estúpida bruja.  
  
- La odias desde primer grado pero siempre estás hablando de ella. No haces mas que quejarte por todo lo que ella tenga que ver contigo.- El mago tomó un respiro y miro a su compañero con altanería.  
  
Draco tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta con rabia. Blaise lo miró con creciente curiosidad. Jamás Draco se había molestado tanto con el solo hecho de mencionarla.  
  
- ¿No recuerdas cuando, en tercer grado, ella te golpeó en la cara y tú no hiciste nada al respecto?. Crabble y yo te sugerimos una venganza pero te negaste y...  
  
- Sé lo que estás pensando...- Interrumpió Draco con exasperación.- Estás muy equivocado si piensas que esa bruja tiene alguna influencia sobre mi.  
  
- Talvez no te has dado cuenta...- Insistió Zabini.  
  
- ¿Qué estas ganando con esta platica?.- Draco lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.- Aunque tuviera la loca idea de interesarme por ella, ¿qué hay con eso?.  
  
Blaise se alzó de hombros y sonrió de lado.   
  
- Tú lo sabes muy bien...- dijo.  
  
El rubio sintió que la sangre le hervía y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero un niño de cabello azabache y ojos azules entró a la habitación dando un leve empujón al prefecto. Draco lo miró molesto.  
  
- ¡Aquí estas Blaise!.- exclamó con entusiasmo el chiquillo.- Creí que ya te habías ido a Hogsmeade pero que bueno que te encontré.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres Malcolm?.- Preguntó con voz aburrida a su hermano menor.  
  
- Padre dijo que en el paquete que mandaron ayer habían diez galeones para mí y quiero que me las des.- Malcolm estiró la mano.  
  
- No tengo nada.- dijo Blaise alzándose de hombros.  
  
- Si que las tienes...  
  
- Te digo que no tengo nada.  
  
- Mentiroso...- Malcolm dio unos pasos adelante enfrentándose a su hermano con cara de pocos amigos.- Si no me las das le diré a madre sobre tu "premiecito".  
  
Los ojos azules de Zabini se abrieron sorprendidos. Malcolm miró con infantil malevolencia a su hermano en espera de su reacción. Draco frunció el ceño y miró a su amigo confundido.  
  
- Infeliz gusano extorsionador...- El moreno hizo una horrible mueca y metió una mano a uno de sus bolsillos.- Padre no envió diez galeones para ti, únicamente mandó cinco.  
  
- Los otros cinco son los intereses por guardar tu secreto hermano.- dijo el chico guardando sus valiosas monedas en cuanto se las dieron.  
  
- Lárgate ya...- dijo Blaise con tono de fastidio.  
  
- Nos vemos al regreso. Adiós Draco.- dijo con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.  
  
Draco únicamente hizo un movimiento con la cabeza a modo de saludo. Al desaparecer Malcolm de la vista, el moreno soltó un gruñido.  
  
- Ese mocoso... ¡a este paso se va a quedar con la mitad de mi herencia!.  
  
- ¿Porque te chantajea Malcolm?.- Preguntó el rubio olvidándose de la conversación que estaban sosteniendo antes que interrumpiera Malcolm.  
  
Blaise tomó un respiro y lo miró con desconfianza.  
  
- Es un asunto un tanto complicado, prefiero no hablar de ello.- El chico señaló hacia la puerta.- ¿Te parece si nos vamos?.  
  
- Les veré después de medio día. Ahora mismo tengo un asunto que atender.- dijo dándose la vuelta y caminando con premura.  
  
- ¡Hey!. ¿No estarás con nosotros?.- Preguntó acelerando el paso para alcanzar al rubio.  
  
- Hoy en Hogsmeade tengo una reunión con una persona que no veo desde hace seis años así que será un reencuentro un poco peculiar.  
  
- ¿Seis años?.- Los ojos azules de Blaise parpadearon.- No creo que sea con tu padre, apenas lo viste estas vacaciones...... ¿De quien se trata?.  
  
Draco se colocó rápidamente un dedo sobre sus labios en seña de guardar silencio.  
  
- Será mejor que omita la parte del nombre. Tu hermano bien podría estar cerca y no tengo intenciones de pagar una cuota por chantaje.- dijo subiendo las escaleras para dirigirse a la sala principal.  
  
- ¿No me dirás?.  
  
- Tengo derecho a guardar secretos Blaise.- Draco lo miró de reojo con cierta altanería.  
  
- Tú siempre estás guardando secretos. En cambio Pansy y yo te contamos todo.- Reprochó.  
  
- Eso lo dudo.- El mago sonrió burlón.- Solo me cuentan lo que les conviene y cerciorándose de que no corren ningún peligro al exponerlo.  
  
- ¿Qué le diré a los demás?.  
  
- Lo mismo que te he dicho.  
  
Con soberbia y sin esperar ningún comentario de Blaise, el Prefecto de Slytherin se adelantó hacia la salida de la Sala común. El chico lo miró hasta desaparecer por la puerta con una cierta inquietud. Temía que, secretamente, Draco Malfoy hubiera estado interesado, en Hermione Granger sin que este estuviera totalmente conciente debido al orgullo.   
  
Si eso era así entonces un nuevo contrincante, además de Justin Finch-Fletchley, se uniría a la lista pero por supuesto que el ingenuo Hufflepuff seria eliminado con el primer golpe. Le preocupaba que realmente Malfoy mostrara algún interés en ella... pero... siendo conciente de la manera tan poco agradable con la que se expresaba él de Granger, sería lo ultimo en pensar.   
  
-----  
  
Hogsmeade por la mañana era un pueblo rebosante de sonidos y luminosidad. En el día de Noche de Brujas o Halloween, como le conocen algunos, los habitantes realizan una gama de festejos y concursos como parte de la celebración.  
  
Decenas de magos y brujas desfilaban con sus enormes calabazas y dulces multicolores mientras las diferentes tiendas se vestían de naranja y negro. Las enormes cestas rebozaban de coles, manzanas, tréboles para la buena suerte, ingredientes fantásticos para las pociones, entre otras cosas. Los dueños de las tabernas anunciaban extravagantemente con murciélagos y fantasmas los nuevos sabores en bebidas calientes y la famosa cerveza de mantequilla, clásica en las Tres Escobas.   
  
Las brujas de Hogsmeade vestían con colores brillantes y enormes sombreros con plumas y frutas secas. Los niños volaban sobre sus escobas de juguete mientras comían las deliciosas manzanas rellenas de chocolate cubiertas de miel. El olor a dulce de calabaza y el frío otoño en aquel pueblo mágico revitalizaba a cualquier espíritu decaído.  
  
Los estudiantes de Hogwarts se aglomeraban en las tiendas de golosinas y artículos de quidditch, que en esas fechas había mayor surtido y rebajas. Los nuevos modelos de escobas especiales para jugadores se exhibían con luminosos letreros que mostraban una enorme fotografía con un mago haciendo sus rutinas. Los equipos protectores para las bludger y los elegantes uniformes de la selección nacional de Escocia se vendían con excelentes ofertas.  
  
Harry Potter y Ron Weasley creían volverse locos dentro del establecimiento de "La Snitch Dorada". Ni siquiera le prestaron atención a Ginny Weasley cuando les indicó que el mago de la foto del comercial era nada menos que Oliver Wood.  
  
- ¡Oh cielos!. Mira esa nueva Flecha Veloz modelo 278, es la que usa Matthew Clampton del equipo de Inglaterra.- dijo Ron emocionado mostrándole a Harry una preciosa escoba de palo negro y letras doradas.  
  
- Saeta de Fuego versión Plus. Nuevas aleaciones, mayor estabilidad y comodidad.- Los ojos verdes de Harry parecían salirse de sus redondos anteojos.  
  
- Chicos, Oliver Wood está en este promocional.- Volvió a repetir Ginny pero ninguno de los magos le prestó atención.  
  
- No escuchan, están demasiado entusiasmados con esas cosas de quidditch.- dijo Hermione tomando una revista que se exponía a la entrada del local.  
  
- A mi me gusta el quidditch, soy golpeadora en el equipo de Gryffindor pero no estoy tan fanatizada como ellos.- dijo Ginny con una mueca en los labios de mala gana.  
  
- Mientras estemos aquí, nada de lo que digamos escucharán.-dijo sonriendo Hermione.  
  
Ginny sonrió ampliamente borrando su mueca.  
  
- "Oliver Wood: El mejor jugador de la temporada".- Leyó Hermione en la revista.- Tal parece que Wood ha logrado impresionar al comité de juegos mágicos.  
  
- Es un buen jugador.- Añadió Ginny.  
  
- Fue una lastima que hubiera concluido sus estudios en Hogwarts. Era un excelente capitán.  
  
- Pero ahora Harry es el capitán y lo hace mucho mejor.- Se apresuró a decir la joven pelirroja.  
  
Hermione se sonrojó pero Ginny le ganó al darse cuenta de la manera en que había declarado su admiración por Harry.  
  
- Quiero decir... mientras Wood fue capitán lo hizo muy bien. Luego con Angelina... digamos que se le extrañó un poco. Siempre pensamos que Wood estaba muy obsesionado con el quidditch...ahora Harry... parece ser más comprensivo...  
  
Hermione estalló en una carcajada al darse cuenta del nerviosismo de su compañera. La pelirroja se sonrojó mas.  
  
- ¡Ah!. Mira... aquí también sale Marcus Flint.- dijo la Prefecta tratando de no poner mas nerviosa a la bruja y mostrando la foto de un chico alto de aspecto duro y cabello negro.  
  
- Se ha reparado los dientes.- Ginny frunció el ceño.  
  
- Nunca me cayó nada bien.  
  
- Excelente capitán pero es el jugador más tramposo y deshonesto que he conocido.  
  
- Creo que estás hablando de Malfoy...- dijo Harry por encima del hombro de Ginny quien dio un ligero brinco por la sorpresa.  
  
- De hecho no.- dijo Ginny sonrojada por la cercanía del Gryffindor.  
  
- Mas bien hablábamos de Flint.- Hermione miró a Harry un tanto nerviosa. El solo hecho de escuchar el nombre de Malfoy le daba pequeños retorcijones en el estomago.  
  
- Flint... ¡eh!.- dijo pensativo Harry.- No he tenido la desgracia de encontrármelo.  
  
- Oliver está en la portada como el mejor jugador de la temporada.- dijo Ginny tosiendo un poco.  
  
- Parece que le ha ido bastante bien.- Puntualizó Harry.- Me da gusto.  
  
Ron apareció con un frasco de etiqueta negra y una cajita de cartón en la mano.  
  
- ¿Qué llevas ahi?.- preguntó su hermana.  
  
- Una crema para limpiar el palo de la escoba y unas tijeras para podarla.- contestó con un hinchado orgullo.  
  
Hermione resopló pero al fijar su mirada hacia el exterior del establecimiento sintió un horripilante vértigo por toda su piel cuando se dio cuenta que Draco Malfoy miraba el exhibidor de las escobas de forma meditabunda y sin compañía, aparentemente ajeno a la presencia de los Gryffindor dentro del local. Harry pareció darse cuenta de la inquietud de su amiga y la tomó de un brazo para dirigirla hacia otra sección del establecimiento.  
  
- Hoy es el día.- Susurró.- Aun no puedo creer que vayas con él.  
  
La chica guardó silencio. Solo se preocupó por no ser vista por el mago de la Casa de las Serpientes.   
  
- Solo quiero que sepas que, si él te llega a hacer un comentario despectivo o intenta hacerte daño, sin importar lo que diga McGonagall, le romperé la nariz y colgaré en una rama del Sauce Boxeador.  
  
Hermione sonrió y le dio una palmada en la mano a Harry.  
  
- No hay porque inquietarse. Sé exactamente que hacer con Malfoy.  
  
- Al menos me ha tranquilizado, por el momento, que no haya intentado burlarse de ti en estos últimos días.  
  
- Dudo que él se haya sentido muy contento con la noticia. Debió estar igual de desconcertado.  
  
- Me temo que él intentara ponerte en ridículo frente a todo el Ministerio.- dijo Harry empequeñeciendo sus ojos verdes.- No creo que se comporte como un caballero estando a tu lado.  
  
- Harry no te preocupes... yo...  
  
- ¡Oigan!. ¿De que hablan?.- Interrumpió Ginny curiosa de la complicidad de los dos Gryffindor.  
  
Ron frunció el ceño.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Hermione?.- preguntó.  
  
- Nada en particular, solo hacíamos unos comentarios respecto al baile.- indicó Harry.  
  
Hermione fingió una amplia sonrisa con éxito porque los dos pelirrojos no insistieron mas. Dio un rápido vistazo y suspiró aliviada al notar que Malfoy ni había entrado a la tienda ni se encontraba afuera.  
  
- ¿Podemos irnos ya?.- Preguntó sin perder de vista la salida.  
  
- Acabamos de llegar.- Contestó Ron.  
  
- Aun no hemos comprado nada aquí.- Añadió Ginny.  
  
- Esperaba ir a "El Sagaz" antes de mediodía.- dijo Hermione con una expresión un tanto infantil.  
  
- Creo que no muestras el debido entusiasmo por el quidditch.- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo divertido.- ¡Estas aburriéndote!.  
  
- Talvez es mejor que vayas a la librería y posteriormente nos alcanzas en "Las Tres Escobas".- Ron le guiñó.  
  
La chica alzó una ceja.  
  
- ¿Alguien viene conmigo?.- preguntó.  
  
Los tres Gryffindor sonrieron mostrando sus dientes de una forma que a la prefecta le pareció gracioso.  
  
- Bien... entonces me iré.- dijo dándose la vuelta.  
  
- Hermione...- Harry la detuvo.- ¿Seguro que es correcto irte sola a la librería?. Malfoy podría estar cerca...  
  
- ¿Malfoy?.- Preguntó preocupado Ron.- ¿Te ha amenazado?. ¿Esta esperando afuera?  
  
- No, nada de eso...- Aclaró la prefecta.  
  
- No te preocupes Ron...- dijo Harry.  
  
-Pero él no va a intentar hacerle algo a Hermione, ¿cierto?.  
  
- Creo que estas paranoico Ron.- Ginny le dio una palmada en la espalda a su hermano.- Malfoy no le va a hacer nada a Hermione porque él es demasiado cobarde.  
  
- ¿Y si le ordena a Crabble o a Goyle que le hagan algo?.  
  
- Ella es mucho mas lista que esos dos sacos de papa.- dijo Ginny con exasperación.  
  
Hermione sonrió tratando de infundir confianza al pelirrojo.  
  
- Será mejor que me vaya porque debemos estar de vuelta a Hogwarts a mas tardar las cinco de la tarde y aun es la primera tienda que visitamos.  
  
Ron y el resto no objetaron nada sino que únicamente se limitaron a aceptar la decisión de la chica. Hermione salió de la tienda de Quidditch y se dirigió con precaución hacia la famosa librería "El Sagaz", mirando con disimulo a sus lados para no encontrarse con la desagradable presencia de Draco Malfoy.  
  
Se preguntaba porque andaba solo, era muy raro que él careciera de la compañía de sus dos gorilas o la de Zabini. Por la expresión de su rostro, había algo que le estaba ocupando sus pensamientos. ¿Seria algo concerniente al baile?. ¿de su familia?. La chica suspiró. Desde lo del incidente con Malfoy a inicio de curso se sentía mas perturbada cada vez que lo mencionaban o le veía.  
  
Cuando lo miraba se le venia a la mente la imagen de Irina Sands y su premonición acerca de que ella y el mago acabarían juntos en un futuro. Era una idea que le estaba obsesionando y perdía 2 horas de su valioso tiempo para pensar en eso todos los días.   
  
Recordaba con precisión como era Malfoy de niño, su hogar, sus sirvientes y hasta de su tío Lethar, un tipo que mezclaba la frialdad con la calidez y quien sostuvo un romance a escondidas con la institutriz.  
  
Talvez todo había sido una broma, no había ninguna posibilidad de que ella se enamorase del rubio o viceversa. Estaba muy claro cuanta repulsión sentía Malfoy por ella y eso no iba a cambiar de la noche a la mañana.  
  
A veces dejaba volar su imaginación y dibujaba en su mente como serian los momentos de noviazgo con Malfoy y no podía ocurrírsele nada agradable ni romántico, muy diferente a como podía suceder con Justin Finch-Fletchley. Por lo que eso le demostraba que no había ninguna forma de que ella amara al frío Slytherin.  
  
Un local que anunciaba sus productos con un libro volador en el que flotaban palabras que se desvanecían dio por entendido a la chica que se trataba de la entrada de la espaciosa y bien surtida librería "El sagaz".   
  
Dentro del establecimiento los libros se exponían en enormes anaqueles de caoba. Hermione sonrió ante tanta pulcritud y sabiduría. Habían tantos ejemplares raros y voluminosos que no sabia cual escoger.  
  
Magos y brujas de aspecto intelectual se movían con cuidado por entre las pilas de libros de ediciones actuales. El olor a libro antiguo o nuevo era lo mejor para la joven bruja de Gryffindor, cuyos ojos color miel se intensificaban al mirar con detenimiento el titulo de un libro de su lista de favoritos.  
  
Libros de aritmancia, pociones de la sabiduría, historia, runas antiguas... todo estaba al alcance su mano. Hermione acomodó entre sus brazos dos medianos volúmenes de "Hechizos de Magia Antigua" y "Aritmancia para Magos brillantes" mientras buscaba con ansiedad el titulo de "Formulas para Transformaciones Exitosas", un libro recomendado por la misma McGonagall.  
  
Revisó con paciencia los anaqueles y se negó preguntarle al vendedor sobre dicho volumen. Prefirió sentir el placer de encontrarlo por si misma y para poder observar mejor un libro de pasta azul y letras plateadas dejó los que llevaba cargando en un carrito para libros.  
  
- Aritmancia para Magos brillantes. Es un titulo muy interesante...  
  
Hermione dio un respingo, alguien estaba a un costado de ella y por el sonido de aquella voz susurrante y fría no era otra mas que la de Draco Malfoy. Pudo notar como una mano pálida tomó a uno de sus libros y sin importar que fuera a pensar el Slytherin, la chica se lo arrebató.  
  
- Deja de molestarme Malfoy. No estoy de humor para...  
  
La voz de Hermione fue apagándose, en su lugar solo quedo el movimiento de sus labios bajo la mirada de un mago sorprendido.  
  
- Perdone señorita. No quise importunarla...  
  
Hermione se quedó helada. Definitivamente el dueño de aquella voz no era la de Draco Malfoy, de hecho no se le parecía mucho ahora que le había oído hablar de nuevo.   
  
- ¡Ah!... – Hermione tragó saliva.  
  
- Me parece que me has confundido de persona.- dijo el mago con una sonrisa afable.  
  
La chica seguía sin poder decir nada, obviamente estaba muy sorprendida para hacerlo. Los ojos verde-miel del mago la miraban fijamente y con extrema curiosidad. El mago se quitó el sombrero e hizo una reverencia.  
  
- Yo soy Lethar Malfoy.  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
----------  
  
Antes que nada quiero ofrecer mis disculpas por no haber actualizado a tiempo y por no haber puesto el capitulo del baile.   
  
Resulto que fue un error de calculo porque yo pensaba que esa parte la podria poner muy bien en el capitulo 11 pero resulto que, por efectos de la historia, era necesario este encuentro entre Lethar y Hermione.   
  
El capitulo 12, que definitivamente contiene el baile, ya lo estoy escribiendo y estoy acomodando la parte que nos interesa.  
  
Solo les pido de favor que no se desesperen y que tampoco se desesperen con Draconis puesto que he tenido ocupaciones personales que me han restado el tiempo y ademas tuve el mal infortunio de tener virus en mi maquina y estuve fuera por varios dias.  
  
Estoy segura que el capitulo 12 no tardara tanto como lo he estado haciendo, asi que en unos dias podran disfrutarlo junto con Draconis.  
  
Les invito a que visiten mi pagina web en :  
  
www . jaina . com . mx / fanfiction   
  
(favor de quitar los espacios)  
  
Por favor dejen sus comentarios y un mensaje para Mirabella: "Algo pasa con tu correo porque por mas que te escribo me lo regresan, Favor de mandarme nuevamente un correo desde otra direccion. Saludos"  
  
Muchas gracias!!....  
  
Jaina  
  
''''''''  
  
"La paciencia es una virtud..." 


	12. Lethar Malfoy

CAPITULO 12  
  
El labio inferior de Hermione temblaba mientras sus manos estaban aferradas al libro que momentos antes le había arrebatado a Lethar Malfoy. Sus ojos color miel miraban detenidamente la figura aristocrática de quien fuera el tío de su peor enemigo y el hermano menor de un antiguo mortífago. No sabia si sentir pánico por tener un Malfoy frente a ella aunque en realidad Lethar nunca le había causado tal sentimiento cuando lo conoció. En ese caso, lo único que podía inspirarle el mago a ella era algo parecido a la conmiseración.  
  
Los recuerdos de aquel viaje al pasado de Draco le vinieron a la mente como ráfagas y una sensación inquietante y desconocida la dominó por completo. El solo hecho de recordar que Draco y ella podían estar juntos como pareja en el futuro podía exaltar la vergüenza y el temor a cualquiera.  
  
Lethar, sin embargo, su mirada verde-miel derrochaba curiosidad, con un toque de suspicacia por la forma en que ella lo miraba. Algo en su interior le decía que ella estaba sumamente nerviosa aunque no sabia la razón. ¿Qué podía inquietar a una joven adolescente que jamás en su vida le había visto?.   
  
La ultima vez que Hermione vio a Lethar fue cuando él tenia 21 años y como habían pasado 8 años, el mago debía tener 29 años. Una edad suficiente para mostrar físicamente su madurez e inteligencia mágica. Siendo un Malfoy su presencia era intimidante aunque su rostro era mas armonioso y eso no pasaba desapercibido por Hermione.  
  
- No fue mi intención asustarte o entrometerme en tus objetos personales.- dijo Lethar suavemente rompiendo con el incomodo silencio.   
  
La prefecta negó con la cabeza y tomó un respiro.  
  
- L-lo siento. Creí que se trataba de... otra persona...- dijo ella con voz temblorosa.  
  
- Ya lo creo...  
  
Lethar sonrió de lado y con un movimiento ágil se colocó el elegante sombrero. Se movió unos pasos para quedar a un lado de la chica y uno de sus dedos blancos comenzó a acariciar los lomos de los libros del anaquel.  
  
- Es interesante que una bruja de su edad se interese por estas complicadas asignaturas... eh... ¿Cuál es su nombre?.- Preguntó el mago mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
La chica vaciló en contestarle pero al final cedió.  
  
- Hermione... Granger.- Contestó con un nudo en la garganta.  
  
- Mucho gusto Señorita Granger.- El joven mago no extendió la mano si no que hizo una formal inclinación a manera de saludo aunque sin desviar la mirada de la bruja.  
  
- Mucho gusto en conocerlo... Señor Malfoy.- dijo saludándolo de la misma forma.  
  
- ¿Eres estudiante de Hogwarts?.- preguntó.  
  
- Si.  
  
Lethar alzó una ceja y la miró con cierto interés.  
  
- ¿Conoce a Draco Malfoy?. Debe tener mas o menos su edad.  
  
Hermione asintió.  
  
- ¿Ustedes son amigos?. ¿Estudian juntos?.- Preguntó con ansiedad.  
  
- No... bueno en realidad yo soy...  
  
- ¡Ah!. Usted es su novia..- Interrumpió Lethar con una sonrisa pícara que hizo que las mejillas de la chica se tiñeran rápidamente de rojo.  
  
- ¡No!. ¡Nada de eso!...- Exclamó escandalizada.  
  
Lethar la miro contrariado.  
  
- Perdón, creo que malinterpreté sus palabras. Creí que si no eran amigos al menos serian...- El mago tragó saliva y sonrió forzosamente.  
  
- Él y yo solo tomamos algunas asignaturas juntas en el colegio. Somos... compañeros...- dijo Hermione tocándose el pecho y respirando pausadamente como si estuviera reponiéndose de una gran carrera.  
  
- ¡Ah..!.- Exclamó desilusionado.  
  
Hermione bajo un poco la mirada y buscó en el suelo algo interesante que observar. El hombre permaneció callado, gozando interiormente de la sonrojes de la chica.   
  
- Mi sobrino no debe ser una persona muy grata para usted, Señorita Granger...- dijo perspicazmente.  
  
La joven levantó la mirada pero guardó silencio. ¿Qué debía contestarle?¿"Señor Malfoy su sobrino es un ser despreciable, todos en Hogwarts lo odiamos..."?.  
  
- Ya veo...- Susurró no muy satisfecho del silencio de la bruja.  
  
Lethar soltó el aire en un estado de reflexión.  
  
- Decía hace un instante que la aritmancia es interesante. Para mí es un antigua forma de adivinación con un carácter mas puro y complicado.- dijo Lethar después de unos segundos.  
  
- Bastante complicado.- Contestó Hermione puesto que había sido tentada a hablar de su materia favorita.- Es mucho mejor que ver visiones en bolas de cristal, en tazas de té o en sueños borrosos.  
  
El mago se colocó las manos detrás de la espalda y frunció el ceño.  
  
- ¿No cree en las predicciones, visiones o profecías Señorita Granger?.  
  
- Creo en ellas si tienen un origen más racional.- Contestó la chica con aire orgulloso.  
  
- Matemáticamente hablando... supongo.  
  
- El margen de error es mínimo y no se puede hacer uso de la imaginación para interpretar el futuro.  
  
- ¿Nunca ha tenido un sueño premonitorio?.  
  
- No tengo el don para hacerlo.  
  
- Yo conocí a una persona que tenia ese don...- dijo Lethar con una expresión un tanto sombría.- Aunque supongo que algunas veces habían sus equivocaciones.  
  
Hermione tragó saliva. ¿Se estaría refiriendo Lethar a Irina Sands?. ¿Estaría hablando de sus sueños premonitorios?. ¿Los mismos que la bruja había soñado con referente al futuro de Draco Malfoy?.  
  
El sonido de unas campanitas hizo que Lethar buscara rápidamente en uno de sus bolsillos, sacando un fino reloj dorado que marcaba insistentemente una hora.  
  
- Creo que ya es momento de retirarme.- dijo guardando el reloj.- Fue un placer conocerle Señorita Granger.   
  
La chica asentó con la cabeza desconcertada por la amabilidad del mago.  
  
- El placer es mío.- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa que a Lethar le pareció encantadora.  
  
- Con permiso.- Lethar levantó un poco su negro sombrero en señal de despedida.  
  
Hermione soltó el aire mientras veía a Lethar dirigirse a la puerta de la librería. La chica se apoyó en un anaquel, en busca de un consuelo para sus piernas que temblaban. La presencia de Lethar Malfoy le había sorprendido demasiado y había sido demasiado verle.  
  
Su corazón latía tan rápido que parecía que se le saldría del cuerpo. Estaba tan nerviosa que hasta había olvidado los títulos de los libros que andaba buscando, en ese momento ni siquiera le interesaban.  
  
Lethar Malfoy en Hogsmeade. ¿Estaría de visita para ver a su sobrino?. ¡Cuantas ganas había tenido de preguntarle por Irina!. Pero obviamente eso no podía hacerlo, ¿qué explicación daría?.  
  
Hubiera deseado preguntarle mas acerca de Irina y de sus sueños. ¿Qué otras visiones había visto la institutriz acerca de Draco?. Aun todavía quería entender que tenia que ver ella en el futuro del Slytherin.  
  
¿Realmente se enamoraría Draco de ella?....  
  
Hermione respiró profundamente y con desgana tomó los dos volúmenes que llevaba desde un inicio consigo. Se dirigió directamente a la caja para pagarlos y declinó la idea de seguir de compras en "El Sagaz".  
  
La imagen de Malfoy le daba vueltas y le hacia sentirse enferma. Aunque Draco lograra amarla y viceversa, ¿bajo que propósito?. ¿cómo lucharían contra las diferencias?. ¿cómo lograría que sus amigos le aceptaran como uno de los suyos siendo tan odiado?.  
  
La chica salió de la librería con las bolsas en mano y con un halo de tristeza sacó de su pecho el relicario que había pertenecido a Irina Sands. Si Lethar lo hubiera visto era seguro que lo iba a reconocer y gracias a Merlín este se hallaba escondido entre sus ropas mientras platicaba con él.  
  
Se dirigió con lentitud en busca de sus amigos mientras pensaba en el baile de esa misma noche... momento en el que aparecería en el salón del brazo de Draco Malfoy.  
  
-------  
  
Había llegado minutos antes de la cita y jugaba con una moneda de oro haciéndola girar repetidas veces con su dedo.  
  
Draco tenia sus ojos grises fijos en la moneda, tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos aunque sin éxito. No sabia porque demonios se sentía confundido, como si se hubiera levantado siendo otra persona... algo que le sucedía comúnmente en los últimos días.  
  
- ¿Desea otra taza de té con canela?.- preguntó un mesero con apariencia cordial e interrumpiéndole.  
  
El rubio levantó la mirada y con un movimiento de la mano ordenó que le trajera otra. El mesero tronó los dedos y apareció una nueva taza con el reconfortante liquido. Este se marchó sin esperar las gracias del Slytherin.  
  
El delicioso olor llegó a las narices de Draco, quien tomó su taza y bebió un poco de su contenido. Suspiró y nuevamente fijo su mirada en la moneda sintiéndose nervioso por su comportamiento.   
  
"¿Por qué?."   
  
Esa era la palabra que le golpeaba la mente. Era precisamente la descripción de esa inquietud que no le dejaba sentirse como siempre. ¿Había un porque para ser un Malfoy?. ¿Por qué el relicario de Irina había aparecido justo ahora?.   
  
"Draco, tú puedes ser quien anheles ser."  
  
Eso era lo que decía Irina.   
  
"Yo puedo ser quien quiero ser... y... ¿quién quiero ser?. ¿Un fracasado?. ¿Un mago exitoso en los negocios?."- Se decía Draco mentalmente.  
  
Draco suspiró. No cabía duda que desde el inicio de clases no era el mismo de antes y todo por culpa del relicario que tenia Granger. Si no hubiera aparecido, él no se hubiera acordado de muchas cosas: de su infancia fría, llena de lujos pero con una extrema soledad que le comía interiormente, volviéndole duro, insensato e indomable.   
  
Si veía ese relicario era como recordarle sus antiguos anhelos, los abrazos de su institutriz y las presiones de su familia para que fuera el mejor en todo. Se acordaba de su iniciación en la Orden de la Pureza, de sus juramentos, de su compromiso para permanecer la pureza de la sangre de su familia... de su futuro... de una posteridad en la que su vida se vería salvada por el amor de una bruja.  
  
¡Demonios!.- masculló en sus adentros Draco.- ¿Porque tenia que recordar que en mi futuro habría a una bruja a la que yo me uniría, la que haría cambiar mi vida, mi porvenir....?  
  
Dio un sorbo a la taza de ponche y entrecerró los ojos.  
  
Draco tenia una excelente memoria... ¿cómo olvidar esas palabras aunque las hubiera oído a los nueve años si le habían impactado?. ¿a quien se le ocurre decirle a un niño de que en el futuro lograría hacer grandes cosas pero a cambio la soledad y la amargura terminarían por destruirle?. Por supuesto que a Irina Sands, su antigua institutriz, que parecía estar ávida por que comprendiera sus premoniciones.   
  
Claro que, dicha soledad se podía disipar si a cambio se entregaba al amor sincero y desinteresado de una bruja. Arrojarse a la fuerza de un sentimiento puro, desbordante de una pasión y una entrega que le colmaría todo su ser pero a los nueve años no había importancia si la niñera lo repetía como si fuera un cuento de dormir. Se podía creer como una de esas estúpidas historias de princesas y caballeros que les suele gustar a las niñas... pero...  
  
¿Por qué Irina tuvo que insistir tanto en ello?. ¿Qué importaba si a sus 17, 20 o 30 años encontraba el amor?. No había ninguna esperanza en ello; de hecho, no era parte de sus prioridades. Talvez Irina había sufrido algún desamor y por ese motivo se vio obligada o tentada a 'ayudar' al 'prójimo' a ser feliz, según a como ella creía que era la felicidad... porque para Draco la felicidad era otro concepto, el amor no tenia formaba parte de esa palabra.  
  
Draco miró con cierta impaciencia su reloj y para, mal humor suyo, aun su tío estaba a tiempo de llegar; después de todo él había llegado antes de lo convenido.  
  
Resopló con aburrimiento y cansado de sus propias reflexiones, prefirió observar a los magos y brujas que se encontraban en el elegante establecimiento mientras se regañaba mentalmente de las tonterías que pensaba.  
  
------  
  
Lethar Malfoy se sentía un poco preocupado. Recordó la facción de Hermione Granger al hablar de Draco. ¿Realmente seria él tan desagradable como se rumoraba?.   
  
Él se había marchado de la mansión un año antes de que Draco ingresara al colegio y recordó que, en ese entonces, el niño estaba convirtiéndose en una replica de Lucius bajo la total tutela de Narcisa. Sin embargo, todavía a la edad de diez años conservaba una mínima frescura infantil pero que estaba siendo minimizada por la presión de sus padres para ser una buena imagen de lo que seria un verdadero Malfoy.  
  
Después de una acalorada discusión con Lucius, se vio obligado a salir inmediatamente de la mansión puesto que se había negado a contraer matrimonio con Charlotte Palmer, una simplona chica de buena familia con la que Lucius pensaba unir para preservar la pureza de la sangre y la buena posición social.  
  
Por suerte se había percatado de que aquel no era su mundo ni su objetivo era matrimoniarse con alguien a quien apenas conocía y por la que, obviamente, no sentía ningún afecto. Su corazón ya tenia una dueña: Irina Sands.  
  
Irina partió a la semana de que Draco se inicio como miembro de la Orden de la Pureza. Desgraciadamente muy tarde Lethar había decidido renunciar a todo por ella. La buscó de todas las maneras posibles pero fue inútil. Jamás pudo encontrarla y no pudo decirle que la única mujer que amaba era a ella.  
  
Lethar se detuvo frente a la entrada de un elegante establecimiento con el nombre de "El unicornio Distinguido", local donde se reunía la mejor sociedad mágica.   
  
Respiró profundamente arreglándose el sombrero y la capa. ¿Como le recibiría su sobrino?. ¿Realmente se había convertido en aquel soberbio y sarcástico mago que describían?.  
  
Por supuesto que no había llegado al país especialmente para ver a Draco pero se había decidido a una entrevista debido a rumores sobre su sobrino. No era muy admirado que digamos y eso era muy preocupante... no deseaba que Draco cometiera los mismo errores que él y que su vida se echara a perder por un estúpido orgullo. Al menos debía hacer algún intento por 'salvarle' de un indeseable destino.  
  
El mago entró al lugar dirigiendo una rápida mirada a los presentes, buscando entre ellos a un mago de cabellera rubia platinada. En un instante lo encontró.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba dando un sorbo a su taza humeante y éste aun no se había percatado de su presencia. Lethar se acercó con paso firme y Draco, bajo la sensación de ser observado, levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos verde-miel de Lethar Malfoy, su tío.  
  
Con un extraña sensación, el rubio se levantó de su asiento. No hubo abrazos, ni sonrisas, ni nada que indicara que ambos llevaban mucho tiempo sin verse y que de alguna manera tenían un lazo fraternal. Ambos se comportaron con una cierta frialdad que, aparentemente, a ninguno de los dos afectó.  
  
Draco hizo una seña con una mano a su tío para que tomara asiento. Ambos quedaron frente a frente y en silencio.  
  
El chico vagabundeó por un momento la mirada por el establecimiento. "El Unicornio Distinguido" era una costosa taberna donde se reunían lo mejor de la sociedad de Hogsmeade y los alrededores. Un lugar con hermosos y pomposos candelabros dorados, que iluminaban a media luz, donde anchos retratos de paisajes y personalidades de Escocia colgaban de sus impecables paredes de madera. El olor a canela y vainilla embargaba el ambiente, con el objetivo de producir una cálida estancia; apetitosas y refinadas viandas cubrían las mesas de los comensales. Brujas y magos con prendas de las más fina calidad platicaban sobre sus asuntos que iban desde política a cultura universal.  
  
Lethar clavó su mirada en el rostro pálido y estilizado de Draco. El muchacho sintió que era victima de una observación y enfrentó a su tío con sus ojos grises.  
  
- Creí que al vernos, después de seis años, tendríamos mucho que decirnos.- dijo Lethar rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.  
  
- Talvez porque en realidad no hay nada que decirnos.- Contestó Draco con sequedad.  
  
Al mago le incomodó el tono de voz de su sobrino pero sonrió de lado. Le ordenó al mesero que le trajera alguna bebida caliente, especialidad del local.  
  
- Has cambiado mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi.- dijo Lethar con paciencia.- Te pareces demasiado a Lucius.  
  
- Eso han dicho.  
  
- ¿Cómo está tu madre?.  
  
- Ella se encuentra bien.  
  
- Y... ¿tu padre?.  
  
- Trabaja en un importante centro mágico de Laguedoc-Roussillon en Francia.   
  
- Suena interesante y... redituable.  
  
- No es lo mismo cuando mi padre formaba parte del Consejo Escolar y del Ministerio.   
  
- Al menos es mejor que Azkaban...- dijo en un murmuro mientras tomaba un sorbo de la taza de té que le habían llevado.  
  
Draco, al escuchar esto, apretó los labios con fuerza. Lethar no pareció importarle la reacción del chico y cuando hubo asentado la taza sobre la mesa lo miró fijo.  
  
- Sé perfectamente cuales eran los negocios de Lucius antes de la guerra...- Prosiguió hablando Lethar.- De hecho estuve preocupado por ustedes cuando leí en los periódicos de todas las muertes que hubieron por causa de Voldemort.  
  
- Nosotros...- Draco tomó aire y mantuvo con firmeza la mirada.- estuvimos bien. La guerra no nos afectó demasiado porque mi padre fue muy precavido.  
  
- Fue muy afortunado tu padre en haber eliminado cualquier evidencia.- dijo Lethar en un tono bajo.- Hubieran quedado en peores condiciones si...  
  
- Pero eso no pasó...- Interrumpió Draco con molestia.- Los Malfoy seguimos siendo de las mejores familias mágicas.  
  
- ¿Y eso te ha dado alguna felicidad?.- Preguntó el mago sin poder esconder su interés.  
  
Draco parpadeó. ¿De que demonios hablaba su tío?. ¿Qué le importaba a él si era feliz o no?. ¡Claro que era feliz!... ¿cierto?.  
  
- ¿Por qué el interrogatorio?.- Preguntó Draco en un tono no muy cortés.- Ha estado demasiado tiempo fuera como para que le cuente que es de mi vida.  
  
Lethar negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Se que durante este tiempo debí escribirte pero sabia que tu padre te reprendería si recibías cartas mías.  
  
- Pudo enviarlas a Hogwarts...- dijo Draco con un tono de rencor.  
  
- Lo sé Draco... y te debo una disculpa....- dijo Lethar con voz suave.  
  
Draco hizo una mueca de fastidio y respiró profundamente.  
  
- He venido a verte porque estoy preocupado por tí.  
  
El Slytherin frunció el ceño y lo miró confundido.  
  
- Mi vida está perfectamente; no entiendo cual es la preocupación.  
  
- ¿Esas seguro?. No creo que las puertas se te estén abriendo tan fácilmente. Sobre todo... si deseas conseguir un trabajo en el Ministerio...  
  
- ¿Usted como sabe?. Vive muy lejos como para que sepa tal cosa.- dijo sorprendido.  
  
- Trabajo en el Ministerio de los Estados Unidos.... sé lo que tengo que saber si se trata de relacionarse internacionalmente. Hace unos meses vine... y escuché que hiciste una solicitud para el departamento de comercio internacional.  
  
El mago hizo una pausa.  
  
- Los tiempos han cambiado. Tu padre debería saberlo... no puedes andar por el mundo con esas falsas ideas de que los magos de sangre pura solo se reúnen con los de su misma clase.  
  
- El hecho de que el Señor Oscuro esté muerto no quiere decir que no crea en la pureza de la sangre...- dijo Draco entre dientes.- He vivido con este conocimiento y estoy consiente de que debe proseguir así.  
  
- ¿Lo dices por la Orden de la pureza?... esa maldita orden ya ni siquiera existe... no después de la guerra...- dijo Lethar exasperado pero no perdiendo el tono bajo de la voz para que no fueran escuchados por los demás.  
  
- Existe tío... – Draco sonrió triunfal.- de eso puede estar seguro.  
  
- ¿Y cuando hacen sus reuniones?. ¿Llega el Sr. Jenkylls desde el otro mundo para hacer la ceremonia?. ¿El Sr. Fraser sigue tocando el órgano después de cinco años de muerto?.  
  
- No hay reuniones, no es necesario... sabemos que pertenecemos a ella...- dijo con tranquilidad el Slytherin.  
  
- Tonterías... – Lethar se inclino hacia delante.- Draco escúchame... es importante que hagas algo con tu manera de vivir antes de que tú mismo te destruyas.  
  
- Bastante ficción hay en sus palabras. ¿Sugiere que comience a tener amigos sangre-sucia y envolverme en sus platicas vulgares?. No, gracias... estoy perfectamente.  
  
Lethar lo miró fijo. Definitivamente su sobrino, aquel 'pequeño demonio' como solía decirle, había cambiado mucho. ¿Dónde había quedado aquel niño tímido y escurridizo que le gustaba jugar con su snitch dorada por todo la mansión?.   
  
- El mundo no solo se trata de sangre y dinero, Draco.- dijo con voz firme el hombre.- hay muchas cosas allá afuera de las que puedes apreciar grandemente. Yo no lo sabia hasta que me marche de la mansión de los Malfoy y tu padre lo sabría si él estuviese dispuesto a abrir los ojos.  
  
Draco tragó saliva y cruzó los brazos.  
  
- Los magos con creencias estúpidas como la pureza de la sangre han bajado a un 20% en toda la comunidad mágica. ¿cómo esperas sobrevivir si tú mismo desprecias sin reparo a quienes forman parte del 80%?.   
  
El Prefecto lo miro rencorosamente. ¿Cómo se atrevía su tío a decirle como vivir su vida si él muy frescamente estaba viviendo la suya?.   
  
- No intentó que vivas como yo...- Prosiguió Lethar.- Solo deseo que no cometas los mismos errores que yo cometí siendo más joven. No quiero que vivas pensando en el odio y que te amargues lentamente hasta hacer de tu vida un infierno.  
  
- Sabré arreglármelas...- dijo Draco en un tono cansado.- Si vino desde lejos solo para decirme todo esto... es mejor que se vaya... pierde su tiempo.  
  
Lethar negó con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Qué pasaría si te enamoras de una impura?.- preguntó sentándose derecho.  
  
Draco bufó.  
  
- Nunca me enamoraría de una impura...  
  
- Yo no estaría tan seguro...  
  
- No hay una sola que valga la pena... todas son tan ordinarias como su sangre.  
  
- ¿Y si hubiera alguna lo suficientemente lista?. ¿Alguien que se comparara contigo en inteligencia?.  
  
- ¿Trata de adularme?.- preguntó Draco con burla.  
  
- Eres inteligente, siempre lo fuiste. Pero no me has contestado... ¿qué harías?.  
  
- Eso no va a pasar.  
  
- Pero... solo imagínatelo... ¿y si pasara?.  
  
Draco respiró contrariado.  
  
- Si eso pasara... – El prefecto apretó lo labios, negándose a responder.  
  
- ¿La dejarías ir?. ¿Ignorarías tu sentimiento por las ridículas leyes de la orden de la pureza?.  
  
- Yo no soy usted, tío Lethar... Carezco del idealismo romántico...  
  
- Lo mismo pensaba yo a tu edad y creí que el amor era una cosa estúpida... pero... me equivoqué, Draco. El amor existe tanto como tú o como yo.  
  
- El amor es solo una palabra...  
  
- Por el momento si no te has enamorado pero cuando eso suceda lo entenderás.  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos e inhaló un poco de aire. Todos sus pensamientos estaban borrosos y confunsos. ¿qué demonios quería su tío?. ¿por qué ahora venia con toda esa basura sentimentalista?.  
  
- Hace 9 años me enamoré de una bruja que no pertenecía a nuestra clase...- dijo Lethar sin mirar a Draco.- Ella era sangre pura pero creía que no debíamos estar juntos por la diferencia de sociedad. Pensaba que tu padre, que era el titular de la herencia, se negaría a darme la otra parte del patrimonio que me correspondía si yo me casaba con ella. Mi padre fue un hombre muy estricto, tal como lo es Lucius, y sabia que dentro de las condiciones para recibir mi herencia tenia que casarme con una de mi igual condición.  
  
- ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?.- Interrumpió Draco.  
  
- ¿Recuerdas porque me fui de la mansión?. Fue porque no me case con la bruja que dispuso tu padre. Me di cuenta de que no seria feliz y que realmente estaba enamorado de la otra bruja. Aunque fue muy tarde porque ella se fue sin dejar rastro y... eso lo lamento mucho.  
  
- Yo no voy a casarme y ni estoy enamorado de alguien.- dijo Draco con aire burlón.  
  
- Pero algún día tu padre te dirá que ya es el momento de conseguir una futura esposa y puede que la bruja que elijas no sea del gusto de tu familia.  
  
Draco lo miró atentamente. El coraje que había estado sintiendo momentos antes se había disipado y ahora veía a su tío con cierta conmiseración.   
  
- Entiende Draco. No es bueno guardar tanto rencor en el corazón. Es algo que te va comiendo lentamente por dentro. Llegara el momento en que será demasiado tarde para sentir algo... no deseo verte resumido en un hombre vacío.  
  
- Era Irina, ¿verdad tío?.- dijo Draco con seriedad.- La bruja de la que habla... era Irina Sands.  
  
Lethar sonrió tristemente.  
  
- Desde que llegó a la casa para ser tu institutriz supe que era una gran mujer... un poco extraña pero interesante.- dijo distraídamente.   
  
Increíblemente, para Lethar, Draco sonrió.  
  
- Es una lastima no haber sabido mas nada de Irina... – dijo en voz baja Draco.  
  
El mago asintió.  
  
- Seria una suerte que encontrases a alguien como ella... estoy seguro que llegarías tan feliz como nunca te hubieras imaginado...  
  
- Tío... no espero enamorarme y no creo hacerlo nunca.- dijo Draco dando golpecitos en la mesa.- Todo eso no es mas que un pretexto de las personas para escudarse por su misma debilidad.  
  
Lethar lo miró con tristeza.  
  
- Antes de venir a verte conocí a una compañera tuya de clases en una librería. La joven en cuestión me pareció muy lista y bonita.  
  
Draco frunció el ceño.  
  
- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo?.  
  
- Estoy seguro que como ella hay muchas más en todo Hogwarts y habrá alguna, en algún momento, que capturé tu atención.  
  
- Ninguna hasta ahora...  
  
- Talvez si... solo que no te has percatado... aun.  
  
- Eso es ridículo, si así fuese ya me hubiera dado cuenta... además, ¿quién era la bruja esa que dice?.  
  
- Se llama Hermione Granger.  
  
--------  
  
--------  
  
--------  
  
Hola a todas!!.. siii ya se que he tardado muchisimo y que ademas... ¿donde quedo la actualización de Draconis?. Efectivamente esta vez actualice reverto umquam y no Draconis pero no porque ya me he olvidado del fic sino que este ya esta mas cerca del final y ahora tengo que pensar muy bien en como describir la trama. Yo espero qe este fin de semana pueda tener a draconis.  
  
Por otra parte, este es el capitulo 12 y el que no contiene ninguna acción en especial pero era necesario que conocieran a Lethar Malfoy y como se desenvuelve con Draco y Hermione.  
  
Les pido que para el siguiente capitulo 13, los que no tengan la cancion del baile del angel la bajen de mi pagina   
  
wwwjainacommx/fanfiction  
  
----- NOTA: EN VEZ DE ( ) PONGANLE PUNTO (.)!!!  
  
Todo esto para uso del baile que es en el sig. capitulo. Tambien les pido que si quieren conocer los trajes que llevaran Draco y Hermione lo bajen de la página en el inicio de mi sitio web. (ahi pondre una liga).  
  
Espero que haya gustado este capitulo y espero sus comentarios!!!--- Pasen al siguiente!!..  
  
No olviden Draconis para siguiente fin de semana!!!  
  
saludos  
  
Jaina  
  
p.d. gracias a todas por su apoyo. 


	13. Noche de todos los Santos

CAPITULO 13  
  
El atardecer hacia su entrada entre las calabazas gigantescas y las enormes propagandas de los establecimientos de Hogsmeade. Decenas de magos y brujas se regocijaban ante los fuegos artificiales, que dibujaban en el cielo mechas de colores brillantes, para celebrar el ganador del concurso de la calabaza más grande.  
  
Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny habían regresado a Hogwarts con los estómagos llenos y los bolsillos vacíos. Los dos primeros habían portado varias bolsas de dulces, bromas y equipo especial para quidditch.  
  
Desde que el padre de Ron había escalado dentro del Ministerio se podía dar el lujo de comprarse lo que él deseaba. La diferencia monetaria entre su mejor amigo y él le había dejado de avergonzar. Aunque los Weasley no eran ricos, en el presente, podían adquirir cosas que no fueran de segunda mano y para felicidad del Prefecto de Gryffindor, ahora podía lucir una traje igual de elegante que la de Harry.  
  
El baile de esa noche sería el punto cumbre de mucho de los estudiantes que asistirían. Las personalidades más importantes del Ministerio Mágico asistirían para un Homenaje a Magos y Brujas que habían hecho grandes cosas durante la llamada Guerra.  
  
Harry Potter ahora podía caminar tranquilo sin la sensación de ser vigilado o con el temor de que su cicatriz le dolería en cualquier momento. Voldemort estaba muerto y con él todo el reino oscuro que había creado.  
  
Todo había comenzado después de su cuarto año en Hogwarts, donde Cedric Diggory había perdido la vida en un cementerio y donde estuvo a punto de perderla también. Fue la primera vez que tuvo un encuentro angustiante, sin posibilidades de sobrevivir y, para horror suyo, no sería la ultima vez.  
  
A inicios del quinto año, Voldemort había recuperado sus fuerzas y sus seguidores se habían reunido para aniquilarlo. De alguna u otra manera, Harry salvó la vida y Voldemort se vio caído en su propia trampa, traicionado por su 'fiel' vasallo Peter Pettigrew.  
  
Todo el daño terminó a principios del sexto curso y el mundo mágico pudo respirar la tranquilidad. Harry no había sido el único liberador sino todo un grupo de magos y brujas con el mismo valor que poseía el joven mago.  
  
Así que, durante 1996, todo había finalizado...  
  
Siendo 1997, a un año de la Guerra, el Ministerio había ordenado un Homenaje a los caídos en la Guerra y a los sobrevivientes que habían dejado mucho de si mismos.  
  
_'Noche de Brujas', 'Halloween', 'Noche de todos los Santos'_... no importaba como se le llamara al 31 de octubre lo más importante es que se trataba de un día especial, la fecha en que todos serían recordados.  
  
La mayoría de los estudiantes iban entusiasmados a sus respectivas salas común. Después de un grandioso día en Hogsmeade, talvez algunos estaban demasiado agotados para asistir a un baile pero dado la importancia del mismo lo pasaron por alto.  
  
Los minutos de nerviosismo transcurrían lentamente, Neville Longbottom era uno de los más nerviosos. Había logrado la aceptación de una Gryffindor llamada Sandy Smith, una bruja compañera de Ginny conocida como una de las mejores estudiantes de su generación. Ron, por lo tanto, no dejaba de mirarse angustiado en el espejo buscando algún defecto en su atuendo.  
  
Harry y Seamus no paraban de bromearlo sobre que la túnica le gustaría mucho a Luna Lovegood. Tal comentario hizo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara; logrando que sus amigos intensificaran sus bromas.  
  
Ginny Weasley se había convertido en una tierna y agraciada joven, que había tenido la certeza de resaltarse en un maravilloso vestido, para complacencia de Harry. Parvati Patil no dejaba de envidiar silenciosamente el vestido que portaba Hermione Granger. No era uno tan costoso como el de ella pero favorecía enormemente la expresión inteligente y cordial de la Prefecta de Gryffindor.  
  
Hermione se arreglaba sin demasiado esmero, de hecho ni siquiera estaba tan emocionada por asistir aunque Parvati le insistiera que ir del brazo de Draco Malfoy no era tan malo. Ginny de alguna manera trataba de consolarla pero parecía inútil. Hermione estaba resignada a pasar una de las peores noches de su vida... y de hecho... no era la única que lo pensaba.  
  
Draco se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos. Ni siquiera se percató cuando Blaise le reclamó su ausencia en las Tres Escobas como creía que habían acordado. El prefecto paso por desapercibido las inquietudes del moreno y solo se dedicó a arreglarse el cuello de traje; un modelo mezcla del estilo medieval y gótico.   
  
Las piezas estaban conformadas por un saco de terciopelo fino verde con detalles negro y gris. La camisa era de seda pura de color grisáceo, con un elegante y pequeño volantín en el cuello y donde llevaba un broche en forma de dragón, cuyos ojos eran simulados por dos rubíes. Sus pantalones negros y rectos le hacían parecer de piernas mas largas y todo en conjunto resaltaban la frialdad de sus ojos grises, dándole un toque de misterio y elegancia.  
  
Draco Malfoy no se consideraba feo; de hecho no lo era. Su natural aristocracia le convertían en un príncipe obtenido de un cuento de hadas... aunque exceptuando por la expresión flemática, burlona e indiferente. Si Draco sonreía, derretía a cualquier chica que estuviera frente a él aunque los millones de galeones en su cuenta particular en Gringots le hacían verse más atractivo aún.  
  
A su lado se paseaba Blaise Zabini, con un traje azul intenso que lograban destacar sus ojos azules y piel blanca. Su figura también era gallarda aunque un poco más baja que la de su mejor amigo, sin embargo a simple vista no se apreciaba la diferencia.  
  
Para el moreno, el baile resultaba tan importante como su vida y estaba nervioso por llevar a cabo un excelente papel porque sino se las vería con su padre.  
  
Draco también estaba nervioso pero él había sido educado para no demostrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento, para él ya era demasiado difícil expresar algo por muy mínimo que fuera. Si estaba demasiado feliz únicamente sonreía y si estaba triste permanecía con el rostro malhumorado; al igual que si sentía miedo se burlaba del contrincante o de quien estuviera cerca.  
  
Por más que quisiera exponer lo que pensaba no podía hacerlo y tal cosa le había pasado con su tío Lethar Malfoy.   
  
Realmente Draco había estado contento de ver a su tío pero en vez de abrazarle o sonreír únicamente estuvo serio y enojado por los comentarios que este le hacia. Sin embargo, a pesar de todo, había logrado mantener una buena comunicación aunque no estuviera de acuerdo con algunos puntos de vista de su tío.  
  
Lo último que terminó de incomodarle fue el hecho de mencionar a Hermione Granger. Por más que Draco insistió que Granger era una bruja impura, de Gryffindor y amiga de su peor enemigo, Lethar continuó pensando en que la chica era amistosa y bonita, con una belleza tanto interior como exteriormente.  
  
Se despidieron sin la promesa de verse nuevamente, tanto Draco como Lethar habían aprendido que hacer esa clase de promesas no servían en los Malfoy... era probable que no se cumpliría y Draco no sabia si eso le causaba tristeza o tranquilidad.  
  
El reloj que colgaba de la chimenea de la habitación de los Slytherin comenzó a sonar con leves campanadas. Blaise levantó la mirada ansioso mientras que Draco solo entrecerró los ojos.  
  
- Ya es hora...- dijo Blaise lamiéndose los labios.  
  
- Si...- Fue su única contestación.  
  
Blaise terminó de darse un ultimo vistazo en el espejo y con orgullo salió de la habitación en busca de Pansy Parkinson. Draco se quedó solo pero no por mucho tiempo puesto que él le siguió los pasos a Blaise.  
  
En la sala común de Slytherin habían varios magos y brujas que esperaban a sus respectivas parejas, todos ellos portando sus mejores trajes y antifaces. El de Draco era uno plateado, muy digno de su personalidad.   
  
Draco salió de la sala común sin prestar atención a los llamados de Pansy o de Vincent; de hecho no deseaba hablar con nadie para que ninguno le compadeciera por tener que ir con la sangre-sucia Granger.  
  
Cuando iba saliendo de las mazmorras un ligero temor le embargó. ¿Y si Granger no aparecía?. ¿Si él no la reconocía entre tanta gente y quedaba como un tonto?.  
  
Pensó en ir hasta la Torre de Gryffindor para asegurarse de que asistiría la otra Premio Anual pero el hecho de saberse muy cerca del 'santuario' de Potter y Weasley le dio nauseas.  
  
En el camino estuvo pensando en todos sus diálogos para dejar en ridículo a Granger frente a los del Ministerio y hacerle un pequeño truco para que ella resbalara en el baile y cayera como troll embriagado. Eso seria un excelente motivo para reír con ganas.  
  
- Señor Malfoy...  
  
Una voz ronca se escuchó cerca. Draco se detuvo y giró a la derecha del pasillo. Severus Snape se hallaba a la puerta de uno de los laboratorios y le miraba fijamente.  
  
- Talvez no lo recuerde pero... tiene que ir por su compañera a la Torre de Gryffindor...- dijo Severus con un brillo en los ojos que a Draco le pareció maligno.  
  
- ¿A la Torre?.- Preguntó sin dar crédito a lo que oía.  
  
- Por supuesto, usted tiene que llegar al baile junto con ella. Recibirán a los del Ministerio a la entrada junto con el resto de los profesores.  
  
Draco apretó los labios y estuvo a punto de reclamar pero se contuvo. No era sabio llevarle la contraria a su Jefe de Casa.  
  
- Les espero en unos minutos... No lleguen tarde.- Severus levantó la mirada ansioso por escuchar algún reclamo del chico.  
  
Pero Draco no dijo nada, únicamente se dignó a asentar con la cabeza y sin esperar ningún otro comentario de su Jefe de Casa se dirigió a la Torre de los Leones con el humor mas agrio que lo normal.  
  
Por otra parte, Hermione daba vueltas por la sala con la mirada perdida entre las partículas de polvo que flotaban en el aire y sus pensamientos. Ron la miraba con recelo, chasqueando la lengua de vez en cuando. Harry y Neville no podían ocultar la expresión de pena que le embargaba la prefecta pero dicha expresión desapareció en cuanto llegaron Ginny Weasley y Sandy Smith.  
  
Luego de unos halagadores comentarios los unos a los otros, los amigos se despidieron de Hermione aunque insistiéndole que se fuera con ellos. Hermione se negó pero no porque creyera que Draco aparecería por ella al pie de la escalera de la Torre sino porque deseaba tranquilizarse.  
  
Ron se quedo unos segundos mirándola con preocupación. Viendo esto, Hermione le sonrió tan ampliamente como pudo y le prometió cuidarse y reunirse con ellos en cuanto pudiera. El pelirrojo no estuvo tan seguro pero luego de unas palabras de aliento, el chico terminó por irse en busca de Luna Lovegood.  
  
Por su parte, Draco caminaba hacia la Torre y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta de algo. ¿Cómo iba a buscar a la Gryffindor si ni siquiera sabia si le estaría esperando?. ¿McGonagall le habría advertido a ella tal como lo hizo Snape con él?.  
  
El rubio sintió una explosión de rabia en su ser. Apretó los dientes con tal fuerza que sus mejillas se sonrojaron. ¿Por qué tenia que pasarle estas cosas a él?. Llegar con una Gryffindor... ¡que gran estupidez!. Pero si él llegaba y ella no estaba al pie de la escalera se marcharía en un segundo. Así de fácil.  
  
Pero para su desgracia, al llegar a la escalera de la Torre de los Leones, Ron Weasley las bajaba y al verse el uno al otro la sangre comenzó a calentarse.  
  
Malfoy se sabia en el territorio del pelirrojo y por eso no fue el primero en lanzar su acostumbrado sarcasmo. Únicamente levantó el rostro con gran altanería para que el chico viera que no le tenia ningún respeto.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó Ron cuando lo tuvo frente a frente.  
  
- Eso no te importa Weasley...- Contestó Draco despóticamente.  
  
- Te lo advierto Malfoy... no estás en las mazmorras....- dijo Ron señalándole con un dedo.  
  
- ¿Ya tienes valor para enfrentarme Weasley?. Solo porque tienes una túnica nueva no te hace merecedor de enfrentarte conmigo... no somos iguales.  
  
- Claro... en eso tienes razón... no somos iguales. Tú eres una serpiente asquerosa...  
  
- Y tú una inmunda comadreja a la que tarde que temprano regresará al mismo lodo de donde surgiste...  
  
Ambos magos sacaron las varitas al mismo tiempo y se apuntaron las cabezas.  
  
- ¿No tienes miedo Malfoy?. Ahora no viniste con tus gorilas para que te defiendan.- dijo Ron con todo el odio que era posible expresar.  
  
- ¿Miedo?. Debes estar bromeando Weasley... ¿quién tendría miedo de enfrentarse a una pequeña porquería como tú?.   
  
Ron lanzó el primer hechizo e hizo que Draco cayera estrepitosamente de espaldas pero el Slytherin se levantó muy rápido y fue el segundo en lanzar otro hechizo haciendo que el pelirrojo se estrellara contra una pared.  
  
- Supongo que ahora que tu padre está en un mejor puesto ya tienen para comer, ¿no 'Weasel'?. ¿Ya engordó más tu madre?.  
  
Ron apretó los dientes y, con toda la fuerza que pudo, apretó la varita para lanzar nuevamente otro hechizo.  
  
- ¡Expelliarmus!.  
  
Una luz surgió desde lo alto de la escalera e hizo que a Ron se le escapara su varita. Ron miro con el rostro distorsionado a la persona que le había desarmado.  
  
- ¡Es suficiente!  
  
La voz de Hermione retumbó desde lo alto de la escalera de Gryffindor mientras bajaba con rapidez. Draco levantó la varita para lastimar a Ron pero Hermione le desarmó también.  
  
- Siempre tan valiente, ¿no Malfoy?.- dijo Hermione moviendo circularmente su varita hacia el rubio.  
  
- ¿Quién te mete en esto... estúpida?.- Draco la miro rencorosamente.  
  
Ron casi se le iba al rubio encima hasta que Hermione nuevamente le detuvo.  
  
- No sigas Ron... no le hagas caso a esta alimaña... no merece que por su culpa te castiguen.  
  
- ¿No te puedes defender tú solo Weasley?.- dijo Draco burlonamente a Ron.  
  
- No provoques Malfoy... te lo advierto...- Hermione y Draco quedaron frente a frente.  
  
Cuando quedaron en esa posición, una extraña sensación embargó al Slytherin. Hasta ese momento podía apreciar la apariencia de la chica y, sin desearlo, se sorprendió.  
  
Fue un momento raro; anormal pensaba Draco, pero si ella hubiera sido otra persona lo más propio hubiera sido halagarla aunque era obvio que Draco no iba a expresar algo así y mucho menos tratándose de Hermione Granger. Sin embargó no pudo evitar sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago que nunca antes había sentido al verla... o al menos no desde cuarto grado.  
  
¿Pero que había pasado con Granger?. ¿Desde cuando el color verde olivo le resaltaba lo dorado de su tez y sus ojos color miel?. ¿Por qué si lucia rabiosa y amenazante le hacían verse ante sus ojos más atractiva?.  
  
El vestido de la Gryffindor no se comparaba con los costosos vestidos de Pansy pero el que lucia destacaba la alta y esbelta figura de la chica. Su vestido era largo y de mangas anchas, muy al estilo medieval. Su cabellos marrones estaban recogidos casi al descuido, dejando algunos cortos rizos caer por su delicado cuello.  
  
Hermione se sintió terriblemente desconcertada por la manera tan intensa con que la miraba Draco y Ron lo observaba todo aun más desconcertado que ella pero eso no le detuvo para darle un empujón al Slytherin.  
  
- ¡Ron!.  
  
- Maldito hambriento...- dijo Draco empuñando las manos.  
  
- ¡Basta Malfoy!.- Exclamó la bruja.  
  
Hermione se colocó entre Draco y Ron.  
  
- ¡Quítate Hermione!.- Ordenó Ron.  
  
- ¡¿Qué sucede aquí?!.  
  
La voz de la Profesora Mc Gonagall paralizó a los tres. Hermione guardó rápidamente su varita, Ron bajó la mirada y Draco tragó saliva.  
  
- Sr. Weasley, Sr. Malfoy... ¿Que significa todo esto?.- Preguntó la profesora con voz alterada.  
  
- N-nada pasa Profesora... es solo que le preguntaba a... Malfoy.. ¿qué hacia por aquí?.- dijo Ron casi titubeante y con una sonrisa nerviosa.  
  
La bruja los miro a todos con severidad.  
  
- ¿Sr. Malfoy que hace usted cerca de la Torre de Gryffindor?.  
  
- El profesor Snape me envió por... Granger.- dijo Draco mirando de reojo a la chica.  
  
- Bien...- La profesora McGonagall hizo un movimiento con su varita y las respectivas varitas de los magos volaron de vuelta a sus manos.- Retírense a sus ocupaciones.  
  
Draco sonrió triunfal sin que se percatara la profesora. Ron lo miró desdeñosamente.  
  
- Sr. Weasley... ¿y su pareja?.- Preguntó mirándolo con el rostro levantado.  
  
- En Ravenclaw Profesora.- contestó tímidamente.  
  
- Le sugiero que vaya por ella cuanto antes, la ceremonia esta a punto de comenzar.   
  
- No te voy a dejar sola con este miserable...- Susurró el pelirrojo a Hermione.  
  
- Vete tranquilo...- Le contestó ella en el mismo tono.  
  
La profesora comenzó a mover un pie con impaciencia y Ron no tuvo mas remedio que irse hacia la torre de Ravenclaw bajo el rostro burlón del Slytherin.  
  
- Srita. Granger, Sr. Malfoy... es mejor que se marchen ahora. –dijo la Profesora con seriedad.  
  
Ambos magos asintieron. La subdirectora se marchó tan silenciosamente como había llegado dejando a los dos chicos solos al pie de la escalera.  
  
Hermione parpadeó inquieta al encontrarse a solas con el Slytherin.   
  
- No te preocupes Granger...- dijo Draco con voz insinuante.- No voy a hacerte nada... no me atrevería a tocarte.... podría ensuciarme.  
  
Draco echo a reír cruelmente. Hermione sin prestarle atención caminó directamente hacia el comedor. Él la observó unos instantes mientras ella se alejaba y otra vez ese cosquilleo volvió a hacerse presente en su estomago.  
  
El Slytherin la alcanzó rápidamente y se interpuso en su camino haciendo que la bruja se detuviera bruscamente.  
  
- ¿Qué demonios?.- Hermione lo miro confundida.  
  
El Prefecto estaba respirando con profundidad mientras utilizaba esos ojos grises para recorrer el rostro, sin preámbulos, de la Gryffindor. Hermione se quedo quieta, como si su cuerpo estuviera adormeciéndose ante la mirada del mayor de sus enemigos.  
  
- No huyas Granger...- dijo Draco en voz baja con los ojos entrecerrados.  
  
- Tú no me inspiras miedo.- dijo Hermione firmemente.  
  
- ¿Lo crees?.- El chico alzó una ceja.  
  
Draco dio un paso adelante y Hermione retrocedió.  
  
- No eres tan valiente sin tus amigos Gryffindor...- dijo Draco con voz pausada.  
  
Hermione tragó saliva.  
  
- ¡Ah!... Veo que traes mi relicario...  
  
Ella lo miró enojada y se llevó una mano rápidamente al cuello.  
  
- ¿Qué dices?.- dijo frunciendo el ceño.- Yo lo compré y es mío.  
  
- ¿Sabes una cosa?.- Draco se acercó un poco mas y Hermione tuvo que retroceder nuevamente.- No tienes la más mínima idea de lo que vale ese objeto que llevas colgando en tu ordinario cuello. No luce para nada en ti.  
  
El labio inferior de Hermione tembló de rabia y con todo el coraje que le nacía desde el interior empujo al chico para que se quitara del camino.   
  
Draco se hizo a un lado y comenzó a reír divertido pero antes de que la chica se alejara por completo la tomó de una muñeca ágilmente.   
  
- ¿A dónde crees que vas?. Eres mi compañera esta noche Granger... no puedo llegar sin pareja.- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
Hermione intentó zafarse pero el chico la acercó a él lo que hizo ponerla pálida.  
  
- ¿Q-que intentas hacer?.- Preguntó asustada.  
  
Draco no le contestó sino que continuo examinándola con la mirada.  
  
- ¿Por qué no sacas tu varita y me hechizas como quisiste hacerlo hace un momento?.- Preguntó Draco casi susurrante.  
  
La pregunta le cayó a Hermione como un balde de agua pero acostumbrada a enfrentamientos con él rápidamente se repuso.  
  
- ¿Y porque me acercas tanto a ti?. ¿No te causo repulsión?.  
  
Esto fue peor para Draco, quien soltó a Hermione bruscamente. La chica se tomó la muñeca y se la frotó. Los ojos grises del mago casi la fulminaban.  
  
El sonido de unas risas hicieron que ambos modificaran sus miradas y se apresuraran a alejarse.  
  
- Se nos hace tarde...- dijo Draco con voz grave.  
  
Hermione estaba confundida. ¿Qué rayos pasó?. ¿Qué intentaba hacer Malfoy hace un momento?. ¿Por qué la miraba así?.  
  
Draco reanudó el paso junto con Hermione mientras un grupo de estudiantes pasaban con entusiasmo sin prestar demasiada atención a los dos Premios Anuales.  
  
Ambos caminaban en silencio pero se sentían perturbados. Draco pensaba que algo muy malo pasaba con él puesto que Hermione Granger... le parecía atractiva, de hecho ya lo había pensado antes pero... era algo de lo que prefería mejor no pensar.  
  
- ¡Señor Malfoy!.- Un hombre de túnica negra con amarillo y un antifaz de lechuza saludó con ímpetu al Slytherin.  
  
Draco fijo su vista en el mago y sonrió complacido cuando este se deshizo de la mascara. El mago que le saludaba era nada menos que un antiguo compañero de trabajo de su padre: Elliot King, un entusiasta mago del departamento de Leyes y Reglamentos Mágicos. A Draco no le agradaba del todo puesto que su carácter se le hacia algo vulgar pero el hombre era muy rico e influyente en el Reino Unido.  
  
- Señor King...- Draco se detuvo e hizo una reverencia.- Que gusto verlo.  
  
- Desde que su padre nos visitó en nuestra casa de campo no le veía.- dijo el hombre tocándose la barbilla.  
  
- Si, es cierto.  
  
- Y esta hermosa jovencita, ¿quién es?.-Preguntó con tanto interés que hasta entrecerró los ojos indiscretamente.  
  
Draco miro contrariado al mago.  
  
- Ella es... la Señorita Hermione Granger.- Contestó Draco haciendo un esfuerzo por no decir: "Sangre-sucia Granger".  
  
Hermione miró a Draco sorprendida que ni siquiera se acordó de saludar al Señor King.  
  
- Mucho gusto en conocerla Señorita Granger...  
  
El mago hizo una reverencia, lo que logró que Hermione reaccionara y contestara el saludo.  
  
- Para mi es un placer conocerlo, Señor King. He escuchado hablar mucho de usted.  
  
- ¡Oh!, ¿en serio?.- Preguntó con los ojos brillantes.- Talvez por mi brillante marca en el Golf.  
  
Draco hizo una mueca de repugnancia. ¿Golf?. ¿Ese estúpido juego de muggles?.  
  
- No señor. Por su propuesta del reglamento 34 capitulo XV del Código Penal de Magos.  
  
- ¡Ah!.- exclamó desilusionado.- Si.. si.. algo interesante.  
  
Draco sintió que la platica le estaba poniendo de mal humor. Hermione al percatarse de ello, creyó que era un buen momento de hacer uso de eso.  
  
La bruja se acercó al Señor King y le invitó a caminar hacia el comedor mientras Draco les seguía. El rubio se sintió sumamente indignado de que lo excluyeran de la platica y aunque se colocó a un lado del mago no se hizo participe.  
  
Los tres llegaron a la puerta del comedor donde les esperaba el Director Albus Dumbledore, con una túnica escarlata y antifaz del mismo color, Severus Snape, con una túnica negra con azul y antifaz de serpiente y Minerva McGonagall, con un elegante vestido negro con rojo y un antifaz en forma de pájaro. Estos dos últimos se quitaron sus mascaras y miraron a los chicos con seriedad.  
  
Draco hizo caso omiso a las miradas pero Hermione se sonrojó. Elliot King saludó a todos con una gran sonrisa. Detrás de él se aparecieron otros magos y brujas a los que inmediatamente se les dio la bienvenida.  
  
Hermione se sintió un poco cohibida al principio pero todos ellos la saludaban con cordialidad, lo que hizo sentirla un poco mejor. Por lo contrario, Draco parecía un verdadero diplomático pues tenia los modales para saludar con todas las normas de urbanidad a un importante mago del Ministerio.   
  
Todo pareció ir muy bien con el Slytherin cuando saludó al Sr. Albert Halley, jefe del departamento de Cooperación Mágica Internacional; justamente del área donde quería trabajar. El Sr. Halley estaba muy complacido con Malfoy y le sugirió que más tarde se reunieran para charlar, lo que mentalmente a Draco le hizo dar un salto de regocijo... pero Arthur Weasley apareció...  
  
El Sr. Weasley y Draco se miraron fijamente. El rubio no pudo disimular su disgusto al verlo, lo mismo que con el padre de los pelirrojos. Hermione se apresuró a saludarlo junto con Dumbledore. Si hubiera estado en sus manos, Draco le hubiera dado una patada ahí mismo; por culpa de ese hombre su padre estaba en Francia.  
  
Dentro del comedor el sonido de unas notas ambientales amenizaban el entorno. Un grupo de fantasmas, hombres y mujeres, vestidos a la época victoriana tocaban una melodía suave, con un lúgubre pero bello coro.  
  
Los profesores, el personal del Ministerio, Draco y Hermione entraron al comedor para dar comienzo a las actividades siguientes. Dumbledore fue el primero en subir al estrado y mientras se retiraba el antifaz, al instante reinó el silencio.  
  
_"Hace aproximadamente un año el temor se aferraba en nuestro corazones sin darnos la plenitud de vivir. Un día como hoy, muchos de nuestros familiares y amigos dieron su vida para encontrarnos como ahora. Los honorables miembros de nuestro actual Ministerio han decidido transferir nuestros respetos a los caídos en la Guerra, a todos aquellos que desde muchos años atrás ofrecieron lo más sagrado de si mismos, los que se sacrificaron por sus hijos, por sus hermanos y... por sus amigos. Los días de oscuridad ya acabaron y damos comienzo a una nueva era donde ustedes formaran ese futuro. Es por eso que les pido un momento de silencio y recordemos con cariño a quienes lo dieron todo por nosotros..."  
_  
Dumbledore levantó su mirada al techo del comedor. Los alumnos le imitaron y muchos se quedaron maravillados cuando comenzaron a surgir pompas de cristal, que llevaban los nombre de los fallecidos en la Guerra.  
  
No se escuchaba ningún sonido mientras las pompas flotaban con lentitud por todo el comedor. Sin embargo, no faltó uno que otro sollozo al reconocer los nombres de seres queridos, entre ellos: los Potter.  
  
Harry estaba mirando fijamente una pompa que flotaba a un lado suyo con los nombres de Lily y James Potter. Ginny le tomó tímidamente de una mano para consolarle mientras Neville miraba con ojos húmedos los nombres de sus padres flotando en una burbuja.  
  
Hermione apretó los labios una que otra vez para no dejar escapar algún sonido pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se pusieran brillantes al encontrarse con el nombre de Sirius Black. Draco Malfoy encontró en todo eso una fastidiosa cursilería. Él tenía familiares que habían muerto en la Guerra pero ninguno del bando de los 'buenos', todos ellos habían sido mortífagos. Sin embargo, la sola idea de imaginarse encontrar el nombre de su padre entre ellos le erizó.  
  
El momento del silencio terminó con las palabras del Ministro de Magia: Oscar Cornwell. Se hizo meritorio la participación de todos aquellos que habían ayudado a preservar la paz en el mundo mágico e instó a que todos dieran un aplauso para ellos, con el entusiasmo y respeto que se debían.  
  
Los aplausos se oyeron muy fuerte y muchos de los estudiantes se emocionaron dejando escapar algunas lagrimas en el rostro. Luego de eso, el Ministro ofreció su ayuda a cualquier persona que tuviera la necesidad y aprovechó para recordar que los conceptos de la unidad, la nobleza, sinceridad y la lealtad permitirían a todos construir un mundo sobresaliente a lo que esperan.  
  
El discurso del Sr. Cornwell arrancó aplausos y vítores. Dumbledore continuó anunciando a los presentes sobre una grandiosa cena y el advenimiento de un baile, en honor a la Nueva Era. Después todos se colocaron sus antifaces.  
  
Draco y Hermione no tuvieron más remedio que sentarse juntos en la misma mesa que los del Ministerio. Dumbledore y los Jefes de Casa le hicieron compañía.   
  
La mesa se cubrió de alimentos exquisitos como pavo y pierna al horno, nubes de puré de papa y ensalada. Habían copas delicadas de cristal con bebidas dulces y rojas, postres de chocolate, rompope y fresa que incitaban a cualquiera a darles una mordida.   
  
Hermione mantenía una grata conversación con el Sr. King y Draco con el Sr. Halley. Ni uno ni otro se prestaba atención aparentemente pero cada uno pensaba si el otro haría alguna cosa para dejarlo en ridículo. La bruja era la más preocupada pero supo fingirlo muy bien.  
  
Los músicos fantasmas comenzaron a prepararse para el Baile. Todos ellos flotaban por encima de la mesa de los profesores con sus instrumentos musicales. Hasta ese momento Hermione se percató del impresionante decorado, había estado tan nerviosa que no había prestado atención.  
  
El Comedor de Hogwarts no lucía como siempre. El techo había desaparecido para darle paso a un paisaje de estrellas fugaces. La luna llena se divisaba entre cúmulos de nubes grisáceos y un hechizo que semejaba al viento se fluía por toda la sala.  
  
Las paredes estaban decoradas con enredaderas y telarañas. En el suelo se veía una delgada capa de niebla que jugaba con las pisadas de cada uno. La sala estaba iluminada por medio de calabazas con velas y pequeñas hadas que giraban alrededor de ellas.  
  
Los músicos comenzaron a entonar una melodía, dando comienzo al baile. Hermione y Draco se miraron de reojo y no tuvieron mas remedio que levantarse cuando algunos de los del Ministerio lo hicieron e invitaron a las profesoras presentes.  
  
Los dos se internaron en la pista sin saber que hacer a ciencia cierta. Draco sentía que todo mundo le miraba y que los Slytherin se murmuraban y burlaban de él. Hermione se imaginaba los rostros de Harry y Ron increíblemente mal humorados.  
  
Sin embargo no pasó mucho el tiempo puesto que Draco, recuperando el control, tomó a Hermione de la cintura inexpresivamente y comenzó a guiarla. Hermione tomó a Draco de una mano y respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse.  
  
La música era suave. Las voces de las mujeres fantasmas se oían como ecos por todo el salón de baile. Para tranquilidad de los prefectos, una buena cantidad de fantasmas se unieron a la danza.   
  
Draco giraba con Hermione en una perfecta armonía y estaba sorprendido por ello. Parecía como si antes hubiera bailado con ella la misma melodía.  
  
Había algo que le parecía irreal y a la vez real. Era un juego de pensamientos a los que no le encontraba significado. Tenia la sensación de haber hecho, lo que estaba haciendo, antes con Granger.   
  
Hermione pensaba igual pero ella no quería convencerse. Trató de todas formas eliminar el temblor de su cuerpo mientras bailaba con su enemigo.  
  
Sin pensar en las consecuencias, Draco tomó con más fuerza la cintura de Hermione y mientras daban vueltas alrededor de la pista, con un ágil movimiento le quito el antifaz. La chica lo miró con una mezcla de angustia y confusión al tiempo que él mismo se quitaba su antifaz.  
  
Ambos continuaron dando vueltas al ritmo de la melodía junto con los fantasmas y magos del ministerio. Los ojos grises de Draco se internaron en los ojos miel de la Gryffindor y sus delgados labios se abrieron para decir unas palabras.  
  
---------   
  
---------   
  
---------   
  
---------   
  
Hollaa!!!.. al fin he puesto la parte del baile!!!.. que no esta concluida claro... todavia falta en el siguiente capitulo poner mas sobre las cosas que van a pasar pero esto era una pequeña probadita... espero les haya gustado y que hayan podido escuchar la cancion del baile de los chicos. Por supuesto la melodia es la misma que bailaron en un anterior capitulo (donde baila un angel con ellos).  
  
talvez estuvo corto este capi pero la verdad me ha valido un gran esfuerzo hacerlo porque cada vez tengo mas ocupaciones y por ahroa me urge terminar draconis queya esta exigiendo todo mi tiempo.  
  
bueno, espero poder actualizar este fin de semana draconis... y a todas muchas gracias por su apoyo.  
  
tambien espero que hayan podido visualizar los trajes.  
  
Saludos y cuidense!!!!  
  
jaina 


	14. Locura y Celos

CAPITULO 14  
  
Draco Malfoy tenía fuertemente sostenida a Hermione Granger mientras bailaban al compás de la música y solo transcurrió unos segundos para darse cuenta de la cruda verdad: Estaba muy impresionado con la elegancia e inteligencia de la bruja.  
  
Solo había tenido que observarla durante la cena para darse cuenta de lo suspicaz y diplomática que era. Una verdadera líder innata. Claro, algo muy difícil de poder aceptar por parte de él pero... realmente así era.  
  
El Slytherin recordó durante el baile que una vez había estado igual de impresionado y había sido en cuarto grado. Era la primera vez que había visto a Hermione Granger tan bonita y ahora con 17 años su hermosura había acrecentado. Complicado... muy complicado.  
  
Hermione casi temblaba entre sus brazos al sentir aquella mirada gris sobre su rostro. No supo que movimiento o hechizo hizo el Slytherin para despojarla de su antifaz ni como él se despojó del suyo bajo que propósito pero estaba claro que ella necesitaba mucho más valor para enfrentarlo en un lugar a la vista de todos sin llamar demasiado la atención.  
  
Draco intensificó la mirada y casi estuvo a punto de sonreír cuando notó el nerviosismo de la joven Gryffindor. El chico lentamente fue separando sus labios para hablarle y Hermione pensó que estaba a punto de decir alguna de sus tantas majaderías por lo que ella prefirió adelantarse.  
  
- Te advierto que si tratas de decir algunas de tus groserías pierdes tu tiempo porque no voy a escucharte.- Fueron las palabras de Granger.  
  
El rubio la miró confundido unos instantes y sonrió de lado mientras la sujetaba de la cintura y una mano. Su mascara yacía por encima de su cabeza al igual que la de Hermione. Ambos enemigos podían verse cara a cara.  
  
- ¿Qué vas hacer sin intento decir eso que tú dices Granger?.- Preguntó Draco sin poder evitar un tono de burla en sus palabras.  
  
- Lo vas a lamentar.- Contestó entre dientes.  
  
- ¿Vas a enviar a Weasley y a Potter a golpearme?.  
  
- Tengo suficiente destreza para ser yo quien te enfrente.  
  
- ¿Lo dices por el golpe que me diste en tercer grado?.- El chico bufó.- Eso no es nada Granger. Lo pudiste hacer porque estaban tus amigos para respaldarte.  
  
- Esta vez estaremos solos....- dijo Hermione en voz baja.  
  
El rubio alzó una ceja.  
  
- Eso sonó a una insinuación de tu parte Granger...  
  
- No seas ridículo...yo no me refería a...- La chica se sonrojó. Hasta ese momento se había percatado del sentido de sus palabras y Malfoy había tenido la habilidad para utilizar esas palabras en su contra.  
  
El rubio rió suavemente y Hermione se sonrojó lo doble.  
  
- Tendrías que ser tremendamente estúpida para pensar en... lo que estés pensando...- dijo mirándola fijamente.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que no!. ¿Quién querría tener a un arrogante e imbecil como tú de novio?. Debe ser bastante aburrido...- Hermione lo miró desdeñosa.  
  
- Creo que esta platica ha llegado demasiado lejos.- dijo Draco despectivamente.- Ni siquiera te atrevas a imaginarte que tú y yo podríamos... solo en tus sueños... Gryffindor.  
  
- Querrás decir 'mis pesadillas'.- Recalcó la chica.  
  
Draco entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. Hermione no podía evitar seguir temblando. Entre los movimientos del baile a veces quedaba demasiado cerca de él, casi podía aspirar el olor del rubio: un aroma refrescante y mentolado.  
  
El chico se comportaba como un verdadero cínico. Casi estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la música cesó y se vio en la necesidad de guardar silencio. Hermione al ver que algunas parejas regresaban a sus mesas, ella intentó hacer lo mismo pero el rubio la tomó con más fuerza de la cintura.  
  
Hermione lo miró asustada pero el rubio ni siquiera le correspondió la mirada. Estaba absortó observando una mesa donde habían un grupo de personas del Ministerio.  
  
Comenzó nuevamente una melodía triste y lenta. Los fantasmas, estudiantes y profesores se unieron a la danza entre las calabazas flotantes y la bruma.  
  
Por algún motivo Draco no quiso separarse de Hermione sino que prefirió continuar la siguiente pieza y Hermione no lo rechazó. Draco comenzaba a sentir un leve cosquilleo en el estomago que se unía con el deseo de apartar a Granger de su camino pero... no pudo hacerlo.   
  
Ella formaba parte de un secreto que desde antes sentía pero que había estado luchando para desterrarlo por completo de su ser. No era amor pero tampoco podía decirse que repudiaba a Hermione, en realidad Draco no tenia idea de lo que era pero ella, a sus ojos, era el tipo de mujer que le atraía.  
  
Una mujer fantasma se movía al compás de la música mientras entonaba un coro con unas mujeres también fantasmas. El conjunto estaba compuesto por seres no vivos que flotaban por encima de los comensales. A Dumbledore le pareció adecuado que fueran "Los Guillotinados" quienes amenizaran el Baile de todos los Santos debido a su principal motivo: Homenajear a los muertos en la Guerra contra Voldemort.  
  
Algunos miembros del Ministerio no estaba muy a gusto de que fueran fantasmas quienes tocaran en el Baile porque le daba un ambiente demasiado siniestro; sin embargo, los alumnos parecían estar bastantes complacidos.  
  
Harry y Ron no perdían de vista a su mejor amiga y ambos estaban desconcertados por la tranquilidad con la que bailaba Malfoy con ella. No había que dejar a un lado la preocupación que tuvieron cuando los Prefectos decidieron bailar la segunda pieza. Ginny y Luna se lanzaban significantes miradas y Neville no podía cerrar la boca ante el rítmico movimiento entre los dos Premios Anuales. Los Slytherin parecían serpientes enroscándose desde su guarida en la espera de atacar y era Blaise quien se retorcía de coraje.  
  
Todo eso paso desapercibido entre el Slytherin y la Gryffindor, quienes no dejaban de mirarse a los ojos.  
  
Draco no podía evitar temblar levemente al querer analizar el examen ocular que le hacia la chica y no porque tuviera miedo de lo que ella pensara de él sino porque ahora estaba confundido de lo que pasaba con Hermione Granger.  
  
El joven mago sabia perfectamente, o al menos ahora recordaba, que en un futuro existiría una mujer que le abriría las puertas del mundo y que lo llenaría de una felicidad indescriptible. Esa había sido la predicción de Irina antes de irse para siempre. ¿Hermione Granger sería esa mujer?.  
  
- Quisiera saber...- Murmuró Draco muy cerca de ella mientras daban una vuelta.- que rayos estás viendo...  
  
La chica se sonrojó levemente pero levantó el rostro con valentía.  
  
- Me preguntaba porque no me abandonaste en la mitad de la pista antes de comenzar la segunda pieza.  
  
- Por mi bondad.- Contestó con una sonrisa maliciosa.  
  
- ¿Tu bondad?.- La chica sonrió burlona.- Debes estar bromeando porque dudo que conozcas el significado de esa palabra.  
  
- No estoy siendo amable contigo si eso es lo que piensas...  
  
El ritmo de la música comenzó a hacer un poco más rápido y los dos chicos empezaron a dar vueltas por toda la pista en un circulo perfecto con las otras parejas. En medio del circulo se coloco una conjunto de parejas fantasmales y las hadas brillaron con mayor intensidad alrededor de ellos.  
  
Harry conformaba una de las tantas parejas que bailaban y prácticamente estuvo más atento de Draco y Hermione que de su acompañante. Ginny no se vio afectada por eso puesto que también estaba sintiéndose incomoda por la manera en que Draco y Hermione bailaban, como si ambos fuesen viejos conocidos porque no dejaban de hablar y de mirarse.  
  
Hermione deseaba mas que nunca que la pieza terminara para alejarse completamente de Malfoy y dejar de hundirse en sus ojos grises. Los ruegos de la Gryffindor fueron escuchados porque la música terminó y algunas parejas regresaron a sus asientos.   
  
Contrario a lo que se espera de un caballero, Draco abandonó a Hermione en medio de la pista sin ninguna palabra de por medio. El chico se dirigió con orgullo y satisfacción hacia un grupo de personas del Ministerio que platicaban animadamente sobre política e inversiones: el plato favorito de Malfoy.  
  
La Gryffindor casi pudo sentir las miradas de los Slytherins encima de ella, sobre todo la de Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabini. Rápidamente reaccionó y camino en dirección hacia la mesa de sus amigos pero una voz la detuvo a mitad del camino.  
  
- Nuevamente nos encontramos Señorita Granger.- dijo el mago con una sonrisa y despojándose de su antifaz.  
  
- ¡Sr. Malfoy!.- Exclamó la chica desconcertada.- ¿C-como...?. ¿Cómo es que está aquí?.  
  
Lethar Malfoy hizo una inclinación a modo de saludo y sonrió radiantemente.  
  
- Mi jefe, el Sr. Charles Smith, y yo no pudimos llegar a tiempo a la ceremonia por unos asuntos de nuestro Ministerio. Tuvimos que sentarnos en la mesa de unos jóvenes muy simpáticos.  
  
- ¡Oh!. Verdaderamente estoy sorprendida. No esperaba volver a verlo.- dijo Hermione casi reponiéndose de la sorpresa.  
  
- Es de esperar que yo si sabría que la vería. Luce usted encantadora.- dijo el mago con la mirada fija en ella.  
  
La chica no pudo evitar sonrojarse.  
  
_¡Vamos, vamos... entendemos que esto es un baile serio pero al menos toquen algo más alegre... no todos estamos muertos!._  
  
Hermione volteó a mirar al mago que había dicho tal cosa. Se trataba de Homero Donovan, un bonachón mago que trabajaba en el Departamento de Escolaridad. Los músicos fantasmas se indignaron con el comentario de Donovan pero accedieron a tocar algo más alegre.  
  
A Lethar le pareció gracioso puesto que sonrió. Hermione miró disimuladamente hacia la mesa de Harry y lo encontró, junto con el resto de los otros, en un estado de lo más serio. Su pelirrojo amigo era quien la fulminaba más con la mirada y, por razones obvias, no dejaba de mirar a Lethar.  
  
- ¿Desea bailar esta pieza conmigo si no tiene inconveniente?.- Preguntó Lethar con toda caballerosidad.  
  
La chica tragó saliva. Casi podía sentir las manos de Ron aprisionándole el cuello para asfixiarla, sintiéndose pateada por Harry o Ginny. Podía escuchar la palabra_ "Traidora"_ en sus oídos pero... por la manera en que Lethar le había pedido que bailaran no pudo negarse.  
  
Hermione se sintió francamente elevada al compás de la música. El mago era un magnifico bailarín y su apariencia amistosa le hacia gozar plenamente del momento. Los estudiantes y profesores se unieron a la danza y pronto Hermione se dejó de preocupar porque Harry o Ron estuvieran viéndola.  
  
La chica lo miraba aún sorprendida y Lethar parecía saborear el desconcierta de la adolescente.  
  
- Seguro se preguntara que hago aquí. ¿No es cierto?.- Preguntó el mago.  
  
La chica asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Trabajo para el Ministerio de Magia de los Estados Unidos. Específicamente en la Asociación de Intercambio Escolar Internacional.  
  
Hermione lo miró asombrada.  
  
- ¿Intercambio escolar?.   
  
- Armamos planes de intercambio de estudiantes para ir a otros colegios.- dijo Lethar con seriedad.  
  
- No había oído nunca de tal asociación.  
  
- Es un proyecto relativamente nuevo. Antes estuve en cuestiones burocráticas pero ahora nosotros vinimos aquí a ofrecerles programas de intercambio al director de Hogwarts: el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Hermione sonrió, al igual que Lethar. La chica se sintió casi tan a gusto como lo estaría con cualquiera de sus amigos. Desde una mesa de los Slytherins, Blaise Zabini doblaba su servilleta con endemoniado mal humor sin importar la indignación de Pansy. Crabble y Goyle comentaban en voz baja sobre la identidad del hombre con el que bailaba Hermione.  
  
Parvati, Lavander y otro grupo de chicas de Gryffindor se preguntaban unas a otras quien era el caballero rubio y de ojos verde-miel que bailaba con Hermione Granger. Algunas Ravenclaw, entre ellas la hermana menor de Oliver Wood, no podían dejar de mirar a la pareja que bailaba. Harry, Ron y Neville prestaron mas atención a la nueva pareja mientras bailaban con sus respectivas parejas.  
  
Draco Malfoy estaba muy ocupado en una conversación sobre el material importado que se usa para la fabricación de varitas pero escuchó unas murmuraciones alrededor de él. La misma curiosidad hizo que volteara a ver hacia la pista y fue grande su sorpresa cuando encontró a su tío Lethar bailando con su pareja de baile, Hermione Granger.  
  
El rubio le importó poco haberse alejado de la conversación para poder acercarse más a la pista de baile y comprobarse a si mismo de que realmente era su tío.  
  
Draco no pudo evitar sentir su estomago como si estuviera comprimido. Era una sensación rara pero en ese momento quiso ir hacia ellos y quitarle a Hermione de los brazos de su tío.  
  
Lethar era un hombre joven, apenas contaba con 29 años de edad. Estaba en la edad que podía atraer a cualquier bruja y las adolescentes no eran las excepciones. Su madurez física y mental le hacían verse a los ojos de las chicas como un excelente partido, en ese instante los chicos como Harry Potter les parecían unos... niños.  
  
La pieza del baile terminó y Homero Donovan dio gracias a los descontentos fantasmas que estaban indignados por haber tocado música tan poco siniestra.  
  
Lethar le ofreció el brazo a Hermione para dirigirla a su mesa. En cuanto estuvieron más cerca Draco apareció frente a ellos con el rostro rígido y la mirada relampagueante. Lethar, por su parte, sonrió divertido.  
  
La mirada gris de Draco podía significar muchas cosas. No esperaba un encuentro con su pariente en el mismo colegio donde estudiaba él y mucho menos con Granger. La chica estaba confundida y avergonzada por el duelo de miradas entre los Malfoy enfrente de todo mundo.  
  
- Disculpen...- Fue lo que pudo decir Hermione como excusa para separarse de Lethar y dirigirse a Ron y Luna.  
  
Draco alzó una ceja en cuanto vio a la bruja desaparecer del panorama.  
  
- No esperaba verlo por aquí...- dijo el joven prefecto con seriedad.- Creí que nos habíamos despedido.  
  
- Iba a decírtelo pero no estabas de buen humor cuando nos despedimos.- Contestó el mago colocándose de nuevo su antifaz.  
  
- ¿Y ella?.- El rubio dibujó una mueca desagradable en sus finos labios.  
  
- ¿Ella?. Ella es tu compañera de baile y no he venido a quitártela si eso te preocupa.- dijo el mago con voz suave.- Es una adolescente que no está dentro de mis visiones.  
  
- A mi me pareció lo contrario.- dijo Draco sonriendo burlonamente.- A todos les pareció que eran una pareja un tanto peculiar.  
  
Lethar se movió un poco para alejarse de unas personas que se habían quedado cerca a propósito para mirarlo.  
  
- ¿Qué sucede Draco?. ¿Estas celoso?.  
  
- ¡¿Cómo puedes decir eso?!.- Exclamó ofendido.- Se trata de la impura.  
  
- Pues a esa impura no la dejabas de mirar durante la cena mientras según tú platicabas con alguien más.- El mago sonrió abiertamente.  
  
Draco palideció.  
  
- Yo no...  
  
- Admito que casi me convenciste en la tarde de hoy cuando dijiste que estaba por debajo de tus expectativas pero me doy cuenta que ella te interesa... y mucho.- Interrumpió el rubio de ojos verdes.  
  
- Solo lo hacia para reírme interiormente de sus estupideces.- dijo Draco acomodándose el cuello de la camisa.  
  
- Pues tu mirada parecía de otra cosa querido sobrino.- El mago lo tomó de un hombro.- Esa chica te gusta desde hace tiempo, ¿no es verdad?.  
  
- ¿De donde sacas semejante cosa?. Yo no podría fijarme en ella... es...  
  
- En la mesa donde estuve sentado durante la cena.- Interrumpió Lethar.- Me dijeron que ella era la Premio Anual junto contigo y que por eso eran pareja en el baile de esta noche. Es inteligente y bonita: suficiente para atraer a cualquier hombre, inclusive tú.  
  
- Pero es...  
  
- ¿Impura?.  
  
- Esas ideas solo las tienes tú en la cabeza. Lucius ni siquiera está en el país para detenerte.  
  
- Pero lo se... yo se que no debemos... no debo...  
  
Lethar lo miro a través de su antifaz de faisán. Sus ojos verdes se entrecerraron llenos de picardía y bondad.  
  
- ¿Lo estás admitiendo?.  
  
Draco lo miro fijo. Estaba sintiéndose rabioso consigo mismo por la manera en que estaban pasando las cosas. Creyó que era una increíble idiotez por parte suya si seguía conversando con su tío sobre Granger. ¿De donde había sacado eso de que a él pudiera gustarle la chica Gryffindor?.  
  
El rubio tuvo que despedirse inmediatamente de su pariente y con rapidez se dirigió a la salida del Gran Comedor.  
  
Hermione por su lado estaba dándole explicaciones a sus amigos por el segundo baile con Malfoy y el tercero con el pariente de Malfoy. Al estar haciendo una rabieta pudo notar la figura del Slytherin escurrirse entre los estudiantes y dirigirse a las afueras del comedor.  
  
La chica se excusó con sus amigos y fue tras de Draco. El rubio estaba que echaba chispas por todos lados. Se sentía humillado y confundido. ¿Cómo se había atrevido su tío a bailar con Granger?. ¿Cómo se había atrevido él mismo a bailar por segunda vez con la sangre sucia?.   
  
¡Demonios que le pasaba!. ¿Desde cuando él se sentía mareado por una pregunta como la que había hecho su pariente?. ¿Gustarle a él la bruja de Gryffindor?. ¡Era una broma!.  
  
Unos pasos detrás de él lo obligaron a detenerse y voltear. Hermione estaba detrás con el rostro sereno y la mirada miel fija en él.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres?.- preguntó con voz altanera.  
  
- Quiero que me respondas algo.- dijo ella con firmeza.  
  
- No tengo que responderte nada.  
  
- ¿Por qué cada vez que estoy contigo me siento diferente?.- Hermione fue acercándose lentamente. Draco la miró sorprendido.  
  
- ¿Qué... estás diciendo bruja tonta?.  
  
- Que estoy confundida por cada vez que estoy contigo. A veces me da la impresión de que eres otra persona y otras veces alguien totalmente desconocido. Hace un momento me sentí como si....  
  
Hermione se detuvo. Estaba temblando y la valentía que casi siempre gozaba en su interior estaba desmoronándose. ¿Qué le pasaba?. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?. ¿Cómo se había atrevido ella a preguntarle algo así?.  
  
La chica se sonrojó y retrocedió unos pasos bajo la mirada confundida de Draco. El muchacho también tenia un ligero temblor en las piernas y antes de que ella se diera vuelta y se marchara la tomo fuertemente de una muñeca.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?.- Preguntó Draco con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- No lo se... en realidad no se nada. Todo se debe al relicario... yo te vi... ¿sabes?.- dijo Hermione tocando el relicario que colgaba de su delicado cuello.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres?.- Preguntó Draco más intrigado.  
  
- A que sé porque eres tan perverso, tan maligno y he querido ignorar esa parte. Irina me lo dijo y yo me niego a creer que sea cierto... yo..  
  
- Espera... espera...- Draco la atrajo mas hacia él haciendo que sus respiraciones chocaran.- ¿Dónde conociste a Irina?. ¿Qué sabes de ella?. ¿Por qué dices esas estupideces de que ya sabes porque soy como soy?.  
  
Los ojos miel de Hermione brillaron de dulzura. La chica entrecerró los ojos y ladeó un poco la cabeza.  
  
- Hace un momento bailaste conmigo por segunda vez... pudiste haberme dejado como idiota en la pista pero no lo hiciste... ¿por qué?.  
  
Draco no le contestó sino que la miro burlonamente. Hermione se zafó de la fuerte mano del Slytherin. De pronto la imagen soberbia y elegante del mago adolescente cambio por el de un tímido pequeño de 9 años.  
  
La música del violín, las palabras de cariño de Draco hacia su institutriz cuando era niño... todo fue formando una gran telaraña de pensamientos que hicieron que la joven bruja se lanzara a los brazos del Slytherin.  
  
Hermione rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Draco mientras su corazón palpitaba salvajemente.  
  
-------  
  
-------  
  
Hola!!!.. ya estoy nuevamente con la actualizacion de un capitulo de reverto. espero que les haya gustado y que no les paresca demasiado lenta la historia.  
  
hermione esta confundida y draco esta peor. esto es un verdadero problema. Lethar trabaja para un consejo escolar... todavia falta el enigma de irina. ¿donde quedo la nombrada bruja?.  
  
en el proximo capitulo se sabra que paso con draco cuando hermione lo abrazo y porque ella lo abrazo y que demonios hara hermione al darse cuenta de la tonteria que hizo.  
  
no se pierdan el proximo capitulo.  
  
beosos y no olviden reviews!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Jaina.  
  
p.d. ya sirve mi pag. web y mi corre de jaina. por cierto muchas gracias a Lumen1 porque recomendó mis manipulaciones a contraveritas. com, asi que mis manipulaciones y pagina estan publicadas en una pagina de habla inglesa. saludos!!. 


	15. Reaparición

**CAPITULO 15**  
  
Draco Malfoy temblaba. Estaba tan sorprendido que no tenía dominio sobre si mismo. No podía pensar, hablar o actuar de determinada manera, solo sentía el palpitar del corazón de Hermione, el ritmo de su respiración cerca de su hombro y el roce de sus cabellos en sus pálidas mejillas.  
  
Una corriente de electricidad le sacudía interiormente. Solo bastaba una decisión para encontrar sus labios y entregarse a ellos en la consumación de un deseo prohibido, de un sentimiento que yacía en su corazón desde mucho tiempo atrás y que, por obvias razones, reprimía.  
  
Hermione casi sentía desfallecerse. Sus brazos estaban enredados en la cintura del prefecto de Slytherin y siendo más alto que ella, su rostro solo pudo encontrar como apoyo su hombro.  
  
No podía pensar en nada que no fuese el recuerdo que tenía de Draco siendo niño, aquella escurridiza y hermética criatura que se había visto envuelto en un ambiente frío y solitario. Aquel rubio de ojos grises que suplicaba un poco de atención, aquel que tocaba el violín con el mas profundo sentimiento...  
  
Sin embargo, el hombre que abrazaba no era ese Draco... era otro muy distinto. Alguien cruel, burlón, calculador y ambicioso era el que estaba frente a ella... no el Draco Malfoy de Irina Sands...  
  
Hermione tuvo un rayo de lucidez. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo ella?. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido hacer semejante cosa?. La chica lo soltó y retrocedió asustada de su propio proceder. La vergüenza se apoderó de ella y no pudo soportar la intensa mirada gris de Draco, quien la analizaba sin habla y con los brazos pegados al cuerpo sin una sola intención por corresponderle.  
  
Draco la observaba lleno de confusión pero tuvo la suficiente suspicacia para darse cuenta de que Hermione estaba a punto de huir. Al ver que la muchacha se daba la vuelta, la tomó de una muñeca y la atrajo con fuerza hacia él para luego obligarla a apoyarse contra la fría pared del pasillo.  
  
Ambos estaban fuera del alcance de la vista de cualquier estudiante que saliera en ese instante del gran comedor. El pasillo en el que yacían era uno contiguo y semi iluminado. Lo único que podría interrumpirles era Filtch o algún Slytherin que se dirigiera a las mazmorras.  
  
Draco la miró con mayor profundidad y Hermione se deslizó en sus pupilas grises. Hubo una exigencia de él hacia ella para que le respondiera sus silenciosas preguntas. El chico fue acercándose al rostro de Hermione. Su nariz fría pronto encontró la calidez en la mejilla y párpados de su enemiga.  
  
Hermione cerró los ojos no sabiendo si lo hacia por miedo o para disfrutar del aliento de Draco bañándole el rostro. Él la sujetaba fuertemente de sus muñecas pero llegó un momento en que no necesitó de tal fuerza porque poco a poco ambos fueron suavizando sus músculos tensos.  
  
No hubieron palabras, solo el silencio reinaba en ellos. Talvez no era necesario decirse absolutamente nada puesto que sus temblorosos cuerpos lo gritaban todo. Era obvio que los dos habían perdido la objetividad y lógica, siendo dominados el uno por el otro.  
  
Draco estaba entregado a su propio anhelo y al gozo de sentir la suavidad de las manos de Hermione en las suyas. Pronto se dio cuenta que la aspiración por tenerla desde que estaba en cuarto grado no había cambiado en absoluto pero ahora había un motivo o el cinismo suficiente para retenerla.  
  
El olor a manzana del cabello de Hermione estaba hechizándole y cada vez deseaba con todas las fuerzas de su ser acercarse a los labios de la joven; sumergirse en ellos y descubrir el sabor de su aliento. Anhelaba en ese instante poder callar el grito de proclamación de su corazón por humedecer su boca. Imploraban todos sentidos que la besara, que se entregara a ella con toda la pasión que era capaz de desbordarse dentro de él... pero... su cerebro, su frialdad le gritaron que NO.  
  
El rubio la soltó bruscamente. Hermione rebotó en la pared con el rostro pálido y trémulo. Draco la miró con infinito odio aunque sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y su respiración agitada. Dio un vistazo rápido al relicario del cuello de Hermione y sin importarle nada se lo arrancó.  
  
Hermione se llevó una mano al pecho. No pudo sacar su varita y obligarlo a devolver lo que era suyo, estaba demasiado asustada y avergonzada consigo misma para hacerlo.  
  
- De verdad que eres tonta Granger.- dijo Draco con un tono burlón que turbó más el jadeante corazón de Hermione.  
  
Hermione quiso bajar la mirada pero lo enfrentó.  
  
- D-devuélveme eso... M-malfoy.- Titubeó la chica extendiendo una mano.  
  
El rubio se guardó el relicario en su bolsillo y sonrió malvadamente.  
  
- No tienes idea de lo repugnante que fue hacer esto... pero ya lo tengo en mis manos. Buenas noches estúpida.- El prefecto se rió levemente mientras se alejaba a paso rápido de ella.  
  
Hermione quedo en aquella pared con la dignidad pisoteada. ¿Cómo había dejado que pasara lo que pasó?. Pronto el coraje estalló en todos sus sentidos y la chica dio un fuerte manotazo a la pared que casi le lastimó.   
  
Estaba tan llena de rabia que deseba ir tras de Malfoy para partirlo en dos y aventar sus pedazos al calamar gigante para que jugara con él. ¿Pero de que valía todo ello si ella misma lo había ocasionado?. Se había dejado llevar por los recuerdos de aquel dulce Draco Malfoy que había conocido en el viaje del tiempo. Por un instante creyó ver en sus ojos grises el grito desesperado por ser amado, tal como le había dicho Irina Sands. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota para creer que Draco correspondería a su cariño?. Por supuesto que no era amor... ¿verdad que no era amor?.  
  
------  
  
Draco Malfoy no supo con que ánimo y fuerzas llegó hasta su habitación. Al abrir la puerta se percató de que ni siquiera recordaba haber caminado por los pasillos de las mazmorras ni haber dicho la contraseña. Estaba tan colérico y agitado que no se dio cuenta.   
  
Para su suerte era el primero que llegaba a la habitación, por lo tanto pudo patear a gusto su baúl y algunas cosas más. Se arrancó el antifaz de la cabeza y se dejo caer sobre la cama con una gran ansiedad.  
  
Todavía podía recordar el calor de las manos de Hermione sobre las suyas y el palpitar de su pequeño corazón. La ternura reflejada en sus ojos color miel lo habían dominado por completo.  
  
Dio un fuerte puñetazo en la almohada para calmar la furia pero no sirvió de nada. Deseaba intensamente levantarse de la cama, regresar a buscarla y consumar lo que estaba quemándole por dentro.  
  
Sin embargo no podía dejarse llevar por sus absurdos impulsos por lo que se acostó en la cama y, llevándose una mano a la frente, se mordió el labio inferior. Sus ojos grises se entrecerraron y no pudo evitar recordar el momento en que vio bajar a Hermione de la escalera de la torre de Gryffindor, también recordó lo hermosa, frágil y dulce de su mirada mientras bailaban.  
  
¿Por qué las cosas se habían salido de control?. ¿Por qué no pudo contenerse un poco más?. Había estado a punto de cometer un gravísimo error al intentar besarla. El deseo de un beso estuvo presente durante un tiempo cuando él estaba en cuarto grado. Se suponía que todo había quedado olvidado en el momento que comenzaron los rumores de que ella era novia de Potter y, posteriormente, de Víctor Krum, el jugador de quidditch más famoso del momento.  
  
Draco estuvo largo rato acostado, a veces con la mente en blanco y otras pensando en Hermione. Se obligó a desperezarse cuando el reloj anunció la hora probable del retorno de sus compañeros de habitación. Con facilidad retiró sus ropas para cambiarlas por finísimas prendas de dormir. Se introdujo debajo de las sabanas y posó con suavidad su cabeza en la almohada mientras apretaba en su mano el relicario que le había arrebatado a Hermione.   
  
Cerró los ojos para conciliar el sueño pero lo único que hacer fue seguir pensando en la bruja de Gryffindor. No pudo evitar humedecerse los labios con la bochornosa idea de casi haberla besado. De alguna manera u otra, la historia entre ellos no había terminado sino que apenas... comenzaba.  
  
----  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione se levantó temprano, apenas si había dormido la noche anterior pensando en la humillación que había recibido por parte de Malfoy.  
  
Sus ojos miel se pusieron un poco húmedos al recordar todo lo sucedido mientras se daba una ducha. Había sido escalofriantemente denigrada ante los ojos del Prefecto de Slytherin. ¿Cómo había sido capaz de semejante estupidez?. Todavía aun no podía creer que se hubiera dejado acariciar por él. Por supuesto que semejante caricia había sido con la punta fría de su nariz rozando sus mejillas pero eso no quitaba la vergüenza de su proceder.  
  
Debía estarse volviendo loca sino de que otra forma lo hubiera hecho aunque se preguntaba si Draco había lanzado algún hechizo para hipnotizarla. Sin embargo, podía idear cualquier teoría descabellada para responder sus preguntas pero todo señalaba a un mismo punto: Draco Malfoy ya no era el mismo ante sus ojos.  
  
¿De quien era la culpa?. Talvez de su viaje en el tiempo, las palabras de Irina Sands, el recuerdo de Draco niño tocando el violín y abrazándola en el jardín, la espeluznante ceremonia de la Orden de la Pureza o de su baile en el jardín de los Malfoy mientras soñaba.  
  
La historia era un poco extraña e inverosímil. Ante los ojos de los demás Draco Malfoy no parecía haber tenido una infancia solitaria ni mucho menos falto de atención. Todos lo veían como un joven excesivamente mimado y altanero.   
  
Ella sabía toda la verdad con respecto al inicio de su vida y es probable que hubiera sido obligado a ser como era. Después de todo la escuela principal es la familia.  
  
Al salir Hermione del baño se encontró con sus compañeras de cuarto en el clásico ritual de contar los pormenores del baile. Parvati Patil fue quien la miró con picardía y Hermione supo que comenzaría la serie de preguntas.  
  
- Hermione...- dijo Parvati agitando la punta de su trenza.- Tú has sido la más afortunada de todas nosotras.  
  
La prefecta frunció el ceño. Ahí comenzaba el interrogatorio.  
  
- No puedo creer que hayas bailado con Draco Malfoy dos veces y encima también con Lethar Malfoy.- dijo Lavender con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- ¿Cómo saben que se llama así?.- preguntó la joven mientras recogía su cabello con un moño.  
  
- Querida es nuestro deber enterarnos de todo, además él se sentó en la misma mesa que Mirna Wood, la hermana de Oliver. Mirna nos contó todo lo que él dijo sobre sí mismo.   
  
Hermione no se sorprendió. Ya era costumbre de Lavender y Parvati enterarse de acontecimientos poco comunes.  
  
- ¿Cómo conociste al pariente de Draco Malfoy?.- Preguntó emocionada Parvati.- Notamos que él hablaba mucho contigo mientras bailaban y Rose Charleston nos dijo que ella escuchó perfectamente cuando te llamó por tu nombre y...  
  
- En realidad no le conozco lo suficiente...- Intervino Hermione con la nariz arrugada.- Solo coincidimos en una librería de Hogsmeade y es todo.  
  
- Fuiste muy afortunada. No puedes negar lo atractivo que era...- Comentó rápidamente Lavender.- Es prácticamente una versión de Draco 10 años después.  
  
- No me fije.- dijo Hermione.- Además es demasiado mayor.  
  
- ¿Mayor?. Yo no lo creo, no debe tener más de 30 años.   
  
- Yo solo tengo 17 años.- Hermione miró a las brujas con la paciencia agotada.- Creo que este tema no tiene ningún sentido.  
  
- Bueno... pero Draco... él si tiene 17 años...- dijo Parvati meciéndose de un lado a otro.- Además, después de todo, él no te hizo absolutamente nada en público. Ya ves que eso era lo que más temías.  
  
- Digamos que se portó como un caballero.- Lavender levantó un poco los brazos para simular estar bailando.  
  
- Deben estar bromeando.- dijo Hermione con enfado.- Malfoy no se portó conmigo como un caballero; además creo que ustedes conocen perfectamente la relación que llevamos.  
  
- Si... si... todos esos prejuicios de la sangre.- dijo Parvati agitando su mano con aburrimiento.- ¿Y eso que?.  
  
- Ustedes están locas.- Hermione tomó sus guantes y comenzó a colocárselos con brusquedad.  
  
- No puedes negar que no se atrevió a insultarte ni a humillarte con los del Ministerio.- Lavender la miró con los ojos muy abiertos.  
  
- Eso no lo convierte en un caballero. Solo lo hizo por conveniencia.- Hermione tomó su bufanda de mal humor y se dirigió a la puerta.  
  
- Esta bien dirás lo que quieras pero Malfoy ha sorprendido a todos por haber bailado contigo dos veces... ¡cielos! Por un momento creí que Harry se lanzaría sobre él para ahorcarlo. Hubieras visto esas miradas...  
  
Hermione respingó. Antes de abrir la puerta se dio la vuelta para mirar a Parvati y Lavender que la observaban con curiosidad. La chica intentó de alguna manera disimular su contrariedad pero no pudo, un poderoso motivo para que ambas Gryffindor sonrieran ampliamente.  
  
- No te preocupes. Dudo mucho que después de tu regreso a la torre los muchachos hayan ocasionado una disputa con los Slytherin.- dijo casi en voz baja Parvati.-   
  
- Hermione... eres la sensación. Mira que causar tal tumulto.- Lavender comenzó a reírse.  
  
Ambas chicas salieron de la habitación con un estallido en carcajadas mientras la joven bruja temblaba en el umbral de la puerta. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?. ¿En que lío se había metido?. ¿Estarían enojados sus amigos por lo de Malfoy?.  
  
Hermione espero unos minutos antes de salir de su habitación. La conversación con Parvati y Lavender no le había agradado para nada aunque sabia que las chicas solo lo hacían para molestarla. Sin embargo, pensaba que lo de sus amigos tenia una solución pero lo que mas nerviosa le ponía era enfrentarse nuevamente a Draco Malfoy.  
  
------  
  
Harry Potter deambulaba pensativo en la sala común mientras Ron Weasley terminaba de amarrarse las agujetas de su zapato y Neville Longbottom buscaba entre los cojines del sillón un guante perdido. No podía dejar de pensar en lo de anoche y cada vez que recordaba a su amiga bailando con los Malfoy la sangre comenzaba a hervírsele.  
  
Ron estaba en las misma condiciones... o talvez peor. Hermione para él era como su hermana y era normal sentirse obligado a protegerla de cualquier alimaña que intentara hacerle daño... sobre todo si esa alimaña era un Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Dónde está?.- Preguntó Neville en voz alta refiriéndose a su guante.  
  
Harry miró a su compañero de cuarto con resignación. Ron terminó de hacer lo suyo y caminó hacia su mejor amigo.  
  
- Hermione no baja.  
  
Parvati dijo que ya estaba por bajar.- dijo Harry mirando hacia la escalera que daba al dormitorio de las chicas.  
  
- Creo que sabe que la estamos esperando.- dijo Ron mordisqueándose el labio.  
  
En aquel instante Hermione Granger apareció al pie de la escalera. El rostro de la chica se tornó pálido y nervioso. Sus amigos voltearon a mirarla fijamente y fue la mirada de Ron la más acusadora de todas.  
  
- Buenos días chicos.- Fue el saludo de Hermione.  
  
Harry saludó sin su clásica sonrisa en la cara, Ron únicamente gruñó y Neville solo consiguió decir un tímido "Hola".  
  
- ¿Por qué esas caras?.- Preguntó la bruja con una sonrisita nerviosa.  
  
- ¿Pudiste dormir bien?.- Reprochó Ron con una expresión amarga en el rostro.  
  
- Hermione, debemos continuar la conversación de ayer.  
  
- No volverán a insistirme con eso de Malfoy, ¿verdad?.  
  
- ¡Bailaste con él dos veces!.- Exclamó Ron.  
  
- ¿Y eso que?.  
  
- ¿Qué?. ¿Cómo que...?. ¿Escuchaste eso Harry?.  
  
- Hermione, no estabas obligada a bailar con Malfoy dos veces. Hemos escuchado comentarios muy desagradables por ese hecho.  
  
- Ayer huiste a mitad de la fiesta después de bailar con ese... _Lesnar_ Malfoy...- dijo Ron cruzándose de brazos.  
  
- Lethar...- Corrigió Hermione.  
  
- ¡Ya!. ¡Lethar!. Hasta su nombre sabe.  
  
- Los Slytherin estaban sorprendidos de que Malfoy te retuviera para bailar por segunda vez. Supe que él planeaba hacerte algo en plena fiesta y no lo hizo.- dijo Harry sin hacer mucho caso a Ron.  
  
- ¿Te preocupa que no me haya hecho daño durante el baile?.- Preguntó Hermione con los ojos muy abiertos.- Se supone que debes alegrarte por eso.  
  
- Es precisamente por ese motivo por el cual me preocupo. Malfoy no es el tipo de persona que cambia de ideales de un día para otro. Me inquieta la actitud que tomó contigo anoche. Esperaba que él te lanzara por los aires o que fingiera chocar contigo y vaciarte su copa en el vestido.  
  
- Si bailamos dos veces fue para conveniencia de él mismo. En ningún momento charlamos del clima y de nuestra vida privada. No hay nada de la cual pueda avergonzarme.- Hermione caminó para dirigirse a la salida.- No puedo creer que mis amigos me reprochen por algo tan tonto.  
  
Ron miró de reojo a Harry. El moreno caminó detrás de su amiga y la tomó del hombro.  
  
- Entiende que nos preocupamos por ti. El Ministerio está forzando a Malfoy por lo de sus ideas racistas, creemos que por eso bailó contigo otra vez; para demostrar a los que están en su contra que no es igual que su padre.- dijo Harry observando fijamente los ojos de Hermione.  
  
- ¿Y no tiene derecho a ser diferente?.- dijo en voz baja pero bastante audible para Ron.  
  
- ¿Perdón?. Creo que estamos hablando de Malfoy.- dijo Ron sorprendido y acercándose a sus amigos.- Su corazón está demasiado envenenado con esas ideologías de la sangre y el dinero. Lo conoces, lo conozco... ¡Todo mundo sabe que el tipo esta podrido por dentro!.  
  
Hermione miro fijamente a sus amigos. El corazón le latía tan rápido que hasta creía que se quedaría sin aire.   
  
Ron, de alguna manera, intentó calmar sus nervios y comprender lo que pasaba con Hermione. Después de todo, ella no tenía la culpa de la actitud misteriosa de Malfoy... aunque... todavía si quedaba algo por reprocharle... ¿Quién era ese Lethar Malfoy?.  
  
- ¡Lo encontré!.- Exclamó Neville entusiasmado y agitando el guante perdido.- Creí que nunca lo encontraría.  
  
Harry y Ron se voltearon para sonreír a Neville por haber roto el silencio. Neville se acercó a ellos con los ojos chispeantes, tomó a Hermione de un hombro y le dio unas cuantas palmaditas.  
  
- Solo ten cuidado Hermione... Malfoy no es una persona de la cual puedas fiarte.- dijo Neville antes de desaparecer por completo en el retrato.  
  
Hermione se quedo un tanto perpleja por las palabras de Neville. Harry y Ron fruncieron el ceño. Ambos intuían algo extraño aunque no sabían de que se trataba... pero sabían que todo estaba relacionado con Hermione.  
  
-------  
  
La mesa de Slytherin estaba más silenciosa que de costumbre. Todos, disimuladamente, miraban de reojo a Draco Malfoy. Algunos estaban sorprendidos, otros lo miraban admirados y algunos con decepción, esperaban que el prefecto de séptimo curso pusiera en ridículo a la bruja más odiada por él.  
  
Draco sabia que los comentarios no se harían esperar, sobre todo de Blaise y Pansy. Ellos no tardarían en recriminarle el que hubiera retenido a un segundo baile a la bruja Granger. Por supuesto que todo lo había pensado calculadoramente la noche anterior, así que ya sabia lo que contestaría a quienes se lo preguntaran.  
  
No era tonto, sabia que los Slytherin se estarían preguntando porque el 'ofensor de los impuros' no había hecho nada contra la chica. Casi podía zumbarle en el oído murmullos como: _"Dicen que se ha reformado", "Su familia está en la ruina y por eso ahora quiere cambiar la imagen de su apellido", "Es un cobarde"_.  
  
Blaise se encontraba, al frente, mirándolo fríamente en silencio. Pansy estaba ofendida y decepcionada pero ella podía entender las razones de Draco... o al menos las que ella creía.  
  
El Prefecto divagaba su mirada gris entre las otras mesas del comedor. De alguna manera ansiaba mirar hacia la mesa de Gryffindor para buscar a Hermione pero se contuvo de hacerlo.   
  
El corazón le palpitó rápidamente cuando escuchó la voz de Potter decir el nombre de Hermione y posteriormente unas carcajadas en donde supuestamente estaba la joven. Tuvo la certeza de que deseaba levantarse y llegar hasta ella aunque la idea en si fuera absurda. Estaba desesperándose ante su propia debilidad y la falta de dignidad. ¿Qué no le bastaba con que algunos estuvieran burlándose interiormente de él?.  
  
El sonido de una campana hizo que volteara a mirar hacia donde estaba la mesa de profesores. No era muy común de que el desayuno no se hubiera servido, al parecer el Director de Hogwarts tenía algo importante que anunciar a los estudiantes pues había esperado a que estuvieran todos.  
  
En la mesa de los Gryffindor se escucharon unos cuantos sollozos. Parvati Patil y Lavender Brown estaban secándose las lagrimas con un pañuelo.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?.- Preguntó Pansy en voz baja.  
  
- Al parecer la Profesora Trelawney se va de Hogwarts.- Contestó Jane Li, una chica de aspecto asiático.  
  
- Una menos en la lista de los 'Buenos para nada'.- dijo Blaise divertido.  
  
Draco no comentó nada sino que observaba intrigado hacia la mesa de los profesores. En ella se encontraba una mujer de ancho sombrero gris con un bouquet de flores blancas y amarillas. Su rostro no se podía visualizar pues la ala del sombrero le cubría.  
  
- Estudiantes de Hogwarts...- Inicializó Dumbledore.- Espero que sus estómagos no resientan el retraso del desayuno pero era necesario hacer un anuncio. La semana pasada la Profesora Trelawney me anunció que sería su ultimo día de trabajo en esta institución debido a los últimos acontecimientos. Al parecer ha decidido tomarse unas largas vacaciones para dejar a un lado todo ese asunto de profecías y visiones.  
  
Los murmullos en las mesas de los alumnos no se hicieron esperar. Parvati y Lavender se quejaron más aun. Hermione miraba intrigada a sus amigos, quienes igual estaban confundidos por la decisión de la Profesora y el hecho de que no se hubieran enterado antes.  
  
- En su lugar...- Continuó hablando Dumbledore.- estará la Profesora Irina Sands, personal del Colegio Oberaudorf en Alemania.  
  
Draco Malfoy casi saltó de su asiento al escuchar el nombre de Irina Sands. La misma bruja del sombrero gris se levantó de su lugar y sonrió a todos.  
  
Era una mujer de piel blanca y cabello negro. Sus ojos verdes chispeaban de nerviosismo y alegría. Los aplausos en las mesas no se hicieron esperar.   
  
Hermione estaba boquiabierta y no pudo resistir la tentación de mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin. Draco, a su vez, tampoco pudo dejar de hacerlo.  
  
Ambos chicos se encontraron en medio de aplausos y murmullos mientras sus miradas chocaban con intensidad.  
  
-------  
  
-------  
  
-------  
  
hola a todas. Ya estoy en el capitulo 15 de reverto y espero que haya gustado. Yo se que algunas estaran preguntandose que hace Irina Sands como profesora en Hogwarts y que participación tendrá en la historia.   
  
En realidad es mucha la que tendrá y de verdad que eso será el impulso entre los dos protagonistas. Aunque como pueden ver Draco y Hermione estan comenzando a sentir algo extraño el uno por el otro. Sabemos que a Draco ya le gustaba Hermione desde cuarto año y puede ser que cause uno que otro problema por lo mismo.  
  
¿Porque Irina apareció dos meses despues de haber comenzado el curso?. Eso tambien tiene una explicacion que se contara a partir del siguiente capitulo.  
  
Como podran darse cuenta, la situacion entre draco y hermione no sera nada facil... jejeje.. a mi me gusta jugar un poco con eso.  
  
En fin..!! espero que este capitulo les haya gustado y que no olviden dejar sus comentarios.  
  
Como anuncio: Draconis está escribiendose y espero poder publicarlo la proxima semana. Tambien les invito a visitar mi pagina web y nuevamente doy gracias a contraveritas . com por haberme nombrado como "_Fanart del mes_". Fui la ganadora con una manipulación que hice (titulado I love You). Eso me hace muy muy feliz.  
  
Muchas gracias y no se pierdan el proximo capitulo de reverto umquam y tampoco el de draconis.  
  
Saludos desde Mexico  
  
Jaina 


	16. Miradas

**CAPITULO 16**  
  
Albus Dumbledore sonrió con gratitud a los estudiantes que aplaudían a la nueva profesora de adivinación. En cierta manera esperaba que la nueva integrante a la plantilla de maestros fuera bien recibida a dos meses de haber iniciado el curso.  
  
Irina Sands hizo a un lado su sombrero para saludar amigablemente a unas brujitas que sonreían emocionadas. A pesar de que la Profesora Trelawney era una mujer muy estimada, el rostro y porte de Irina Sands estaba detonando admiración entre los estudiantes aun sin conocerla.  
  
Aquella mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes lucía encantadoramente con su túnica y sombrero gris. Sus ojos irradiaban una luz llena de seguridad y firmeza. Tenía todo el temple para ser una profesora de Transformaciones pero desconcertantemente era de Adivinación.  
  
Después de que Dumbledore agradeció oralmente la calurosa bienvenida a la Señorita Sands apareció el desayuno en la mesa. Harry y Ron sonrieron ampliamente cuando vieron aparecer el único motivo por el cual ellos se levantaban tan temprano en fin de semana. La mesa estaba cubierta por bandejas de frutas, con toda clase de panecillos rellenos de cajeta y fresa espolvoreados con canela, tostadas calientes para untar con mermelada de frambuesa y durazno además de tazas de leche o té.  
  
Hermione dio un respingó cuando Ginny le dio un ligero codazo avisándole que el desayuno estaba servido. En ese momento rompió el contacto visual con el prefecto de Slytherin. La chica se sintió terriblemente avergonzada y miró de reojo rápidamente para comprobar que la pelirroja no se dio cuenta de que ella estaba mirando a Malfoy. Afortunadamente parecía que no.  
  
- ¿Qué les parece la nueva profesora?.- Preguntó Neville dando inicio a la conversación.  
  
Yo no pensaría que fuese profesora de adivinación.- Comentó Ginny.  
  
- Tiene aspecto de inteligente.- Añadió Ron sirviéndose un plato de avena caliente.- No se parece en nada a la Profesora Trelawney.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que no!.- Exclamó Parvati Patil.- La profesora Trelawney es irremplazable.  
  
- Creo que ya necesitaba un buen descanso.- Neville miró a Parvati con seriedad.- Tener que estar huyendo de los mortífagos por culpa de una tonta profecía sobre Voldemort la puso casi al borde de la locura.  
  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo se quedará esta nueva profesora?.- Preguntó finalmente Harry.- Porque Dumbledore dio la impresión que solo estará hasta que Sybill Trelawney se recupere de todo lo ocurrido con la guerra.  
  
- No cuentes con ello en los últimos dos años.- dijo Lavender.- Cuando se despidió de nosotras dijo que se iría al Himalaya. Creo que hay un lugar de retiro para brujas y magos cansados del mundo mágico.  
  
Ron miro a Hermione para saber su opinión sobre la nueva maestra pero la chica estaba vagando su mirada en el tarro de mermelada.  
  
- ¿Hermione?.- Preguntó Ron.  
  
La Prefecta seguía en lo suyo pero Ginny nuevamente le dio un ligero codazo.  
  
- ¿Aun dormida Hermione Jane Granger?.- Ron sonrió ampliamente.  
  
Hermione parpadeó unos instantes y miro a sus compañeros confundida.  
  
- ¿Perdón?. ¿Qué decían?.  
  
Neville y Harry se miraron.  
  
- ¿Sucede algo?.- Preguntó Harry.  
  
- No.- Contestó de inmediato mientras untaba mermelada a su pan.  
  
- Estás muy distraída.- dijo Ginny.  
  
- No es para menos.- dijo Lavender.- Haber bailado anoche con Draco Malfoy deja estupefacta a cualquiera. No cualquiera tiene el honor.  
  
Ron miró a Lavender con enojo.  
  
- Eso es repugnante. ¿Por qué Hermione habría de sentirse honrada por bailar con ese hurón cretino?.  
  
- Por favor... – Interrumpió Hermione alzando un poco las manos.- No quiero que hablen de eso.   
  
- Estoy de acuerdo.- dijo Harry.  
  
- Y yo...- Gruñó Ron.  
  
Hermione y el resto continuaron desayunando por unos minutos en silencio pero luego Neville hizo comentarios sobre los próximos partidos de quidditch y la conversación reapareció. La chica apenas podía mantener su atención en lo que decían sus amigos porque en realidad no tenia cabeza para pensar en nada que no fuera de lo sucedido en la noche anterior. Además para complicarlo todo, había aparecido en Hogwarts quien fuera la institutriz de Draco Malfoy. Eso le hacia pensar si Irina Sands la reconocería o algo así, después de todo la institutriz había tenido una visión de Hermione en sus sueños. Pero... ¿lo recordaría?.  
  
Desde la mesa de Slytherin, un rubio observaba a Hermione. Draco Malfoy era un muchacho de carácter burlón y egocéntrico. No había forma de arrancar de sus labios una sonrisa de gratitud o una palabra amable, por lo tanto sus sentimientos podían transformarse en confusos e intensos.  
  
Poseía un temperamento fuerte e impulsivo aunque muy rara vez se dejaba llevar por sus propias pasiones. Talvez por eso no podía dejar de mirar disimuladamente a Hermione Granger porque ella se había transformado ante sus ojos en una especie de neblina que lo hacia perderse dentro de sus mismos pensamientos.  
  
También volteaba a mirar a Irina Sands pero ella estaba conversando con los profesores que la flanqueaban y aparentemente no se había percatado de la presencia de quien fuera su pupilo por dos años.  
  
Extrañamente Draco quería pasar desapercibido. Los Slytherin platicaban y bromeaban en voz alta pero Draco no los escuchaba... solo podía oír los latidos de su corazón.  
  
Una sola imagen daba vueltas por su mente y era la de una chica de Gryffindor atrapada entre sus brazos. Cuando Draco se detuvo en una escena donde él se estaba acercando lentamente a los labios de Granger un escalofríos le sacudió y esto... no paso desapercibido por Blaise Zabini.  
  
- ¿Te encuentras bien... Draco?.- Preguntó maliciosamente el moreno.  
  
- No me sucede nada.- Contestó con sequedad.  
  
- Andas perdido en el mundo de los sueños todavía...- dijo Zabini con una ceja alzada.- Creo que... aun no despiertas de tu 'gran' noche.  
  
Algunos muchachos de Slytherin se rieron y eso hizo que la sangre de Draco hirviera. Estuvo a punto de contestarle pero Pansy interrumpió.  
  
- ¿Cómo te atreves a decir tal cosa?.- Reprochó Pansy con indignación.- Draco ha padecido bastante con haber tenido a esa idiota como pareja de baile.  
  
- No me parece que ayer estuviera 'sufriendo' mucho nuestro querido amigo.- dijo Blaise con ironía.- Hasta bailó dos piezas con la muggle.  
  
Draco apretó los dientes y lo miró con furia mientras su compañero de habitación sonreía burlonamente .  
  
- No es gracioso Zabini.  
  
- No, no lo es.- dijo Blaise.  
  
Pansy los miró a cada uno con enojo e hizo un ruido con los dedos en la mesa.  
  
- No van a pelear por una estúpida Gryffindor. ¿cierto?.  
  
- ¿Quién pelea?.- dijo Zabini alzándose de hombros.- Solo es una broma.  
  
- Tus bromas a veces pueden ser de mal gusto Blaise y sinceramente has hecho que se me indigeste el desayuno.- Reclamó la Slytherin.  
  
- Supongo que Blaise debe estar celoso.- dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.  
  
- ¿Por qué habría de estar celoso?. Hay muchas brujas mejor que ella.- dijo Zabini.  
  
- Entonces no entiendo a que vienen tus reclamos.  
  
Zabini hizo una mueca desagradable.  
  
- ¿Hay algún plan para el día?.- Preguntó Pansy interviniendo en el duelo de miradas.  
  
El prefecto respiró profundamente y miró a sus compañeros con su habitual altanería.  
  
- Hoy tendremos practica de quidditch.- Contestó Draco en voz alta.  
  
Los demás Slytherin que estaban cerca del prefecto habían estado ajenos al tema de conversación entre Pansy, Blaise y Draco pero al escuchar lo que dijo el rubio se callaron. Crabble dejó caer una tostada en el plato mientras miraba a Draco con incredulidad.  
  
- ¿Qué hoy habrá practica de Quidditch?.- Preguntó Joseph Mc Allen, el Guardián del equipo.  
  
- Dijiste que hoy no habría.- Chilló Crabble.  
  
- He cambiado de opinión.- dijo Draco con una malsana satisfacción.  
  
- Tengo planes para pasear con mi novia.- Reclamó Kevin Pratcher, uno de los golpeadores.  
  
- A las cuatro en punto.- dijo Draco con una mirada de enojo en sus ojos.  
  
Los miembros del equipo de quidditch se miraron unos a otros en silencio y posteriormente continuaron su desayuno. No era nuevo de que Draco amaneciera de pésimo humor. La mayoría conocía muy bien como era el temperamento de Draco cuando se enojaba y no era precisamente muy considerado. Además tenia que ser lógico; después de haber tenido que tolerar anoche la presencia de la 'Sangre sucia' Granger no era para menos.   
  
Draco quiso en ese instante que la tierra se los tragara a todos y quedarse solo en la mesa de Slytherin pero lo único que pudo hacer para salvarse de más comentarios idiotas por parte de Zabini fue desviar su mirada hacia otro lado y poner cara de pocos amigos.  
  
En la mesa de los profesores Irina estaba tan completamente absorta en una conversación con la Profesora Sprout. La Profesora de Herbología estaba explicándole como eran las costumbres en Hogwarts y en el pueblo mágico escocés de Hogsmeade.  
  
- Es realmente sorprendente.- dijo la profesora Sprout.- que siendo de padre inglés no conozca ciertas costumbres.  
  
- Toda mi vida he vivido en Alemania Madame.- dijo Irina tomando con delicadeza una taza de té.- Aunque viví cerca de dos años en Wiltshire, Inglaterra.  
  
- ¡Oh!... algo así me pareció escucharle a la Profesora Mc Gonagall.- dijo Sprout con una sonrisa bonachona.  
  
Irina dio un sorbo a su té.  
  
- Es una lastima que no haya podido llegar ayer para la Ceremonia del Ministerio.- dijo Irina.- Fue un verdadero desastre el viaje puesto que mi equipaje estuvo perdido por varias horas. Apenas llegué muy temprano el día de hoy.  
  
- No ha descansado usted nada.- Los ojos de la señora se abrieron sorprendida.- Es una bendición que no haya clases el día de hoy sino esos chiquillos acabarían con las pocas energías que tiene ahora.  
  
- Solo espero que no se muestren huraños con mi presencia. Yo sé que no soy como la Profesora Trelawney.  
  
- Verdaderamente no.- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos la profesora.- Ella era muy extravagante. Una buena mujer pero extravagante.  
  
Irina sonrió complacida.  
  
- Es un enorme alivio de que el Sr. Potter y el Sr. Malfoy no estén en su clase. Esos chicos rivalizan todo el tiempo aunque últimamente he notado que sus disputas han disminuido. Supongo porque ahora no comparten tantas clases como antes.   
  
La nueva profesora tosió. Sus ojos verdes se abrieron sorprendidos y sintió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo.  
  
- P-perdón Madame... pero... ¿ha dicho usted Malfoy?.- dijo limpiándose con una servilleta.  
  
- Draco Malfoy... si. Es alumno de Slytherin, de ultimo curso.  
  
- Draco Malfoy... ¿el hijo de Lucius Malfoy?.- Volvió a preguntar la bruja.  
  
- Efectivamente.- Sprout la miró suspicaz.- ¿Conoce usted a los Malfoy?  
  
- Si... p-pero.. ¿ellos no estaban en Francia?.  
  
- ¡Oh no!.- Exclamó la Profesora Sprout agitando una mano.- Lucius Malfoy es quien está en Francia.  
  
La regordeta mujer se acercó un poco más a Irina.  
  
- Tuvo serios problemas con el Ministerio. – dijo en voz baja.- Dicen que él fue un partidario de Ya-sabe-quien. Jamás le encontraron las pruebas pero el nuevo Ministro se encargó de quitarle su cargo en el Ministerio. Lucius Malfoy no iba a quedarse en el país para ser la burla de nadie, así que se fue a Francia.  
  
Irina se quedó perpleja ante tal afirmación. Ella creía que los Malfoy ya no estaban en Reino Unido. De alguna manera había supuesto que Draco estaría estudiando en Beauxbatons, Durmstrang o algún otro colegio donde no aceptaran a hijos de muggles... pero no Hogwarts... no donde ella se encontraba ahora mismo.  
  
- Y... ¿él está aquí ahora?.- Preguntó la bruja ansiosa de que la Profesora Sprout le contestara que no.  
  
- Es el de cabello rubio platinado.- dijo la mujer haciendo señas con los ojos.- Tiene una expresión excesivamente altanera. A mi en lo particular no me cae bien pero... es un buen estudiante.  
  
Irina volteo a mirar hacia la mesa de Slytherin y ahí, entre dos muchachos corpulentos, se hallaba su antiguo alumno: Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Es el Premio Anual de este año junto con la señorita Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor. Es la chica que está junto a la pelirroja.- dijo señalando con la mirada.- Verdaderamente es la mejor estudiante que he conocido, es muy lista y amable. El Señor Malfoy es listo también pero es muy desagradable cuando está frente a hijos de muggles.  
  
La profesora no prestó mucha atención a lo ultimo que dijo la profesora de Herbología. Prácticamente una corriente eléctrica estaba sacudiendo algunas neuronas de su cerebro que se negaban a asimilar que Draco Malfoy estaba en Hogwarts.   
  
El muchacho miraba hacia la salida del comedor mientras mordisqueaba un panecillo. Irina apenas podía creer que el niño inseguro, que muchas veces abrazó cuando había tormentas, era ese elegante y apuesto mago mal encarado.   
  
Luego, sucedió lo inesperado.   
  
Draco Malfoy volteó a mirarla.  
  
Los ojos verdes de Irina y los ojos grises de Draco se mezclaron en una mirada llena de confusión y sorpresa. A Irina le pareció que Draco la miraba con cierta frialdad aunque a ella le parecía absurdo de momento.   
  
Todos aquellos gratos recuerdos de la niñez de Malfoy se le vinieron encima y la bruja esbozó una sonrisa esperando que Draco la reconociera de inmediato y le contestara el saludo.. pero... no fue así.  
  
Draco desvió la mirada, manteniendo una expresión en el rostro de total amargura. La Profesora Sprout ahora estaba hablando de unas raíces que continuamente exportaban de Centro América pero Irina seguía sin prestar demasiada atención.  
  
- Conozco a una bruja de Guatemala.- dijo la Profesora Sprout.- La Señora Mariana Gutiérrez tiene un excelente invernadero y... _blah, blah_...  
  
_Silencio..._  
  
Irina no escuchaba nada. Solo intentaba saber porque aquel joven al que ella apreció como un hermano no expresara lo que fuese para demostrar que seguía en sus recuerdos como la ultima vez que se vieron.  
  
- Y cuando recibí las semillas de Marruecos fue emocionante. Mis alumnos pudieron cultivarlas en el invernadero sin mucho problema...  
  
La bruja de ojos verdes parpadeó. Apenas escuchó la voz de la Señora Sprout que no dejaba de hablar sobre sus plantas. Irina no tuvo más remedio que integrarse pero sin poder evitar dar un suspiro de tristeza. No esperaba que Draco la mirara tan frío, como si ella no hubiese sido nadie en su vida. Era cierto que ella solo había sido una empleada en su Mansión pero también fue como una hermana mayor para él. Creía que los momentos de complicidad seguirían latentes a pesar de los años. Que equivocada estaba.  
  
Posteriormente volteó a mirar a la muchacha de aspecto dulce, a la Premio Anual. A Irina le pareció que el rostro de aquella muchacha le era familiar aunque no recordaba exactamente de donde podría conocerla o con quien la confundía. No creyó que fuera de importancia relacionarla ahora pero no era una mujer que se conformaba con dejar así las cosas, sabia que de alguna u otra manera ella recordaría quien era esa muchacha: Hermione Granger.  
  
------  
  
------  
  
**Fin del capitulo 16 -- continua en el siguiente...  
**  
Espero tus comentarios para este capitulo, ya se que no paso la gran cosa pero al menos establece muchas cosas de la historia.

Besos Jaina


	17. El comienzo de la Historia

**CAPITULO 17**  
  
Las semanas transcurrieron sin que Draco Malfoy volviera a tener un encuentro con Hermione como el que tuvieron en la Noche de Brujas. Lo único que podía pasar cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos era mirarse aunque Hermione evitaba a toda costa hacerlo.  
  
Draco algunas veces no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de examinar sus gestos, sobre todo en los momentos en que él caminaba hacia la clase del Profesor Flitwick mientras ella salía. Por supuesto, todo esto lo hacia sin que nadie se diera cuenta de ello.  
  
Todas las veces que esto pasaba, Draco no podía dejar de preguntarse que fue lo que lo motivó a acariciar a Granger aquella noche y porque no podía olvidarlo. Algunas veces se prometía a si mismo no volver a mirarla y aunque una que otra vez lo cumplía al final del día terminaba por observarla disimuladamente en la cena.  
  
Todas las noches Draco sostenía el relicario de quien fuera de Irina Sands pero no pensaba en ella sino en quien fue su reciente dueña. Lo acariciaba entre sus dedos como si esperara algún momento mágico, algo que lo hiciera escapar de sus absurdos pensamientos. Hermione no significaba nada especial en su vida pero no podía entender porque pensaba constantemente en ella.  
  
Draco pasaba horas analizando si todavía aquel viejo pensar sobre Granger persistía ahora. Era obvio que si pero él lo negaba.   
  
Desde cuarto grado, Draco se había sentido atraído por el cambio de niña a adolescente de Hermione Granger. El definitivo golpe en su ego fue cuando la vio en el Baile del Torneo de los Tres magos y él no pudo decir nada para lastimarla debido a que había estado tan sorprendido como los demás por la verdadera belleza natural de la bruja.  
  
Se suponía que en quinto año había desaparecido todo rastro de lo que pensaba sobre Granger y a inicios de sexto grado... inicio la Guerra contra Voldemort.  
  
Los Malfoy habían logrado escapar de la furia de quien fuera un poderoso mago. Lucius Malfoy era un hombre muy astuto y sabia actuar conforme a su conveniencia. El Sr. Malfoy había enseñado a su hijo toda clase de hechizos de magia negra para que cuando llegara el momento, sea a quien fuese, la aplicara.  
  
Estar de un lado o de otro, no era problema para Draco, quien era un genio para las mentiras. Claro está, que jamás estuvo del lado de Harry Potter sino que más bien estuvo de su propio lado. Isabel, la hermana de Lucius, le había enseñado como llegar a ser un buen espía y es por eso que su padre se salvó de Azkaban.  
  
Irina formaba parte de un pasado que no le importaba recordar. Desde la llegada de la nueva profesora de adivinación se había mantenido a la distancia y, Gracias a Merlín, él no participaba en ninguna asignatura en la que tuviese que verla.  
  
Pensar en Irina solo hacia más intenso el deseo de saber más cosas y todas ellas eran referente a Hermione Granger. Entre sus pensamientos flotaban las imágenes de un futuro incierto, escenas mentales de lo que le ocurría muchos años después del día que las vio. Prácticamente Malfoy sabia lo que el destino le tenia preparado pero... ¿habría alguna manera de cambiar ese destino?. ¿realmente existe un destino?.  
  
Irina Sands tenía un don. No era algo que ella pudiera manipular o desear, simplemente aparecía en su mente como una película de cine. Los sueños premonitorios recurrían constantemente a ella y, en una época, la mayoría se trataron sobre el menor de los Malfoy.  
  
La Profesora de Adivinación sabía cual era el probable futuro de Draco pero había la esperanza de que este no se cumpliera debido a otra vida que se cruzaba con la de él. Aquella persona que intervenía en la vida de Draco no era definitiva en su vida, solo era como una especie de estrella fugaz en la que el Slytherin tenia que decidir si tomarla o dejarla ir.  
  
En las nieblas del futuro no hay nada escrito definitivamente. El futuro va formándose de acuerdo a las acciones presentes de los seres humanos e Irina sabia que entonces Draco Malfoy tenia una oportunidad de no ser lo que estaba predestinado.  
  
_Sombras, muerte, soledad..._  
  
El maullido de un gato gris hizo que la Profesora de Adivinación dejara de leer un libro sobre "El arte de las Auroras Boreales". Los ojos verdes de ella chispearon de alegría cuando este se subió a sus piernas.  
  
- ¡Aquí estas Júpiter!.- Exclamó la bruja acariciando la pequeña cabeza del animal con una mano.  
  
El gato volvió a maullar.  
  
- Debes estar divirtiéndote mucho. Supongo que habrás encontrado muchos ratones en el bosque.  
  
Júpiter saltó al suelo y se sentó. La profesora dejó a un lado su libro en el asiento y estiró los brazos.  
  
- Por un momento estuve preocupada pero el Profesor Dumbledore me explicó que hasta ahora no ha habido un solo gato perdido en los últimos 20 años.- dijo mientras caminaba hacia una mesita donde descansaba una tetera.  
  
El gato la miraba con curiosidad y eso le agradaba a Irina porque le parecía que realmente estaba escuchándola pero se debía a que Júpiter no era un gato común. El toque de la puerta hizo que Irina volteara a verla, dejando la tetera en su lugar.  
  
- ¿Interrumpo algo Señorita Sands?.- Preguntó Albus Dumbledore con su acostumbrada afabilidad.  
  
- No, claro que no Profesor Dumbledore. Pase usted.  
  
- Solo vine a robarle un poco de su tiempo y... de ese delicioso té de frutas que prepara.- dijo el Profesor con una chispa pícara en los ojos.  
  
Irina sonrió.  
  
- Estaba a punto de servirme. Tome asiento, por favor.  
  
- Gracias.- dijo el Director en cuanto Irina le dio una taza con el humeante contenido.  
  
La bruja se sentó frente a Dumbledore.  
  
- Me parece que ya se ha adaptado en estas pocas semanas.  
  
- Los estudiantes son muy pacientes conmigo Profesor.  
  
Irina dio un sorbo a su té.  
  
- Han sido muy intensos estos últimos días. Preparar las cartas astrales, una guía completa sobre la lectura de la bola de cristal...- La mujer soltó el aire.- Hacia tiempo que no pasaba por esto.  
  
Dumbledore sonrió.  
  
- Le sigo agradeciendo el haber aceptado el trabajo Señorita Sands. La Profesora Trelawney estaba a un paso de que sus nervios se colapsaran. Todo ese asunto de Harry Potter y Voldemort no hizo otra cosa que quitarle la paz.  
  
- La Profesora Trelawney conocía a mi padre y es por eso que acepté suplirla. De antemano sabia que ella solo necesitaba un tiempo para descansar y no me importa si tengo que permanecer en su lugar por dos años o tres.  
  
- Aun así, es digno de admirar el haber dejado su lugar de residencia para venir hasta Escocia. Sé que no debió ser fácil.  
  
- Pero no me causó ninguna molestia.- dijo Irina con una expresión cortes.- Mi padre apreciaba a Sybill Trelawney y si no hubiera sido por su hermano, George Trelawney, habría muerto antes de tiempo.  
  
Albus la miró fijamente.  
  
- No fue justo que él muriera de la manera en que lo hizo.- Los ojos de Irina se nublaron.- Solo pude verlo pocas veces en todos mis años de infancia y bajo la más estricta supervisión. Hubiera querido conocerlo más.  
  
- Fue un gran hombre.- dijo Albus con suavidad.- Su padre les cambió la identidad para que su madre y usted estuvieran a salvo.  
  
- Lo sé, por eso viví toda mi infancia y adolescencia en Alemania. Solo tenia tres años cuando mi padre nos envió lejos. Su trabajo como Auror era muy peligroso porque Lord Voldemort comenzaba a alzarse con todos sus seguidores.  
  
- Los mortífagos...- Añadió Dumbledore con el rostro sombrio.  
  
- Solo tenía doce años cuando nos enteraron de que mi padre había muerto en manos de un mortífago. Ni siquiera pude asistir a su funeral ni las personas que le rodearon supieron que tenía una familia.  
  
- Solo unos pocos sabíamos que él se casó en Alemania, que conoció a su madre en una misión por la selva negra, manteniendo la comunicación...  
  
- Por cartas.- Finalizó Irina con una leve sonrisa.  
  
Dumbledore respiró profundamente.  
  
- ¿Por qué no usa su verdadero apellido?.  
  
- Hace varios años lo pensé, Profesor.- dijo Irina levantándose de su asiento para ir por otra taza de té.- Pero mamá dijo en ese entonces que todavía podían relacionarnos con mi padre. Después de todo, podía haber algún mortífago que lo hubiese conocido e intuir que nosotras éramos su familia. No se... talvez nos hubiésemos visto envueltas en alguna venganza personal...  
  
- Pero ahora todo ha terminado...  
  
Irina sonrió a Dumbledore con tristeza.  
  
- Creo que ya me acostumbre al apellido Sands.  
  
- Hay algo de lo que no hemos hablado Señorita Sands.- dijo Dumbledore con un brillo suspicaz en los ojos.  
  
Irina lo miro intrigada.  
  
- Es sobre su antigua permanencia en la casa de los Malfoy trabajando como institutriz particular del más pequeño de ellos.  
  
- No se de que podríamos hablar Profesor. Solo viví en esa casa durante dos años y...  
  
- Después desapareció.- Agregó Dumbledore.  
  
- No desaparecí. Solo dejé por un tiempo el mundo mágico. Vivir entre muggles no fue tan malo.  
  
- ¿Usted sabía que Lucius Malfoy en ese entonces era sospechoso de haber sido un seguidor de Voldemort?.  
  
- Por Merlín que no lo sabía.- dijo con los ojos muy abiertos.- El señor Baden, amigo de mi madre, sabia que buscaba trabajo y me informó sobre el requerimiento de una institutriz de una familia adinerada en Inglaterra.  
  
- Me llamó la atención haber leído eso en sus papeles.- dijo el mago acomodándose las gafas.- Sin embargo, no lo creí imposible. Llevó muy buenas referencias, además de que provenía de una familia de sangre pura.  
  
- No voy a mentirle de que fueron muy extraños mis días en esa casa pero llegue a apreciar a varias personas.  
  
- ¿Draco Malfoy?.- Preguntó con una ceja alzada el mago.  
  
- Incluyéndolo a él... si..- Contestó nerviosa.  
  
- Soy muy observador Señorita Sands y me he dado cuenta de que ha estado tratando de acercarse al Joven Malfoy.- El hombre suspiró.- Me temo que él dista mucho de ser lo que alguna vez fue mientras usted permanecía en su casa.  
  
- Yo misma estoy sorprendida Profesor. Draco no era un niño virtuoso pero jamás llegó a ser tan maquiavélico como ahora. Apenas puedo creer que en esos ojos solo se refleje la amargura y la envidia.  
  
Dumbledore se alzó de hombros.  
  
- Malfoy aprenderá su lección algún día.  
  
- Y yo espero que no sea demasiado tarde cuando eso suceda...  
  
------  
  
_Cola de Erumpent, jengibre y púas de erizo. Cortar en pedazos de 5 pulgadas y revolver a los 15 minutos de haber hervido la solución...  
_  
La pluma de Hermione Granger casi volaba debido a la rapidez con la que escribía. La bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts estaba entusiasmada por haber encontrado la formula de la poción que había dejado de tarea el Profesor Snape.  
  
Sus ojos miel brillaban de felicidad y sonrió ampliamente cuando vio finalizada toda su labor de varios días en un redacción de dos pergaminos.  
  
- ¡Listo!.- Exclamó en voz baja.  
  
La chica tomó sus cosas sin poder evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción. Se dirigió a Madame Pince para entregarle su tarjeta de prestamos de libros. Hermione guardó el libro en su mochila y salió de la biblioteca.  
  
Ya tenía hambre y apenas si había tiempo para dejar sus cosas en la Torre de Gryffindor e ir al comedor. Harry y Ron debían estar esperándola aunque ya sabían que ella estaría desde muy temprano en la biblioteca y...  
  
- ¿Por qué esa sonrisa Granger?.  
  
Los pensamientos y felicidad de Hermione se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de un Slytherin que ella no deseaba ver en ese minuto.  
  
- Aléjate Zabini.- Ordenó la chica sin detenerse.  
  
- ¿Por qué tan agresiva?. ¿Qué te he hecho?.- Preguntó Zabini con fingida voz melosa.  
  
- Solo márchate de mi vista.  
  
- Ni siquiera me miras...- dijo Blaise a unos pasos.  
  
El moreno fijo su vista en un libro sobresaliente de la mochila de Hermione.  
  
- ¿Qué es esto?.- Preguntó mientras sustraía el libro.  
  
Hermione se detuvo en seco y lo miró desafiante.  
  
- Devuélveme eso Zabini.  
  
El mago sonrió burlonamente y comenzó a hojearlo.  
  
- Interesante... pero aburrido.- El muchacho cerró el libro.- ¡Por Merlín Granger!. ¿Qué acaso no lees otra cosa que no sea Aritmancia, Leyes y Pociones?.  
  
- Eso no te importa.- Espetó la bruja extendiendo una mano para que el Slytherin le devolviera el libro.  
  
- Te lo devuelvo con una condición...  
  
- No estás para condiciones Zabini. Solo deja de molestarme...  
  
Zabini sonrió con una mezcla de burla y satisfacción. Fijo su mirada en Hermione de una manera tan extraña que la chica se sintió perturbada.  
  
- Por lo visto los Slytherin como yo no te agradan...- dijo el chico cambiando el tono de su voz a uno más grave.  
  
- No me agrada ningún Slytherin.  
  
- Mentirosa.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño.  
  
- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta que algunas veces lo miras?.- Preguntó Zabini.  
  
- No se de que hablas.  
  
- Si lo sabes... y me gustaría saber porque has cambiado de opinión. ¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?.  
  
- Devuélveme mi libro.  
  
- Devuélvele su libro Blaise.  
  
Las cabezas del Slytherin y la Gryffindor giraron hacia la persona que había interrumpido la discusión: Draco Malfoy.  
  
- Blaise, devuelve su libro a Granger.- Ordenó Draco con los brazos cruzados y una mirada altanera.- Si no quieres que solicite un castigo por molestar a un estudiante y daños a propiedad de la biblioteca.   
  
- Mentirosa.- dijo Blaise a Hermione mirándola con rencor.  
  
El Slytherin le devolvió de mala gana el libro y Hermione tuve que reaccionar rápido para que este no cayera al suelo. La Gryffindor apenas si respiraba. Su cerebro no podía asimilar de que Draco Malfoy hubiera intervenido por ella.  
  
Hermione reanudó con apresuramiento su caminata hasta la Torre de Gryffindor sin mirar ni dar las gracias a Malfoy. Blaise por lo tanto miraba con indignación a su mejor amigo.  
  
- ¿Quieres decirme que diablos te pasa?.- Preguntó entre dientes.  
  
- Soy Prefecto y Premio Anual. Es mi deber informar de las faltas de los alumnos de este colegio.- dijo Draco con seriedad.  
  
- Es por ella...   
  
- No. No lo es.- Draco clavó una mirada llena de exasperación en su amigo.- La Profesora Mc Gonagall viene a unos pasos detrás de mí. Si no le devolvías el libro a Granger ibas a lograr que bajaran puntos a Slytherin.  
  
- Te atrae... ¿no es cierto?.  
  
Draco sonrió burlón.  
  
- Deberías tomar una poción agudizadora de ingenio Blaise.  
  
Draco se alzó de hombros y se dio la vuelta sin decir más nada. Blaise lo miró alejarse con rabia justamente hacia la misma dirección por donde se había ido Granger. El Slytherin apretó los puños y se dispuso a seguir los prefectos hasta que la presencia de la Profesora Mc Gonagall dando vuelta en la esquina lo detuvo.  
  
El mago apresuró sus pasos viendo a lo lejos la figura de Hermione que se dirigía tan velozmente como podía a la torre de Gryffindor. El rubio se dio cuenta que si no caminaba más rápido la chica entraría a territorio Gryffindor y seria imposible seguirla. Sin embargo una idea se cruzó por su camino y sacó su varita del bolsillo.  
  
Afortunadamente no había nadie en el pasillo y en los próximos minutos era probable que se mantuviera así porque la mayoría estaba en el comedor.  
  
- Ascendere libros.- Murmuró Draco hacia la mochila de Hermione.  
  
Hermione nuevamente se detuvo al sentir que el peso en su espalda disminuía. La chica miró angustiada como su libros habían sido lanzados al aire y ahora se dirigían al suelo.  
  
- Wingardium Leviosa.- dijo el Slytherin.  
  
Los libros se quedaron flotando a unos centímetros del suelo. Hermione soltó el aire aliviada pero su rostro se endureció cuando vio a Draco dirigirse a ella con una sonrisa burlona y la varita apuntando a sus libros.  
  
Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra hasta que ambos quedaron relativamente cerca, uno frente al otro. Con otro movimiento de la varita de Draco los libros se asentaron suavemente en el piso.  
  
- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Malfoy?.- Preguntó Hermione tan fríamente como pudo. Sin embargo no podía evitar que sus piernas y manos temblaran.  
  
Draco no contestó al momento sino que se limitó a observarla. Hermione apretó lo dientes con enfado. ¿Qué se creía ese idiota para mirarla así?.  
  
- Hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo.- dijo Draco casi en voz baja.  
  
------  
  
------  
  
------  
  
¡¡Heey!!!. ¿Que les pareció este capitulo 17?. Como se habran dado cuenta les he contado un poco sobre la historia de Irina Sands. Ya saben que ella fue hija de un auror, poco a poco las cosas iran tomando su rumbo y sobre Lethar... pues bueno... ya pronto aparecera.  
  
Draco Malfoy esta confundido y no quiere ver a Irina... :( sip, que malo. Pero ya veran que no siempre sera asi y tarde que temprano tendra que enfrentarse con ella.  
  
Bien, 'defendio' a Hermione de Blaise (este mago me encanta)... y ya veran de que es lo que quiere hablar el rubio.  
  
No se pierdan el proximo capitulo de **Reverto Umquam** y tampoco dejen de leer **Draconis** (con dos actualizaciones el 10 y 13 de julio respectivamente).  
  
Tambien no dejen de visitar mi pagina web (agregué dos nuevas manipulaciones) y por favor **dejen sus reviews**!!!!.  
  
**Jaina.**  
  
p.d. Agradezco sus reviews anteriores. Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado. 


	18. Enfrentamientos

**CAPITULO 18**  
  
Algunas veces no es necesario que los labios pronuncien lo que el corazón grita en cada latido, las miradas por si solas pueden describir hasta el pensamiento más intimo. La agitación en la respiración, la falta de sonido en la garganta y las manos frías eran una prueba fidedigna de que Draco Malfoy estaba llevando a cabo una misión compleja al hablarle a Hermione Granger.  
  
Dentro de él colisionaban toda clase de sentimientos y muchos de ellos eran desconocidos. Draco no recordaba haber sentido esa sensación en el estomago frente a una mujer y lo más absurdo: jamás en alguien como Hermione Granger.  
  
El prefecto temblaba, inclusive hasta se estaba sintiendo inseguro de continuar. Su alarma interna le decía que tenia que darse la vuelta y olvidar el asunto. Seguir con esos síntomas extraños delante de Granger no auguraba nada bueno.  
  
Hermione, por su parte, miraba a Draco con una mezcla de confusión y orgullo. Estaba tan nerviosa como él pero podía fingir muy bien cuando se lo proponía. No tenia absolutamente idea de que era lo que tenia que decirle Malfoy pero no esperaba que fuese algo cordial.   
  
- Yo no tengo porque hablar contigo.- dijo ella enfrentándolo.  
  
Draco por un instante se desorientó. Había estado tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no esperaba que Granger rompiera el silencio. Sin embargo, tuvo el temple suficiente para tomar su acostumbrada actitud.  
  
- Yo pienso que sí, Granger.- dijo con cierto tono despectivo.  
  
- Si crees que voy a darte las gracias por haber intervenido con Zabi...   
  
Draco levantó un dedo que interrumpió la frase de la bruja .  
  
- Un momento...- El joven sonrió incrédulo mientras Hermione palidecía..- Vamos Granger... no pensaras que salí en tu defensa... ¿o si?.  
  
_"Definitivamente es una estupidez pensar que Malfoy me defendió de Zabini"_, pensó Hermione mientras tragaba saliva.  
  
- ¿A esto le llaman 'la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts'?.- dijo Draco en tono cruel.- Eres tan insignificante que no me detendría a defenderte de nadie. Lo que hice fue por los intereses de la Casa de Slytherin.  
  
La prefecta lo miró con odio. Tuvo ganas de gritarle que si le parecía tan 'insignificante' entonces que hacia hablando con ella o porque en la noche de brujas la acarició como lo hizo... pero... se contuvo. Con un movimiento de varita sus libros volaron hasta su mochila acomodándose pulcramente.   
  
Hermione le devolvió una ultima mirada llena de rencor y se dio la vuelta para continuar caminando hacia la Torre de Gryffindor. Draco apretó los puños cuando la vio decidida a dejarlo parado como un tonto, sin poder contenerse la siguió.  
  
- Aun no termino de hablar contigo... Granger.- dijo Draco con voz ronca mientras caminaba detrás.  
  
Hermione soltó el aire con exasperación.  
  
- Lárgate Malfoy.  
  
El chico apresuró sus pasos y se colocó al frente. La chica no tuvo más remedio que detenerse.  
  
- ¿Quieres decirme que demonios haces?.- preguntó ella.  
  
El muchacho ladeó un poco la cabeza y entrecerró los ojos.  
  
- Me gusta que la gente me escuche.  
  
- La única gente que te escucha Malfoy... solo son los descerebrados.  
  
- Tú estás escuchándome ahora.- dijo sonriendo cínicamente.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño por las palabras del rubio. Draco sonrió triunfal mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillos para después mostrárselo justo en la cara.  
  
- Tómalo.- dijo con frialdad.  
  
Hermione apenas podía creer lo que veía ante sus ojos. Parpadeó varias veces para confirmarse a si misma que no estaba viendo una visión sino que se trataba del relicario que Malfoy le había arrebatado en la noche del baile.  
  
- ¿Qué significa esto?.- Preguntó sin poder ocultar un temblor en la voz.  
  
- No lo quiero.  
  
- P-pero... no entiendo Malfoy. Tú siempre estabas exigiéndome que te lo devolviera...y...   
  
- Lo único que quiero...- Intervino el Slytherin.- es que me dejes en paz.  
  
- ¿De que estás hablando?.- Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Quédate con esto.  
  
- ¿Qué estás tramando?.- Le preguntó mientras tomaba instintivamente el relicario.  
  
Draco levantó una ceja y se dio la vuelta dejando a Hermione más confusa de lo que ya estaba.  
  
- Le hiciste algo al relicario, ¿no es cierto?. Porque sinceramente no confío en tu 'buena bondad'.  
  
- Piensa lo que quieras.- Contestó Draco de mal humor mientras se alejaba.  
  
Hermione apretó los dientes y, sin darse por vencida, caminó rápidamente detrás de él.  
  
- Detente.- Ordenó Hermione.  
  
El Slytherin la ignoró.  
  
- Si a ti te gusta que te escuchen... a mí también me gusta que lo hagan - Hermione tomó a Draco de un hombro y lo hizo detenerse.  
  
La prefecta se colocó delante de él y lo miró fijamente.  
  
- Hace tiempo que tenemos una platica pendiente Malfoy y creo que ahora es el momento de arreglar las cosas.  
  
Draco se cruzó de brazos observándola suspicazmente.  
  
- ¿Quieres hablar de qué?.  
  
- De todo lo que ha pasado... entre... nosotros.- dijo ella con voz insegura al ver la altivez del chico.  
  
- Bien... – El muchacho alzó una ceja.- Si eso es lo que quieres.  
  
Draco la tomó de un brazo y la jaloneo bruscamente a una habitación que apenas estaba iluminada por la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por los ventanales. Cuando el mago hubo cerrado la puerta Hermione se dio cuenta, muy tarde, que haberle insistido en hablar había sido un error.  
  
- Déjame salir Malfoy...- dijo Hermione intentando acercarse para tomar el picaporte.  
  
El Slytherin la tomó de los brazos empujándola hacia una pared. Antes de que Hermione pudiera darse cuenta, Draco ya le había quitado su mochila del hombro dejándolo caer a varios pasos de ellos.  
  
- ¿Tienes miedo?.- Preguntó con una sonrisa burlona.  
  
- Si crees que puedes salirte con la tuya...- dijo entre dientes.  
  
- Ahora ya puedes hablar Gryffindor. Nadie nos escuchará.  
  
- Suéltame...- Hermione comenzó a forcejear pero Draco la tenía fuertemente agarrada.  
  
- ¿Quieres saber porque te devuelvo ese maldito relicario?.- Preguntó con voz ronca.- Pues te diré la verdad...porque no soporto pensar en ti cada vez que lo veo.  
  
El perfil de Draco se iluminó con la pálida luz. Sus ojos grises brillaron de una forma extraña que a Hermione confundió. Su corazón comenzó a latir a millones de latidos por segundo y casi no podía respirar. Se encontraba demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar de determinada manera, lo único que pudo hacer fue balbucear unas cuantas palabras.  
  
- P-pero... que...  
  
- ¡Cállate Granger!.- Exclamó Draco sacudiéndola.- ¿Crees que no sé que quieres fastidiarme?.  
  
Hermione negó con la cabeza asustada.  
  
- Quisiera poder borrar de mi mente todo lo que pasó en la noche de brujas... pero no puedo. Todo esto es tu culpa.  
  
- ¿Por qué... insistes en que yo te hice algo?.- Preguntó Hermione tomando valor.- El relicario tenía un hechizo que se activó cuando tú quisiste quitármelo en el vagón de los prefectos.  
  
- Conocías a Irina, ¿cierto?.- Preguntó.- Así fue como lo obtuviste.  
  
- Yo no tenía conocimiento de ella y...  
  
- ¡En la noche de brujas la mencionaste Granger!. No soy estúpido.  
  
- La mencioné porque cuando pasó lo del hechizo de Reverto Umquam vi un recuerdo de ella. Eso hizo que yo supiera de Irina Sands, que viera una parte de tu pasado... ¡Por Merlín!.  
  
El silencio volvió a reinar entre ellos. Únicamente se escuchaban las agitadas respiraciones de los Prefectos. Draco, más que nadie, debía buscar la manera de controlar su temblor, la impetuosidad del correr de su sangre por las venas. La opción más apta para él era soltar a Granger y alejarse de ella lo más que podía.  
  
Pero... ahora todo lo recordaba como si hubiese sucedido ayer.  
  
...  
  
_- Es el momento de irme Draco pero para que no me olvides quiero que te quedes con esto.  
  
- ¿Me darás tu relicario Irina?.  
  
- Quiero que lo tengas porque contiene un hechizo especial.  
  
- ¿Para que servirá?.  
  
- Te ayudará a decidirte por lo que realmente quiere tu corazón. Ahora no lo entiendes pero esto podría asegurar en parte que aquella vida que se cruzará en tu camino tenga la oportunidad de ver lo que realmente tienes dentro.  
  
- ¿ Me pasará todas esas cosas que viste en tus sueños?  
  
- No hay nada escrito Draco pero tenlas presente para no dirigirte al camino de oscuridad.  
  
- Adiós Irina.  
  
- Adiós Draco.  
  
_...  
  
El corazón del Slytherin palpitaba salvajemente porque ahora estaba más claro que nunca lo que significaba todo lo que había sucedido. El Hechizo de Reverto Umquam había señalado a Hermione Granger como la persona que se cruzaría en su camino haciendo que su vida se partiera en dos: _el camino de la amargura o el de la felicidad_.  
  
La Gryffindor podía leer en las pupilas de Draco la confusión y quiso ahondar en sus pensamientos mirándolo detenidamente. Los dedos del rubio se deslizaron desde los brazos hasta las manos de la chica entrelazándose. Cuando Hermione sintió los dedos de Malfoy un escalofrío la sacudió por completo.   
  
Draco la atrajo hacia sí hasta al punto en que sus respiraciones chocaron. Hermione se percató del inminente peligro de tenerlo tan cerca pero estaba tan desorientada que apenas reaccionó.   
  
- ¿Porque me abrazaste en la noche de brujas Granger?.- Preguntó en un susurro.  
  
Hermione movió sus labios pero no salió ningún sonido. Draco la miraba con tal vehemencia que no podía pensar en nada. La joven bruja intentó apartarse pero fue inútil.  
  
De pronto su mente se puso en blanco, todo su cuerpo recibió una serie de choques de electricidad que la agitaron con intensidad para luego sentir que se asfixiaba debido a una fuerte opresión en sus labios.   
  
Draco Malfoy se había apoderado de ellos y ahora se encontraba besándola con una asombrosa necesidad. Hermione trató de empujarlo pero él no se lo permitió. Sus fuertes brazos la rodearon por la espalda inmovilizándola.  
  
El Slytherin la besaba con ahínco y furia. Todo su cuerpo temblaba de la desesperación, no importando que Hermione estuviera resistiéndose, únicamente pensaba en saborear sus labios. Gozaba de un estallido de emociones indescriptibles. Su piel estaba erizada y su estomago recibía fuertes retorcijones producto del contacto con la Gryffindor.  
  
Toda esa mezcla de sentimientos lo hacían gozar de algo que era parecido a la felicidad. La manera de poseer los labios de Hermione indicaban que se trataba de una persona apasionada y compleja. La Gryffindor estaba asustada pues sabia que nada de lo que estaba pasando era normal.  
  
Talvez Draco se hubiera atrevido a decir alguna palabra entre besos que lograra que ella le correspondiese... sino hubiese sido por un rayo de conciencia que fulminó todo lo que estaba haciendo.  
  
El mago la soltó con poca amabilidad y retrocedió unos pasos clavando su mirada en la joven que intentaba respirar y entrar en razón.   
  
Las mejillas de Hermione se encontraban a punto de explotar de la ira y la vergüenza, apenas podía levantar la mirada para enfrentarse al Slytherin. Se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras que con la otra se apoyaba en la pared. Draco, a su vez, intentaba recuperar el dominio sobre sí mismo sin que la bruja se percatará de que también estaba en las mismas condiciones.  
  
Los dos estudiantes se quedaron varios segundos inmovilizados y en silencio en aquella pequeña habitación que fue testigo de algo que era considerado imposible. Malfoy no podía moverse, no podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Se encontraba muy atento a los gestos de ella y a pesar de eso no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de la bruja hasta que esta estampó una mano en una de sus pálidas mejillas.   
  
En las pupilas color miel de Hermione se reflejó el orgullo herido. Draco volteó a mirarla nuevamente mientras sonreía con verdadero cinismo. La joven apenas podía creer en tal desfachatez. Separó sus labios para decir algo que lastimara al Slytherin pero prefirió salir de la habitación cuanto antes.   
  
Cuando Hermione tomó sus cosas y desapareció detrás de la puerta, Draco borró su sonrisa. El prefecto bajó la mirada y se mordisqueó el labio inferior con desconcierto. Era muy extraño pero... hubiera jurado que le incomodó ver a Granger partir de ese modo.  
  
---------  
  
Hermione Granger deseaba que de sus pies surgieran alas para poder alejarse de la habitación de los instrumentos de música, donde Draco Malfoy la había besado.  
  
Todavía podía sentir la opresión de sus labios sobre los suyos, la palpitación de un corazón que consideraba frío y arrogante, el temblor de un cuerpo pálido y delgado y la mirada radiante cuando le susurró la pregunta de porque ella lo había abrazado en la noche del baile.  
  
Hermione quería llorar pero no deseaba llamar la atención, además tenia bastante con tener que controlar sus nervios que seguramente la hacían parecer una desquiciada. Mientras caminaba recordaba la manera en que Draco la había abrazado, el gesto en su rostro cuando se encontraba besándola. Él había cerrado sus ojos grises sumergiéndose en su propio mundo.  
  
Con una mano sacó el relicario de su bolsillo y lo miró con aflicción. Si no hubiera comprado ese objeto, si no hubiera insistido a lo ultimo en hablar con él...   
  
- ¡Auch!.  
  
El relicario se escapó de la mano de Hermione cayendo al suelo. La bruja parpadeó varias veces antes de darse cuenta que había tropezado con la profesora de adivinación: Irina Sands.  
  
- Señorita Granger, ¿se encuentra bien?.- Preguntó la maestra tomándola de los hombros.  
  
- Estoy bien, gracias. Discúlpeme... no me di cuenta...- Contestó mientras se limpiaba rápidamente los ojos que estaban llorosos.  
  
- No se preocupe.- Irina la soltó mientras la mirada con cierta suspicacia.- En realidad era yo quien iba distraída pero la notó a usted muy pálida y nerviosa. ¿Sucedió algo?.  
  
Hermione sonrió nerviosamente. Era lógico que no iba a decirle en esos momentos a la nueva profesora sobre que Draco Malfoy, su enemigo, la había besado a la fuerza en el salón de instrumentos musicales.  
  
- Me encuentro bien, es solo que salía de la biblioteca y ya es tarde... la ronda... usted sabe.  
  
Irina sonrió con amabilidad.  
  
- ¿No ha ido a cenar?.  
  
- No tengo hambre. Talvez solo coma algo ligero.  
  
- En ese caso, no le quito mas su tiempo Señorita Granger.  
  
Irina estuvo a punto de alejarse pero instintivamente sus ojos verdes se dirigieron al suelo. La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios en cuanto fijó su mirada en un objeto brillante.   
  
Es casi imposible describir todo lo que sintió Irina Sands cuando reconoció al relicario que yacía en el suelo. Por la sorpresa, Hermione no se había dado cuenta de eso pero al ver el rostro de la profesora en seguida buscó en el suelo el culpable principal de todos sus problemas.  
  
Irina se adelantó a Hermione y se inclinó para recogerlo. A Hermione le dio un ataque de pavor cuando la bruja lo comenzó a acariciar entre sus dedos y lo abrió.   
  
¿Qué podía decirle?. Era obvio que Irina sabia que ese era su antiguo relicario. Tenia su nombre gravado en la parte trasera y una foto suya dentro de él. Irina preguntaría... ¿qué podía responder? ¡por Merlín!.  
  
Irina soltó un suspiro y levantó su mirada hacia Hermione que estaba a la expectativa de lo que fuera a decirle. Estaba temblando y era difícil decidir cual situación la tenía más inquieta: si el anterior beso de Draco o la mirada confundida de Irina.  
  
- E-esto... ¿es suyo?.- Preguntó Irina con un ligero temblor en la voz.  
  
Hermione tragó saliva y asentó con la cabeza debido a que no podía emitir ningún sonido.  
  
- Es algo complicado...- dijo Irina mientras se lo entregaba.- No pensé nunca...  
  
- Creo que le debo una explicación.- Interrumpió Hermione.- Este relicario perteneció a Irina Sands y... usted es ella.  
  
- Veo que aun conserva mi foto dentro de él... pero... ¿puedo preguntar...?  
  
- ¿Cómo lo conseguí?.- Terminó la Gryffindor la frase.  
  
- ¿Gusta tomar un poco de té en mi oficina?.- Preguntó la bruja frotándose las manos.- Me gustaría charlar con usted un poco, le prometo no robarle muchos minutos de su tiempo antes de que pueda hacer su ronda.  
  
La prefecta dudó unos segundos pero debido a la expresión confusa de la hermosa profesora de adivinación, accedió. Irina sonrió a medias y dirigió a Hermione hasta una habitación amplia, llena de libros y artefactos extraños.  
  
Hermione nunca había entrado ahí puesto que antes que Irina llegara era únicamente una habitación vacía. Al parecer la joven profesora había solicitado un lugar para poder trabajar a solas.   
  
- Señorita Granger... creo que usted debe estar muy confundida por mi comportamiento.  
  
Hermione frunció el ceño.  
  
- Ese relicario fue mío por un tiempo pero después yo misma lo entregué a otra persona. El motivo por el cual estoy sorprendida es que a la persona que se lo regalé no es alguien que pueda considerarlo cercano a usted.- dijo mientras se sentaba en un sillón de terciopelo púrpura.  
  
La joven estuvo a punto de decir _"¿Se refiere a Malfoy?"_ pero guardó silencio.  
  
- Desde que llegué a este colegio no he podido evitar desilusionarme por... ciertas cosas y... – La profesora sonrió intranquilamente.- creo que no estoy siendo muy explicita.  
  
Un pitido hizo que Irina casi diera un salto desde su asiento. La tetera anunciaba que el té ya estaba listo.  
  
Mientras Irina servía las tazas del humeante líquido Hermione no dejaba de pensar en lo difuso y escalofriante de la situación. Primero el beso de Malfoy y ahora estaba platicando con Irina Sands.... ¡todo estaba sucediéndole al mismo tiempo!.  
  
- Esto es muy extraño.- dijo Hermione con un suspiro en los labios.- Siempre he querido hablar con usted, preguntarle tantas cosas.  
  
- ¿Hablar conmigo?.   
  
- No puedo explicarlo... pero desde ese entonces las cosas no son tan claras para mí... ni para Malfoy.  
  
La taza de Irina comenzó a sacudirse ligeramente. Hermione supo que era por la temblorosa mano de la profesora.  
  
- Entonces ya sabe que el relicario que lleva en el bolsillo le perteneció a Draco Malfoy puesto que yo se lo regalé.- La mujer hizo una pausa.- ¿Él se lo... regaló?.  
  
- ¡Por Merlín no!.- Exclamó Hermione casi atragantándose con su bebida.  
  
- Ahora no comprendo nada. Entiendo que Draco no es amigo suyo e inclusive me he enterado de ciertas rivalidades... no me explico entonces como paso a sus manos.  
  
- Lo compré en una tienda de antigüedades en el Callejón Diagon en Londres.   
  
Los ojos de Irina brillaron de tristeza y guardó silencio por varios segundos mientras Hermione la observaba.  
  
- Mencionó que hay algunas cosas que no entiende y tampoco Draco. ¿A que se refiere?.- dijo Irina levantando la mirada.  
  
Hermione tragó saliva y respiró profundamente. Ahora iba a decirlo todo. Seguramente obtendría una explicación a todo ese asunto de lo del viaje al pasado.  
  
_¿Draco Malfoy estaba destinado a ella?._  
  
------  
  
Unos ojos azules miraban con mucho detenimiento los movimientos de un joven Slytherin mientras una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujaba en sus pequeños labios. Malcolm Zabini apenas respiraba con tal de que su hermano mayor no se diera cuenta de que se escabullía por los rincones de su habitación.  
  
Blaise se encontraba acomodando en el suelo algunos objetos personales en su baúl mientras su mente divagaba. Estaba tan ensimismado en su tarea que no se percató al momento de que Malcolm se colocaba detrás de él pero cuando vio una sombra reflejada en la cama estiró su brazo para tomarle del tobillo y derribarlo.  
  
- ¡Ay!.- Se quejó el pequeño mago cuando cayó al suelo.  
  
Blaise se levantó del piso con una sonora carcajada.  
  
- ¿Cuándo aprenderás pequeña sabandija?.  
  
- ¡Diablos!.- Masculló el niño al tiempo que se levantaba.  
  
El joven se sentó en la cama con los brazos cruzados.  
  
- ¿Ahora que quieres Malcolm?.  
  
- Tú ya sabes.- Contestó.  
  
- Lo siento pero no obtendrás de mí un solo galeón más.  
  
- ¿Cómo?.- Malcolm comenzó a frotarse los oídos.- ¿Escuché bien?. ¿No me darás más dinero?.  
  
- Ni siquiera un knut.  
  
- Entonces diré todo lo que sé sobre...  
  
- Haz lo que quieras.- Interrumpió a su hermano con la mirada altiva.- De cualquier manera he decido que es mejor que lo sepan.- Blaise se levantó de la cama y se acercó a su hermano menor.  
  
Los ojos azules de Malcolm se abrieron enormemente.  
  
- No estás hablando en serio Blaise... ¿verdad?.  
  
- No bromeo.  
  
- P-pero... pero a Papá no le agradara la idea de que tú...  
  
El niño comenzó a dar vueltas en circulo mientras se frotaba sus pequeñas y blancas manos.  
  
- Blaise, no lo hagas. La Orden de la Pureza...  
  
- La Orden de la Pureza...- Intervino Blaise.- No existe desde hace tiempo, solo quedan los fantasmas de lo que fue.  
  
- Pero tú fuiste ungido en sus leyes, recuerda la promesa que hiciste.  
  
- ¿Te preocupas por mí escarabajo chupa-sangre?.- Preguntó el moreno alzando una ceja.  
  
- Es una tontería. Ni siquiera sientes nada...  
  
- Malcolm tienes 11 años. ¿Qué puedes saber de lo que es sentir algo?. Esas palabras aun no existen en tu vocabulario.- dijo con exasperación.  
  
Malcolm frunció el ceño.  
  
- Creo que cometes una equivocación.- dijo el niño.  
  
- ¿Qué sabes tú?.  
  
Blaise miro a su hermano menor con cierta burla mientras el pequeño se mordía el labio inferior como si estuviera a punto de una rabieta. Malcolm sabia que, aunque la Orden de la Pureza no existía desde años antes de la caída de Voldemort, Blaise estaría en un grave aprieto con sus padres.  
  
El mayor de los hermanos Zabini era el heredero principal de una acaudalada familia de sangre pura. Era un joven impetuoso y rebelde que, a diferencia de Draco, buscaba la manera de halagar a sus padres a su manera. Blaise no era un creyente de las reglas y solo las seguía para su propia conveniencia.  
  
Draco Malfoy podía romper las reglas del Colegio o de cualquier otra cosa menos las de su familia. Para el rubio halagar a sus padres era como una obsesión y muchas veces sacrificaba sus propios interés para poder ser visto por su padre de manera honorable. En este caso Blaise podía hacer todo lo contrario si afectaba sus propósitos.  
  
Malcolm era un tanto parecido a Draco, para él las reglas de la familia eran primordiales ante todo y lo que planeaba hacer Blaise era como un suicidio.  
  
En los tiempos que vivían la discriminación hacia los magos impuros era un delito muy grave considerado en el Ministerio Mágico de Reino Unido. Obviamente los magos de Sangre Pura tenían que adaptarse o fingir estar de acuerdo con las nuevas Leyes.  
  
De esto ultimo Blaise se aferraba a la idea de que su padre no se negaría a que él quisiese cortejar a una bruja de sangre muggle. Malcolm consideraba esto como un estúpido capricho de brujo rico. El silencio entre los hermanos fue interrumpido por la presencia de Draco Malfoy.  
  
El Prefecto entró a la habitación sin saludar a nadie, lo único que hizo fue acostarse en su cama para poder internarse en sus propios pensamientos. Blaise y Malcolm lo observaron con curiosidad.   
  
- ¿Estás exhausto?.- Preguntó Blaise con un tono de reproche en la voz..  
  
- Deja de molestarme Blaise, no estoy de humor.  
  
- ¿Y porque no habrías de estar de humor?..  
  
Malcolm miró a ambos chicos con el gran interés de saber que era lo que estaba pasando.  
  
- Si es por lo de Granger, te dije que había intervenido para que McGonagall no te atrapara molestándola. Nos hubieran quitado 10 puntos.  
  
- La seguiste.  
  
- No la seguí.- dijo Draco levantándose de un salto de la cama.  
  
- Ni siquiera fuiste a cenar.  
  
- ¿Por qué demonios tengo que darte explicaciones de lo que hago?.  
  
Los ojos de Draco relampaguearon de enojo. En este instante se percató de la presencia de Malcolm. El niño sonrió al rubio mostrando todos sus dientes.  
  
- ¿Qué haces aquí?.- Preguntó frunciendo el ceño.  
  
- Esto está muy interesante.- Alegó el niño.  
  
- ¡Lárgate!.  
  
Malcolm miró a su hermano mayor esperando que este saliera en su defensa pero Blaise le hizo señas con las manos de que se largara cuanto antes. El pequeño no tuvo mas remedio que obedecer. En cuanto Malcolm desapareció detrás de la puerta Draco poso nuevamente su fría mirada en Blaise.  
  
Sin embargo antes de que Blaise y Draco tuvieran su enfrentamiento la puerta de la habitación volvió a abrirse.  
  
- Malfoy, el profesor Snape desea que vayas a sala de junta de los prefectos antes de la ronda.- dijo un muchacho de cabello rojizo conocido como Morgan White.  
  
El rubio asintió con la cabeza mientras Blaise apretaba los puños. El pelirrojo volvió a cerrar la puerta.   
  
- Tomaré tu silencio como una negativa. No volveré a mencionarte a Granger.- dijo Zabini.  
  
Draco no hizo ningún comentario al respecto sino que suspiró aliviado mientras desaparecía de la vista del moreno. El muchacho se dirigió hacia la salida de la sala común de Slytherin para ir a la sala de los prefectos, tal como había ordenado Snape.   
  
En el camino los nervios no se hicieron esperar. Toda clase de ideas se le vinieron a la mente. ¿Granger lo habría reportado?. ¿Era una junta para todos los prefectos?. ¿Vería a la Gryffindor en ese instante?. ¿Cómo reaccionaria ella si lo viera?. ¿Cómo podría controlarse él si la veía?. Nuevamente las imágenes de lo que pasó en la habitación de los instrumentos lo hicieron temblar y humedecerse los labios.  
  
¡Demonios!. ¿Cómo fue que se le había ocurrido besarla?. Llevó cerca de varios minutos paseando como estúpido por el castillo para poder evitar pensar en ella y dominar su inquietud. Al parecer no había dado mucho resultado porque seguía ella presente en sus pensamientos.  
  
Draco respiró profundamente. Ya se acercaba a la sala de prefectos. _¿Estaría Granger ahí?._  
  
--------  
  
--------  
  
--------  
  
**Final de capitulo!!.** jejeje... ohh que les parecio???... como les parecio el beso entre draco y hermione?. aunque mas bien fue draco quien se lo dio. jajajajaja.  
  
por cierto, antes de que me despida de este capitulo quiero contestar algunas preguntas.  
  
**1) ¿Aparecera Lethar de nuevo?.**  
  
Si, claro. El momento en que haya un encuentro entre irina y él sucedera en los proximos capitulos.  
  
**2) ¿Se sabra el apellido verdadero de Irina?.**  
  
Tambien. El apellido Sands es falso. El padre de Irina se lo puso para ocultar su identidad y asi la mama de irina y ella estarian a salvo de los mortifagos. No es muy relevante saber el apellido verdadero de Irina pero tambien lo pondre en los siguientes capitulos. Sera algo muy agradable.  
  
**3) ¿Lucius saldra en el fic?.**  
  
¡Si!. Lucius es un elemento importante en este fic y tendra mucho que ver en las proximas decisiones de Draco.  
  
**4) ¿Porque besó Draco a Hermione?. ¿Esta enamorado?.**  
  
La beso por el simple hecho de desearlo. No puedo asegurar de que sea amor puesto que es un sentimiento que el Malfoy no conoce muy bien pero llamemosle por ahora que esta fuertemente atraido hacia ella.  
  
**5) ¿Hermione lo quiere? ¿le gusta?.**  
  
Ella es la mas liosa. Porque es una mezcla de odio y compasion. No es propiamente que este enamorada porque Draco no ha hecho nada para que eso suceda... pero ella esta muy confundida porque piensa (en lo mas profundo de su ser) que Draco tiene algo bueno.  
  
**6) ¿Blaise intervendrá fuertemente entre los protagonistas?.**  
  
Definitivamente si. Por supuesto que este personaje va a entrometerse mucho.

Bien, pues espero haber resuelto algunas dudas y por favor no olviden dejarme un review para saber sus opiniones.  
  
Tambien no olviden la proxima actualizacion de Draconis y visitar de vez en cuando mi livejournal.   
  
Hasta ahora (01 agosto) todavia mi pagina no esta funcionando, espero que en unos dias pueda estar en linea como siempre.  
  
REVIEWS!!REVIEWS!!REVIEWS!!REVIEWS!!  
  
Muchas gracias a todos por los anteriores!!!  
  
_Besos_  
  
_**Jaina**_  
  
======== 


	19. Sentimientos Confusos

**CAPITULO 19**  
  
Irina apenas podía tomar de su taza de té con toda la historia que narraba Hermione. Estaba sumamente sorprendida de que aquella simpática e inteligente muchacha hubiera activado el hechizo del relicario que le regaló a Draco años atrás.  
  
Era un poco desconcertante saber que Hermione Granger podía ser la chica que se cruzaría en el destino de Draco Malfoy, sobre todo porque él distaba de ser una pareja idónea para la Gryffindor.  
  
Irina la escuchaba atentamente, casi sin poder contener una mezcla de emoción y nerviosismo. Habían tantos detalles que ella había olvidado y que ahora venían a su mente como una ráfaga de recuerdos nostálgicos.  
  
Sobre todo por Lethar Malfoy.  
  
Sin embargo, buscó la manera de ocultar cualquier indicio de su incomodes por escuchar sobre él, aun cuando sabia que la Gryffindor tenía conocimientos del amor que ellos se profesaron.  
  
Hermione trataba de hablar firme pero estaba hecha un manojo de nervios y cada vez que comentaba algún detalle sobre Malfoy se le venia a la mente el momento del beso.  
  
A veces ya no podía concentrarse en lo que decía sino únicamente le martillaban en la cabeza imágenes del Slytherin besándola. Era inaudito pero aun podía sentir el aliento de Malfoy chocando contra su rostro, la ferocidad de sus labios posesionándose de los suyos, la intensidad de su abrazo...  
  
Era como estar en medio de la bruma, sin poder ver más nada. Solo escuchaba los rápidos latidos del corazón… y su voz susurrándole.  
  
De pronto, Hermione dio un respingo que prácticamente la hubiera hecho gritar sino fuera porque se dio cuenta a tiempo de lo que había pasado. Júpiter había saltado a las piernas de ella en una necesidad por ser acariciado.  
  
- ¡Oh cielos!.- Murmuró Hermione sintiéndose a un paso de la histeria.- Que susto me ha dado.  
  
Irina frunció el ceño y reclamó al gato su falta de educación hacia las visitas. Júpiter maulló y buscó refugio en unos cómodos cojines que se hallaban a unos pasos de ahí.  
  
- Lo siento.- dijo Irina con amabilidad.- A Júpiter le encanta que lo acaricien y creo que en estos últimos días no le he prestado mucha atención.  
  
Hermione sonrió forzosamente y trató de reiniciar la conversación pero se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Había perdido prácticamente la concentración, ahora la presencia de Malfoy la alucinaba dentro de la habitación.  
  
- ¿Se encuentra bien?.- Preguntó la profesora con toda cortesía.  
  
La chica asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- Esta usted muy nerviosa Señorita Granger.- dijo Irina suspicaz.- De hecho cuanto tropecé con usted en el pasillo ya se encontraba en ese estado.  
  
Hermione apretó los labios y bajó un poco la mirada. No estaba segura de contarle a la Profesora lo que había pasado con Draco Malfoy. En realidad, a esas alturas no asimilaba nada. En cierta forma, necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar y analizar paso a paso todo.  
  
El silencio comenzó a predominar. Solo se escuchaba el _tic tac_ del reloj que estaba colgado en la pared de la habitación y la Gryffindor trataba desesperadamente de concentrarse en el vaivén del péndulo en vez de recordar el beso de Draco.  
  
Se escuchó un suspiro de Irina y Hermione volteó a mirarla con un anhelo que solo se le veía cuando estaba a punto de presentar examen. La Profesora se levantó de su asiento y rompió el silencio entre ambas.  
  
- Sobre lo que me ha contado...- Murmuró Irina.- ha sido un poco desconcertante.  
  
La joven la miró con atención.  
  
- No esperaba que el día de hoy me enterase de algo así aunque me preguntaba que había pasado con el relicario.  
  
Irina respiró hondamente.  
  
- Antes de comenzar mi explicación quiero confirmarle las sospechas de que su cuerpo no se transportó al pasado. El hechizo de Reverto Umquam solo transporta de forma mental, en este caso a mis recuerdos. No tiene que preocuparse por haber alterado el pasado. En realidad usted no estuvo participando directamente.  
  
- Pero estaba consiente de que era Yo.  
  
- Es cierto pero lo vivía a través de mí. En cierta forma era espectadora, así que lo del kappa, la ceremonia de la pureza... todo eso me sucedió realmente. Usted revivió en mi cuerpo todas aquellas memorias.  
  
La muchacha bajó la mirada y se mordió un labio.  
  
- Cuando cree el hechizo...- Prosiguió. - Lo hice con la absoluta fe de que algún día Draco conocería a una persona que pudiera iluminar el sendero que todo Malfoy tenía que recorrer. Así que me di la tarea de crear un hechizo que lo conectara con quien compartiría su destino.  
  
- Yo no puedo compartir ningún destino con él. ¡Es imposible!. - dijo Hermione poniéndose de pie. - Yo se lo expliqué cuando usted se apareció en la habitación de Malfoy en el pasado.  
  
- A quien viste fue una especie de recuerdo, no era yo en el presente.- dijo Irina con una sonrisa.- Y lo que le expliqué en ese instante fue la verdad.  
  
La mujer se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia un librero. Una mano comenzó a acariciar los volúmenes que se encontraban ahí.  
  
- Yo no estaba conciente de que podía ver el futuro a través de sueños. En realidad, no es algo que yo pueda controlar, simplemente se presentan. Durante un tiempo soñé con muchas cosas que a mi parecer eran pesadillas, inclusive la muerte de mi padre.  
  
La mujer hizo una pausa y sonrió débilmente bajo la mirada avergonzada de Hermione.  
  
- Luego me di cuenta del extraño don que poseía y estudié la manera de desarrollarlo. Cuando llegué a la Mansión de los Malfoy jamás esperé que sentiría un cariño fraternal por el más pequeño de la familia. Supongo que gracias a ese sentimiento comencé a visualizar lo que sería de su futuro.  
  
- Yo no creo en el destino…- Murmuró Hermione con la cabeza baja.  
  
- El destino solo es un punto a donde nos vamos dirigiendo de acuerdo a la acciones del presente. No hay un destino fijo pero inevitablemente hay uno. Sé que es muy difícil de que crea que es parte de la vida de Draco pero es cierto. De alguna manera, lo que esté pasando entre ustedes ahora hace que sus destinos se junten y formen ese destino que yo vi.  
  
Hermione levantó la mirada sorprendida y con la mejillas sonrojadas. ¿Irina sabría lo del baile, el beso…?.  
  
- P-pero…- Titubeó.  
  
- Señorita Granger eso no quiere decir que obligatoriamente tenga que permanecer a su lado solo porque lo vi en el futuro.  
  
- Entiendo…- dijo Hermione tomando aire.- Significa que… solo soy como una estrella fugaz… en su vida.  
  
- Exacto. El destino que vi fue algo que nace a partir de este presente que están viviendo. El echo de querer proseguir en el mismo camino es decisión de ustedes.  
  
- ¿Q-que vio… en el sueño con respecto al futuro de Malfoy si nuestros caminos no continuaban juntos?.- Preguntó la prefecta no muy segura de sí misma. No deseaba parecer muy interesada en el futuro del Slytherin.  
  
El rostro de Irina se tornó sombrío.  
  
- Desolación y muerte.- Contestó en voz baja haciendo que Hermione sintiera un fuerte escalofríos.  
  
La joven permaneció algunos minutos callada, analizando palabra por palabra de lo que había dicho Irina. Se sentía tan confundida y extraña, todo estaba pasando tan rápido y a su vez sucedían cosas inverosímiles.  
  
Era como encontrarse en medio de la bruma de un viejo bosque. ¿a dónde ir?. ¿qué pensar al respecto?. El nombre de Malfoy le daba vueltas en la cabeza, lo que le creo una sensación de exasperación.  
  
- No puedo comprenderlo.- dijo Hermione apretando los puños bajo la mirada sorprendida de Irina.- Y no voy a hacerlo.  
  
Los ojos verdes de la profesora se entrecerraron.  
  
- No le pido que lo haga.- dijo Irina con voz suave.- Es usted quien decide.  
  
- No puedo salvarlo de lo que sea que pase en su futuro. No soporto siquiera su presencia, ¿cómo podría ayudarle en algo que ni él quiere tampoco?. Me aborrece y...  
  
Hermione no terminó la frase sino que fue presa de una confusión aun mayor. ¿Realmente Malfoy la odiaba?. Si así era, ¿por qué la besó?. ¿Qué significó aquel beso?.  
  
- Creo que ha sido demasiado por el día de hoy.-dijo Irina con una sonrisa.- Aun falta que haga su ronda.  
  
La mirada de la Gryffindor se perdió en una pila de cajas metálicas con signos raros pero no les prestaba atención.  
  
- Es mejor que me marche.- dijo Hermione con voz agotada.  
  
Irina asintió con la cabeza y caminó hacia la puerta. La chica se detuvo un instante en el umbral de la puerta y miró a la bruja con cierta confusión.  
  
- Solo deja que las cosas pasen.- dijo la profesora en voz baja.  
  
Hermione sonrió débilmente y se marchó. En el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor no podía dejar de pensar en lo dicho por Irina Sands. ¿Realmente Draco Malfoy tendría un final oscuro en su vida?. ¿De verdad ella podría hacer algo por él antes de hundirse en el fango de la maldad?. Pero... ¿Significaba entonces que Draco podría enamorarse de ella?. ¿Qué lo motivó a besarla de la manera en que lo hizo?.  
  
Nuevamente Hermione se sintió herida en su orgullo. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Malfoy a besarla?. Su primer beso y se lo daba un hurón despreciable. Le habían robado un beso de la manera más injusta y cobarde. Ella había estado tan asustada y confundida que apenas había podido moverse.  
  
- ¡Hermione!.  
  
La chica, al escuchar su nombre, se detuvo. No se atrevió a voltear a mirar, simplemente tomó una gran bocanada de aire.  
  
- Hermione, ¿dónde has estado?.- Preguntó Harry con preocupación en cuanto estuvo frente a ella.  
  
- Desde hace horas que no sabíamos nada de ti. No llegaste a la cena.- dijo Ron con el ceño fruncido.  
  
- Lo siento, no tenía hambre.- dijo Hermione intentando sonreír.  
  
- Pensamos que te habías quedado dormida en la biblioteca y...  
  
- Fuimos por ti.- Añadió Harry.- pero ya no había nadie.  
  
- Estaba con la Profesora Sands.  
  
Harry y Ron voltearon a mirarse.  
  
- ¿Con la profesora de adivinación?.- preguntó confundido Ron.  
  
- ¿Qué hacías con ella?..  
  
- Solo platicábamos.- Contestó alzándose de hombros.  
  
- Apenas tienes tiempo para dejar tus cosas y comer un poco.- dijo Ron tomando uno de los libros que cargaba Hermione,  
  
- Te trajimos un poco de panqué con pasas.- Harry sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una envoltura de regular tamaño.  
  
El moreno lo guardó nuevamente y tomó otro libro de los que llevaba su amiga. Hermione agradeció silenciosamente los gestos caballerosos de sus amigos y así permaneció el resto del camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Harry y Ron la miraban confundidos pero no preguntaron la razón de su actitud, después de todo los exámenes estaban encima y Hermione tenía muchas actividades que llevar a cabo. Era probable que sufría de agotamiento.  
  
Ron esperó a que su mejor amiga comiera su pedazo de panqué en la sala común mientras hacia uno que otro comentario acerca del próximo torneo de quidditch. Harry era el más entusiasmado ya que había diseñado nuevas estrategias de juego.  
  
Durante unos minutos, Hermione se sintió mejor de lo que había estado antes pero eso no quería decir que de su mente se habían esfumado todo lo que había sucedido.  
  
Sus labios todavía ardían y en su cintura se guardaba el recuerdo de unas manos sujetándole con fuerza...  
  
Simplemente no podía olvidar tan fácilmente, el beso que le había dado Draco Malfoy.  
  
-------  
  
Draco se detuvo frente a la puerta de la sala de juntas de los prefectos. En ese momento estaba tan nervioso que solo mantuvo la mano a la altura del picaporte por varios segundos mientras respiraba profundamente.  
  
Hasta ese momento se había percatado de que no estaba seguro de querer ver a Granger ahora en una reunión, no confiaba en que pudiera disimular su incomodes frente a ella sin que el resto no lo notara.  
  
Su mente era un espacio vacío aunque su cuerpo estuviera estremeciéndose al recordar los labios de Hermione. Sus manos aun podían sentir su calidez, su estrecha cintura...  
  
_"Se sentía tan frágil entre mis brazos".-_ Pensó Draco.  
  
La puerta se abrió haciendo que el muchacho desapareciera bruscamente sus pensamientos. La figura de Severus Snape apareció con una mirada de desconcierto. ¿Estaba parado Draco Malfoy frente a la puerta?.  
  
- Señor Malfoy.- dijo Snape con cierto arrastre en las palabras.- ¿Qué hace usted?.  
  
- Estaba a punto de entrar Profesor.- dijo Draco con absoluta seriedad aunque sus manos sudaban.  
  
El Profesor abrió la puerta completamente para que pudiera entrar su alumno. Draco entró en silencio a la habitación pero se sorprendió al no ver a nadie más dentro de ella.  
  
Inmediatamente Draco quiso preguntar que era lo que estaba pasando pero prefirió que fuera el Jefe de su Casa quien le explicara. Severus no tardó en hacerlo aunque sin palabras.  
  
El mago se acercó a grandes pasos hacia la chimenea de la sala y le hizo señas con una mano.  
  
- Su padre ha solicitado a la Dirección verlo el día de hoy.- dijo Snape.  
  
Draco lo miró desconcertado pero permaneció en silencio.  
  
- Debe regresar antes de que lleve a cabo su inspección por los pasillos. Tiene 30 minutos exactos.- Prosiguió el profesor.  
  
El chico estaba confundido. ¿Por qué su padre había solicitado verle?. Debía ser algo importante como para haber pedido permiso a la Dirección y no decírselo por cartas. Sin embargo, se acercó a la chimenea sin hacer más conjeturas.  
  
Metió su mano en una vasija que colgaba a un lado de la chimenea y, bajo la mirada penetrante de Snape, se introdujo en silencio. No era la primera vez que utilizaba la Red Flu pero no era el transporte que regularmente utilizaba para sus viajes personales. A su consideración viajar de ese modo era tan vulgar como bajar a la cocina con los elfos.  
  
Draco desapareció de la chimenea de Hogwarts en cuanto dejó caer los polvos y pronunció la dirección hacia donde se dirigía. Después de algunos minutos se terminó el viaje.  
  
Apareció dentro de una amplia chimenea y con un gesto de malhumor comenzó a sacudirse el hollín de su uniforme mientras salía de ella. No sintió nada en particular en cuanto vio el elegante decorado al estilo Luis XV de la habitación en la que se encontraba. No se percató en los costosos objetos que se lucían en las paredes y mesas, ni en la ostentosidad del tapizado de los muebles y cortinas.  
  
Todo era relativamente familiar para él.  
  
- _Bonsoir Monsieur_ Malfoy.  
  
Un hombre alto y de nariz larguirucha le saludó con toda la propiedad que un mayordomo de su clase debía tener.  
  
- _Bonsoir_ Étienne.- Contestó Draco el saludo sin tanta importancia por tratarse de un sirviente.  
  
- Su padre le espera en la biblioteca.- dijo el mayordomo con un cierto acento francés.  
  
Draco respiró con profundidad y sin volver a dirigirse a Étienne salió de la habitación.  
  
Entre candelabros dorados y retratos de familia, Draco caminó por un pasillo alfombrado con detalles rojizos. Abrió una amplia puerta de madera pintada de blanco y encontró justamente a un alto y elegante hombre sentado en un sillón de piel, rodeado de miles de libros, con una débil sonrisa que el Slytherin interpretó como un saludo.  
  
Draco no tuvo la necesidad de ser invitado a tomar asiento, así que se sentó en una hermosa silla tapizada de rojo frente a Lucius Malfoy.  
  
- Ha mandado a llamarme.-dijo el chico con cierta indiferencia aunque en realidad estaba ansioso por saber que acontecía para que su padre insistiera en verlo personalmente.  
  
- Solo deseaba platicar contigo.- dijo Lucius alzando una ceja.- Últimamente no me has mantenido informado de tus ultimas actividades.  
  
Draco no pudo evitar temblar ligeramente. ¿Qué era lo que llamaba su padre _'sus ultimas actividades'_?.  
  
- ¿A que se refiere?.- Preguntó Draco aparentando calma.  
  
- A que en tus ultimas cartas no me has comentado absolutamente nada sobre la visita que te hizo mi hermano Lethar.  
  
El muchacho no supo su suspirar de alivio o continuar preocupado. Sabia que su padre no se tomaría con gracia la entrevista con su tío. Sin embargo, no se iba a verse intimidado por la ocasión.  
  
- No iba a comentarle nada al respecto si usted mismo prohibió siquiera mencionar su nombre.  
  
Lucius frunció un poco el ceño y luego sonrió de lado.  
  
- Tengo una enorme curiosidad por saber el motivo de su visita. Según sabia se encontraba fuera de Reino Unido.  
  
- Aun sigue viviendo fuera de Reino Unido.- dijo Draco mirándolo fijamente.- Es la primera vez después de 7 años que vuelvo a saber de él.  
  
- No me asombra la desfachatez que tuvo para hablar contigo pero si me impresiona sobremanera que hayas aceptado verlo.  
  
_"Estoy en problemas".-_ Pensó Draco.  
  
Lucius miró a su hijo con un cierto toque burlón.  
  
- Seguramente te preguntas como me entere.  
  
El mago se levantó de su asiento y con las manos en la espalda se acercó a su heredero.  
  
- El hecho de que no me encuentre en el país no quiere decir que algunas de mis más importantes amistades se hayan perdido, Draco. Casualmente tuve una conversación en París con el Señor Rocher que sin percatarse me comunicó que te había visto en un local almorzando con alguien que suponía era algún pariente. No tuve la más mínima duda de que se trataba de mi hermano menor.  
  
_"¡Diablos!".-_ dijo para sí mismo el slytherin.  
  
El hombre alzó una ceja esperando a que su hijo dijera algo.  
  
- Efectivamente almorzamos en mi salida a Hogsmeade.- dijo Draco con tranquilidad.- Por cuestiones de su trabajo se encontraba en Escocia y deseaba saber como me encontraba, ya que se enteró que estudiaba en Hogwarts.  
  
- ¡Inaudito!.- Exclamó Lucius aunque sin levantar mucho la voz.- ¿Cómo pudiste aceptar la invitación de ese traidor?.  
  
- Tenía curiosidad.  
  
El hombre apretó los labios y miró altivamente a su hijo.  
  
- Te prohíbo determinantemente que vuelvas a cruzar una sola palabra con él.- Ordenó con firmeza.- Ni siquiera por correspondencia.  
  
Draco lo observó en silencio. Cuando su padre estaba de ese humor era preferible no llevarle la contraria. Después de todo, él ni siquiera estaba de animo para tener una discusión con su progenitor, lo único que deseaba era regresar de nuevo a Hogwarts.  
  
- Si, Padre.- dijo Draco levantándose del asiento.  
  
- ¿Qué hablaron entre ustedes?.- Preguntó Lucius sin dar por terminada la conversación entre él y su hijo.  
  
- Nada relevante. Solo que trabajaba en el Ministerio de los Estados Unidos y algunas cosas que a estas alturas ya debe de saber.- Contestó.  
  
El mago analizó con la mirada el semblante de su hijo pero se dio cuenta que este no expresaba absolutamente nada.  
  
- Ya es momento de que te vayas.- dijo Lucius.  
  
Draco se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso firme hacia la puerta pero antes de abrirla se detuvo.  
  
- Tengo una noticia que darle.- dijo Draco sin voltear a mirarlo.- Irina Sands está como Profesora en Hogwarts.  
  
Lucius abrió los ojos más de lo normal y caminó hasta Draco.  
  
- ¿Tu antigua institutriz?.  
  
- Si.- Contestó Draco con una mirada un tanto fría.- Pero no he hablado con ella desde su ingreso al Colegio, así que no es necesario que me ordene que lo haga.  
  
Lucius hizo una mueca.  
  
- A tu madre no le agradaría saber que tienes relaciones con esa bruja, después de todo por su culpa perdimos a un miembro de nuestra familia.  
  
- Eso lo sé, Padre.  
  
- ¿Tienes alguna otra información que darme?.- Preguntó suspicazmente.  
  
Draco negó con la cabeza, expresando con su cuerpo y rostro seguridad sobre sí mismo. Lucius se alejó de su hijo en silencio y de nuevo se sentó. El chico entendió aquello como una manera de despedirse.  
  
El Slytherin regresó de la misma forma a la chimenea de la sala de juntas de Hogwarts. Ahora entendía porque su padre había concertado el permiso para verlo en persona. Para Lucius habían ciertos asuntos que no se podían tratar por correo, tenia que ser personalmente ya que gustaba de convencerse a si mismo de que lo dicho por la otra persona era verdad.  
  
De cierta manera, Draco estaba aliviado de que su padre no le hiciera más preguntas con respecto a Lethar, seguramente encontró más importante hacerle ver a él que había cometido una falta y que jurara que no se volviera a repetir.  
  
Realmente, en el fondo, se había sentido temeroso de que su padre se hubiese enterado de lo que estaba pasándole con Granger aunque era ridículo pensarlo, ¿Cómo su padre podía enterarse?. Sin embargo, para Lucius Malfoy, la cuestión de obtener información no era difícil sino cuestión de tiempo y amistades importantes.  
  
Su padre aun estando en Francia podía dejar entrever un brillo de su antiguo poder. Habían muchos magos de todo Reino Unido que aun mantenían relaciones con él, después de todo seguían siendo una de las familias más ricas y si Lucius se había marchado del país fue por presión del Ministerio al no obtener todas las pruebas para su encarcelamiento como aliado de Lord Voldemort.  
  
Así por esa misma razón, Draco le había dicho a su padre de la presencia de Irina en el Colegio, ya que tarde que temprano lo iba a saber y no deseaba tener ninguna conversación con él al respecto.  
  
Severus Snape lo esperaba pacientemente en una silla de la sala de juntas de prefectos. Draco agradeció con seriedad el haber obtenido el permiso para ver a su padre en la casa de Francia. No era muy común que un alumno pudiera visitar a sus familiares en pleno curso aunque era obvio que Lucius y Severus aun seguían manteniendo la vieja amistad.  
  
Luego de todas las formalidades, Draco se dirigió en silencio hacia el piso donde le tocaba hacer ronda. Sin darse cuenta volvió a pensar en Hermione Granger.  
  
Comenzó a recordar la manera tan asustada en que ella lo veía cuando la tenía sujeta de los brazos, las suplicas de que la soltara, la sensación que sintió cuando la abrazó por completo y el choque de electricidad que tuvo en todo el cuerpo cuando posó sus labios en los de ella.  
  
No podía decir que se encontraba molesto porque, desconcertantemente, no lo estaba. En realidad no tenia una sola idea de lo que le pasaba pero estaba seguro de que fuera lo que fuera desaparecería de inmediato.  
  
Había cometido un garrafal error pero nadie lo había visto y estaba de acuerdo con que Granger no se lo diría a nadie. Después de la ronda subiría a su habitación y dormiría tranquilamente, al día siguiente se levantaría con todo el asunto olvidado.  
  
_Pero… desgraciadamente… para él… no fue así._  
  
--------  
  
Días después, Hermione se hallaba de nuevo en sus actividades tratando fervorosamente de no pensar en más nada que no fueran en los próximos exámenes. Si alguna vez entre las líneas de algún texto deseaba pensar en Malfoy se golpeaba mentalmente y buscaba otra forma de distraerse.  
  
No le veía el caso de pensar en ello justo cuando tenia tantas cosas que hacer. Después de todo, Malfoy no valía la pena como para que perdiera su tiempo. Así que se olvidaría de lo que había sucedido entre ellos tanto de la platica que sostuvo con Irina Sands. Simplemente no lo pensaría nunca más.  
  
_"Un movimiento a la derecha, arriba y abajo, circular… Accentus Adventa"._ Se repetía la chica mentalmente mientras movía su mano siguiendo las indicaciones que leía.  
  
- Hola Hermione.- Escuchó una vocecita que le saludaba por detrás.  
  
- Hola Luna.- Saludó con una sonrisa Hermione mientras dejaba su libro a un lado.  
  
- ¿Has visto a Ron?.- Preguntó con su acostumbrada mirada soñadora.  
  
- Está en el invernadero con Harry y Neville.  
  
- Necesito darle esto para el juego de la tarde.- dijo Luna mostrándole a Hermione un objeto café parecido a una nuez.  
  
- ¿Qué es eso?.- Preguntó la prefecta.  
  
- Es para la buena suerte.  
  
Hermione sonrió.  
  
- Podríamos esperarlo juntas.-dijo Hermione haciéndose a un lado para que Luna pudiera sentarse en la misma banca que ella.  
  
- ¿Cómo vas con los exámenes?.- Preguntó Luna mirando fijamente hacia un grupo de estudiantes que jugaba entre las pocas hojas secas de los árboles del patio.  
  
- Hasta ahora bien.- Contestó con cierto orgullo.- Espero obtener una muy buena nota en Transformaciones.  
  
Luna sonrió débilmente y recorrió su mirada por el lugar hasta que se detuvo en la presencia de un gato gris.  
  
- ¿De quien será ese gato?.- Señaló la bruja.  
  
Hermione miró hacia donde señalaba la Ravenclaw.  
  
- ¡Ah!.- Exclamó.- Creo que es Júpiter, el gato de la Profesora Sands.  
  
- Es cierto.- dijo Luna con una ligera risa.- No lo había reconocido.  
  
- Tú tienes clases con ella, ¿no es cierto?.  
  
- Si.  
  
- ¿En realidad enseña Adivinación?.- Preguntó alzando una ceja.  
  
- Es excelente, he podido acentuar más mis conocimientos desde que ella ocupa el lugar de la profesora Trelawney.  
  
Hermione no pudo evitar hacer una mueca al recordar a la antigua profesora de adivinación. Recordó cuan mal había llevado su relación con ella al punto de renunciar a su clase. En cierta forma, le extrañaba que alguien tan sensato como Irina estuviera impartiendo esa materia pero al parecer lo hacia tan bien que nadie objetaba.  
  
- En la ultima clase nos habló sobre los métodos de adivinación de las brujas orientales.- dijo Luna mirando a Hermione.- Ha sido toda una delicia.  
  
- La magia oriental es interesante. En el curso pasado pude estudiar sobre ello.-dijo frotándose las manos enguantadas debido a una corriente de aire que las envolvió.  
  
- Hola.- Se escuchó una voz a unos pasos de ellas.  
  
Luna y Hermione voltearon a mirar a la persona. Las mejillas de la gryffindor se tiñeron ligeramente de rosa en cuanto reconoció a Justin Finch-Fletchley.  
  
- Hola Justin.- Saludó Hermione.  
  
Luna levantó una mano en señal de saludo.  
  
- ¿No tienen frío?.- Pregunto el chico con una sonrisa encantadora.  
  
- No.- Contestó Luna.  
  
Hermione sonrió y negó con la cabeza.  
  
- Ya estamos a finales de otoño…- dijo el hufflepuff dirigiendo su mirada al cielo.  
  
Luna miró de reojo a Hermione, quien miraba a Justin.  
  
- Creo que… iré a buscar a… Ron al invernadero.- dijo Luna encogiéndose de hombros.  
  
Justin la miró sorprendido y a la vez avergonzado. No esperaba que se fuese a quedar a solas con Hermione.  
  
- ¿Estás segura que no quieres esperar?.- Preguntó Hermione con cierta incomodes.  
  
- Esta bien para mí caminar un poco.- Contestó Luna entrecerrando los ojos.- Adiós.  
  
Justin y Hermione la miraron alejarse y ninguno de los dos pudo evitar sonrojarse al encontrarse solos. El Prefecto de Hufflepuff se sentó en silencio a un lado de Hermione y fijó su mirada hacia los árboles.  
  
- ¿Cómo has estado Hermione?.- Preguntó el chico.  
  
- Me encuentro bien.- Contestó abrazando su libro contra el pecho.  
  
- Creo que te debo una disculpa.- dijo Justin en voz baja.  
  
Hermione volteó a mirarlo sorprendida.  
  
- He estado evitando hablar contigo desde que fuiste al baile con Malfoy.  
  
El muchacho volteó a mirarla con firmeza pero Hermione pudo notar rápidamente que su labio inferior temblaba.  
  
- Sé que no fue tu culpa que me cancelaras pero… no pude evitar enojarme…- Los ojos oscuros del Hufflepuff se clavaron en los ojos miel de Hermione sin que esta pudiera evitar sonrojarse más.  
  
- No tienes porque disculparte Justin.- dijo aclarándose la garganta.- Yo tampoco quise hablarte porque pensé que estarías enojado conmigo por no acompañarte al baile.  
  
- Bien…- El cabello castaño del muchacho se agitó con el viento enmarcando una sonrisa franca y amistosa hacia la prefecta de Gryffindor.- Entonces somos amigos de nuevo.  
  
La chica asintió con la cabeza.  
  
- ¿Te parece si vamos por una taza de chocolate?.- Preguntó Justin.  
  
- Me parece una buena idea aunque después tengo que ir a la biblioteca.  
  
Justin se levantó de su asiento y le ofreció a Hermione su mano para que ella pudiera levantarse también. El hufflepuff se sintió un poco tímido en cuanto comenzaron a caminar. Era indudable que él sentía algo por ella y en el fondo deseaba que su relación fuera más que amigos.  
  
Hermione, por su parte, encontraba a Justin simpático. Sus ojos oscuros brillaban con gentileza, su porte era sencillo pero agradable y su cabello castaño y lacio le cubría una parte de la frente haciéndole parecer como un niño. Era bien sabido que Justin era un buen chico aunque tímido. La mayoría de las estudiantes se sentía atraídas por el Prefecto de Hufflepuff pero este solo se encontraba interesado en la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts.  
  
Mientras se dirigían al comedor Hermione no pudo evitar hacer una comparación mental entre Justin y Malfoy: el primero era admirado mientras Draco inspiraba temor entre los estudiantes. La mirada de Justin era sincera mientras que la del Slytherin era maliciosa.  
  
_"Definitivamente una muy amplia diferencia".-_Pensó la bruja.  
  
Hermione se sintió completamente tonta al darse cuenta que no tenía porque hacer una comparación entre un Hufflepuff y un Slytherin. Además ¿no se suponía que no debía de estar pensando en Draco Malfoy?

------

Una elegante pluma se movía con agilidad entre los dedos pálidos de un Slytherin. Algunos mechones de su cabello rubio platinado caían ligeramente en la frente haciéndole verse más atractivo de lo normal. Algunas de las brujas de las que se hallaban en la biblioteca lo miraban insistentemente pero él no se inmutaba, su resumen sobre "La funcionalidad de los cuernos de dragón en la medicina mágica avanzada" era más importante.  
  
Draco Malfoy se encontraba más insistente de lo normal en sus estudios. Parecía que no tenía en mente otra cosa que no fuera exámenes, libros, pociones y quidditch.  
  
Obviamente Draco trataba con todas sus fuerzas mantener su mente ocupada y evitar siquiera pensar en cierta prefecta de Gryffindor. Inclusive hasta había cambiado su lugar en la mesa del comedor con tal de darle la espalda.  
  
Sin embargo, sus arduos esfuerzos fracasaban al llegar la hora de dormir porque era en donde más pensaba en ella. A veces cerraba los ojos y volvía a recordar paso a paso lo del beso… aunque cuando se daba cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo terminaba durmiéndose malhumorado.  
  
En algunos momentos se preguntaba si Hermione Granger también lo recordaba aunque luego se reía interiormente porque después de todo ella jamás le correspondió durante el beso, así que él había sido el único que lo llevo a cabo.  
  
Dejó a un lado su pluma en cuanto vio finalizada la labor de una semana para la clase del Profesor Snape y no pudo evitar sonreír con satisfacción en cuanto comenzó a leerlo. Ahora era más que seguro que sería la nota más alta de la clase.  
  
En séptimo curso, Draco Malfoy no compartía materias con Hermione Granger y sus amigos. Ya sea para bien o mal, se encontraban en horarios distintos porque habían escogido diferentes perfiles académicos. Draco únicamente podía ver a Hermione a la salida de algunas de las clases, ella entraba, él salía o viceversa, pero debido a lo sucedido entre ellos en la silenciosa habitación donde se guardaban los instrumentos musicales, decidió ser el primero en salir antes de que pudiese encontrársela… aunque desagradablemente no lo lograba muchas veces.  
  
Era inevitable para él sentir una ligera punzada en el estomago cuando la veía. En algunas ocasiones se estremecía con el solo hecho de que sus miradas se cruzaran aunque estas duraban pocos segundos. Sin embargo, su actitud altiva y petulante seguía a la orden para complacencia de si mismo.  
  
De pronto, una fuerte sensación en el cuerpo lo obligó a levantar la mirada del pergamino encontrándose con la pequeña figura de Hermione Granger caminando por uno de los pasillos.  
  
Draco dio un respingo y cerró su libro con la determinación de abandonar la biblioteca pero luego recapacitó. Hermione no se había dado cuenta de su presencia aparentemente y además él no tenia porque marcharse.  
  
El slytherin no dejaba de mirarla aunque de vez en cuando vigilaba que ninguno de los demás muchachos se diera cuenta de su actitud. La bruja seguía absorta en los libros.  
  
Sin saber exactamente la causa, Draco se levantó cuidadosamente de su asiento y se dirigió a dos pasillos de donde estaba Hermione. Sus ojos grises vigilaban expectativos, entre los espacios que dejaban los libros, los movimientos de la chica y tuvo un irracional deseo por acercarse a ella.  
  
Pero se contuvo...  
  
Sin querer admitirlo sabia que estando muy cerca de ella volvería a cometer una locura y, ¡por todos los dioses!, no iba a cometerlo en la biblioteca.  
  
Hermione se colocó de puntillas para poder alcanzar un libro mientras estiraba su brazo aunque antes de que pudiera tomarlo una mano lo cogió. La chica se quedó absolutamente sorprendida en cuanto se dio cuenta quien había tomado el libro.  
  
- Zabini.- dijo Hermione sin poder ocultar su molestia.- Dame ese libro.  
  
El muchacho de cabello negro sonrió de lado.  
  
- Ahora no está Malfoy para que te defienda.- dijo mordazmente.  
  
Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron asustados. Si alguien escuchaba eso podría malinterpretarse.  
  
- ¡Por supuesto que Malfoy no me defendió!.- Exclamó Hermione cuidando de que el tono de su voz no fuera alto.  
  
Blaise la miró detenidamente en silencio mientras la chica temblaba del coraje. Draco observaba, sin que nadie lo viera y desde algunos metros, lo que estaba sucediendo y no pudo evitar sentir una intensa rabia hacia su mejor amigo. ¿Qué se creía que estaba haciendo?.  
  
Sorpresivamente, el moreno le entregó el libro. Hermione lo tomó bruscamente y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Blaise la tomó de un brazo.  
  
- Espera...- dijo Zabini en voz baja.  
  
Hermione se quedó petrificada al escuchar el tono de voz del Slytherin y se volteó a mirarlo.  
  
- ¿Estás huyendo porque soy de Slytherin?.  
  
La chica lo miró confundida.  
  
- No todos los Slytherin somos tan malos.- dijo él con una sonrisa que desconcertó a la prefecta.  
  
- ¿Qué?.- Murmuró Hermione.  
  
- Esperaba que fueses inteligente para no discriminar a las personas por su Casa en Hogwarts.  
  
- No entiendo lo que quieres decir.- dijo zafándose de la mano de Zabini.  
  
- Es muy fácil entenderlo Granger. ¿quieres salir conmigo en la próxima salida a Hogsmeade?.

* * *

---------------------

---------------------  
Yap!!!. aahhh.. por fin termine este capitulo que ha sido el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Segun en mi word son 15 páginas. _WAHH_!!.  
  
No se si algunas dudas ya quedaron resultas con el capitulo de hoy, como por ejemplo porque Irina no recordaba a Hermione. Bueno, se supone que la persona que habló con Hermione era un recuerdo no Irina exactamente, asi como el viaje de Hermione al pasado solo fue de manera mental, o sea que su cuerpo no se desmaterializo de ninguna forma ni el relicario se la trago, simplemente ella se conecto a los recuerdos de la chica Irina. Por cierto tambien explique el funcionamento del hechizo Reverto Umquam que hizo Irina para que Draco pudiera conseguir a su salvadora. jajaja.. que extraño no?. espero que esa parte la hayan podido entender tambien.

Ahora contestando algunas preguntas que me hicieron en el capitulo pasado aqui van mis respuestas:  
  
**1) ¿Irina y Lethar se reencontraran?**  
Obviamente lo haran. Tengan paciencia.  
  
**2) ¿Porque apareció Irina como Profesora de una manera precipitada?.**  
A mi punto de vista no fue precipitado porque era inminente la llegada de ella como punto de equilibrio entre los protagonistas. Siento mucho que a veces la historia sea un poco lenta pero ¡asi es la trama!.  
  
**3) ¿Aparecera Lucius?.**  
Bien, pues en este capitulo apareció y seguira apareciendo en los siguientes. Como podran ver el señor esta muy acostumbrado a controlar la vida de su hijo asi que ¬¬ creará un ambiente muy dificil en la vida de Draco.  
  
**4) ¿Cuando aparece Lethar?.**  
Muy proximo y por cierto, doy las gracias sinceramente por los buenos comentarios de este persona. Creanme que jamas me imagine que llegara a gustar tanto.  
  
**5) ¿Que papel tiene Malcolm en la historia?.**  
Digamos que por ahora es un niño travieso al que ya se le acabo su fuente de ingreso... pero esperen mas travesuras de él.  
  
**6) ¿De quien esta enamorado Blaise?.**  
U creo que ya quedo contestada esta pregunta con este capitulo.  
  
**7) ¿Lethar sabe que Irina lleva un apellido falso?. ¿Conoce su historia?.**  
Tristemente Lethar desconoce muchas cosas de la vida de Irina y recuerden que ella siguio utilizando el apellido Sands aun despues de que su papa murio ya que su mama le dijo que aun podian haber mortifagos queriendo una venganza.  
  
**8) ¿Lethar fue mortifago?**.  
Creo que es el mas sensato de la familia Malfoy por eso Lucius no puede ni escuchar su nombre.  
  
**9) ¿Porque no salen mucho Luna, Harry, Ron y los otros?.**  
Es cierto, he dedicado muchos capitulos muy dirigidos hacia Draco y Hermione pero es que necesitaba definir su relación antes de que ambos continuaran con sus vidas. Claro, prometo que en los siguentes capitulos saldran mas los demas personajes.

* * *

Bien, pues espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y por favor no olviden dejar reviews para sus comentarios. ok?.  
  
Pues espero verlas en el proximo capitulo o en el de Draconis (para quienes lo leen). Un saludo desde tierras mexicanas.  
  
**Jaina.**  
  
**p.d.** Mi pagina web sigue inactiva. Tendre que poner mas presion ¬¬ (llamese presionar al novio para que lo haga). ¡ah! y lean un delicioso manga shoujo llamado PARFAIT TIC (gracias Male por recomendarmelo... arrgghh!!, te juro que no he podido olvidar el rostro de Ichi hasta me erizo toda en cuanto recuerdo su sonrisa y su seriedad... Diooosss **creo que me he enamorado**). Este manga lo pueden encontrar en la red y bajarlo. Juro por Draco que no se van a arrepentir de leerlo. (¬¬ entren a google y pongan el nombre del manga, por ahi aparece una direccion de donde podran bajarlo)

* * *

**Agradecimientos:**  
  
Quiero agradecer enormente a **Male-chan** y a **Jenny Anderson** por sus respectivos fanarts de **Reverto Umquam**, que prometo poner en mi pagina web en cuanto se reestablezca.  
  
Y por ultimo, agradecerle a todas ustedes por apoyarme en la publicacion de este fic. 


	20. Cara a Cara

**CAPITULO 20**

La mente rápida de Hermione Granger trataba de analizar cada palabra que había mencionado Blaise Zabini. Su sentido común le alertaba que no era nada bueno que un Slytherin la invitara a salir, mucho menos Blaise. El moreno había sido muy osado al pensar que ella aceptaría, ¿es que acaso no eran muy obvias las intenciones rastreras del muchacho?. Definitivamente ella no era nada estúpida, él debía de saber eso... entonces... ¿por qué la había invitado?.

Una gran nube de confusión fue cubriendo la mente de la Gryffindor mientras los ojos azules de Zabini brillaban de una forma que la incomodaba.

Blaise se acercó a Hermione y se apoyó en un librero con una pose insinuante. Hermione dio un paso atrás llena de nervios pero tropezó con un carrito de libros, haciéndola sentir terriblemente tonta.

A solo unos metros de ellos, se hallaba Draco Malfoy con los puños y dientes apretados. La sangre le hervía de una manera que estaba desquiciándole, lo que significaba que no tardaría en explotar.

El Prefecto de Slytherin no entendía en esos momentos porque estaba tan enojado pero lo que si sabia es que deseaba romperle el rostro a su mejor amigo, tomar a Hermione de los brazos y besarla con toda la pasión que desbordaba de todo su ser.

De alguna forma quería marcarla, hacerle saber a Blaise que ella era territorio prohibido. Era un pensamiento muy atrevido, sobre todo porque se suponía que no debía de importarle lo que le pasara a Granger pero en esos momentos de descontrol y de celos ya no le interesaba.

Draco sabía que Blaise tenia un encanto especial para atraer a las mujeres y aunque Granger era una joven inteligente, al final de cuentas era una mujer como cualquier otra. Así que con el animo exaltado fue caminando hacia los dos estudiantes, tratando por el momento de no llamar la atención de ninguno.

Tuvo que asegurarse de que el área estuviera libre de mirones. Afortunadamente, gracias a la hora, no habían más estudiantes cerca, por lo tanto si sucedía algo no había peligro de que toda la escuela se enterara.

El Slytherin iba decidido a interrumpir la conversación entre ambos brujos, no iba a permitir que Hermione Granger aceptara salir con el estúpido de Blaise.

_"Ella es mía".-_ Fue el pensamiento de Draco.

Sin embargo, se detuvo a poca distancia cuando vio que el semblante de Hermione cambio repentinamente. Ahora no veía a la muchacha insegura sino a una joven que comenzaba a sacar a flote su natural arrogancia.

- ¿Dices que quieres salir conmigo este fin de semana?.- Preguntó Hermione con tono irónico.

- Así es.- Contestó el Slytherin mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa con cierto toque de picardía.

Hermione soltó el aire y sonrió burlonamente.

- No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho.- dijo Hermione llevándose una mano a la frente.- ¿Me crees tan idiota?.

Blaise alzó una ceja.

- Creo que eres una chica inteligente y por eso deseo salir contigo este fin de semana.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y chasqueó la lengua.

- Ya sabes mi respuesta.

- ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?.

- ¿Te haces el retrasado?. Obviamente es un No.

- ¿Solo porque soy un Slytherin?.- Preguntó Blaise con el ceño fruncido.- O... ¿por qué soy amigo de Draco?.

Hermione lo miró desafiante y se dio la vuelta para marcharse pero Blaise la retuvo por el brazo.

- ¿Te interesa Draco?.- Preguntó el moreno en voz alta.

La chica se quedó paralizada pero no tardó la rabia en invadirle todo su interior. Blaise pudo notar como los ojos miel de la chica chispeaban de coraje.

- Voy a aclararte algo Zabini. En primera estamos en una biblioteca, así que baja la voz; en segunda, no me subestimes al pensar que tu amigo pueda interesarme. Ambos son únicamente un intento de ser humano ya que por dentro no tienen mas que podredumbre.

Los ojos de Zabini se abrieron mas de lo normal mientras Draco, en su refugio, temblaba con una mezcla de sorpresa y de rencor. ¿Cómo se había atrevido a decir eso aquella bruja?. ¿Él, un intento de ser humano?.

- Creo que estás siendo demasiado prejuiciosa.- dijo Blaise en voz baja.- Yo no soy como Draco.

Hermione hizo una mueca desdeñosa mientras apretaba su libro contra el pecho.

- Y yo no soy como esas chicas de Slytherin que se tiran al suelo para que camines sobre ellas.

Blaise intentó decir algo más pero la prefecta se marchó inmediatamente dejándolo completamente desarmado. No haría falta decir cuan avergonzado se sentía el moreno al darse cuenta del rechazo que había recibido por parte de la Gryffindor.

Su naturaleza no le permitía aceptar las cosas como iban, él tenia que remediar cuanto antes lo que hubiera pasado. Eso significaba que ahora podía aceptar una negativa pero ella tarde que temprano caería a sus pies.

Blaise Zabini jamás fallaba una conquista.

El moreno se acarició con suavidad la nuca y se dirigió justamente hacia donde Draco se hallaba escondido. El Prefecto estaba siendo tapado por una pila de libros y no fue sino hasta que Blaise dobló por el pasillo que fue descubierto.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?.-Preguntó el moreno sintiéndose incomodo con la idea de que Draco hubiera escuchado todo.

Draco alzó una ceja mientras sonreía de lado, obviamente tenia que mostrarse seguro de si mismo.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?. ¿No ves que esto es una biblioteca?.

Blaise lo observó desconfiadamente mientras Draco se daba la vuelta tomando un libro cualquiera del estante. El rubio caminó con paso decidido hasta su mesa mientras Zabini le seguía. Algo, para él, no cuadraba muy bien.

- Es una casualidad que estés por aquí.- dijo Blaise en un tono despótico que irritó silenciosamente a Draco pero este prefirió ignorarlo.

- Tengo que estudiar, Blaise. Desaparécete.- dijo Draco en un tono amenazador.

- Sé que escuchaste todo lo que conversé con Granger. ¿Estabas espiándome?.

Draco sonrió burlonamente y se cruzó de brazos mientras miraba al moreno.

- ¿Te refieres a oír la parte cuando la más idiota de las sangre sucia te humilló?.

Blaise apretó los puños y alzó uno a la altura del rostro del rubio en señal de amenaza. Draco, al ver ese gesto, dejó de sonreír.

- ¿Vas a golpearme?.- Preguntó entre dientes.- Solo atrévete y vas a conocer quien es Draco Malfoy verdaderamente.

El moreno apretó los labios con furia.

- ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer Malfoy?.- Preguntó en un tono bajo pero bastante audible para el rubio.- ¿No se supone que Granger no te interesa en lo absoluto?.

- No me interesa.- Contestó desdeñosamente.

- La insultas pero por dentro estás que tiemblas por tenerla. Es mas que obvio querido amigo que aunque lo niegues ella te ha atraído desde hace mucho y te da coraje que al menos yo tenga el valor de intentar conquistarla.

Draco no pudo disimular su furia y casi estuvo a punto de darle un puñetazo pero se contuvo.

- Deja de decir estupideces Blaise. A mi lo que me irrita es que quieras echar por la borda todo tu futuro por alguien que ni vale la pena. ¿Qué diría tu padre si supiera que estas queriendo cortejar a una sangre sucia?.

Los ojos azules del moreno relampaguearon de odio pero tuvo la fortaleza de mantenerse sereno. Aquel lugar no era apropiado para discutir y matarse a golpes, Madame Pince tenia un oído y olfato sorprendentes así que no tardaría en hacerse aparecer, si los cogía en una riña era definitivo que los castigaría y los reportaría con Snape.

- Te advierto que no lograrás hacerme desistir de mi propósito.- dijo el moreno.

Draco dibujó una horrible mueca en los labios en señal de desaprobación y celos. Esto ultimo lo tenia confundido puesto que jamás se había sentido así por una chica, por lo tanto no era nada fácil liderar con este sentimiento desconocido.

- Eso lo veremos.- Reclamó Draco.

El prefecto cogió sus cosas y se encaminó hacia la salida de la biblioteca. No quería seguir escuchando la insensatez de Blaise porque no seria capaz de contenerse para liberar toda la furia que se estrellaba por todo su ser.

Madame Pince observó desconfiada la actitud que tenia el rubio cuando lo vio salir por la puerta de la biblioteca mientras Blaise Zabini lo seguía. Le hubiera gustado en ese momento detenerlos e investigar que se traían en manos puesto que ambos parecían que iban a explotar.

- ¡Espera!.- Llamó Zabini a Malfoy.

El prefecto lo ignoró.

- Malfoy, detente.- Insistió.

El chico se detuvo bruscamente y volteó a mirar a su amigo con irritación.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?.

Blaise se acercó a Draco y sonrió de lado.

- Te conozco demasiado bien y sé que jamás vas a admitirlo porque no eras mas que un cobarde.

Draco le dio un empujón al chico que hizo que se estrellará contra un muro.

- Mide tus palabras Zabini. Somos amigos desde la infancia pero puedo olvidarlo.

- No creas que por tratarse de ti voy a hacerme a un lado. Si todos estos años sentiste algo por ella y no hiciste nada es tu problema. Ahora es mi oportunidad y no pienso desperdiciarla, así que mas vale que te alejes.

El Prefecto de Slytherin sonrió y lo miró arrogantemente.

- ¿Estas amenazándome?. ¿Qué pasaría si deseo intervenir como dices?.

- Para empezar no creo que lo hagas porque tu padre tiene demasiada influencia sobre ti aunque lo niegues pero, por si acaso, es mejor advertirte que no te atrevas a obstaculizar las cosas entre Granger y yo.

Draco echo a reír divertido.

- ¿Estas bromeando?. Solo escucha lo que dices. Ella ni siquiera te tiene contemplado en su pequeña y patética lista de enamorados.

Blaise se mordisqueó el labio inferior.

- Entonces... tú... tampoco.

Con estas palabras el moreno se marchó por el lado contrario dejando a Draco temblando de ira. El chico casi estuvo a punto de azotar sus pertenencias al suelo para poder calmar la impotencia que llevaba dentro.

¿Por qué se sentía tan lleno de rabia?. ¿Acaso eran celos lo que sentía?. ¿Podía ser posible sentir celos por una chica que estaba debajo de su nivel?.

"¿Qué demonios me está pasando?".- Pensó Draco mientras apretaba los labios al encaminarse de regreso a la sala común de Slytherin.

Había sido inaudito lo que pasó momentos antes. Prácticamente, ante los ojos de Blaise, había dejado al descubierto su ávido interés por la Gryffindor.

¿Estaba declarándole la guerra a su mejor amigo?. ¿No era Blaise su compañero de infancia y travesuras?. ¿Realmente estaba desafiándolo por aquella bruja amiga de Potter y Weasley, la dueña de aquellos labios que había besado con pasión unas noches antes?.

¡Demonios!, Creía que lo había olvidado pero realmente los labios de Granger estaban pegados a los suyos. Aun sentía su cálido sabor, el ritmo de su respiración golpeándole el rostro y la suavidad de sus cabellos acariciándole el rostro.

_"Granger, Granger... ¿qué tengo que ver contigo?.".-_ dijo para si mismo.- _"¿Por qué te besé aquella noche y porque no puedo olvidar lo que pasó?."_

Draco se detuvo y su rostro se volvió hacia un ventanal para poder ver como el sol brillaba entre los árboles del bosque prohibido. Sus ojos grises ahora reflejaban un estado de animo decaído y desconcertado. Verdaderamente Draco estaba teniendo serios problemas para definir lo que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos.

- Que patético eres Malfoy.- dijo Draco en voz baja.

- ¿De verdad lo crees así?.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Draco se dio la vuelta aturdido. Había reconocido inmediatamente el tono suave de aquella voz.

- Has estado rehuyendo de mí.

El Slytherin observó silenciosamente como una mujer de cabellos negros y ojos verdes se acercaba lentamente hacia él. Su túnica y sombreros pardos le hacían verse serena e imponente. Su cabello negro estaba trenzado y sostenido por un moño negro. Irremediablemente se trataba de Irina Sands.

- Por supuesto que no.- dijo Draco tratando de sonar arrogante y lleno de seguridad.

- Hace un momento no me pareció que tenias toda esa arrogancia que ahora quieres fingir ante mi.

El chico frunció el ceño.

- Draco...

- Señor Malfoy.- Intervino el rubio no mirándola directamente a los ojos.- Llámeme Señor Malfoy.

- 'Señor Malfoy'... eso suena poco intimo. Antes éramos amigos.

- Usted lo ha dicho profesora.

- Hay algo que tengo que hablar contigo.

- Le recuerdo que no me hablé con tanta confianza.

- De verdad que 'ha' cambiado.. Señor Malfoy. Antes no tenia una personalidad tan...- Irina no terminó de decir la frase sino que dibujó una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

- Tengo que prepararme para mi siguiente clase y si no le importa me retiro.- dijo el rubio.

- Claro que me importa porque no he terminado de hablar.

- ¿De que desea hablarme?.

- Precisamente de este cambio de actitud hacia mí. ¿Por qué ahora despliegas en el aire esa personalidad tan fría y despótica?. No eras así.

El chico apretó los labios y no disimuló su enojo.

- No es que antes fueras un chico dulce pero eras más objetivo y sensato. No que ahora te has convertido en una pequeña replica de lo que es tu padre.

- ¿Cómo se atreve?.- dijo Draco exaltado.- Usted no puede hablar así de mi padre. Ni siquiera tiene idea de lo que esta diciendo. Mandaré una nota al Consejo Escolar de su desfachatez para hablar con los alumnos.

La mujer se detuvo.

- Si continuas así, vas a perderlo todo.- dijo Irina tranquilamente mientras miraba directamente hacia los ojos grises del chico.

- Es todo lo contrario.- dijo Draco entre dientes.- Me ha ido mucho mejor.

- ¿Te refieres a que has duplicado tu fortuna personal?. Si, lo sé. Tienes una gran habilidad para los negocios y por eso has ayudado a evitar que los Malfoy se vayan a la quiebra, como le pasó a algunas familias de magos de sangre limpia. Tu padre debe estar orgullos de ti.

Draco levantó la barbilla con dignidad.

- Lo está.

- ¿Y que pasa con Hermione Granger?.

Draco tembló a la sola mención de aquel nombre.

- ¿Qué con ella?.

- Estoy segura que sabes lo que ella significa en tu vida.

- No se de que está hablando.- dijo Draco con una mueca. ¿Seria posible que Irina Sands se hubiera dado cuenta de que algunas veces miraba a la chica de Gryffindor?.

- Creo que lo sabes desde hace mucho y que recuerdas lo que te mostré en aquellos sueños.

- No se de que diablos está hablando.

- Puedes fingir si lo deseas pero es necesario que tomes una decisión en cuanto a esa simpática prefecta.

- ¡Deje de decir esas cosas!. ¡Alguien puede escuchar lo que está diciendo!.

- No pasará eso porque me encargue de hacer un hechizo bloqueador de sonido justamente donde estamos. Así que si alguien nos viera juntos, solo podría ver nuestros labios moviéndose.

- Eso seria demasiado sospechoso.

- Mas bien, es más fácil de explicar.- dijo la bruja alzando una ceja.

El rostro de Draco pareció más afable e Irina se dio cuenta de ello rápidamente.

- Si quieres permanecer como un odioso mago durante el resto de tu vida es tu elección pero no sin antes analizar lo que verdaderamente estás haciendo. Es imposible que quieras seguir fingiendo lo que el destino está a punto de ofrecerte y no quieras vivirlo.

- Continua con el mismo carácter obstinado de siempre Profesora Sands.

Irina sonrió.

- Platiqué con Hermione Granger hace unos días.

El chico sintió que el corazón comenzó a latirle salvajemente. Quiso preguntar inmediatamente de que había hablado con la chica pero se contuvo, a cambio soltó el aire.

- Es una bruja inteligente y con una gran fortaleza. Ella podría ser un excelente pilar en tu vida.- dijo Irina mirando hacia ambos lados.

Draco sonrió burlonamente y se apoyó contra la pared.

- ¿Qué está diciendo?. Ella es...

- ¿Hija de muggles?. ¿De verdad sigues con esos prejuicios?. Ni siquiera porque Voldemort fue derrocado los Malfoy han dejado a un lado toda esa basura de las mezclas de sangre.

- Es parte de nuestras leyes personales.

- ¿Cómo lo de la Orden de la Pureza?.

El rostro de Draco se desfiguró por el enojo.

- No debería de estar hablando de estas cosas con usted. ¡Que desfachatez la suya!.

Irina se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta.

- Puedes hacer lo que quieras, Draco. Solo que debes tú mismo tomar las decisiones de tu vida. Tu padre ya no es tan poderoso como para salvarte de todas las malas elecciones que tomes.

Draco quiso decir algo pero Irina ya había deshecho el hechizo y un grupo de jóvenes estudiantes de Slytherin se acercaban a ellos.

Los muchachos miraron a Irina Sands llenos de admiración y respeto y es que la sola presencia de la joven profesora imponía tales sentimientos. Cuando los chicos pasaron cerca de Draco, ellos saludaron cortésmente, a cambio de una mirada fría y desdeñosa de él.

Irina observó todo eso con tristeza y sin decir más nada se marchó lejos de la vista de Draco.

---------

Nada estaba claro, cada vez que pensaba en ello todo se volvía mas confuso e inexplicable. Primero Malfoy la besó y ahora Zabini quiso salir con ella. Además estaba ese sentimiento de furia por no saber porque su corazón palpitaba tan rápidamente cuando pensaba en el primero. Ella había ocasionado lo de Malfoy, si ella no lo hubiera abrazado en la noche de brujas talvez no hubiera pasado lo del beso. Ambos seguirían con sus vidas como siempre.

No estaba leyendo absolutamente ninguna línea de su libro sino que miraba al vacío. Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley se encontraban en una mesa de la sala común próxima a ella. Harry fue quien notó que los ojos de la chica no se movían, por lo tanto no podía estar leyendo.

Estaba preocupado por el estado de animo de su amiga, quien últimamente actuaba muy raro. Podía ser el cúmulo de deberes y exámenes pero sabia que no era tan normal que Hermione estuviera tan pensativa. Seguramente algún problema debía de tener.

Sin poder contenerse se aproximó a Ginny para susurrarle.

- ¿No has notado a Hermione muy extraña últimamente?.- Preguntó Harry.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño.

- Ha estado ensimismada en sus deberes como siempre Harry.

- No en esta ocasión. Creo que algo pasa con ella.

- Yo creo que estás paranoico.- dijo sonriendo.

- Quisiera creer eso pero...

- Talvez este enamorada.- Intervino Ginny sin mirarlo a los ojos puesto que estaba escribiendo algo en su pergamino.

Harry miró a Ginebra sorprendido.

- ¿Enamorada?. ¿De quien?.

- De Justin Finch-Fletchley.

- ¿El prefecto de Hufflepuff?. Si ni siquiera los he visto juntos últimamente.

- No eres tan observador, Harry. Obviamente no se acerca si Ron y tú están con ella.

- ¿Por qué no?.- preguntó el ojiverde.

Ginny cerró su libro de un golpe y entrecerró los ojos apenas creyendo que el chico había dicho eso. El Gryffindor tragó saliva.

- Bueno..- Continuó Harry mientras se aclaraba la garganta.- Talvez es porque que Ron y Finch no han podido arreglar los malentendidos del curso pasado.

- Sabe que no sería correcto discutirse con Ron como la ultima vez, sobre todo si desea agradarle a Hermione.

- No me parece que esté enamorada de Finch aunque Hermione a veces puede ser muy complicada.

Ginny guardó silencio y miro de reojo a Hermione, quien ya se había levantado del sofá y guardaba el libro en su bolso.

- Yo creo que solo está preocupada por todas las responsabilidades que lleva a cuestas. Después de todo es prefecta, premio anual, tiene que estudiar para los exámenes y hacer toda esa cantidad de tarea que deja Snape.

- Talvez tienes razón.

- Por supuesto que si.- dijo la chica con una amplia sonrisa que puso nervioso a Harry.

El muchacho de anteojos bajó la mirada rápidamente hacia su libro.

- Creo que es hora de irnos. Te dejaré cerca de tu salón de clases.

La gryffindor se sonrojó y asintió con la cabeza. Hermione se acercó a ellos justo cuando Ginny había terminado de guardar sus cosas.

- ¿Han visto a Neville?.- Preguntó la prefecta.

- Aun sigue con Ron en el invernadero.- Contestó Harry.

- Necesitaba entregarle esto.- dijo Hermione extendiendo su mano con un libro.

- Yo se lo doy.- Harry lo tomó y guardó de inmediato en su mochila.- Tenemos clase de Transformaciones nivel B. Luego tenemos que prepararnos para el juego.

- Yo me voy a la biblioteca.- dijo la prefecta en un tono cansado.

- ¿Por qué vas de nuevo?. Hace una hora que estuviste por allá.- dijo Harry con el ceño fruncido.

- Te ves muy agotada Hermione.- Añadió Ginny preocupada.

- Snape nos obligó a hacer una investigación sobre los efectos primarios y secundarios de las pociones venenosas para fines medicinales hechos con la sangre de las 10 clases de víboras del amazonas.

- Eso suena complicado.- dijo Ginny con un gesto de horror.

- Es una investigación que me ha llevado 15 días dado que pidió veinte hojas de pergamino.

- ¡Veinte hojas!. Nunca antes había pedido tanto.- Exclamó Harry indignado.

- Solo me hacen falta dos hojas más y daré por terminada mi labor. El fin de semana quiero ir a Hogsmeade.- Hermione intentó sonreír pero en vez de eso solo hizo una mueca.

- Creo que deberías tomar las cosas con calma. Vas a enfermarte. Ni siquiera estás comiendo bien.- Reprochó Ginny siendo apoyada por Harry.

- Estaré bien, no se preocupen. Ahora tengo que irme. Los veré en el juego.

Hermione se dirigió hacia la puerta de la sala común bajo la mirada de sus dos amigos. Realmente se sentía muy agotada pero no iba a decirle a Harry que cuando estuvo la primera vez en la biblioteca Zabini se le acercó para pedirle que salieran y eso la había perturbado tanto que prefirió marcharse.

Cuando llego a la biblioteca sintió un intenso escalofríos. El solo hecho de recordar la mirada y palabras del Slytherin la sonrojaban por completo, pudiera ser que se tratara de una broma pero de alguna manera había una cierta inflación de ego por haber sido invitada por Blaise Zabini, uno de los chicos más atractivos y ricos de Hogwarts.

Permaneció algunos minutos sin poderse enfocar en tu tarea pero luego la preocupación por terminar la investigación de Snape le dio ánimos para concentrarse. Gracias a los Dioses, no había señas de Zabini o de Malfoy.

_"Malfoy..."_

Este ultimo le desequilibraba su vida emocional, era increíble que un solo beso podía ser el principio de un cúmulo de emociones extrañas e ininteligibles. Ella nunca se había sentido antes así por ningún chico. Malfoy la ponía tensa y nerviosa, le malhumoraba escuchar su voz por los pasillos pero a su vez deseaba escuchar la pronunciación de su nombre en boca de él.

Era una locura. Definitivamente Hermione Jane Granger estaba volviéndose loca. Probablemente se volvería la compañera de travesuras de Peeves gritando como una histérica por todo el castillo.

Recordaba algunas veces aquella mirada gris la noche que la besó. La intensidad de su besos y abrazos. El solo toque de sus dedos en su mejillas...

Hermione cerró el libro de un golpe. Se sonrojó cuando escuchó que alguien se quejó por lo que hizo ya que esa no era la manera de tratar a un libro. Era tonto seguir fingiendo que estaba trabajando, no lograba concentrarse ahora de ninguna forma. Había empezado a trabajar pero ahora Malfoy se colaba en sus pensamientos como una plaga de hormigas.

Tomó sus cosas con decepción y decidió ir a buscar a Ron a los invernaderos para ir juntos al partido de quidditch. Iba tan ensimismada que no se percató de una voluminosa figura que también caminaba distraída.

El tropiezo hizo que los papeles de ambos volaran por todos lados y Hermione se apresuró a cogerlos sin darse cuenta con quien había chocado.

- Que estúpida eres. ¡Mira lo que has hecho!.- Se quejó Goyle.

Hermione levantó la mirada y frunció el ceño.

- De verdad que eres una estúpida.- Siguió quejándose el Slytherin.- Ahora tendré que acomodarlos yo mismo.

La chica apretó los labios y prefirió apresurarse todavía mas para no tener que escuchar mas las tonterías del gordinflón.

Cuando Hermione terminó de levantar sus cosas, Goyle ya había hecho lo mismo. La miró con desdén y sonrió maquiavélicamente.

- ¡Que tal Granger!.- Saludó burlonamente.

Hermione lo miró confundida. No entendía que trataba de hacer Goyle con esa actitud pero no era para nada bueno. El Slytherin se acercó a Hermione y la empujó con uno de sus brazos haciendo que casi cayera de espaldas.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer pedazo de troll?.- Reclamó Hermione en voz baja.

Goyle miro a todos lados y con una de sus gordinflonas manos golpeó las hojas de pergamino de Hermione, haciendo que estos volvieran a caer al suelo.

La chica lo miró enojada, Goyle únicamente hecho a reír por lo bajo y continuo su camino. Se había aprovechado de que estaban en la biblioteca para hacer su estupidez, como quiera que sea Hermione no iba a hacer nada que perturbara la paz del santo sitio. Después de todo se trataba de la Biblioteca.

La prefecta suspiró pero realmente estaba llena de rabia. Si hubiera sido por ella le hubiera puesto un hechizo a Goyle pero sabia que Madame Pince se decepcionaría. Lo único que tenia que hacer era recoger de nuevo sus apuntes.

- Debes tener cuidado.- dijo una voz detrás de ella mientras le alcanzaba una hoja de pergamino.

Hermione tembló al ver una pálida mano cerca de su hombro. Tuvo miedo de voltear inmediatamente pero ¿seria posible que aquella voz fuera la de Draco Malfoy?.

------------

------------

13 septiembre 2004

Hola!. Ya por fin pude publicar este capitulo. Al menos tenia escrito algo y eso me ha dado la facilidad para subirlo antes de tiempo. Sin embargo, tal y como habia dicho cuando publique Draconis, no podre actualizar antes de que finalice septiembre, asi que tendran que disfrutar lentamente este capitulo.

Espero que les haya gustado y que no se decepcionen por lo complicado que pueda volverse. De cualquier forma sigan mandando sus opiniones y correos, en cuanto pueda les contesto.

Un saludo a todos !!!

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!!** y visiten mi pagina web.

**Jaina.**

p.d. Por cierto, una ultima peticion: Ultimamente muchas de ustedes me agregan a su MSN (mesenger), en verdad que no me molesta pero lo que si se me hace incomodo es que algunas me agregan y despues cuando estoy conectada me preguntan que quien soy. Les agradeceria que solo me agregaran las personas que de verdad quieran tener contacto conmigo y no solo de agregar por agregar. Es un favor que les pido, ok?. (en buenos terminos.. jejeje). Un beso a todas.!


	21. Temblando

**N/A:** Antes de comenzar el capitulo quiero decir unas palabras:** ¡He vuelto!.** Vaya, por fin me pude dar tiempo para terminar este capitulo que ya me rondaba en la cabeza. La ultima vez que actualice fue a mediados de septiembre y ya han pasado casi dos meses desde eso. 

Quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que me han estado escribiendo y que han estado interesadas en la continuacion de mis fanfics. Aclaro que no he dejado de escribir sino que he tenido compromisos personales que me lo han impedido.

La verdad que se siente muy bien regresar a esto de los fics y espero que muy pronto pueda actualizar **Draconis**, que ya esta en los finales.

Agradesco en el alma todo su apoyo y mil disculpas si no conteste los correos electronicos tan rapido como quisieran.

Espero que este capitulo no los decepcione, porque la verdad como que me senti un poco fuera de linea cuando lo empece a escribir.

Les mando mis saludos desde el bello pais de Mexico.

Atte

**Jaina**

-----------------

* * *

**CAPITULO 21**

Un frío recorría todo su cuerpo, era toda una mezcla de nerviosismo y miedo. Era la primera vez que experimentaba una sensación como la de ese momento. Le hacia falta las fuerzas para levantar el rostro y mirar a la persona que se iba moviendo lentamente hacia el frente.

Toda ella temblaba, el color de sus mejillas había subido de tono y el ritmo de su respiración se había acelerado. Se mostraba un poco torpe al querer agarrar las hojas de papel que estaban esparcidas a su alrededor. Llego el instante en el que la persona se paró y fue agachándose hasta quedar a la altura del rostro de Hermione. La bruja seguía negándose a levantar la mirada.

La otra persona parecía observarla sin reparo, mas bien la inspeccionaba. El silencio entre ambos estaba matando de los nervios a la chica, que sin desearlo totalmente, no tuvo más remedio que armarse de valor e ir levantando lentamente su mirada.

Su corazón parecía querer salirse del cuerpo cuando notó la palidez de la piel del mago pero su agitación se vio consumida cuando sus ojos tropezaron con unos ojos verde-miel.

Hermione entreabrió los labios y dejó escapar un suspiro. Lethar Malfoy sonrió ampliamente cuando se dio cuenta de este gesto en la chica.

- ¿Aliviada?.- Preguntó Lethar con una sonrisa picara.

La joven bruja se desconcertó y no supo como responder a la pregunta. Era obvio que Lethar intuía el porque de su reacción, lo único que logró hacer fue balbucear unas palabras, que la hicieron verse como una tonta.

Lethar pareció divertido con la actitud de Hermione y él fue quien terminó de levantar todas las cosas de ella. Con toda caballerosidad, el hombre le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a incorporarse.

- Aquí están el resto de sus cosas.- dijo Lethar fijando la mirada en la estudiante.

- G-gracias.- dijo llena de vergüenza.

El mago la observó unos segundos y sus ojos brillaron de una manera extraña. Hermione se sintió algo incomoda pero no dijo nada.

- ¿En realidad se sintió aliviada o decepcionada?.- Preguntó en voz baja.

El ceño de Hermione se frunció y fingió no entender de que estaba hablando.

- No entiendo su pregunta Señor Malfoy.- Contestó.

- Creo que si lo sabe.- El mago sonrió de lado haciendo que la chica pensara que ese gesto era característico de los Malfoy. Draco por lo general sonreía de esa manera cuando se mostraba irónico.

- Si se refiere a que en algún momento pensé que usted era Draco Malfoy...

- ¡Aja!.- Exclamó Lethar moviendo su dedo índice de un lado a otro.- Entonces si creyó que se trataba de mi sobrino.

Hermione tragó saliva y apretó sus papeles contra el pecho. No tuvo mas remedio que seguir caminando hacia la salida de la biblioteca, como se había propuesto en un principio hacer antes de que Goyle la empujara.

- Disculpe usted si la importuné.- dijo Lethar caminando detrás de ella.- No fue mi intención inquietarla por el simple hecho de mencionar a Draco.

La bruja lo miró por encima de su hombro tratando de encontrar una explicación a la actitud de Lethar Malfoy. Parecía como si el mago quisiera hablar sobre el tema de Draco en un plano más profundo. ¿Sabría algo que ella no supiera?. ¿Qué escondían realmente sus palabras?.

- No entiendo, Señor Malfoy, su insistencia en hablar de él delante mío. - dijo Hermione en tono serio.

El hombre se alzó de hombros.

- Solo tengo una simple curiosidad.

- ¿Curiosidad?.- Preguntó la chica alzando una ceja.- Pienso que hay algo más que una simple curiosidad en todo esto.

Lethar suspiró.

- Puedo contarle más al respecto.- dijo.

Hermione se detuvo y miró fijamente al mago. Lethar levantó un poco su sombrero para mirar a la chica.

- Sinceramente, señorita Granger me recuerda mucho a una vieja amiga. Usted es capaz de enfrentarse a lo que sea.

Hermione se sonrojó. Simplemente el tipo tenia una actitud tan serena y segura que a ella le inspiraba confianza. Lethar la observó unos momentos antes de continuar hablando.

- No me atrevería a decirle esto Señorita Granger si no supiera que puede llegar a pasar. Me sentiría aliviado de que mi sobrino pudiera escapar de las ataduras moralistas que le han inculcado desde niño. Pienso que Draco tiene un porvenir menos incierto que el mío. Su carácter es mucho más fuerte que cuando yo tenia su edad.

El hombre dio algunos pasos alrededor de la muchacha mientras ella le escuchaba atentamente.

- Pertenecemos a un linaje de magos muy antiguo, con una serie de costumbres que hay que respetar, inclusive con la misma vida. Todos, de alguna manera, tenemos que sacrificar algo para acatar las reglas. Esa es la parte desagradable, la que hizo que yo me separara de mi familia.

La muchacha aguantó un momento la respiración. Ambos se encontraba solos en aquel pasillo pero el tema de la platica era demasiado delicado como para tratarlo de esa forma. Sin embargo, a Lethar parecía no importarle y que deseaba sacar a flote lo que estaba sintiendo.

- Sr. Malfoy.- dijo Hermione en voz baja.- ¿No cree que este asunto deberíamos dejarlo para otra ocasión?. No me siento muy cómoda hablando de su familia en medio del pasillo del Colegio.

Lethar sonrió de lado.

- Entonces hablaré sin rodeos. Señorita Granger, para mi es una total sorpresa darme cuenta de la atracción que siente Draco hacia usted... ¡Ah!. No me interrumpa Señorita Granger, realmente quiere saber lo que estoy pensando al respecto.

- No existe ninguna atracción entre...

- No estoy seguro de que usted la sienta pero él si.- dijo Lethar interrumpiéndola.

- No...

- Pude notarlo en el baile.- Aclaró inmediatamente.

Hermione guardó silencio.

- Si Draco le demostrara que es un hombre del que se puede confiar, ¿usted le permitiría llegar hasta su corazón?.- Preguntó el mago rompiendo el silencio.

La chica lo miró entre asustada y sorprendida. ¿Hasta donde quería llegar Lethar Malfoy con aquella pregunta?.

- Eso no va a pasar.- Contestó ella con frialdad.

Lethar asintió con la cabeza pero no pareció muy convencido.

- Talvez las cosas sean diferentes en el futuro.

- Yo no lo creo Señor Malfoy.- dijo Hermione tratando de mostrar seguridad.

El mago sonrió ampliamente y dio una caballerosa reverencia.

- Me despido Señorita Granger, tengo que ver al Profesor Dumbledore y me parece que este es el camino.

Hermione apenas pudo moverse para la despedida. Se encontraba totalmente desconcertada. Le parecía inaudito tanto atrevimiento del Malfoy y, sobre todo, en sus exageradas declaraciones sobre una 'atracción' por parte de Draco Malfoy. Era como si dijeran que la luna verdaderamente es de queso o que en las islas del pacifico cae la nieve.

Lethar se separó de ella en silencio pero no sin antes guiñarle como símbolo de picardía. Hermione apretaba muy fuerte sus papeles contra el pecho mientras pensaba en todo lo que había dicho aquel mago.

Aquella conversación le había exaltado más de lo normal y lo peor de todo es que en ese instante tenía un deseo totalmente desquiciante. De alguna manera u otra, deseaba encontrarse con Draco Malfoy en ese mismo momento.

---------

El viento soplaba con cierta intensidad. La presencia del otoño estaba latente en el extenso patio de Hogwarts. Varios de los estudiantes, ataviados con guantes y bufandas, se dirigían con entusiasmo hacia el campo de quidditch, donde se llevaría a cabo el juego de Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff.

En una sección se visualizaban los banderines con los colores de las dos casas, se escuchaban las porras para sus respectivos equipos y los aplausos animados de los estudiantes.

Harry y Ron sonreían nerviosos ante el publico femenino que les mandaban besos con la mano. Ginny observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido, no le era muy grato que el ojiverde tuviera tantas admiradoras en los últimos meses.

El semblante de Harry denotaba vergüenza pero a su vez preocupación, un sentimiento que no podía ocultar tan fácilmente a su mejor amigo: Ron Weasley.

La curiosidad embargó al pelirrojo, quien no se hizo esperar para preguntar.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede Harry?.

Harry volteó a mirar a Ron y trató de sonreír sin éxito.

- Hay algo que le preocupa a Hermione.-dijo con cierta seriedad.

Ron frunció la nariz.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?.

- Ha estado con la mirada perdida casi toda la mañana, ni siquiera parece estar dándose cuenta de lo que esta haciendo.

- Exageras Harry, Hermione siempre se preocupa cuando los exámenes se aproximan.

- Creo que esto es algo diferente.

Ron le dio unas palmadas a Harry.

- Yo no veo la diferencia.

El moreno permaneció callado, era obvio que Ron no poseía el don de observación como él. Era inútil hacerle ver que su mejor amiga estaba pasando por alguna crisis y, lo peor, es que no sabia de que se trataba para ayudarla.

El silbato de la Profesora Hooch los hizo reaccionar, dando aviso al comienzo del juego. Los Gryffindor eran los que vitoreaban con más animo sin importarles los abucheos de las serpientes.

Blaise Zabini, Charles Meredick y Zoe May lanzaban letreros de humo verde con textos nada consoladores para el equipo de los Leones. Draco Malfoy observaba todo sin ninguna diversión reflejada en su rostro.

Draco, como capitán del equipo de quidditch, debía estar atento a todas las posibles jugadas de ambos equipos pero su mente estaba bastante alejado del campo. El rubio buscaba con cierta ansiedad entre el publico el rostro de una muchacha castaña.

El corazón del Prefecto latía apresuradamente mientras sus ojos grises revisaban con insistencia cada figura estudiantil. Era inaudito pero no podía evitar mordisquearse el labio con el solo hecho de recordar el beso que había robado a Hermione Granger días antes.

Las palabras de Irina Sands le resonaban en la cabeza. ¿Por qué ella tenia que inmiscuirse en sus asuntos?. El hecho de que ella anteriormente fuera su tutora no quería decir que ahora podía aconsejarle en su vida.

Sencillamente él no podía cambiar, ni deseaba hacerlo. Tenia su ideología y no creía en el destino ni en el amor ni en nada que se le pareciera. Era absurdo pensar en que él podía enamorarse y modificar el rumbo de su destino.

Sin embargo, sentía una extraña emoción en el pecho cuando pensaba en la posibilidad de tomar la mano de Granger o de volver a sentirla entre sus brazos, aunque en esta ocasión sin forcejeos.

No podía explicar lo que estaba sintiendo pero era extravagante y confuso, al mismo tiempo. Se trataban de emociones desconocidas pero que le provocaban chispas en la mirada. Sus delgados labios sonreían con solo imaginar una sonrisa de la joven Gryffindor dirigida hacia él.

- ¡ESTUPIDO!

Draco dio un respingo. La voz de Zabini le había hecho reaccionar y tuvo la oportunidad de ocultar su nerviosismo antes de que este se diera cuenta.

- ¿Viste lo que hizo el idiota de Ryan?. ¡El muy cretino dejó escapar la snitch!. Potter casi la atrapa y no ha transcurrido ni una hora de partido.- dijo el moreno con los ánimos encendidos.

Draco frunció el ceño. Obviamente no entendía ni una ápice de lo que estaba hablando su amigo.

- ¡Vamos Malfoy, no me digas que no lo viste!.

- Claro que es un idiota.- dijo Draco alzando una ceja pero sintiéndose torpe dentro de si.

Blaise apretó los puños mientras seguía atento al juego. Draco revoloteó su mirada unos segundos en el campo y volvió a su tarea de buscar a Hermione.

No la encontraba. Ella tenia que estar en las gradas, sabia que no se perdería un juego de los de su Casa, sobre todo cuando sus mejores amigos estaban jugando... pero ¿dónde estaba?. Sin meditarlo siquiera, Draco se levantó de su asiento, bajo la mirada extrañada de sus compañeros.

- ¡Hey!. ¿a dónde vas Malfoy?.- Fue la pregunta de Zabini.

- No te importa.- Contestó Draco con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Parkinson y May se susurraron entre si pero la mirada del prefecto las calló. Los ojos grises del muchacho relampaguearon enojados. Goyle y Crabble se miraron entre ellos pero nadie dijo nada. Únicamente Zabini parecía entender la actitud de su amigo de la infancia.

El rubio fue bajando las escaleras de las gradas con dirección al Colegio. Ya no le interesaba si ganaba Potter o no. Lo que quería hacer era ver a Hermione, hablar con ella. Buscar en sus ojos color miel la respuesta del porque su corazón palpitaba más rápido cuando la veía o porque su cuerpo temblaba ansioso por sentir su respiración en el rostro.

Sin embargo, pese al animo descontrolado, se detuvo. Sus ojos recorrieron a los alrededores y un escalofríos le cubrió.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estoy haciendo?!.- Exclamó Draco con molestia.

Sus puños se apretaron con fuerza y sus labios dibujaron una horrible mueca. Se sentía impotente y estúpido. Ya no deseaba ver únicamente a Hermione, deseaba besarla y sentir que ella le correspondía. Se estaba volviendo loco y las palabras de Irina Sands le golpeaban como miles de martillos en la cabeza.

¿Podía él enamorarse y ser correspondido?. ¿Podría conquistar el corazón de la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts?. Sus dedos pálidos se hundieron en su cabello rubio mientras trataba de respirar profundamente y de nuevo se dirigió al campo de juego.

- Definitivamente estoy loco.- dijo en voz baja.- ¿En que estabas pensando Malfoy?.

La respuesta no surgió de su mente para contestar a la pregunta sino que todos sus sentidos se detuvieron bruscamente. Por un momento el oxigeno no circuló por sus pulmones, de su garganta no pudo emitir ningún sonido y todo su cuerpo se negó a moverse.

Justamente en ese instante Hermione Granger se encontraba al pie de la escalera de las gradas de la Casa de Gryffindor.

¿Qué podían decir ambos muchachos?. ¿Hola?. ¿Un hola estaría bien?. No, por supuesto que no. Entre estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin no podía haber un simple hola, tenia que haber algo más como insultos, burlas y toda esa clases de cosas que lastiman.

Su trabajo era herirla, hacerla llorar, aprovechar el momento en que todos estaban en la parte superior y no los veían. Inclusive podía besarla y nadie se daría cuenta... todo podría ser tan rápido...

_"Efectivamente... podía besarla..."_

Hermione estaba sorprendida, no esperaba encontrarse a Draco en ese momento. De hecho, ella se encontraba viendo el juego o algo parecido pero no podía concentrarse, se supone que iría a la Sala Común a descansar y, posteriormente, pedirle disculpas a sus amigos por perderse del juego.

Ahora ella se encontraba ahí, a solas con el muchacho que no la dejaba en paz en sus pensamientos. Todos estaban arriba, nadie los vería... si ellos hablaban... nadie sabría.

- ¿Estabas mirando el juego?.

Hermione dio un respingo. No esperaba que Draco hablara, no de esa manera. Simplemente no pudo contestar, únicamente acertó a entreabrir sus labios. Draco, por su parte, estaba temblando. ¿cómo se había atrevido a preguntar aquella cosa?. Tenia que ser un retrasado mental como para hacer una pregunta así. ¿Dónde estaba el orgullo Malfoy?.

Sin embargo, pasó lo que nunca esperó que pasara.

- Si... estaba mirándolo.- Contestó Hermione mientras terminaba de bajar el escalón.

Draco estuvo a punto de decir: _"¿Estabas ahí?. Porque no te vi por mas que te busqué con la mirada"_ pero obviamente no iba a decirlo.

- Supongo que no pudiste soportar todas las atrocidades que está haciendo el equipo de Gryffindor, ¿verdad?.- dijo Draco con una sonrisa burlona.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿En que estaba pensando?. ¿Creyó que Malfoy le diría algo amable?. Con toda la dignidad posible, levantó el rostro y caminó en dirección a él pero no para decirle algo sino para irse hacia la escuela.

Justo cuando pasó a lado de Draco, la tomo de un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Hermione iba a replicar pero el chico no la dejó puesto que sus labios comenzaron a acariciar los suyos con desesperación.

La prefecta, por unos momentos, comenzó a empujarlo para evitar que este continuara besándola pero sus besos estaban embriagándola, la estaban haciendo perder completamente la razón. Draco se había apoderado por completo de ella.

Las manos pálidas del chico la tomaban con fuerza de la cintura mientras sus delgados labios saboreaban los suyos. Draco estaba completamente fuera de si, su corazón estaba desbordante de pasión y lo podía saber con el solo hecho de escuchar los latidos de su corazón.

Hermione cerró los ojos y se entregó a la deliciosa caricia. El chico estaba fuertemente complacido al ver que su 'victima' había sucumbido, que ahora ella estaba correspondiéndole, aunque no con la intensidad con que él lo hacía. Los besos de Hermione iban fuera de ritmo porque estos eran más suaves y pausados.

De pronto, unos gritos de estudiantes los asustaron y se separaron inmediatamente. Sus rostros se voltearon para no mirarse el uno al otro mientras trataban de investigar a que se debían esos gritos.

El partido de quidditch había terminado. Gryffindor había atrapado la Snitch Dorada.

Hermione no esperó a que Draco dijera una sola palabra, sus ojos miel estaba humedecidos por la vergüenza y la confusión. Como pudo, volvió a subir a la grada de su Casa. Draco apenas pudo moverse pero sabía que tenia que volver a encontrarse con los suyos para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

Estuvo a punto de caminar cuando visualizó a una figura que no esperaba encontrar. Su tío Lethar Malfoy estaba justamente al frente.

- ¡Hola!. – Fue el saludo del mago del Ministerio.

Draco se sintió un poco desconcertado. ¿Qué hacia Lethar en Hogwarts?. ¿Habría visto algo?.

- Tío Lethar.- dijo Draco con una reverencia tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

- Siempre tan ceremonial muchacho.- El mago le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y comenzó a guiarlo de camino a Hogwarts. Draco frunció el ceño.

- ¿Qué hace usted en Hogwarts?.- Preguntó sin rodeos.

- Vine por unos asuntos del Ministerio Americano, ya sabes, negocios con Dumbledore.

- No esperaba volver a verlo.

- Seguro que no pero ya ves que es todo lo contrario.

- ¿Estará mucho tiempo por aquí?.

- ¿En Reino Unido?. Solo hasta que se terminen unas negociaciones escolares entre el Colegio de Hechiceros de Salem y el de Hogwarts.

Draco desvió un poco la mirada. En aquel instante le vino el recuerdo de Granger. Apenas si podía creer que minutos antes la había besado igual que lo había hecho noches atrás.

- Te has sonrojado.- dijo Lethar mirándolo de reojo mientras ambos se dirigían al Colegio.

Draco dio un respingo. En seguida su mirada se tornó más fría.

- No es nada malo sonrojarse cuando se piensa en la persona que nos gusta.- Lethar sonrió satisfecho de ver el semblante de Draco.

- No se de que habla.- dijo el chico.

- Estabas pensando en Hermione Granger.

- ¡Shh!.

El muchacho se colocó un dedo índice en los labios.

- ¿Ha perdido la razón?. ¿Por qué me dice esas cosas delante de toda esta gente?.

Lethar miró por encima de su hombro mientras se acomodaba su capa.

- ¿Te refieres a estos estudiantes entusiasmados que solo tienen su atención al equipo ganador y que ni siquiera están escuchando?.

- Siempre hay alguien que escucha.- dijo Draco con cierto mal humor.

- Eso es cierto.- El rostro del mago se tornó serio.

Draco suspiró. Tenía una mezcla de sentimientos que le estaban ahogando y la presencia de su tío no le ayudaba, prefería estar solo para poder asimilar lo que había pasado con Granger. Era vanidoso por naturaleza pero... ¿Granger le había correspondido o fue su imaginación?. No quería hacerse ilusiones por algo así.

- No tengas miedo Draco.- dijo Lethar en voz baja y cuidando que solo el chico lo escuchara.- Tu padre no puede hacer nada para impedirlo. Si eso es lo que quieres, entonces hazlo.

- ¡Draco!.- Una voz se escuchó a lo lejos, impidiendo que él diera una respuesta.

Ambos rubios se detuvieron y dieron la vuelta para mirar quien había hablado. Blaise y Pansy se iban haciendo camino entre la aglomeración de estudiantes.

- ¿Dónde has estado?.- Preguntó Pansy con cierta agitación.

- Blaise, Pansy. Les presentó a mi tío: Lethar Malfoy.- dijo Draco haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de la chica.

Los ojos verdes de la bruja se abrieron sorprendida. Blaise reaccionó más rápido y con todo lo propio de un mago de su categoría, hizo una reverencia al pariente de Draco. Lethar contestó el saludo de la misma forma.

- No sabia que era usted pariente de Draco.- dijo Pansy con una de sus maravillosas sonrisas.- Es un placer.

Lethar sonrió aunque fingidamente.

- Ahora si nos disculpan.- dijo Draco con seriedad y caminando de nueva cuenta. Lethar le siguió el paso.

- ¿Qué significó eso?.- Preguntó Lethar sin mirar a su sobrino.

- No significó nada, solo que no quiero hablar con nadie.

- Aquella chica, ¿no es Pansy Parkinson?. Al muchacho lo reconocí, es un Zabini. ¿no es cierto?.

- Si.

- Debes sentirte muy solo, no parecen unos compañeros muy amigables.

- Son mis mejores amigos.- dijo Draco queriendo hacerle ver que no era nada de lo que él se estaba imaginando. Él no se sentía solo, ni necesitaba más amigos, ni tampoco deseaba el amor. ¡Solo quería que lo dejaran solo!.

Lethar se detuvo y Draco hizo lo mismo. Ambos magos permanecieron callados, los ojos verde-miel de Lethar recorrieron el rostro serio del prefecto de Slytherin. En el corazón sentía un grande pesar por la amargura de su sobrino. Justamente el chico se comportaba como alguna vez lo hizo y no quería que cometiera los mismos errores que él. Draco, por su parte, trataba de comprender la actitud del hermano menor de su padre, de aquel hombre que alguna vez apreció con todas sus fuerzas y que le inspiraba confianza y respeto.

Había una enorme brecha entre ambos Malfoy. Una brecha que contenía el orgullo, la frialdad, la ira. No había sido un problema entre los dos, había sido algo entre Lucius y Lethar pero eso estaba separándolos cada vez que se veían.

Los estudiantes caminaban a sus lados y algunos se preguntaban que hacia Draco con aquel hombre que tenia tanto parecido a él pero ninguno parecía notarlo. El silencio se prolongó e hizo que las palabras fueran más difíciles de pronunciar.

¿Cómo podía decirle Draco a Lethar que no deseaba volver a hablar con él?. No solo era porque había dado su palabra a su padre de que no lo volvería a hacer sino que cada vez que hablaban las cosas se tornaban más confusas. Lethar insistía demasiado en Hermione Granger y él no quería pensar en ella. Por algún momento solo deseaba que las cosas fueran un error y pensar que él estaba pasando por algún trance que lo estaba llevando a la locura.

Lethar reaccionó y con una débil sonrisa se despidió de su sobrino. Entendió sin palabras que el muchacho estaba confundido y que deseaba estar solo. Recordó que así se sentía exactamente a su edad y que, pronto, habría un momento de rebelión. Talvez no era el momento adecuado para Draco decirle lo que pensaba. En algún otro día lo platicarían.

Lucius Malfoy había hecho un excelente trabajo. Draco era un muchacho con serios problemas para expresar sus sentimientos. Podía comprenderlo, él mismo había sido así cuando más joven. Había perdido tantas cosas por la falta de valentía, por eso se había decidido por impulsar al joven Malfoy en elegir el modo de vida que más le gustara. No permitiría que Lucius le arruinara la existencia a su sobrino. Draco era el único pariente por el cual se preocupaba, porque sabia que en el fondo, el muchacho era otro.

Lethar no se dio cuenta que sus pasos le habían dirigido hacia el jardín de la Profesora Sprout y de pronto se vio admirando las diferentes clases de flores que crecían ahí.

En eso algo gris le hizo voltear a mirar a su costado. El mago sonrió al darse cuenta de la presencia de un gato con hermoso pelaje gris. El animal veía al rubio con el semblante sereno y eso le causo gracia al hombre.

- ¡Júpiter!. Júpiter, ¿dónde estás?.

Una voz femenina se escuchó a unos pasos de ahí. El gato no se movió al llamado de su dueña sino que comenzó a lamerse una pata.

- ¡Oh Júpiter, gato desobediente!. ¿No escuchabas mi llamado?.- dijo Irina Sands cuando surgió entre unas paredes con enredaderas y vio a su mascota.- Es hora de cenar.

El gato maulló e Irina se inclinó para tomarlo pero una presencia cerca le hizo detenerse. Sintió como alguna especie de frío y por alguna razón, no quiso voltear rápidamente a ver. De pronto, la figura comenzó a moverse hacia ella e Irina levantó su mirada hasta encontrarse con unos ojos verde-miel.

Las piernas de la Profesora, la traicionaron y estuvo a punto de caer al suelo sino fuera porque Lethar reaccionó con rapidez y la tomó en sus brazos.

Lethar estaba confundido, emocionado y a la vez desesperado. Frente a él, entre sus brazos, se encontraba la mujer que él había amado intensamente. A la bruja que él tanto buscó en mucho tiempo. El amor de su vida.

Irina Sands.

_Su_ Irina.

-------------

* * *

_Wah!,_ **Final del capitulo**. Como siempre, espero sus comentarios al respecto... y por favor... snif no me maten si el capitulo estuvo demasiado malo.

Bien, pues entonces nos vemos en el capitulo 22 y en la continuación de DRACONIS.

Jaina

**14/Noviembre/2004**

p.d. Mi cumpleaños se acerca... yujuuu! (solo 4 días más)


	22. Ante ti

**Hola!. Antes de comenzar este capitulo quiero darles las gracias a todas las personas que han estado esperando una actualizacion de este fanfic. La verdad es que ahora se me hace mucho mas dificil actualizar y todavia sigo estancada con Draconis (mi otro fanfic). En realidad no es por falta de inspiracion sino que mi trabajo se ha hecho mucho mas pesado pues ahora tengo otro tipo de responsabilidades, aunque eso no quiere decir que me olvide por completo de escribir. **

**Draconis ya esta casi a punto de concluir y no piensen que lo dejare sin un final (ya que muchas me han preguntado), solo les pido que tengan un poco de paciencia (sip, mucho mas de la que me han tenido hasta ahora.. ?por favor!).**

**Ahora con la actualizacion de Reverto Umquam espero que les guste aunque no prometo que sea un excelente capitulo. Creo que estaba pasando por un mal momento cuando lo escribi. (¡glup!).**

**Espero no tardarme mucho con la proxima actualización porque me parece que el anterior capitulo lo puse hace como 3 meses. Al menos espero tardarme siquiera unos 15 dias (solo espero que mi jefe sea mas comprensivo y no me involucre en mas proyectos de analisis de sistemas... jeje)**

**Gracias por su paciencia, por su cartas y sus tarjetas de felicitacion. La verdad que este fanfic no seria posible sin su apoyo. Tambien les comento que mi pagina esta siendo actualizada (una labor titanica puesto que no tengo mucho tiempo), asi que en eso tambien les pido mucha paciencia.**

**Gracias en especial a mi amiga Lumen, que nunca ha perdido la confianza en mi. **

**Un beso...**

**-Jaina-**

**28 de febrero 2005**

_p.d. Por alguna extraña razon ahora no me permiten poner guiones al principio de cada dialogo de mis personajes (comienza a fastidiarme esta pagina), asi que no tuve mas remedio que separlos y ponerlos en cursivas. Espero que lo entiendan._

* * *

**CAPITULO 22**

El tiempo se había detenido. En esos instantes no había mas sonido que el latir de dos corazones. Ambas miradas se fusionaron como una sola sin que sus labios pudieran moverse.

Irina temblaba sin poder contenerse. La presencia enérgica de Lethar Malfoy la estaba haciendo casi desvanecerse entre sus brazos. El mago la estaba sosteniendo porque sus piernas no respondían al llamado. Todo su cuerpo estaba erizado y sentía una fuerte opresión en el estomago.

Habían pasado ocho años desde que se vieron por ultima vez. Irina se había ido de la Mansión Malfoy días después de la iniciación de Draco en la Orden de la Pureza. Narcisa Malfoy había dado la orden de no requerir más sus servicios pues de ahí en adelante ella se haría cargo del resto de la educación del joven heredero.

Lethar no tuvo la oportunidad de redimirse ante sus ojos. Para Irina, él había aceptado un matrimonio arreglado por su hermano Lucius, sin saber que él se había negado y con ello, el destierro de la familia Malfoy.

Ahora Lethar la observaba completamente absorto, sin poder creer que frente a él se encontraba la mujer que había amado, por la que había dejado todo... aunque muy demasiado tarde. Recorrió extasiado el rostro pálido de la bruja. Jamás había olvidado el color verde esmeralda de sus ojos y la intensidad de su cabello negro. Su mirada ahora era mucho más profunda y melancólica.

Seguía siendo tan hermosa como el primer día que la conoció.

Talvez en otro momento, sus cuerpos habrían buscado la fusión de sus labios pero ambos estaban consientes de la realidad...

_"Y la realidad no era otra que estar separados... que el tiempo no había borrado las cicatrices del alma..._

_Que el amor... había sido olvidado en alguna parte..."_

En un estado de rencor, Irina se separó inmediatamente del Malfoy y se dio la vuelta para alejarse pero él la detuvo por un brazo.

_Irina...-_ Susurró con un nudo en la garganta.

La bruja entrecerró los ojos y apretó los labios, sin que Lethar pudiera ver este gesto. Su voz seguía siendo tan cálida como siempre. ¿Por qué la estaba haciendo temblar el sonido de su voz?. ¿Por qué deseaba darse la vuelta y mirarlo a los ojos?.

_Lethar, suéltame_.- Ordenó tan fríamente como pudo.

_No._

Irina tomó valor y volvió el rostro para mirarlo fijamente.

_Suéltame._

_Tenemos que hablar.-_ dijo en un tono que parecía a una suplica.

_Por supuesto que no hay nada de que hablar._

_Te marchaste de la Mansión sin decirme nada y..._

_No continúes...-_ dijo la profesora mientras se zafaba de la mano del rubio.- _No voy a hablar contigo sobre algo que pasó hace ya 8 años._

_Hay muchas cosas que hay que aclarar._

_¡Claro que no!.-_ Exclamó indignada.- _Ya han pasado varios años y tú tienes una responsabilidad, una familia,...-_ El labio inferior de ella comenzó a temblar.- _No iba a quedarme a ver como destruías mis esperanzas..._

_Escucha... hay algo que tú no sabes..._

_No quiero escuchar nada, Lethar_...- Los ojos verdes de la bruja se humedecieron.- _Hace tiempo que dejaste de ser alguien importante en mi vida y te pido que no vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra. No se que estás haciendo en Hogwarts pero sea lo que sea no intentes acercarte a mí._

Lethar apretó fuertemente los labios y tomó con firmeza los hombros de la bruja. Irina lo miró estupefacta pero pudo zafarse y dar unos pasos atrás.

_¿Qué haces tú en Hogwarts?.-_ Preguntó el mago.

_Soy profesora en este Colegio pero el motivo esta fuera de tu alcance saberlo_.- Contestó rencorosamente.- _Ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer._

Irina se dio la vuelta y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la salida del jardín. Lethar pareció inquietarse puesto que no deseaba que ella se marchara aun. Así que usó su última posibilidad de que ella le escuchara.

_¿Has hablado con Draco?.-_ Preguntó Lethar mientras desviaba un poco la mirada.

Irina lo miró desconfiada.

_No de la manera que yo quisiera_.- Contestó.

El mago dio unos pasos alrededor de la mujer y respiró hondamente.

_Entiendo que... estés enojada conmigo... pero... necesito hablarte sobre Draco_.

Esta vez la bruja frunció el ceño.

_¿A que has venido Lethar?. ¿Eres el mensajero de Lucius Malfoy y vienes a ordenarle al chico lo que tiene que hacer con su vida?. ¿Qué no ha sido suficiente con la tuya?._

_Las cosas no son como piensas Irina. Lucius y yo..._

_No, Lethar_.- Interrumpió la bruja.- _No pienses que puedes manipular la vida de los demás tal y como hace tu hermano a pesar de que se encuentra en otro país. Draco puede escoger perfectamente lo que le conviene y..._

_Te estás equivocando... yo..._

_Es más que suficiente para el pobre chico haber nacido en una familia como la tuya. No solo se satisface Lucius con manipular tu vida sino también quiere la de los demás_.- La mujer levantó una ceja.- _Pero te advierto que Draco no será una presa fácil, el muchacho tiene temple y además cuenta con algo que lo ayudará a decidir sobre su propia vida_.

_Mira no entiendo de que estás hablando, solo necesito que escuches..._

_Lo siento Lethar pero mi tiempo es limitado. Tengo clases en 7 minutos._

La profesora de adivinación respiró con profundidad y terminó por alejarse del mago sin que este intentara detenerla. Lethar sentía un nudo en la garganta y una amargura en la boca del estomago que estaba provocándole nauseas. De pronto, quiso correr tras de ella pero sabía que el encuentro había sido sorpresivo y por ahora, Irina se negaría a escuchar cualquier cosa que él dijere. Sabía perfectamente el daño que le había provocado, después de todo él la había sacrificado por un matrimonio arreglado que nunca se llevó a cabo pero eso era algo que ella aun no sabía al parecer.

Lethar tuvo que sentarse en una de las bancas del jardín bajo la mirada curiosa de algunos estudiantes que se preguntaban que hacía hablando con la Profesora de Adivinación. En aquellos instantes lo único que necesitaba era tiempo para pensar en lo que haría y ahora más que nunca buscaría la manera de estar más tiempo en Hogwarts además de buscar la manera de hablar con la bruja sin que esta se negara a escuchar.

De momento todo había sido tan inesperado que apenas podía creer que había visto a Irina Sands, la mujer a la que nunca había olvidado, a la que había perdido por estupideces.

En su cabeza se tejía una red inmensa de preguntas, cuyas respuestas tardarían en responderse pero sabía de alguna manera que aquel no iba a ser el único encuentro con la Profesora... tarde que temprano... volverían a verse y esta vez... ella tendría que escucharlo.

* * *

Draco llego a su habitación sin más animo que echarse sobre su cama para pensar. En otro momento habría pensado en las tácticas de quidditch vistas durante el partido pero ahora únicamente podía pensar en Hermione Granger. 

Ahora estaba más confundido que nunca, la situación se estaba saliendo de control y, lo peor, es que no estaba haciendo nada para detenerlo. Al contrario, parecía que él se estaba esforzando para propiciar cualquier tipo de encuentro.

Sabía perfectamente que lo que estaba sucediendo era completamente irracional e inaudito. Un Malfoy como él no podía darse el lujo de besar a una chica como Granger. No se trataba únicamente de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter o de una Gryffindor... mas que nada se trataba de una impura, _"una sangre sucia"_ como diría despóticamente.

Él, un descendiente de una de las familias más Puras de Reino Unido, había besado dos veces a una hija de muggles.

El solo recuerdo hizo que Draco sintiera un fuerte dolor en el estomago que lo hizo retorcerse sobre su cama. De pronto, un pensamiento lo llenó de temor¿Y si alguien los había visto?.

Draco pudo sentir como una gota de sudor frío recorrió su frente. El pensarlo era una estupidez pero no había porque descartarlo. Sería muy mala suerte que algún estudiante los hubiera visto y si había sido así debería estar haciendo todo lo posible por hacerle un nudo en la lengua o amenazarlo de muerte.

Si su padre se enteraba de todo lo que había pasado no solo se limitaría a hacerle un escándalo sino retiraría su nombre de todos los libros, documentos y árbol genealógico de los Malfoy. Obviamente eso significaba desheredarlo.

Draco, a pesar de ser considerado como un joven rico, aun no tenía lo suficiente como para pasar el resto de su vida sin preocuparse por el dinero. Era cierto que en Gringotts tenía una muy buena cantidad de galeones y ciertas propiedades pero lo mejor de la herencia sería al cumplir los 18 años y, posteriormente, a la muerte de su padre.

En la mente del Slytherin no había otra cosa que no fuera el dinero y el Poder. Eran dos palabras que rodeaban su enseñanza particular, eran los símbolos de su apellido.

Todo su mundo se vendría abajo si su padre se enterara de su conquista con Hermione Granger.

_¿Conquista?.-_ Repitió Draco quedamente mientras se acariciaba la frente_.¿Qué es lo que me está pasando?._

Definitivamente todo estaba saliéndose de control. ¿Sería posible que estuviera involucrándose sentimentalmente con Granger?. Probablemente se trataba de un capricho, de algún reto particular por demostrar que él era capaz de hacer lo que le viniere en gana.

Sin embargo, se trataba de una demostración absurda.

Draco dio unas cuentas vueltas en la cama, sin poder sentirse tranquilo un solo segundo. Cada vez que intentaba no pensar en Hermione Granger seguían apareciendo imágenes del beso, recordaba el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su cabello, la suavidad de sus manos y lo tibio que se sentía tener su cuerpo cerca de él.

_¡Demonios!.-_ Gritó Draco con furia.

El chico se levantó de la cama y dio un patada a un baúl. Realmente estaba perdiendo la razón y la paciencia. ¿Qué carambas estaba pasando con él?. ¿Por qué Granger parecía corresponder a sus besos y caricias?. ¿Por qué creía ver en ella un gesto de interés hacia él?.

Hubiera sido más fácil que ella lo golpeara o le reclamara pero la chica parecía estar tan confundida como él.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y se paró frente a un espejo. Definitivamente ya no era el mismo... algo estaba pasándole y no quería darse cuenta de la realidad.

¿Por qué tenia que negar que su interés hacia la joven Gryffindor había comenzado desde cuarto grado?. ¿Por qué no podía aceptar que sentía atracción por ella y que fantaseaba con poseerla?.

Blaise tenía razón. Él la deseaba, durante los últimos dos años había estado deseando saber como sería tener a Granger entre sus brazos. ¿Cuántas veces no pensó en decir o hacer alguna cosa que llamara la atención de la chica para que lo considerara mejor que los dos estúpidos que tenia como amigos?.

Efectivamente él había estado negándose a la realidad. Hermione Granger le atraía aunque estaba conciente de que eso no significaba estar enamorado de ella... eso era algo muy diferente... pero... ¿cómo podía saber si lo que sentía era amor o capricho?.

_Puede ser únicamente un capricho...-_ Susurró el Slytherin para si mismo.- _Talvez lo único que necesito es saber que ella esta muriendo de amor por mí para satisfacer esta egolatría._

Una mano pálida se internó entre los rubios cabellos del mago mientras este entrecerraba los ojos y respiraba con profundidad. A sus 17 años no había experimentado un sentimiento como el que estaba sintiendo, algo que lo descontrolaba por completo.

Sin más nada que decirse a sí mismo se dirigió a la Sala Común de Slytherin, donde seguramente estarían el resto de sus compañeros y amigos comentando sobre el juego de quidditch.

No se equivocó, ahí se encontraban sentados Blaise Zabini y Zoe May.

_¿Mucho mejor?.-_ Preguntó Blaise en cuanto vio al rubio.

Draco asintió ligeramente con la cabeza aunque miraba suspicazmente a Blaise, seguramente había algo escondido bajo las palabras amables del moreno.

_¿Te sentías mal Malfoy?.-_ Preguntó Zoe con un gesto de sincera preocupación.- _Yo te noté algo pálido e inquieto durante el juego._

_Estoy bien, gracias.-_ Contestó sin darle más importancia aunque en realidad lo único que más deseaba era salir inmediatamente de ahí.

_La hora de la cena será en pocos minutos Malfoy_.- Continuó hablando Zoe_.¿Deseas que te traigamos algo o..?_

_Iré directamente al Comedor May, no te preocupes._

_¿No crees que estás algo inquieto aún?.-_ dijo Blaise alzando una ceja.- _No has dejado de apretarte las man_os.

_Saldré a caminar un poco_.- dijo Draco al tiempo que se dirigía a la salida de la Casa de Slytherin.- _Les veré en el comedor._

_¿Qué le sucede?.-_ Preguntó Zoe a Blaise con el ceño fruncido en cuanto Draco estuvo alejado lo suficiente.

_Está algo preocupado_.- Contestó Blaise mirando fijamente hacia la puerta por donde había salida su amigo.

_¿Preocupado?. ¿Hay problemas con su padre?.¿Algo sobre el Ministerio?._

_No, chiquilla...-_ El chico miró a la joven oriental y le guiñó un ojo.- Son cuestiones más personales pero yo me encargaré de quitarle... ese peso de encima.

* * *

Hermione Granger se hallaba en un estado de preocupación total. Obviamente era muy difícil para ella ocultar el animo en el que se encontraba, sobre todo bajo el lente agudo de Harry que no dejaba de observarla. Ron estaba más excitado por el juego ganado que no se percataba de lo que le sucedía a su amiga, a su lado se encontraban Ginny y Neville, quienes comentaban entusiasmados la manera en que aplastarían a los Slytherin en el próximo juego. 

La mirada miel de Hermione estaba totalmente absorta en el tapiz rojo del centro de la sala. Obviamente no estaba analizando la textura y el bordado del mismo, en lo único en que estaba concentrada era su auto análisis.

¿Cómo pudo haber permitido un segundo beso de Malfoy?. ¿Cómo es que no tuvo la inteligencia y sobriedad mental necesaria para empujarlo, esquivarle o golpearlo?. ¿Alguien los habría visto?. ¿Qué pasaría si Harry o Ron se enteraran?. La sola idea hizo que se le erizaran los vellos de todo el cuerpo.

_¿Hermione?.-_ Se escuchó una voz a un lado de la chica que la hizo saltar de su asiento.

_¡Harry!.-_ Exclamó la joven mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho.- _Me asustaste._

¿_Por qué habría de asustarte?.-_ Preguntó el moreno mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella_.¿Estas preocupada por algo?._

_Por supuesto que no.-_ Contestó con toda la calma posible.

_Me parece que estas mintiendo_.- dijo el chico sin mirarla directamente.- _Desde hace días te noto algo extraña, ausente... y por lo general no eres así._

_Únicamente he estado pensando en los exámenes, Harry. La Profesora McGonagall ha dejado unas investigaciones sobre..._

_Detente...-_ La interrumpió el mago.- _Te conozco demasiado bien y tú nunca te has preocupado tanto por las clases de McGonagall. Hermione, eres la mejor de la clase y sabes que llevas el mejor promedio en toda la escuela. Mejor inventa una mejor excusa._

_Harry... yo...-_ Hermione bajó la cabeza avergonzada.- _No puedo decirte lo que pasa... son cosas... que... yo..._

_Entiendo.-_ dijo mirándola a los ojos fijamente_.¿Se trata de algún chico?. ¿Estas enamorada de alguien?._

_¡No!._ – Contestó asustada.- _Claro que no._

_¿Qué tiene de malo que te guste alguien?. Creo que es algo bastante normal._

_Pero es que._..- Hermione comenzó a tragar saliva.

_Si no quieres decirme_...- Harry se levantó precipitadamente.- _Esta bien._

_Harry... entiende._

_Entiendo_.- Dijo con una sonrisa.- _Somos amigos y comprendo que por el momento no te sientas lista para decirme algunas cosas, sobre todo cuando son cosas de chicas._

Hermione intentó sonreír pero no pudo. En el fondo le dolía mentirle a Harry, o al menos, no poder decirle toda la verdad. De alguna manera sabía que le estaba fallando como amiga por el simple hecho de sentir lo que sentía por su peor enemigo.

Podía mentir a los demás pero no a sí misma. Los conflictos sentimentales estaban a la orden del día y no era un asunto que se resolvería de la noche a la mañana. Recordaba con precisión cuando Irina Sands le dijo sobre que su destino estaba enlazado al de Malfoy, solo que ella era quien tenía la decisión final de llevarlo a cabo o no.

Con absoluta seriedad, comenzó a revisar los escritos que había hecho en la biblioteca por la tarde. Apenas los había acomodado decentemente después de haber tropezado con Goyle, tenía que revisar minuciosamente que las hojas no se hubieran dañado y que...

_¡No!._

Un gritó se escuchó en toda la Sala Común de Gryffindor, haciendo que los estudiantes presentes voltearan a mirar curiosamente a Hermione.

_No... no... no...-_ Decía Hermione insistentemente.

_¿Qué sucede Hermione?.-_ Preguntó Ron casi avergonzado por la actitud de su amiga.

_¡Han desaparecido!.-_ Exclamó.

_¿Qué pasa?. ¿Qué desapareció?._

_M-mi trabajo... Las hojas de mi trabajo para Snape... no están completas_.- Contestó la bruja con un temblor en el labio inferior.

Harry y Ron voltearon a mirarse.

_Esta tarde fui a la biblioteca a terminar mis escritos. El trabajo es para mañana, llevo dos semanas elaborándolo... estaba aquí. Yo recuerdo que todo estaba aquí._

Harry se acercó y la tomó de un hombro.

_Lo habrás dejado en la biblioteca._

_No pude haberlo hecho... lo tenía en mis manos hasta que..._

Hermione guardó silencio y un escalofríos le cubrió todo el cuerpo.

_Goyle.-_ Murmuró la chica.

_¿Goyle?.-_ Preguntó Ginny con la nariz arrugada.

_Tropecé con él, nuestras hojas se dispersaron y... probablemente..._

_El tomó las hojas de tu trabajo_.- Concretó Ron con cierta molestia.- _Habrá que ir con él para pedírselas._

_Y será tan amable que se las devolverá inmediatamente a Hermione_.- dijo Harry con un tono sarcástico.

Ginny dio un ligero golpecito en el suelo con el pie.

_Esto es serio chicos. Si Goyle tiene el trabajo de Hermione está perdido._

_Podemos pedírselo.._.- dijo Hermione insegura de lo que estaba diciendo.

_Exigírselo.-_ dijo Harry.

_O exigírselo violentamente.-_ El pelirrojo sacó su varita y gruñó.

Ginny bufó mientras Hermione se mordisqueaba desesperadamente el labio.

_Regreso en un momento_.- dijo la gryffindor dándose la vuelta. Harry caminó rápidamente hacia ella para detenerla.

_¿Qué piensas hacer?. No irás a buscar tú misma a Goyle¿verdad?._

_Seguramente estará con Crabble o Malfoy_.- dijo Ginny asustada.

_Tengo otra idea en mente_.- dijo Hermione con cierta seguridad.

_¿Hablarás con algún profesor?.-_ Intervino Ron.

_Eso es precisamente lo que haré_.

Los jugadores de Quidditch observaron a Hermione salir de la Sala Común. Harry tuvo la extraña sensación de que lo estaba a punto de hacer la joven bruja no era precisamente lo que había dicho.

* * *

Crabble y Goyle reían animosamente mientras se dirigían al Comedor de Hogwarts. La hora de la cena estaba a punto de comenzar y querían ser los primeros en probar una buena ración de sopa caliente. 

Goyle tenia una mirada un tanto maligna mientras agitaba un rollo de pergamino. Crabble apenas podía creer que en sus manos tenían el trabajo de dos semanas de la sabelotodo Hermione Granger.

_Seguramente no se ha dado cuenta que sus hojas se revolvieron con las mías.-_ dijo Goyle orgullosamente.

_Es tan estúpida_.- Añadió Crabble.

_Me gustará mucho ver su cara cuando se de cuenta que lo tengo y que no pienso devolvérselo._

_Vamos a decirle a Malfoy. Tendrá alguna buena idea con esto._

_No se donde se encuentra Malfoy_.- dijo Crabble con un gesto de preocupación.- _Me dijo Zabini que salió de la Sala Común sin mas compañía que la suya._

_Está muy raro. ¿Pasará algo con su padre?._

_No tengo la menor idea. Recuerda que no suele decirnos nada acerca de su familia._

_Solo a Zabini...-_ dijo Goyle.

_Ellos son amigos desde hace muchos años... aunque recordándolo bien. Llevan los mismos años de amigos que nosotros de conocerlo._

_Pero Malfoy siempre es mas reservado con nosotros._

_Y siempre quiere hacerse pasar por muy listo._

_Mas listo que tú y yo.-_ dijo Goyle en voz baja como si temiendo que alguien escuchara su conversación.

_Pero no podemos hacernos a un lado. Mi padre dijo que era conveniente que siguiera cerca de Draco Malfoy._

_Lo mismo me dijo mi madre. Ella dice que mientras Lucius Malfoy este vivo, el poder de ellos no se acaba. Por cierto¿supiste las nuevas noticias de su participación en el Ministerio Francés?._

_Tengo entendido que unos 'viejos' conocidos le han dado mucha importancia._

_Es increíble que a pesar del derrocamiento de... tu-ya-sabes...-_ Goyle volteó a mirar asustadizamente a su alrededor.-_ la familia Malfoy siga tan rica como antes._

_Nosotros perdimos gran parte de nuestra fortuna._

_¿De que hablan tan secretamente?._

Una voz enérgica interrumpió a los dos Slytherin. Ambos chicos supieron inmediatamente de quien se trataba.

_M-malfoy...-_ Saludó Crabble nerviosamente.

¿_Dónde estabas?._- Preguntó Goyle secándose el sudor de la frente con la manga de su camisa.

_En ningún lugar_.- Contestó Malfoy mirándolos fijamente.¿_a dónde se dirigían?._

_Al comedor_.- Contestaron al unísono.

_Aun es temprano.-_ dijo Draco viendo su reloj de pulsera.

Ninguno de los chicos objetó nada. Goyle estaba tan nervioso que el rollo de pergamino de Hermione se resbaló de sus manos, llamando la atención inmediata de Malfoy.

_¿Qué es eso?.-_ Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

_¿Esto?. ¡Ah!. No lo vas a creer Malfoy pero es un trabajo de la sangre sucia Granger. Se trata de la Clase de Snape._

_¿Un trabajo de quien?._

_De la boba Granger_.- dijo Crabble con una sonrisa estúpida.

¿_Cómo lo consiguieron?_.- Draco tomó el pergamino y comenzó a examinarlo dándose cuenta que efectivamente era un trabajo para Snape y por la calidad y extensión del mismo se trataba de un trabajo de varios días.

_Tropecé con ella en la biblioteca y la muy tonta no se dio cuenta que se revolvieron algunos de nuestros pergaminos._

_Estábamos buscándote para enseñártelo._

Draco comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación en el estomago. No estaba consiente del motivo pero en el fondo sabía porque se sentía así.

_¿Qué harán con él?.-_ Preguntó.

_Aun no sabemos... ¿qué se te ocurre?.-_ Preguntó con ansiedad Crabble a Goyle.

_Quiero destrozarlo frente a las narices de Granger_.- Contestó.

Draco frunció el ceño y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para ocultar el enojo que lo estaba embargando. Crabble y Goyle parecían entusiasmados con la idea de fulminar el trabajo de la chica y esperaban una señal de su líder para ejecutar sus malsanos planes. Sin embargo, Draco no pareció reaccionar a como ellos pensaban.

El rubio de Slytherin continuó caminando en silencio, bajo la mirada extrañada de los dos gorilas. Ninguno de los dos entendía porque Malfoy reaccionaba de esa manera, no era muy común en él quedarse callado ante una situación así. Se suponía que tenia que decir alguna cosa hiriente en contra de Granger o dar las ordenes precisas para eliminar el rollo, pero a cambio de eso, lo único que hizo fue mantener fuertemente apretado aquellos pergaminos enrollados y continuar caminando hacia uno de los salones principales de Hogwarts.

Draco Malfoy se sentía fuertemente presionado. Obviamente estaba comportándose frente a sus compañeros de clase como un perfecto idiota pero tampoco deseaba hacer algo que afectara a la bruja que momentos antes había besado.

No podía seguir negando que ahora le afectaba todo lo que le afectara a ella pero no podía permitir que eso cambiara por completo su vida, ante los demás tenia que seguir siendo quien era.

Tenía que obtener el coraje de alguna parte de su ser porque si no lo hacía todo estaría en su contra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Sin embargo, su fortaleza se pondría a prueba justamente cuando frente a él se apareció Hermione Granger.

Hermione abrió los ojos más de lo normal cuando se dio cuenta que estaba frente a los tres alumnos de Slytherin que menos soportaba, uno de ellos tenía entre sus manos un rollo de pergamino que fácilmente pudo reconocer como suyo.

El deseo de sacar su varita y pronunciar una maldición fue lo primero que se le vino en mente pero al mirar fijamente a los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar.

_Eso es mío...-_ Fueron las palabras que pronunció Hermione Granger con toda la seguridad que pudo sacar.

Draco alzó una ceja ante las miradas divertidas de Crabble y Goyle. Hermione levantó la cara con su orgullo característico.

_¿Tuyo?.-_ Murmuró Draco.

_Devuélvemelo Malfoy_.- Ordenó.

El rubio sonrió de lado y miró retadoramente a la Gryffindor. En su interior, estaba disfrutando el encuentro, sabiendo que de una u otra manera la chica estaba suplicándole que le regresará el trabajo que tanto esfuerzo le había costado.

Hermione le sostuvo la mirada pero en su mente circulaban las inquietantes escenas de su beso con Malfoy aquella tarde en el juego de quidditch. No había pasado ni un día y ya tenía que enfrentarse al Slytherin. ¿Por qué justamente tenía que pasar todo eso?.

Crabble y Goyle murmuraban a Malfoy que destruyera ante los ojos de la bruja los pergaminos. Hermione trataba de mantenerse serena aunque en realidad ya comenzaba a desesperarse. Malfoy parecía disfrutar el momento aunque podía notar un extraño brillo en su mirada.

Obviamente la joven no entendía la situación que estaba viviendo el Slytherin. Por una parte él deseaba acercarse a ella, devolverle su trabajo y ser recompensado con un beso pero su imagen ante Crabble y Goyle imponía mucho más que sus deseos íntimos.

Draco Malfoy se acercó silenciosamente a la chimenea del salón en el que se encontraban. Hermione sintió que el tiempo se detenía, si el Slytherin destruía aquel trabajo estaría reprobada en la clase de Severus Snape.

Los ojos grises del chico se tornaron fríos y extendió el pergamino frente a la mirada horrorizada de la Gryffindor. Ambos corazones latieron mucho más rápido de lo normal. En aquel instante el silencio fue extendiéndose a un punto que llego hacerse eterno.

Poco a poco los dedos pálidos del Slytherin fueron abriéndose, dejando caer lentamente el trabajo de pociones de la joven Hermione Granger.

_

* * *

_**¡Ja!. ¿Que hara Hermione despues de esta accion.?... No se pierdan el prox. capitulo...**


	23. La locura que hay en mi

**CAPITULO 23**

Hermione Granger se llevo una mano a la boca para evitar gritar histéricamente. Draco Malfoy lo había hecho. El trabajo de varias semanas se estaba destruyendo por completo ante sus propios ojos. El fuego lo consumía lentamente sin que ella pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo. ¿Qué mas daba si ahora intentaba sacarlo de la chimenea?. De cualquier forma no iba a poder leer nada de lo que ahí estaba escrito.

Crabble y Goyle rieron a carcajadas mientras Draco observaba a Hermione con una cínica sonrisa. En ese momento a la bruja le dio ganas de matarlo. Su propia imaginación hizo que viera a Draco lleno de apestosos granos por toda la cara mientras se derretía por los pies. El llanto estuvo a punto de brotar pero el orgullo lo evitó.

Hermione apretó los dientes y puños. Miró a Draco de una manera que erizó al chico. El sabia que estaba muy molesta por el daño causado a su trabajo de pociones. Lo que había hecho era la declaración de una guerra contra la Gryffindor.

_- Tú... tú...-_ balbuceó Hermione presa de ira.

Draco tragó saliva pero inmediatamente comenzó a reír.

_- ¿Se habrá destruido?_.- Preguntó cínicamente.

Sus dos acompañantes le acompañaron en la risa. Solo Goyle se atrevió a hacer una mueca desdeñosa.

_- Creo que tendrás que hacerlo de nuevo_.- dijo Draco alejándose de la chimenea.- _Pero como dices que eres tan inteligente entonces no será un problema para ti. ¿cierto?._

_- Me las vas a pagar Malfoy.-_ Amenazó Hermione con un dedo.

_- No me señales, estúpida sangre sucia_.- dijo Draco con los dientes apretados.-_ Si te metes conmigo estarás en serios problemas._

_- ¿Y crees que me quedare de brazos cruzados por esto?._

_- ¿Y que piensas hacer?_.- Pregunto Draco con los brazos cruzados tratando de parecer lo más sereno posible.

_- Solo ten mucho cuidado Malfoy. Hasta ahora no me has conocido en realidad._

Draco sonrió de lado.

_- Solo fanfarroneas Granger. No tienes las agallas para pelear conmigo, mucho menos para atacarme traidoramente. Tu propia conciencia y tu papel de Gryffindor no te deja hacer ese tipo de cosas._

_- No solo los Slytherins pueden ser malévolos y traidores_.- dijo Hermione con voz lúgubre.- _Recuerda que ha habido uno que otro Gryffindor capaz de hacer cosas que hasta te pondrían los cabellos de punta._

Los gorilas tragaron saliva pero a Draco pareció no afectarle nada de lo que dijo Hermione.

_- Me das sueño, sangre sucia_.- dijo el prefecto fingiendo bostezar.

La actitud del chico embargó a Hermione de más rabia de la que ya tenia. Metió su mano en un bolsillo y sacó su varita pero se encontró con que Draco había sido tan rápido como ella. Solo Crabble y Goyle estuvieron lentos para sacar las suyas.

_- Cobarde.._.- dijo entre dientes la chica.- _¿Necesitas a estos dos idiotas para enfrentarte a mi?._

Draco entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de fastidio.

_- No necesito a nadie para ganarte un duelo. Eres tan patética que hasta coraje me da perder mi tiempo contigo._

_- No debiste quemar mi trabajo Malfoy_.- Los ojos de Hermione comenzaron a humedecerse pero la chica apretó la quijada para evitar que las lagrimas fluyeran.

_- Y tú no debiste entrar a territorio Slytherin. Ahora paga las consecuencias..._

Hermione levantó su varita. Draco hizo lo mismo. Crabble y Goyle desesperados lanzaron un hechizo. Dos rayos de luz azul cayeron con rapidez sobre el cuerpo de la bruja. Esta cayó inconsciente en el suelo haciendo un sonoro ruido.

Malfoy abrió mucho más los ojos, miró a Hermione con una mezcla de sorpresa y confusión porque la chica estaba parada justamente en el mismo sitio. El hechizo no había tocado un solo cabello de la Gryffindor. El hechizo había rebotado en el cuerpo de Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

La Señora Pomfrey agitaba malhumorada una poción. El cuerpo de Pansy se encontraba en una de las camillas de la enfermería. Tenía el rostro azul y el cabello verde. Gracias a Merlín que la Slytherin estaba inconsciente porque habría sido un golpe muy duro para su ego el verse como estaba. 

Draco Malfoy se encontraba a su lado. Estaba preocupado pero no por el estado de su mejor amiga sino por lo que había pasado entre Hermione y él. Ante los ojos de la chica, él era más despreciable todavía.

Pansy gimió un poco. Pomfrey se apresuró a darle una cucharada de la poción pero no hizo que reaccionara por completo. La prefecta continuo durmiendo.

_- ¿Por qué siempre tienen que estarse metiendo en líos?._- Replicó la señora Pomfrey.- _No basta únicamente con los accidentes en clases y quidditch sino que además tienen que jugarse bromas pesadas entre ustedes._

El rubio no contestó nada sino que hizo una mueca. La Señora Pomfrey era una de las pocas personas de Hogwarts que él respetaba. Además ella siempre lo había curado de todos las heridas que le causaban Potter y el quidditch.

Mientras la Señora Pomfrey salia de la enfermeria Draco se dispuso a acercarse a una repisa donde habían varios frascos. No leía las etiquetas, ni siquiera estaba interesado en ellos, simplemente su mente paseaba por cada gesto y movimiento de una prefecta de Gryffindor.

Con un suave movimiento sacó de uno de los bolsillos interiores de la capa un rollo. Aquel era el verdadero trabajo de pociones de Hermione. No lo había quemado, todo había sido un truco viejo. Lo que Hermione había visto quemarse fue otro rollo que él llevaba consigo y se trataba de garabatos de la clase de Herbología.

El chico sonrió débilmente. Sabia que Hermione debía estar odiándolo, llorando o buscando como loca en la biblioteca todos los libros que había consultado. Había sido verdaderamente maligno de su parte el haberle hecho creer que había destruido su trabajo pero ahora no había marcha atrás. El no se lo entregaría, no podría hacerlo. ¿Dónde quedaría su dignidad como un Malfoy?.

_- Además se lo tenia merecido... ¿cierto?.-_ Murmuró Draco.

Pero él sabia que no era así. Hermione no había hecho nada malo. Lo único malo que había hecho esa tarde fue que ella le correspondió sus besos y que en ese instante él quisiera irla a buscar y abrazarla con fuerza, aunque eso le costara unas bofetadas. Sus labios se humedecieron, sus manos temblaban. Estaba volviéndose loco por ella, había un sentimiento que desbordaba y que ahora ya no podía detenerlo.

¿De que se trataba?. ¿Amor¿Pasión¿Deseo?. Desde cuarto grado se había sentido levemente atraído por ella pero a veces lo olvidaba cuando recordaba sus orígenes. Ya habían pasado tres años desde eso. Ahora que la veía sentía por ella algo extraño, simplemente no podía retirar los ojos de su persona.

Hermione se había mostrado tan valiente y decidida en el momento de la chimenea. También se había visto como toda una persona diplomática el día del baile de brujas. Era la mejor estudiante del Colegio. A veces era muy orgullosa, engreída y terca. Tenia la personalidad justa para atraerle. No le gustaban las mujeres que se mostraran solicitas a limpiarle los zapatos ni que no tuvieran un cerebro para tomar decisiones. Hermione Granger era justamente la mujer que necesitaba, que anhelaba como compañera... pero se trataba de una impura.

¿Y ahora que haría con los pergaminos de Granger?. La diversión ya había pasado y ahora no le pareció gracioso tener ese trabajo en sus manos. El mismo se encargaría de buscar a la bruja pero eso era algo que no iba a hacer, ni por mucho que estuviera interesado en ella.

La puerta de la enfermeria se abrió. Blaise Zabini entró en compañía de Zoe May. Draco los miró fijamente, sobre todo a Blaise. El moreno dio un vistazo a Pansy que descansaba tranquilamente en su camilla. Zoe abrió sus orientales ojos más de lo normal al ver el color de piel de su amiga.

_- ¡Pero que estupidos son Crabble y Goyle!.-_ Exclamó horrorizada.

Blaise sonrió burlón. Le causaba un poco de gracia que Pansy Parkinson estuviera con el color de piel azul.

_- Parece una especie de sirena_.- dijo Blaise sonriendo ampliamente.

A Draco pareció darle gracia y se acercó donde Pansy. Zoe fue la que miró con indignación a Zabini.

_- Esto no va a quedarse así.-_ dijo Zoe.-_ Esa estúpida va a pagar lo que hizo._

_- Ella no hizo nada.-_ dijo Draco con aire distraído.

Blaise levantó una ceja y volteó a mirar a su amigo. Draco frunció el ceño al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

_- Granger provocó a Crabble y Goyle._- Agregó.- _Pobre Pansy... si se viera como esta de fea le daria un infarto._

El chico moreno rió pero más que nada por el esfuerzo inminente de Draco de fingir ante los ojos de ellos. Zoe talvez se tragaba el cuento pero él no. Sabía demasiado de Draco como para no darse cuenta de que el muchacho estaba muy interesado en Hermione Granger.

La Señora Pomfrey entro a la enfermería con Severus Snape. El Jefe de la Casa de Slytherin se veía bastante irritado y al ver a Draco le hizo una seña con uno de sus dedos. El rubio no tuvo mas remedio que dirigirse hacia él. Zoe y Blaise se quedaron a un lado de Pansy que parecía estar reaccionando.

_- ¿Puede decirme Señor Malfoy como fue que la Señorita Parkinson logró obtener ese color azul en la piel?.-_ Preguntó con los ojos fijos en los grises de Draco.

_- Todo se debió a un accidente.-_ Contestó Draco con tranquilidad.- _Estábamos Crabble, Goyle y yo probando hechizos. Desafortunadamente Pansy se cruzo en nuestro camino._

_- ¡ARGHH!.-_ Una grito retumbó por todo la habitación. Draco y Severus supieron en ese instante que Pansy Parkinson ya había recobrado la conciencia.

_- ¡Cálmese Señorita Parkinson!._

_- ¿Pero que me ha pasado!_ .- Exclamó Pansy fuera de si.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y espero el veredicto de Snape. El Profesor no parecía muy complacido pero el hecho no había pasado a mayores y por lo tanto no tenia caso seguir haciendo preguntas a Malfoy.

_- Esta bien Señor Malfoy pero le sugiero que busque un lugar mas apropiado para probar sus hechizos_.- dijo Severus.

El prefecto asentó con la cabeza. Severus miro de reojo a Pansy y a los demás lanzando un bufido. El hombre se alejó de ahí con paso apresurado. Draco siguió su ejemplo, se marchó de la enfermería sin despedirse de sus compañeros. Estaba de mal humor, no había cenado y estaba enojado por lo de Granger.

Caminó sin pensar a donde iba. Inconscientemente sus pies lo dirigían de regreso a las mazmorras y no se daba cuenta de las personas que pasaban a su lado. Algunos le hablaban pero Draco ni se inmutaba. Estaba tan presuroso por llegar a su habitación que no se percató que alguien lo esperaba al final del pasillo.

Draco frunció el ceño e hizo una mueca de fastidio. Irina Sands lo miró con cierta altanería y con paso ágil se acerco al chico que parecía estar a la defensiva.

_- Hoy no... hoy no_.-dijo Draco en voz baja sintiendo que el estomago se le revolvía.- _Mi humor esta bastante pésimo como para que esta mujer me hable._

_- Draco Malfoy.-_ Irina se cruzo de brazos.- _Necesito hablar contigo._

_- Ahora no puedo.-_Contesto no importándole ser descortés.- _Estoy cansado. No he tenido un buen día._

Irina se interpuso en el camino y lo miro fríamente.

_- Vas a tener que hacerlo porque si no te seguiré hasta las mazmorras.-_ dijo entre dientes.

El chico apretó los puños.

_- Irina...-_dijo Draco respirando profundamente.- _En verdad estoy cansado._

_- En estos días te creo capaz de hacer tanta maldad que te agota. Ya me han platicado de todas tus malas acciones._

_- No tratas de darme en estos momentos una cátedra sobre como debo comportarme con mi prójimo¿verdad?._

_- Me decepcionas._

_- Muy bien. Te decepciono tanto que te ahorro el hecho de que vuelvas a dirigirme la palabra.-_ dijo Draco con fastidio.

Irina siguió interponiéndose. Estaba dispuesta a no dejarlo ir. Algunos estudiantes pasaban por ahí y miraban a la profesora con curiosidad.

_- Draco, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablar contigo seriamente._

El chico la miro fijamente y se percato de un brillo en los ojos de quien fuera su antigua niñera.

_- Si hablo contigo entonces me dejaras en paz. Bien, estoy de acuerdo._

El muchacho hizo una seña con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar hacia otro pasillo. La mujer lo siguió a pesar de que no le había agradado la manera en que se dirigió Draco a ella. Ambos entraron a un salón vacío y que estaba levemente iluminado por los rayos de luna. Draco se sentó encima de una mesa e Irina tomó asiento en una silla frente a él.

¿_Que es lo que quieres de mi?.¿Porque tomas tanta importancia a lo que hago o no hago?.- _Pregunto Draco llevándose una mano a la cabeza.- _Es tan simple. No soy el mismo de antes. He crecido y ahora tengo otros intereses que no son los mismos a la edad de nueve años. Hay otras cosas aparte de una snitch, un perro o una bolsa de caramelos_.

_- Efectivamente Draco. Ya no eres el mismo.-_ La mujer respiro profundamente.- _Recuerdo que cuando vivía en la Mansión de los Malfoy las cosas eran ciertamente deprimentes pero tu proporcionabas una chispa a ese lúgubre lugar que hizo que mi estancia fuera mas larga de lo que pensé._

El Slytherin sonrió.

_- ¿Ya olvidaste a mi tío Lethar?._

La sola mención de ese nombre provoco una reacción instantánea en la mujer. Irina dio un respingo.

_- Siempre supe ese secreto.-_ dijo Draco mirando hacia al techo.- _Lethar y tú se veian a escondidas en la Mansión._

_- Pero ese no es el punto..._

_- Es importante mencionarlo. ¿No crees?. Una vez me confiaste que tenias el don de ver el futuro a través de los sueños. Pudiste haber haber visto tu propio futuro y saber todos los obstaculos que vendrian por querer casarte con mi tio._

_- No se trata de mi ahora. Eso ya paso. Lethar ha hecho su vida y no me interesa en lo absoluto._

Draco chasqueo la lengua.

_- ¿Porque entonces pienso que tu necesidad de hablarme del futuro tiene que ver con tu propio fracaso?._

_- Eres un engreido Draco Malfoy.-_ Los ojos verdes de Irina se clavaron fijamente en los del muchacho.- _Piensas que las personas son como tu. No todos buscamos el bien para nosotros mismos sino tambien para los demas. Lo unico que deseo es no verte convertido en un Lucius o un Lethar, que seas capaz de manejar tu propia vida y que pueda decidir lo que mejor te convenga._

_- ¿Y que sabes sobre mi conveniencia?.- _dijo Draco saltando de la mesa donde estaba sentado.- _No puedes aparecer 7 años después y decirme que mi vida esta mal. Soy feliz de la manera en que vivo. Soy rico, tengo un Nombre en la Comunidad Mágica a pesar de que mi Padre es señalado como un ex sirviente del Señor Oscuro. No necesito nada, lo tengo todo._

La profesora lo miro con una mezcla de sorpresa y disgusto pero no se dio por vencida.

_- Estas solo._

_- No estoy solo._

_- Claro que lo estas. Sin tu dinero y sin tu apellido no eres nadie._

_- No puedes decir algo asi. Especificamente tu eres nadie.-_ dijo Draco disgustado.-_ Antes eras mi niñera y ahora eres una profesora de un simplon colegio._

_- Puedes decirme lo que quieras Draco pero sabes que tengo razon._- Irina se levanto de la silla tranquilamente y miro a Draco con cierta frialdad.- _Tienes la habilidad de herir a las personas con lo que dices pero tus palabras conmigo no funcionan. Se como maquina tu cerebro y se lo que estas intentando hacer._

_- Solo dejame en paz.-_ Draco hizo una mueca. Estaba verdaderamente malhumorado y la platica con Irina no estaba llegando a ningun objetivo aunque sabia que la bruja de ojos verdes no se iria sin antes sentirse satisfecha.

_- Tienes razón en que no puedo aparecer en tu vida y decirte lo que tienes que hacer pero no es eso lo que pretendo. He visto como algunas vidas se pudren ante mis ojos sin que pueda hacer nada al respecto. Cuando te conocí considere que eras un chico excepcional y que llegarías muy lejos. Mis sueños lo vaticinaron pero el destino no es algo que este escrito en una tabla. El destino lo marca nuestras acciones. Tu destino ha cambiado mucho desde que tenias 9 años. Ahora es completamente distinto lo que te depara. Tu mismo estas buscando tu propia destruccion._

_- No me da miedo lo que dices._

_- Ahora no tienes miedo porque aun no vives lo que vas a vivir. He visto tus dos caminos Malfoy y desgraciadamente uno de ellos esta frente a tus narices pero no quieres tomarlo. Tu padre no puede manipular tu vida ni puede inclinarte hacia ideales de los cuales no crees._

_- ¿A que te refieres?. ¿Al dinero, al Poder?._

_- Al Amor...-_ Interrumpio Irina.

_- ¿El amor?. Yo no creo en el amor, Irina. El Amor es una ridiculez, un invento del hombre para disimular sus debilidades. No existe._

_- Existe en este momento en ti, Draco._

Draco sintió una leve agitación en el interior. Irina no era nada tonta. Ya seguramente se había dado cuenta de que él estaba interesado en alguien, en Hermione Granger.

_- Si insistes otra vez con eso de Granger..._

_- Tu la viste en sueños. Te lo mostré. ¿recuerdas?. Era ella, estoy segura que era la mujer con la que yo te veía en sueños. Tiene el relicario, ella viajo al pasado y te vio cuando eras un niño. Sabe la verdad con respecto a ti. _

_- Ella no sabe nada de mi.-_ dijo Draco sintiendo inseguro.-_ Jamas le ha interesado nada de mi._

_- Entonces ¿porque la he visto observarte?._

_- Dices tonterias._

_- Ella esta interesada en ti, tanto como tu en ella. Tu la necesitas y ella sabe que la necesitas. De alguna u otra forma buscan la manera de llenar un espacio que esta vacio. ¿Sabes porque hice ese hechizo en el relicario que te deje?. Porque no quería que la mujer que te haría feliz pasara a tu lado sin que supieras de quien se trataba. Curiosamente lo perdiste y fue a caer en manos de Hermione Granger._

_- Coincidencia._

_- Es tu destino pero tu decides si tomarlo o no._

_- Mi destino no es estar a lado de una impura._

Irina miro a Draco con amargura.

_- No cabe duda que tu padre ha hecho un buen trabajo contigo y seguramente tu madre debe estar orgullosa de que..._

_- Ten por seguro que si lo esta_.- Interrumpió Draco.-_ Y si se trata de decidir algo entonces decido que no quiero que me hagas creer que una simplona como Granger sea el amor de mi vida. _

_Entonces ya no tengo nada que decir._

_- Perfecto. Deja de interferir en mi vida y yo estare lejos de la tuya. Ya han pasado tantos años desde la ultima vez que me viste que ya debes darte cuenta que ese niño fallecio._

_- Fallecio en el momento en que te entregaste a la Orden de la Pureza._

Draco guardo silencio. No queria decir nada de la Orden, hacia tiempo que no hablaba de ello.

_- El mismo dia en que te hicieron la ceremonia.- dijo Irina mirando fijamente a la luna.- Fue cuando me di cuenta de la maldad que estaban a punto de enseñarte. Yo lo vi todo._

Draco se acerco a unos pasos y se enfrento a la mirada de Irina.

_- Vi cuando echaron sobre ti toda clase de hechizos y conjuros. Vi cuando juraste con tu propia vida seguir los estatutos de la Orden. Crees que por ser un Mago de Sangre Limpia estas por encima del resto de los demas pero un dia te daras cuenta que la sangre, raza o credo no dice nada en absoluto. Todos somos iguales, hechos de carne y hueso._

_- Eres una bruja de sangre limpia, deberias sentirte orgullosa de ello._

_- De lo que me siento orgullosa es de mis origenes, de quien fue mi padre y quien es mi madre pero no me importa si mis ancestros provienen de la linea directa de Merlin o de Gandalf. Simplemente eso es estupido._

_- La conversacion ha terminado Irina. Desde este momento te solicito que no vuelvas a mencionarme nada de lo que hemos hablado ahora._

_- De eso no te preocupes.-_ Irina lo miro burlonamente.- _Vas a ser tu quien me busque para hablar sobre tu futuro. en algun momento te cansaras de ser el monigote de tu padre y no querras verte en el mismo espejo que Lethar._

_- ¿Que tiene que ver mi tio en todo esto Irina?._

_- Lethar dejo a un lado sus verdaderos anhelos por seguir las ordenes de tu padre._

_- ¿Te refieres el haberte dejado?._

Irina sintió que la sangre le hervía. Si Draco trataba de lastimarla estaba casi a punto de lograrlo.

_- Eso no importa._

_- Te importa todavia. Sino no lo hubieras mencionado.-_ dijo Draco moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro.-_ Entonces creo que no sabes lo que paso con mi tio..._

_- ¿Saber que?._

_- Nada, olvídalo Irina.-_ dijo Draco sonriendo de lado.- _Buenas Noches._

Irina sonrio levemente a Draco y se dio la vuelta, dejo a Draco pensativo y solo en aquella semi iluminada habitación. El muchacho no sabia si sentirse tranquilo o mas malhumorado de lo que ya estaba. Irina en algun momento habia significado algo para él pero en esos momentos la verdad no le importaba lo que pasara con ella. Estaba mas preocupado por si mismo como para pensar si ella volvia hablarle o no.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Draco salió del salón para dirigirse a las mazmorras pero vio en su reloj que era momento de hacer la ronda nocturna. Eso fastidio mas al rubio, lo único que necesitaba era su cama y cerrar los ojos para adentrarse al mundo del sueño.

La mala suerte perseguía a Draco puesto que al subir unas escaleras se dio cuenta que venia Hermione Granger con dos libros gruesos bajo el brazo. Definitivamente no era su dia. Había visto tantas veces a Hermione que ya se estaba cansando.

El muchacho paso a su lado sin dirigirle la palabra y lo mismo hizo ella, sin embargo ambos se miraron fijamente. Cuando ya estaba unos pasos fuera del alcance de Hermione, Draco se detuvo, respiro profundamente y agito la cabeza.

_- ¡Maldita sea!.-_ Murmuro.-_ ¡Estoy harto de todo esto!._

_- Yo también estoy harta_.- dijo una voz detrás de el.

Draco se volteo. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en unos ojos color miel. Hermione habia dado la vuelta para reclamarle.

_- ¡Demonios!. No estoy de humor para tonterias, Granger._

_- Me importa muy poco tu estado de animo esta noche, huron._

_- No... me llames... así.-_ dijo con la cara encendida.-_ Ademas ya veo que llevas tus libritos para hacer de nuevo la tarea. Se supone que eres la mas inteligente de Hogwarts. ¿Puedes hacerlo o no?._

Hermione lo miro con repugnancia. Todavia no podia creer que aquella tarde en el juego de quidditch ella se estuviera besando con él. Definitivamente tenia que estar hueca del cerebro para fijarse en un idiota como Malfoy.

_- Puedo reportarte con la Profesora McGonagall por lo que hiciste._- dijo Hermione.

_- ¿Todavia no lo has hecho?. ¡Me sorprendes!. Eres la luchadora implacable de la rectitud y el orden. ¿No se supone que debiste desde un principio reportar mi mala actitud?_

Efectivamente era cierto. Hermione podia haber hecho la acusacion desde el primer momento pero no lo hizo. Draco quiso saber porque.

_- ¿Quieres pelear Granger?._

_- No perdere mi tiempo contigo._

_- Entonces ¿a que regresaste?._

_- A obligarte a que tú me hagas la tarea._

_- ¡Por supuesto que no!._

_- Entonces Snape lo sabra y estaras en peores lios._

_- Haz tú el trabajo estupida._

_- ¡Imbecil!. No te tengo miedo._

Draco perdió el control ante esto ultimo. Se lanzo sobre ella y le cubrió la boca a Hermione para que esta no pudiera gritar. Los libros cayeron a los lados y el ruido puso nervioso al chico. Hermione intento zafarse pero él ejerció mas fuerza sobre ella. La estaba lastimando pero eso no le importo. Estaba molesto con la actitud de ella y queria hacerle entender que no debia meterse con él. No con Draco Malfoy.

De pronto sus rostros quedaron tan cerca que sus respiraciones chocaban salvajemente. El mago sintió que la sangre le hervía y que un cosquilleo le cubría todo el cuerpo. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los de ella y sus miradas peleaban por el orgullo y la dignidad. Draco queria someterla, enfrentarse a él tenia una consecuencia. Granger tendria que saberlo.

Mas Hermione no se doblegaba, seguia luchando para zafarse de él. Se sabia más inteligente pero Draco era más fuerte. Tenia que pensar en algo, rapidamente en algo...

Pero sucedio lo inesperado...

Draco Malfoy habia llegado al punto de la desesperación y comenzó a besarla.

Hermione se resistía, lo empujaba pero la tenia fuertemente aprisionada contra la pared. Luego la tomo de la cintura y sus manos recorrían su espalda y acariciaban sus cabellos. La chica insistía en alejarse pero no se lo permitían. Los besos eran una mezcla de necesidad y poderío. Para Draco, los besos de Hermione eran necesarios. Sentía algo por ella. Fuera amor o cualquier cosa, existía un sentimiento.

_No podía ser amor... no era amor..._ Pensaba el muchacho.

Los besos continuaron y hubo un momento en que Draco la dejo de besar y la abrazo con una desesperación que la chica se quedo estupefacta. Su pálido rostro se escondió entre el cuello y cabellos de la prefecta de Gryffindor. Ella no supo como responderle. El beso de por si era algo inaudito entre ellos. Ahora un abrazo de esa manera era como una pesadilla.

Draco fue soltándola y la miro directamente a los ojos. Hermione hizo lo mismo e hizo un gesto que sorprendió e intrigo al chico. Se humedeció los labios.

Sus frías manos la tomaron de la cara y sonrió de una forma que estremeció a Granger.

_- Estoy loco... ¿sabes?.-_ dijo en voz baja.

Hermione aguanto la respiración. El sonido de la voz de Malfoy era irreconocible.

_¿Sabias que cada vez que te veo me dan ganas de tomarte como ahora y besarte hasta que ya no pueda mas?._

_- No entiendo que..._

Draco coloco un dedo en los labios de Hermione para hacerla callar.

_- No hables. No necesito que hables ahora. En estos momentos ni yo se quien soy. Mañana volveré a decirte sangre sucia cuantas veces sea necesario._

Hermione apretó los dientes y miro a Draco con cierto temor. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando a Malfoy?. ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con ella también?. Esa misma tarde se habían besado en las gradas de Quidditch y habían estado también en otras ocasiones tan cerca como ahora.

Volvió a besarla pero esta vez Hermione le correspondió. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y sus cuerpos se acercaron para sentirse el uno al otro. Hermione soltó las manos de Draco y buscó su cuello, con sus dedos acariciaba su rubio cabello. Draco la tomo de la cintura y enredaba sus dedos entre los rizos de ella.

Los minutos transcurrieron sin que ninguno de los dos pusiera un alto a lo que estaban haciendo. Había una necesidad en esas dos almas. Una necesitaba calidez y la otra buscaba donar esa calidez.

Draco fue quien se apartó. Hermione lo miró avergonzada. Las mejillas del chico estaban rojizas pero a pesar del nerviosismo tuvo el temple para sacar de entre su túnica el rollo del trabajo de Hermione.

La bruja apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos y quiso pedir una explicación pero Draco se lo impidió.

_- No me agradezcas nada_.- dijo Draco.- _No lo hago porque desee sino porque en estos momentos estoy bajo un hechizo que no comprendo._

_- Es que... ¿cómo?._

Draco volvió a besarla. El cerró los ojos pero ella no. Hermione estaba nerviosa, asustada y tan confundida que no supo que hacer.

_- Si piensas que cambiare mi actitud hacia ti estas equivocada._

_- ¿Que es lo que estas haciendo?.-_ Pregunto Hermione empujando al joven.- _¿Te has vuelto loco?. ¡Alguien puede vernos!_

_- Es ronda y no debe pasar nadie por aqui a excepcion de prefectos como nosotros._

_- De eso es precisamente de lo que estoy hablando._

Draco se cruzo de brazos y observo a Hermione con interes, poniendo mas nerviosa a la chica.

_- ¿Que haces?_

_- Estoy analizando que es lo que me atrae de ti.-_Contesto.

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron mas de lo normal.

_- ¿Porque correspondes mis besos Granger?._

Hermione guardó silencio. ¿Que podia responder?. El chico sonrio de lado y respiro profundamente. Ella quiso sonreir pero la escena en la que se encontraba era bastante perturbadora. Talvez si fuera con otro chico la situacion seria distinta pero estaba hablando con Draco Malfoy. Todo era tan complejo.

_- No lo quemaste_.- dijo en voz baja mientras miraba el rollo que tenia en su mano.

_- Solo queria asustarte_.- Contesto de igual modo.

_- Conseguiste mas que eso._

_- Entonces... tiene que haber un modo de deshacerlo._

Draco la tomo de la cintura y la observo detenidamente. Hermione tenia un fuerte conflicto interior, una parte le gritaba que lo empujara y otra que se quedara. ¿A que tenia que hacer caso?.

_- Esto es tan extraño...-_ Murmuro Hermione cerca del oido de Draco.

_- Talvez sea un sueño, Granger. Entonces tendras que disfrutarlo porque esto no se volvera a repetir._

_- No quiero que se repita._

_- Lo mismo deseo. No quiero que vuelvas a cruzarte en mi camino.-_ dijo Draco entre besos.

Hermione cerro los ojos y se entrego a un beso intenso y calido por parte de Draco. La conversacion habia sido tan absurda tanto como el beso que se estaban dando. En si... ¡Todo era absurdo!.

Las voces de unas personas los separaron. Hermione miro nerviosa hacia donde habia oido esas voces. Volteo a ver a Draco pero este ya habia desaparecido por uno de los pasillos. Ahora ella se habia quedado sola, en aquel pasillo solitario y con unos libros tirados en el suelo.

Hermione trago saliva cuando vio que se trataba de unos prefectos de Ravenclaw. Los chicos saludaron a Hermione pero uno de ellos se dio cuenta que la bruja estaba palida y casi temblando.

_- ¿Te encuentras bien Hermione?.-_Pregunto Sam Luthor.

_- Estoy bien. Si, gracias.-_ Contesto guardando sus pergaminos en uno de sus bolsillos.

_- Aqui estan tus libros_.- dijo Belle Fixed estirando sus brazos para entregarlos.

_- ¿Segura que estas bien?. Podemos acompañarte a la enfermeria._

_- Gracias, estoy bien._

Los Prefectos de Ravenclaw miraron fijamente a la chica pero esta les sonrió para darle más confianza. Poco a poco ellos fueron alejandose hasta que llegó el momento en que se quedo sola de nuevo.

Hermione dio algunos pasos pero ya no sabia a donde dirigirse. Estaba nerviosa, confundida y emocionada. Draco no habia quemado su trabajo y ahora se lo habia devuelto. La besó una vez más y ella le correspondió. ¿Que estaba pasando?. ¿Que iba a pasar con ellos dos?.

**_¿Realmente estaba enamorandose de Draco Malfoy?._**

* * *

**Hoy 25 de Abril, por fin pude actualizar... Wow!**

**No se si este capitulo sea interesante o si haya logrado satisfacerles pero solo les comento que es el comienzo de la verdadera relacion entre Hermione y Draco. Pienso que Draco fue muy maligno en este capitulo y que ademas se sabe que el tipo esta totalmente confundido.**

**Sus sentimientos hacia Hermione se iran definiendo con el paso del tiempo pero por ahora seguiremos viendo al mismo egoista de siempre. La situacion entre Lethar e Irina no acaba y todavia se sabra mas acerca de esta bruja. **

**Draco tambien guarda sus secretos y ha estado a la defensiva de Irina porque sabe que ella es la unica que puede descubrirlo. **

**Proximamente aparecera Lucius Malfoy y habra mas participacion de Harry, Ron y el Señor Weasley. Tambien habra mas participacion de Blaise Zabini. Recuerden que este chico esta interesado en Hermione.**

**Quiero darle las gracias a todas ustedes por la paciencia y por continuar mandandome correos. Tambien agradesco que me anexen en su msn y espero que no se molesten si algunas veces tardo en contestar un poco.**

**Por cierto que todavia mi pagina web todavia sigue fuera de linea. Esta en mantenimiento.**

**Espero sus comentarios con respecto a este capitulo.**

**Muchas gracias!.**

**-Jaina-**


	24. Solo te quiero para mi

**CAPITULO 24**

Se trataba de una mansión en ruinas, cuyas pinturas y candelabros estaban cubiertos de telarañas y polvo. En las anchas y enormes puertas se encontraban talladas en la madera figuras fantasmagóricas que parecían suplicar. Había una escalera, que era custodiada por dos escalofriantes gárgolas. En uno de los ventanales se podía ver el cielo oscuro, manchado de nubes grises que opacaban la luz de la luna. Draco apenas podía soportar el inmenso frío que residía en el lugar. De su boca salía el vapor del aliento, poniendo en claro que no se trataba de un frío normal. Había una presencia, algo que no pertenecía al mundo de los vivos… ¿o él no se encontraba en el mundo de los vivos?.

Draco no sabia que estaba haciendo exactamente en ese lugar. Solo recordó haberse levantado de la chimenea para irse a dormir y ahora se encontraba en esa mansión a la que nunca había visto. Se escuchaban murmullos. Personas que repetían constantemente su nombre y que parecían advertirle del intenso peligro en el que se encontraba.

No lo decían en el idioma convencional. Eran palabras en latín y francés. Draco tuvo miedo porque no sabía lo que estaba pasando. Un gran nudo se hizo en su garganta cuando sintió el piso comenzó a temblar y de en medio de la estancia surgió una sombra.

Draco se quedó paralizado cuando la sombra tomó figura humana, poco a poco comenzó a materializarse hasta que se notó que estaba totalmente cubierto con una capa. Parecía que no caminaba sino que se deslizaba.

La figura extendió los brazos y dejó ver sus manos pálidas. Probablemente había sido un humano y ahora quería comunicarse con Draco.

El chico comenzó a seguirlo a pesar del miedo que le calaba los huesos. Algo en él le decía que debía seguirlo porque encontraría la respuesta del porque se encontraba ahí. Subieron las escaleras y las gárgolas emitieron un chillido que hicieron que Draco se tapara los oídos. La figura se dio la vuelta y señalo a lo alto de la escalera.

Draco continuó pero lejos de encontrar algún pasillo lo que encontró fue una explanada al aire libre. Había llegado al techo de la mansión. El viento soplaba con tal intensidad que la túnica se ondeaba.

El cielo comenzó a engrisecerse y las nubes se tiñeron de rojo. Draco sintió que aquello estaba mal y que debía huir cuanto antes. La figura se interpuso y el prefecto ordenó que se hiciera a un lado pero no le hacia caso. Intento pedir ayuda pero… nadie podía escucharlo… ni ayudarle.

No había varita ni polvos mágicos. Solo eran él y la figura. Draco exigió que se mostrara, que le dijera que era lo que deseaba de él. La figura pareció reírse y luego fue dirigiendo sus manos hacia la capucha de su capa.

_"Draco Malfoy, hijo de sangre pura. Estas a punto de recibir el castigo por desobedecer".-_ dijo la figura en una serie de ecos.

_- ¿Qué he hecho yo para recibir tu castigo?.-_ Preguntó Draco retrocediendo.

_- Tu sangre será maldita y tu alma jamás encontrará la paz. Vagaras por el mundo con tu carne hedionda. _

_- Tú no puedes hacerme eso… ¡No existe una justificación!. _

_- Si que la hay Draco Malfoy…. _

Draco comenzó a respirar agitadamente mientras la figura dejaba ver su cabello rubio platinado. Los ojos grises de aquel ser miraron al prefecto con odio. Draco apenas podía creer lo que veía.

Era él mismo. Solo que su rostro era más demacrado, sin vida.

_- Tu corazón me pertenece Malfoy… no puedes sentir. _

El otro Draco levantó su mano y dejó visualizar al verdadero Draco un órgano palpitante. Era un corazón que latía. Este comenzó a latir más rápido hasta que comenzó a arder en llamas.

El joven gritó con terror. Un remolino de viento lo envolvió donde recibió cientos de punzadas por todo el cuerpo. Sus piernas ya no pudieron soportar la fuerza con que lo empujaban por lo que salió disparado para caer en un lago.

Draco intentó nadar hacia la orilla pero sus fuerzas no se lo permitían. Algo comenzaba a jalarlo hacia el fondo por lo que desesperado intentó nuevamente moverse. Las sombras de la noche se arremolinaban a su alrededor formando un marejada que lo arrastraron al fondo. Casi podía sentir que su corazón dejaba de latir.

Pero justo cuando creía no haber esperanza para salvarse sintió que unas manos lo tomaban de las suyas y lo jalaban al exterior. Draco dio una bocanada de aire cuando estuvo en la superficie y buscó anhelante la orilla. Justamente ya se encontraba ahí. Levantó su rostro hacia quien lo había salvado.

Un halo de luz azul cubría a Hermione Granger, quien lo miraba con intensa tristeza. Draco temblaba de frío y de miedo. Levantó su pálida mano para tocar uno de los dedos de la chica pero no pudo.

_- Eres tú… -_ dijo Draco entrecortado_.- ¿Por qué tú?. _

Hermione entrecerró los ojos y ladeo la cabeza. Su túnica era limpia y resplandeciente lo que le daba una imagen más angelical.

_- Porque tú me necesitas Draco Malfoy… _

_- Yo… _

Draco cayó al suelo haciendo un sonido hueco. Abrió los ojos asustado y encontrando un poco de alivio al darse cuenta que se hallaba en la biblioteca. Su primera preocupación fue saber si alguien lo había visto en semejante posición. Al parecer se había quedado dormido mientras leía una carta de su padre.

No había más nadie cerca. Era un fin de semana próximo a las vacaciones de navidad no muchos estudiantes pasaban sus ratos libres en una biblioteca.

El chico acomodó la silla y comenzó a recoger sus cosas, encontrándose con la carta que Lucius le había enviado desde Francia.

Su progenitor esperaba que pasara las vacaciones de invierno en Paris, Francia. Al parecer habían muchos planes alrededor de su persona. Draco temía que uno de ellos fuera algo que no quisiera hacer. Era clásico en su padre obligarlo a hacer ciertas cosas que él creía innecesarias aunque por su carácter rebelde hacia caso omiso algunas veces.

Para el rubio era un verdadero problema tener que viajar hasta Paris sin el lujoso carruaje mágico al que estaba acostumbrado. Desde la caída de Voldemort hubo algunos cambios en las costumbres de los magos de la alta sociedad, sobre todo en aquellos cuyas familias eran sospechosas de haber trabajado para el Señor Oscuro.

La familia Malfoy se sometió a un incesante juicio que encabezo el Señor Weasley. Estaba seguro de que encontraría todas las pruebas necesarias para culpar a Lucius de trabajar para el Señor Oscuro puesto que la atestiguación de Harry Potter no era suficiente para enviarlo a Azkaban. Sin embargo, Lucius fue demasiado precavido y en su tiempo se encargo de eliminar todo aquello que le culpara. Todo eso Draco lo sabía perfectamente.

Con cierto malhumor por la vergüenza de haberse caído de la silla mientras estaba dormido el joven prefecto guardo la carta en su libro y salió de la biblioteca.

En muchas ocasiones se decía a si mismo que la posición de los Malfoy en la Sociedad ya no tenia el mismo valor que antes. ¿De que valía tener millones de galeones en el banco si no podía viajar cuando se le antojara y tenia que seguir guardando un cierta apariencia?. Familias como los Malfoy estaban siendo vigiladas constantemente por el Ministerio.

Los Malfoy seguían siendo ricos y algunos todavía los respetaban pero ya no con el mismo temor y sumisión. Las personas seguían tratándolos pero era obvio que buscaban hallar algo para su beneficio. Nada era real, todo era una farsa. ¿Por qué su padre había tenido que trabajar para Voldemort?. ¿Por qué en aquel juicio consideraron que su presencia en Inglaterra podía ser peligrosa y por ello lo exiliaron?. Aquello era como una mancha en el apellido Malfoy independientemente de lo que tuvieran en Gringotts.

Ahora su deber era perpetuar el apellido Malfoy. Demostrar al mundo que familias puras como la de ellos no estaban acabadas por las nuevas leyes a favor de los muggles e hijos de muggles. Necesitaban seguir llevando sus mismas tradiciones y propias reglas de no matrimoniarse o relacionarse con alguien que no sea sangre pura…

_"Sangre pura"…_ pensó Draco. Hermione Granger no era sangre pura y él la había besado.

Pensó inmediatamente que necesitaba aire fresco y dio vuelta para dirigirse hacia el patio principal. Talvez sus ideas se acomodarían si pudiese respirar el aire de la fría mañana invernal.

En cuanto el aire tocó la punta de su nariz quiso estornudar pero con una de sus manos enguantadas la tocó y cesaron las ganas. El patio del colegio estaba casi desierto, la mayoría de los alumnos estaban en sus respectivas salas comunes o en el comedor.

En esos instantes Draco se sentía terriblemente vacío. Su sueño había sido tan extraño y escalofriante que lo confundía. Sabía que algo como eso podía pasar si pasaba por alto cualquiera de las reglas de la Orden de la Pureza, tal parecía que era una advertencia de su subconsciente.

Desde el ultimo encuentro con Hermione no dejaba de pensar en ella e inclusive hacia todo lo posible por no encontrársela, mirarla o alguna cosa que pareciera que él estaba interesado en ella. No estaba seguro si también la bruja hacia lo mismo porque no la miraba pero de alguna otra forma percibía que ella se encontraba en la misma situación.

Una relación entre ellos seria una locura. Más por parte de él que de ella. Su posición lo llevaba a rebajarse, a verse envuelto en un grave problema familiar y a tener que enfrentarse a una pequeña pero importante sociedad que aun veía con malos ojos una relación entre un puro y una impura.

Sacudió un poco la cabeza. Decidió que lo mejor era adentrarse a las orillas del bosque para escapar mentalmente a otro mundo donde no existiera Hermione Granger. Sus ansias por verla estaban incrementando y un cierto ardor en sus labios le indicaba que moría por volverla a besar.

Se detuvo buscando apoyo en un árbol. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando?. Estaba cayendo en las artimañas de la bruja de Gryffindor. Él no podía fijarse en ella, estaba prohibido. Su juramento a la Orden de la Pureza lo llevaría al castigo o… muerte.

La Orden de la Pureza no existía como tal pero sus miembros seguían vivos. Él fue la última generación en someterse a sus estatutos. Mientras esa gente siguiera viva, se encargarían de que sus aun miembros cumplieran lo que con sangre firmaron.

Una ola de escalofríos cubrió su cuerpo. Eso significaba que si los amigos de sus padres se enteraban de algún romance con una hija de muggles estaría en graves aprietos. Aunque su padre estuviera en otro país no significaba que no tuviera las maneras para castigarlo. Lucius siempre conseguía lo que quería… y él representaba el último intento por recuperar la honorabilidad de los Malfoy.

Escuchó unas pisadas y eso lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Draco volteó a mirar para identificar a la persona que le habia interrumpido. Un gesto de mal humor se dibujó en su rostro en cuanto identificó a la más pequeña de los Weasley: Ginny.

La bruja al verlo se detuvo aunque su mirada no era de temor sino de rencor. Draco le devolvió el mismo sentimiento y por unos minutos se demostraron lo que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

_- ¿Qué haces aquí?.-_ Preguntó en tono despectivo Draco.

_- Eso no te importa Malfoy.-_ Contestó entre dientes la chica.

_- ¿No sabes que es peligroso caminar a solas por esta parte del bosque?. Pudiera ser que nunca regreses sana y salva en tu patetica sala comun de Gryffindor._

La chica torció la boca.

_- No me das miedo Malfoy. El patético eres tú que aun quieres revivir tus tiempos de gloria. Ahora nadie tiene temor de que tu mortifago padre Lucius vaya a sus casas a matarlos._

_- No menciones el nombre de mi padre en tu sucia boca Weasley.-_ dijo Draco con los ojos chispeantes de odio.

_- Tienes razón Malfoy. Me ensució nada más con mencionarlo._

_- ¿Crees que porque tu padre tiene un lugar privilegiado en el Ministerio te hace intocable?. No me retes Weasley porque aun no me conoces._

_- Si te conozco. Personas como tú solo inspiran más lastima o risa que miedo.-_ La chica se cruzo de brazos.- _No intentes hacerte el interesante conmigo porque yo se que no eres capaz de enfrentarte cara a cara. Solo podrías ganarme con una de tus trampas o con ayuda de tus gordinflones amigos. _

Draco sacó su varita y apuntó a Ginny. La pelirroja no se dejó intimidar e inmediatamente sacó la suya. Ambos se miraban con mucho odio. Draco sentía que la sangre le hervía pero una voz lo hizo temblar, no de miedo… sino de nervios. Era la voz de Hermione Granger a sus espaldas.

_- Si mueves uno solo de tus músculos Malfoy voy a convertirte en una rata de alcantarilla.-_ dijo la joven prefecta.

_- Me debí imaginar que una Weasley no andaría sola. Tiene que venir acompañada de la otra indeseable Granger_.

Hermione apretó con fuerza su varita. ¿Cómo era posible que momentos antes ella estuviera pensando en sus besos y miradas?. Seguía siendo tan prepotente y ruin que siempre. Lo que hubiera pasado entre ellos no era más que una alucinación.

_- ¡Callate Malfoy!.-_ Exclamó Ginny.

_- ¿A ti quien te mete estupida?._

_- Una palabra más Malfoy…y te lo advierto._

Draco se giró para ver a Hermione frente a frente. El chico apenas pudo disimular su sorpresa al ver el gesto de orgullo en la joven que la hacia verse atractiva. Su cabello estaba amarrado con un moño pero algunos cabellos se escapaban por sus orejas. El color marrón de su suéter le resaltaba el color miel de sus ojos. Todo en ella se veía perfecto.

Hermione sintió un poco de temblor en las piernas pero no se dejó dominar. Permaneció de la misma forma para que el rubio no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba nerviosa.

_- Somos dos personas, Malfoy.-_ dijo Ginny alzando una ceja._- Apenas puedes con una, así que baja tu varita y lárgate_.

_- A mi una Weasley no me da ordenes.-_ dijo volteando a mirarla.

_- Entonces no queda más remedio que reportarte con el Jefe de Casa por molestar a otro alumno y amenazarlo con la varita.-_ Amenazó Hermione.

Draco la miró fijamente y su brazo fue bajando. Ginny miró la escena con cierto recelo, no confiaba con que Malfoy obedeciera a Hermione. Seguramente había alguna trampa pero la joven pelirroja se habia equivocado. Esta vez Malfoy había decidido no pelear contra ellas.

Sin embargo, los ojos de Draco no ocultaron su resentimiento hacia la pequeña Weasley. Hermione permaneció unos segundos callada antes de que le hiciera una seña a Ginny de que se marcharan de ahí.

_- Salúdame al inútil de tu hermano… Weasel…-_ dijo despectivamente.

Ginny lo miró fijo y apretó un poco los labios antes de decir algo.

_- Ese inútil según dices te ganó en una partida de ajedrez el curso pasado… Malfoy. _

Draco dio un paso al frente pero Hermione se interpuso.

_- Ni te atrevas a acercarte a Ginny, Malfoy. _

_- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan metiche?. ¡Quítate!. _

El muchacho la hizo a un lado con brusquedad pero Hermione tiró de su capa. Ambos perdieron el equilibrio y rodaron cuesta abajo.

_- ¡Hermione!.-_ gritó Ginny asustada.

Draco tuvo la suficiente rapidez para tomar a Hermione de la cintura y evitar que se estrellara contra un árbol. Rodaron por varios minutos entre la nieve, golpeándose contra pequeñas rocas y matorrales secos.

Cuando se detuvieron Hermione quedo encima de Draco. El muchacho se hallaba inconsciente y con la frente sangrante. La chica se hizo a un lado y trató de levantarse pero tenía el cuerpo adolorido. Por un instante lo miró y se preguntó si estaba vivo o muerto. Hermione se acercó mientras se quitaba un guante para tomarle el pulso. Si estaba vivo, solo estaba desmayado.

La chica notó que la herida en su frente no dejaba de sangrar. Con la punta de su capa intentó limpiarla pero una mano la detuvo.

_- ¿Qué intentas?.-_ preguntó Draco con los ojos entrecerrados.

Hermione se asustó, quiso zafarse pero Draco la tomó con más fuerza y la atrajo hacia él.

_- Tienes el cabello alborotado y mojado por la nieve…-_ dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

La bruja frunció el ceño confundida.

_- ¿Te asustaste_?.- La voz de Draco sonaba insinuante.

_- Suéltame Malfoy. _

_- ¿Estabas preocupada por mi?. _

_- Te digo que me sueltes. _

_- O talvez solo querías asegurarte de que tu peor enemigo estaba muerto y que por fin te dejaría en paz. _

_- ¡Claro que no!. _

Draco sonrió ampliamente y le quito del cabello algunos pedazos de nieve.

_- Si nos quedamos aquí cogeremos una pulmonía que ni los brebajes de la Sra. Pomfrey nos podría ayudar_.- dijo sentándose

_- No te entiendo_...

_- Antes de que llegara la molestosa de la Weasley pensaba en ti.-_ dijo Draco temiendo ser un poco atrevido con estas palabras.

_- No entiendo que es lo que te esta pasando ni que me pasa a mi. _

_- Tampoco yo lo se pero de una cosa estoy seguro… _

_- ¿De que…? _

Hermione no pudo terminar la frase. Draco se hallaba besándola con una necesidad increíble. La chica no se apartó, ni siquiera lo intentó. Hermione rodeo su cuello con sus brazos. Malfoy la rodeo de la cintura sin importar que estuvieran congelándose por la nieve. Ambos estaban sumergidos en una nube que les encegaba la razón.

_- Malfoy…-_ Susurró Hermione.

_- No digas nada…-_ dijo entre besos.- _No rompas el momento. _

_- No es normal… no entre nosotros.-_ La bruja se apartó un poco y lo miró fijamente a los ojos.

_- Entonces¿qué sugieres?. _

_- Que esto no vuelva a pasar. _

_- La última vez dijimos eso. _

_- No volverá a pasar.-_ dijo insegura la chica.

_- Yo no creo tener la voluntad suficiente para no besarte. _

_- Es que… _

_- No es necesario que ninguno de los dos tenga que hacer algo con respecto a nuestras vidas. No hay que cambiar nada, no hay que exigir… solo es vivir el momento. _

La chica negó con la cabeza.

_- Tú me odias. Soy una impura. Siempre estás molestándome por ser hija de muggles. _

_- ¿Si me importara ahora crees que estaría besándote? _

_- No se que pensar… si los demás se enteraran… _

_- Nadie tiene porque enterarse… ni tus padres, ni los míos, ni tus estupidos amigos… _

Hermione se levantó enojada. Le había molestado que Draco se expresara así de Harry y Ron. Además ¿de que demonios estaban hablando¿de una relación a escondidas¿con Malfoy¿con el hijo de un mortifago?

_- Esto no va a pasar. _

El muchacho se levantó también y con un brazo se limpió la frente donde tenía un hilo de sangre.

_- Entonces no me queda mas remedio que hacer una cosa_… -dijo con los ojos grises fríos.

_- No puedes amenazarme… _

_- Vas a aprender a tenerme miedo, a desearme,… a amarme. No importa lo que hagas ahora pero nadie rechaza a un Malfoy. _

La joven prefecta tragó saliva. El Slytherin parecía muy seguro de si mismo y no espero ni ninguna contestación por parte de ella. Con los puños apretados se dio la vuelta y la dejó temblando por el desconcierto y el frío.

_- ¿Amarlo?.-_ Repitió la chica_.- ¿Como voy a poder amar a alguien como él?. ¿De que demonios estaba hablando?. _

_- ¡Hermione!. ¡Hermione!._ – Escuchó unas voces a lo lejos.

La chica levantó la mirada y se dirigió a donde se escuchaban las voces. Ya no hizo el intento por ver a donde se había ido Malfoy. Su único interés ahora era regresar con sus amigos y no pensar en lo que había ocurrido.

_- ¡Aquí estoy!. _

_- ¡Hermione!. ¿Estas bien?.- _Preguntó Harry preocupado.

_- Si. _

_- ¿Dónde está ese malnacido?.-_ Preguntó Ron con los ojos chispeantes de ira.

_- Se ha ido. Todo esta bien. No se preocupen. _

_- Pensamos que te pudo haber pasado algo… Hermione, me asustaste mucho.-_ dijo Ginny casi llorosa.

_- Estoy bien_.- La bruja sonrió para tranquilizarlos a todos.

_- Ginny nos contó que ese idiota estuvo molestándolas. Solo deja que lo encuentre y… _

_- No, yo no creo que sea necesario hacer esto más grande Ron. _

_- ¿Seguro no estás herida?.-_ Harry la examino de uno de sus brazos.

_- Solo me duele un poco la cabeza pero en general todo esta bien. _

Ron y Harry la miraron recelosos mientras Ginny casi lloraba por los nervios de pensar que a su amiga pudo haberle pasado algo mas grave. Nadie se pregunto que le había pasado a Draco, si estaria herido o no.

Mientras regresaban a la Sala Comun de Gryffindor Hermione no dejaba de pensar en las palabras de Draco Malfoy. El Slytherin habia sido muy osado en amenazarla de esa forma y sobre todo en volverse a besar. Ahora estaba consiente de que entre los dos había una atracción y que el rubio parecía no darse cuenta del peligro.

Por una parte ella no quería negarse a vivir un momento de felicidad a lado del Slytherin pero no estaba segura de que fuera a ser totalmente feliz. Pensaba si Draco había organizado una trampa o algo pero le parecía absurdo. Un joven mago como él no se atrevería ni en broma a relacionarse con una hija de muggles pero al parecer el sentimiento era mucho más fuerte que toda razón. Draco Malfoy sentía algo por ella y al parecer también ella se encontraba en la misma situación.

A su vez, Draco también pensaba que lo que había pasado había sido una locura pero pese al sueño que había tenido momentos antes no le importo volver a sentir nuevamente los labios de Hermione. Lo único que podía tener en mente era que ella sintiera algo por él, talvez como ahora se daba cuenta de que sentía por ella.

No podía estar seguro de que fuera amor pero era "algo". Draco se detuvo frente a la entrada de las mazmorras y sonrió con cierta complicidad. No le importaba el maldito sueño, no le importaba la Orden de la Pureza, ni sus padres, ni ninguna otra cosa.

_- ¡Al demonio con todo eso!.-_ Exclamó el chico para sí.- _Es ahora o nunca_.

* * *

El reloj comenzó a tocardoce campanadas. Con tranquilidad, una mujer encendió una rustica estufa y puso a calentar una pequeña tetera. Estaba acostumbrada a beber un poco de té antes de mediodía, era una especie de ritual desde que tenía 16 años. No sabia porque pero eso la relajaba y la preparaba para armonizar con el resto del mundo.

Su apariencia era serena, con un brillo de inteligencia en sus ojos verdes. Su cabello oscuro estaba adornado con unas delgadas mechas blancas que delataban su edad. No pasaba de los 55 años pero su físico aparentaba un poco menos. Parecía una de esas personas que participaban en la vida sin queja alguna, con el optimismo y dinamismo activos.

Gretel Sands era una mujer con la sabiduría de alguien de 70 años, motivo suficiente para que Albert Sands se enamorara de ella mientras hacia una expedición en la selva negra de Alemania. Desde el momento en que la vio supo que aquella mujer de cuerpo menudo y cabello negro intenso era la mujer de su vida. Pasaron algunos años para que la relación se consumara en matrimonio y que de ello naciera una hija.

Albert había sido una auror activo en el Ministerio Británico. Fue un hombre entregado al trabajo y participaba por todos los medios en el derrocamiento del terror que infundía Lord Voldemort. Por algo Albert Sands había decidido que su esposa e hija permanecieran en Alemania, a salvo de las atrocidades de los mortifagos. Sin embargo, Albert no tuvo la misma suerte. Murió a manos de un mortifago mientras trataba de salvar a unos muggles.

La bruja se colocó unos anteojos para hojear con melancolía un álbum de fotos. En una de ellas estaba Albert. Era un hombre alto, de aspecto amigable y cabello algo rojizo. En esa foto se encontraba abrazando a una mujer de cabello rojo intenso, a su lado se hallaba otra mujer de mirada distraida y ropas extrañas.

Gretel no había conocido en persona a ninguna de las dos mujeres. Una de ellas era un familiar de Albert y la otra se trataba nada menos que de Sybill Trelawney. Ella sabia que el hermano de Sybill le habia salvado la vida en una ocasión a Albert y desde ese entonces se hizo buen amigo de la familia Trelawney. Albert siempre estuvo interesado en las Artes que estudiaba la en ese entonces joven Sybill pues sabia que su pequeña hija podia tener el don de premoniciones.

Irina siempre había tenido sueños desde niña, muchos de ellos nada comprensibles pero sabia que esos sueños mostraban un futuro que podía ser cambiado por el rumbo de las acciones. Su padre la instaba a leer sobre las ciencias de la adivinación pero la joven bruja no parecía interesarle lo que podía ver porque muchas veces participaban personas que no tenían que ver con ella.

Gretel no sabia de donde podía haber heredado Irina el don de la premonición pero era muy probable que fuera por parte de la familia de Albert. Ella sabia muy poco de ellos porque su esposo siempre tuvo miedo de llevarlas a Inglaterra y que las conocieran. Era tiempos de oscuridad y Lord Voldemort estaba en la caza de las familias mágicas.

Ahora se encontraba en tierras extranjeras. Era la primera vez que viajaba a Reino Unido. Irina y ella habían decidido establecerse en Escocia . Gretel había sido profesora de música en Alemania y ahora estaba interesada en continuar con dicha actividad pero había estado tan ocupada mudándose que no se había dado el tiempo para anunciar sus servicios.

El sonido de una campanilla motivó a Gretel a dejar el álbum de fotografías en una mesita. Con un gesto de extrañeza se acercó a abrir la puerta preguntándose quien podría ser el visitante.

_- ¡Buenos dias!.-_ Saludó cordialmente el Profesor Dumbledore.

La mujer parpadeó unos instantes y posteriormente sonrió.

_- ¡Profesor Dumbledore!. Que agradable visita.-_ Saludó Gretel con su marcado acento alemán.

_- Me encontraba cerca y decidí hacerle una visita._

El mago entró con cierta solemnidad a la casa de la madre de una de las profesoras del Colegio. Todo estaba decorado con tanta delicadeza y buen gusto que Dumbledore no pudo evitar suspirar de tranquilidad.

_- Estaba a punto de tomar el té.-_ dijo Gretel ofreciéndole asiento_.- ¿Gusta tomar una taza?_

_- Estaría perfecto. Gracias._

_- Me ha sorprendido Profesor, realmente no esperaría una visita suya en un sábado como este. Pensaba que las ocupaciones del colegio no le daban mucho tiempo para salir._

_- A veces uno se da el tiempo.- _dijo mirando con simpatía unas fotografías de Irina sosteniendo un gato.

_- ¡Ah!. Es Irina a la edad de 9 años. Ese gato se lo regalaron en su cumpleaños. Irina lo lloró mucho cuando se perdió en un viaje que hicimos a Austria._

_- Se ve muy feliz._

_- Era la época en que Albert aun vivía. Cuando Irina cumplió los 3 años él retornó nuevamente a sus actividades como auror pero nosotras nos quedamos a vivir en Alemania._

_- Comenzaba a escucharse sobre algunas cosas de Voldemort.-_ dijo Dumbledore con mirada seria_.- Su trabajo era arduo y peligroso._

_- A Irina le afecto mucho la falta de su padre pero entendía que solo podía ir a visitarnos unas cuantas veces en el año._

Dumbledore entrecerró un poco los ojos y resopló.

_- Últimamente no la he notada contenta. Creo que aun hay ciertas cosas que le afectan._

_- Ella es una mujer fuerte pero a su vez vulnerable a ciertas cuestiones sentimentales. Ha pasado por tantas decepciones que se ha vuelto... digamos... algo sensible._

_- Hace dos días me menciono que quiere revelar el verdadero nombre de su padre. Considera que es justo que todos sepan que él fue uno de los mejores aurores y, que además, ella es integrante de una familia venerable de Reino Unido._

_- Siempre se sintió sola con respecto a eso. Insistía tantas veces en que le hablara de sus abuelos, primos y tíos que a veces inventaba historias para entretenerla. Mis padres murieron cuando yo era más joven por lo que no los conoció. Era hija única y no tuve más familia que ellos. Albert se volvió el único familiar para mí. _

_- Bien...-_ Dumbledore dio un sorbo a su taza de té.- _entonces ella se va a encargar pronto de buscar a los familiares de su padre. Talvez eso la haga sentirse más en casa. No la he sentido con mucho ánimo en estos días._

_- No he sabido de eso.-_ Comentó Gretel con un tono de preocupación.

_- Creo suponer que mucho tiene que ver con Draco Malfoy._

_- ¿Draco Malfoy?. ¿Su ex pupilo?.-_ Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

_- Irina me comentó en alguna ocasión que ella trabajo con los Malfoy cuando tenia aproximadamente 21 años._

_- Si. Draco debía tener unos 9 años. Ella le quiso mucho._

_- Supongo que Irina tenia la idea de que el Draco la trataría como antaño. Debe estar decepcionada de su carácter._

_- Creo haber escuchado de que él es un joven pretencioso y antipático. Irina me hablaba muy bien de él cuando trabajaba en Wiltshire pero ahora como casi no lo menciona en sus cartas o cuando hablamos que me parece que se siente desilusionada. De hecho ese tipo de cosas hacen que su ánimo decaiga. Casi siempre esta pensando que las personas tienen buena voluntad._

_- Draco es el reflejo de la educación de sus padres. Lucius Malfoy es un hombre muy antipático, sin embargo a mi me causaba gracia sus incesantes trampas para quitarme del colegio... aunque debo aclarar que casi lo logra una vez._

_- Talvez cuando encuentre a los familiares de Albert se sienta mucho mejor. Creo que si se siente algo sola._

_- La familia Prewett.-_ dijo Dumbledore con una sonrisa._- Al menos se donde puede localizar a uno de ellos pero ahora ya no lleva ese nombre._

_- Tengo entendido que muchos de ellos murieron en la guerra contra Voldemort. Mi esposo decía que los momentos más terribles de su vida fue haber enterrado a varios de sus familiares. Desgraciadamente no pude estar con él. Exigía que Irina y yo nos quedáramos en donde estábamos. Por eso cambiamos el apellido Prewett por el Sands. Temía que algo nos pasara._

_- Efectivamente. Muchos de los primos de Albert fallecieron pero sobrevivieron algunos._

_- ¿Usted los conoce Profesor Dumbledore?._

_- Conozco demasiado bien a una Prewett pero ahora es una mujer casada y con hijos._

_- ¿Irina la conoce?._

_- Aun no. No he tocado el tema porque la última vez que hablamos de ello dijo que estaba conforme con seguir siendo Irina Sands y no Irina Prewett pero creo que lo ha reconsiderado por lo que veo._

_- Seria excelente que ella conociera a su... ¿prima?. ¿tía?._

_- Tía. Precisamente ella era prima hermana de Albert. Sus respectivos padres eran hermanos. Inclusive Albert heredó el tono rojizo característico de los Prewett._

_- ¿Pelirrojos?. Irina quiso tener el cabello rojizo de Albert pero heredó el mío que es sumamente negro._

_- Efectivamente, pelirrojos Gretel. Son de cierta forma característicos en el mundo mágico. La tía de Irina se llama Molly Prewett que ahora es conocida como la Señora Weasley._

* * *

**Espero que el capitulo haya gustado y que la espera haya valido siquiera la pena. En este capitulo ya quise hacer visible que entre Draco y Hermione ya existe una relacion aunque ella lo niegue por ahora. Draco a pesar de todo esta decidido... interesante... ¿no es cierto?. Tambien quise incluir un poco de la historia de Irina y sobre su parentezco con los Prewett, que si recordaran es el apellido de soltera de la Señora Weasley. Por lo tanto,Irina viene siendo prima de Ron.**

**Se supone que desde el ultimo encuentro entre los protagonistaspasaron algunas semanas y ahora ya estan proximos a las vacaciones. Cosa que serarelevante en el caso de Malfoy porque se ira a Paris y en ese lugar vivira algunas cosas importantes e interesantes.**

**Posteriormente aclarare mas sobre Lethar e Irina. No es justamente la parte central de esta historia pero tampoco es menos importantes porque de ellos sucitaran algunas cosas para Draco y Hermione.**

**Realmente quiero que me disculpen por tardar tanto en actualizar los capitulos pero es que como siempre les repito ya no gozo de tanto tiempo libre como antes. **

**Les agradezco a todas su espera, sus comentarios y mails. Ademas de que me agreguen al msn aunque casi ni entro jejeje. Tambien espero que no olviden dejarme algun comentario del capitulo, ya sea si fue una farsa o estuvo interesante.**

**Muchas gracias y les vuelvo a ver con Draconis o Reverto Umquam.**

**Jaina**

**Actualizado 17 de julio de 2005.**


	25. Sensibilidad

CAPITULO 25 

Cientos de baules se acomodaban mágicamente en cada uno de los carritos de equipaje de la estacion de King Cross. Un grupo de estudiantes entusiasmados intercambiaban abrazos y sonrisas al mismo tiempo que otros eran recibidos por familiares y amigos. Las vacaciones de navidad ya estaban presentes y todos regresaban a casa para descansar de los deberes escolares y los profesores.

Blaise Zabini se encontraba a un lado de Pansy Parkinson mientras esta se despedia de Zoe May con la promesa de escribirse mutuamente sobre todo lo que pasara durante sus vacaciones respectivas, mas que nada por el hecho de presumir que por reforzar una amistad.

El moreno no prestaba atención en nada de lo que Pansy platicaba con la otra Slytherin, estaba bastante ocupado con lo suyo. Con la mirada fija en Draco Malfoy no dejaba de pensar en la ultima vez que hablaron de Hermione Granger, él le habia advertido al rubio que se hiciera a un lado de la chica. Obviamente conocia a Draco demasiado bien como para creer que el chico fuera obedecerle, sobre todo cuando intuia que sus intenciones iban hacia una direccion mas seria.

Draco Malfoy estaba con Vincent Crabble a unos metros de ellos. El muchacho de ojos grises esperaba con cierta impaciencia a que un elfo domestico acomodara su equipaje en el carrito. Crabble le hacia unos comentarios al prefecto pero este parecia no escuchar sino que miraba disimuladamente a su alrededor. Blaise sabia perfectamente que buscaba el muchacho con tanta insistencia.

_- ¿Vendra tu padre a buscarte?.-_ dijo una vocecita cerca de uno de los oidos de Zabini.

El muchacho dio vuelta y miro a Pansy distraidamente.

_- ¿Qué dices?.-_ Pregunto el chico.

_- Que si el Sr. Zabini vendra por ti… o ¿vas a esperar a que se vayan todos los estudiantes de la estacion?. _

_- Estoy esperando a Draco.-_ Contesto sin mirarla.

Pansy volteo a mirar hacia donde estaba Draco y entrecerro un poco los ojos antes de dirigir nuevamente su mirada a Blaise.

_- Algo pasa con ustedes dos.-_ dijo la chica con una ceja levantada.

_- No se a que te refieres. _

_- Desde hace unas semanas he notado que casi no se hablan… y ustedes tan amigos, tan intimos y ahora…. _

_- Dejate de tonterias Pansy… entre Draco y yo no pasa nada que no haya pasado antes. _

_- Fuera de sus aburridas competencias…_ - La chica fingio bostezar.

_- Deliras… _

Pansy se alzo de hombros e iba a darse la vuelta cuando una pequeña figura la tomo de la mano.

_- ¿Ya te piensas ir?. _

Unos vivaces ojos azules miraron a la Slytherin con picardia. A la bruja le dio una cierta gracia de que Malcom, el hermano menor de Blaise, estuviera coqueteandole.

_- Malcom, Malcom… ¿no crees que soy muy grande para ti?. _

El niñó sonrio de lado y solto a la chica para poder cruzarse de brazos.

_- No tengo prejucios con respecto a la edad. _

Pansy no sabia si enojarse o reirse pero la diversión se acabo cuando Blaise le dio un empujon a su hermano.

_- ¡Hey!.-_ Se quejo Malcom.- _¿Qué haces grandulon? _

_- Deja de molestar cucarachon. _

_- No lo molestes Blaise.-_ dijo la chica acariciando la cabeza del niño quien fingio una cara de victima.

Blaise volteo a mirar a su hermano con enojo y lo amenazo con una seña con la mano. Malcom lo unico que hizo fue reirse y alzarse de hombros.

_- Entonces… si vas a esperarlo no me queda más que despedirme ahora. No tardaran en venir por mí. _

_- Nos vemos dentro de unas semanas.-_ dijo Blaise

_- Adios Pansy.-_ dijo Malcom con una sonrisa amplia.

_- De acuerdo. Adios chicos. _

Parkinson antes de darse la vuelta dio un vistazo a Draco, que sintiendo la fija mirada de la Slytherin volteo a mirarla. El rubio apenas sonrió y con un rápido ademán la despidió. En ese momento Blaise se dirigió a él sin más preámbulos, Malcom observo a su hermano con el ceño fruncido.

_- Necesito hablar contigo Malfoy.-_ dijo.

_- ¿Para que?.-_ Pregunto el chico en un tono burlesco.

Crabble miraba a ambos con una extraña mueca. El pequeño elfo empujaba con cierta dificultad el pesado carrito de Draco.

_- No hemos tenido oportunidad de hablar de lo que paso en la biblioteca. Desde ese entonces me has evadido. _

_- Sigo sin entender. _

_- Claro que me entiendes Malfoy_…- El muchacho tomo a Draco de un hombro y lo detuvo. Crabble seguía mirando la escena en silencio pero esta vez estaba asustado, la actitud de Zabini iba a enfadar mucho a Draco.

_- Blaise…-_ El Prefecto empujo suavemente la mano del moreno.- _No me hagas enfadar, no es un buen día para hacerme enfadar. Tengo presiones. _

_- Se lo que tramas Malfoy. No me engañes. _

_- Definitivamente no se de que me hablas.-_ Los ojos grises de Draco comenzaron a chispear. El chico volteo a mirar a Crabble y le hizo una señal. El regordete muchacho se marcho en silencio para unirse a otro grupo de Slytherins que se enfilaban hacia la sala de espera de la estación.

_- Estoy harto de tus escenas Zabini. No se que es lo que intentas hacer con abordarme de esta manera pero te advierto que no acabes con mi paciencia. _

_- Eres un hipócrita Malfoy_.- El chico torció la boca con enfado.- _Todo el tiempo te la has pasado predicándome sobre la pureza de la sangre, sobre mis deberes como un sangre pura y que debería de apartarme de Granger. _

_- ¡Ah!... con que es eso.-_ dijo en voz baja.- _Te diré una cosa querido amigo… no voy a discutir este tema en medio de estas personas. _

El Slytherin prosiguió su camino dejando atrás a Blaise.

_- ¿Tienes miedo Malfoy?.-_ Pregunto el moreno haciendo que Draco se detuviera.

_- No es miedo Zabini, simplemente que mi vida personal no la voy a discutir contigo_. – Dijo mirándolo por encima de su hombro.- _Feliz Navidad. _

Draco Malfoy se perdio entre el resto de la multitud mientras Zabini apretaba los puños con coraje. Tenía muchas ganas de discutir con el rubio pero este lo había evadido casi sin que pudiera evitarlo. Malcom alcanzo a su hermano mayor y se coloco a un lado de èl mientras buscaba respuestas silenciosamente. ¿Por qué ahora el mejor amigo de su hermano lucia tan enfadado?.

Blaise no le presto atención a Malcom sino que suspiro y volteo a mirar hacia una parte de la estación donde le pareció reconocer una grácil figura. Era Hermione Granger siendo recibida por sus padres.

La chica estaba mas hermosa que de costumbre, con una sonrisa tan amplia que dejaba ver sus perfecta dentadura. Blaise sonrió sin darse cuenta, justamente ahora que lo recordaba él era uno de los que se burlaban de los dientes de Granger antes de que Draco la obligara a reparárselos en la enfermería.

Hermione nunca se dio cuenta de que el Slytherin la observaba pero si Ron Weasley, que se hallaba saludando al Señor Granger. En cuanto las miradas de ambos chicos chocaron se hizo una riña silenciosa, donde los ojos verdes del pelirrojo ansiaban deshacer en mil pedazos a Blaise. El saludo de la Sra. Granger deshizo el contacto visual e hizo que Zabini se diera la vuelta para no tener que ver más al patético Gryffindor.

Mientras Ron hablaba con los Señores Weasley, Hermione aprovecho para buscar disimuladamente a una figura espigada y pálida pero no tuvo éxito. La chica se sintió culpable por sentirse triste. No sabía porque manera deseaba despedirse de Draco Malfoy aunque fuera con una simple mirada.

En todo el viaje hacia Londres Draco no le dirigió una sola mirada ni siquiera se digno a molestarlos. A Ron eso le había encantado pero no pasaba lo mismo con Hermione, pues se había estado sintiendo inquieta hasta que su amigo le señalo que ya podían ir a ver a Harry en el otro compartimiento.

Hermione se preguntaba si Draco ya no estaba interesado en ella o si solo había estado bromeando cuando se besaron en el bosque la última vez que estuvieron solos. El Slytherin había parecido muy serio al decirle que ella lo iba a amar, como si con eso estuviera diciéndole también que él estaba interesado en llevar a flote una relación clandestina.

Prácticamente eso es lo que ellos dos habían sostenido desde su primer beso, aunque Hermione sentía que Draco había sido quien mas había presionado. Ya no sabia que era lo que pasaba entre ellos, si solo había sido un juego o verdaderamente comenzaban algo así como una relación.

Estaba muy confundida. La actitud fría de Malfoy no le insinuaba ningún tipo de interés en ella. Talvez solo había sido un engaño y quería divertirse un rato con sus sentimientos pero si así era… ¿no significaba que él se había estado rebajando al andar besándose con ella, una impura?

Un ligero empujón volvió a la realidad a Hermione. La chica volteo a ver a sus padres con sus ojos parpadeantes.

_- Hija, ya es hora de irnos. Despidete de Ron. _

Hermione asintió distraídamente. Ron se acerco a ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

_- Escríbenos Hermione. _

_- Harry… ¿Dónde esta?. _

_- Ahí viene.-_ dijo el chico señalando hacia la derecha.

_- Señor y Señora Granger.-_ Saludó el ojiverde con un tono agitado.- _Perdón por la tardanza pero es que algo paso con mi equipaje. _

_- ¿Lo encontraste?.-_ Pregunto Ron.

_- Por supuesto. Algún chistoso lo disfrazo y por eso no podían encontrarlo. _

_- Es tiempo de irnos Harry.-_ dijo Hermione abrazando a su amigo.- _Les prometo escribir desde Paris. _

_- Paris…_ - Repitió el pelirrojo.

_- Me gusta Paris.-_ dijo Hermione con una mano en la cintura.- _Además Mamá tiene a una de sus hermanas viviendo cerca de la torre Eiffel. _

_- Esperamos verlos en el próximo año.-_ dijo el Señor Granger despidiéndose con un fuerte apretón de manos.

_- Harry, Ron… cuídense. Por favor Ron salúdame a tus padres y hermanos.-_ dijo la Señora Granger.

_- Seguro. Gracias. _

Hermione levanto una mano y la agito mientras su padre tomaba el carrito de equipaje. Los dos chicos sonrieron alegres pero en cuanto la familia Granger desapareció de sus vistas, estos dejaron de sonreír.

_- Ella esta mas extraña que nunca.-_ dijo Ron preocupado.- _En todo el viaje la note muy inquieta, distraida y hasta seria para ser normal. _

_- Intente preguntarle si pasaba algo pero ella me evade_.- dijo Harry.

_- Talvez solo sea cosas de mujeres. A veces Ginny es un tanto así. _

_- Nunca lo sabremos.-_ dijo Harry alzándose de hombros.

* * *

El silencio dentro de la casa evidenciaba que ahí no debia de esperar otra cosa que no fuera el clasico protocolo propio de los de su clase. Entre extrañas pinturas, cortinas con detalles dorados y muebles antiguos Draco Malfoy caminaba con una leve punzada en el estomago.

Habia llegado a la morada francesa de su padre, Lucius Malfoy. El chico no tuvo porque ordenar que su equipaje fuera llevado a su habitación, el elfo sabia perfectamente cuales eran sus deberes. Un sirviente antes visto por Draco lo recibio y le dio la noticia de que por el momento cenaria solo puesto que sus padres se habian marchado a una reunion.

A Draco no le importo del todo. Realmente deseaba estar en silencio y en soledad, sin que su madre lo bombardeara con preguntas sobre la escuela y sus amigos mientras su padre inspeccionaba las respuestas y sus gestos.

Se detuvo frente a la chimenea de la sala y observo con detenimiento la pintura de su abuelo con su padre cuando este era muy joven. Draco apenas se sentia merecedor de llevar el apellido de una familia de sangre pura como la de ellos. Estando frente sus miradas se exponia la culpabilidad de estar sumamente interesado en una mujer que no era de su clase. Por un instante sintio algo de miedo y arrepentido por lo que habia pasado con Granger.

Draco se dejo caer en un sillon y cerro los ojos. Desde el encuentro en el bosque con Hermione no habia tenido contacto, de hecho la habia estado evadiendo como sin con ello borrara todo.

Ciertamente él aun no comprendia porque habia tomado esa actitud cuando en aquel momento hasta la habia amenazado con hacerla que se enamorara de él. ¿Qué habia pasado con esa determinación y estupidez?.

_- Precisamente eso…-_ dijo Draco en voz baja.- _Soy un estupido. _

Draco estaba asustado, aunque no quisiera aceptarlo. Jamas se habia sentido como se sentia ahora. Cuando dio su primer beso a otra chica no se sintio ni la mitad de nervioso y emocionado como cuando besó a Hermione Granger. Evidentemente él estaba sumamente relacionado con ella aunque todavía no supiera con exactitud que tipo de sentimiento lo empujaba a hacer una cosa asi.

Resultaba que todo había sido tan rápido y confuso. Se sentía traicionado por él mismo, por manchar sus promesas con el deseo de tener a una sangre sucia, por no honrar su buen nombre y por no luchar contra ese sentimiento insensato.

Blaise tenia razón, él había interesado en Hermione desde que la vio tomada del brazo de Victor Krum. Era obvio que la chica lucia hermosa y con el paso del tiempo su belleza se acentuaba. La Gryffindor era una chica que resaltaba con una belleza sencilla pero que era como un fuerte imán.

Como una vieja película de los veintes, Draco comenzó a recordar cada uno de los momentos que estuvo con la chica y como fue que había dado el estupido paso de pedirle a ella una oportunidad de formar una pareja. Realmente él no lo había pedido explícitamente pero siendo la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts era más que cierto que ella sabia que lo paso aquella tarde en el bosque era el principio de una relación clandestina.

¿Granger estaría interesada tanto como él en ella?. Draco eso no podía saberlo con exactitud. Si bien era cierto que la chica correspondía sus besos no quería decir que con eso lo alentaba para formar algo así como… ¿un noviazgo?.

Draco echo a reír y el sirviente que entraba en esos momentos a la sala lo miro extrañamente. Sus ojos grises se abrieron y miraron divertidamente al hombre.

_- La cena esta lista Joven Malfoy. _

El chico agito la cabeza y agradeció silenciosamente al sirviente que lo desviara de sus pensamientos. No era necesario llevar a Granger hasta la cena cuando era lo último que deseaba hacer.

Draco entro a un comedor amplio y elegante. Su padre no había perdido el buen gusto y se notaba la desesperación del mago por remarcar su posición entre la sociedad francesa. No querría ser tomado como un mago de cuarta categoría. Un Malfoy siempre tiene que estar a la altura.

La sopa de espárragos humeaba en un pequeño plato de porcelana con detalles victorianos azules. El chico tomo su cuchara y comenzó tomar porciones pequeñas. Sus ojos se clavaron en las sillas vacías, luego en el candelabro que colgaba a mitad de la estancia. Las llamas de sus velas centelleaban de una forma que a Draco le hizo pensar irremediablemente en su niñez, cuando asistía a las reuniones de la Orden de la Pureza.

_- ¿Desea algo mas?. _

Draco parpadeo y negó con la cabeza mientras tomaba una de sus copas. El sirviente se retiro silenciosamente.

Durante los minutos transcurrian el prefecto continúo pensando en una y mil cosas, entre ellos estaba su tío Lethar, en Irina Sands y en su padre. Tambien pensaba en si su madre se encontraba a gusto puesto que a ella no le agradaba tener que vivir en Paris mientras su esposo trabajara en Laguedoc-Roussillon. De hecho la mayor parte del tiempo preferia vivir en Inglaterra puesto que el clima Parisiense le provocaba una pequeña alergia.

Draco termino su cena sin mas novedades y se disponia a subir a su habitación cuando llegaron sus padres. Narcisa lucia un hermoso vestido verde que hacia verle el talle muy fino. Lucius retiro su capa y se la dio al sirviente que los recibio, el mago se acerco a su hijo y lo miro con fijeza.

_- ¿Qué tal estuvo tu viaje?.-_ Pregunto.

_- Excelente Señor. _

_- Supongo que has de estar muy cansado_.- dijo Narcisa mientras se retiraba unos guantes.

_- Asi es. _

_- Más vale que descanses porque desde temprano me acompañaras a unas diligencias en Laguedoc-Roussillon. _

_- Estare despierto a buena hora.-_ Draco miro de reojo a Narcisa.-_ Si no tiene mas comentarios que hacerme preferiria irme a dormir ahora. _

_- Anda.-_ dijo Lucius con un ademan_.- Te vere mañana temprano hijo_.

Narcisa se acerco a Draco y le dio un beso en la frente. El chico lo recibio sin mas gesto que el de una debil sonrisa.

En cuanto Draco llego a su habitación, este se tiro sobre la placida cama. Sus sabanas eran de un razo fino de color blanco. La habitación contaba con una chimenea y una pared con cientos de cuadros familiares. Su ropa yacia acomodada dentro del closet y su ropa de dormir estaba perfectamente doblada sobre la cama.

Draco permanecio boca abajo varios minutos mientras jugaba mentalmente en aparecer y desaparecer a Hermione Granger de sus pensamientos. El muchacho cerro los ojos y se acaricio los labios con la suave tela de la sabana. Era como recordar el calido beso de la chica.

El sueño comenzaba a vencerlo cuando sus ojos tropezaron con una sombra que parecia flotar en la ventana de su habitación. Draco observo somnoliento a una figura espigada, de aspecto tan palido que no parecia ser humana, sus ojos brillaban como los de un gato en plena oscuridad. El muchacho entro en sí y se paro bruscamente de la cama, lo que hizo que la extraña presencia desapareciera. Draco abrio la ventanas de par en par y se asomo sin tener éxito en encontrar lo que estuviera flotando por fuera de la ventana.

La brisa nocturna parisiense estaba calandole los huesos y prefirio resguardarse dentro de su recamara. Draco habia perdido completamente el sueño y ahora se encontraba divagando sobre lo que habia visto.

Tenia toda la forma de ser un humano, obviamente tenia que ser un mago puesto que ningun muggle podria entrar a la propiedad de los Malfoy pero si era un mago… ¿Quién era?. ¿Cómo es que volaba?. ¿Cómo hacia para que le brillaran los ojos como lo habia hecho?. Y lo màs importante… ¿Cómo habia entrado a la casa?.

* * *

**07 de Octubre de 2005**

**Hola despues de una larga ausencia. Es seguro que algunas de ustedes pensaron que ya me habia aburrido de escribir fanfictions y que habia dejado las historias a mitad de camino. Ciertamente en esta ocasion no actualice Draconis pero quiero anunciar que no he abandonado la historia sino que me he enfrentado a un horario sumamente agotador puesto que en mi trabajo estoy laborando sobre un proyecto importante (digamos que ahora soy jefa de proyecto y tengo a mi cargo gente), asi que eso hace que enmi regreso a casa no me den ganas de tocar una computadora sino de dormir por 3 dias. Claro que tambien no solo es mi trabajo sino que la computadora de mi casa tenia una maldicion y no queria encender, asi que tampoco podia publicar por eso.**

**Yo se que este capitulo no es el mejor de todos y de hecho no espero que arrase con comentarios excitantes pero es importante para mi aclarar los sentimientos de los protagonistas y sobre la llegada de un nuevo personaje en mi historia.**

**Draconis sigue pendiente y espero poder actualizarlo este fin de semana. **

**Agradezco todos los comentarios y correos con respecto a mi fic. Es un honor para mi que aun sigan leyendo mi historia despues de tanto sin actualizar.**

**Cualquier comentario pueden hacerlo a mi correo kasaes en gracias y como siempre, espero sus reviews!**

**atte**

**Jaina**


	26. Paris

**CAPITULO 26 **

Aquella mañana no era diferente a todas las anteriores desde su estancia en Paris pero interiormente se sentía diferente, como si una parte de ella no estuviera completa. Sus pensamientos siempre estaban en otra parte y no prestaba casi atención a las conversaciones familiares. Su tía Sophie, hermana de su madre, a veces intentaba persuadirla para que se integrara a una conversación amistosa sobre el arte y la literatura, tópicos que a ella le fascinaban ya que trabajaba en el Louvre, pero no siempre tenía el éxito completo.

Hermione Granger caminaba despacio entre las diferentes tiendas de uno de los mercados parisienses mas concurridos. Sus pantalones negros con un suéter de cuello alto rosa le daban un toque femenino, una personalidad que muy poco podía tener en Hogwarts. Sus labios se humedecian de vez en vez y sus ojos color miel brillaban con una intensidad casi melancolica, su tristeza muy poco podía ocultarse en aquella tenue sonrisa que a veces regalaba a sus familiares.

En un momento diferente talvez se hubiera mostrado más emocionada con todo lo que se exhibía en los puestos del mercado parisiense pero realmente estaba de un humor nostálgico. Solo podía pensar en una cosa: en su situación con Draco Malfoy.

¿Qué era lo que pasaba¿Había algo entre ellos¿Draco sentía realmente algo por ella? Estaba confusa en cuanto a todo porque no se trataba de un chico normal de la escuela, se trataba de un Slytherin, el hijo de un ex mortifago, enemigo eterno de sus mejores amigos y sobre todo, un conservador de la detestable ideología de la pureza de la sangre… aunque eso ahora ya no sonaba tan convincente porque si aun tuviese esa ideología entonces para que besarla. ¿Seria una especie de burla¿Draco Malfoy besaría a una hija de muggles únicamente para burlarse?. No parecía sensato, no en alguien como Malfoy, talvez podía haber algo mas oscuro pero que podía ser. No había nada en su sagaz mente que pudiera explicar la actitud de Draco hacia ella y sobretodo, la repetición de sus besos en diferentes ocasiones… y ella permitiéndolo.

Esa era la preguntaba que mas le rondaba. ¿Por qué ella le permitía besarla¿Por qué desde el primer beso se lo permitió? Bien pudiera decirse que ponía resistencia pero al final de todo colaboraba con el beso. Eso la confundía mas porque ella ya no estaba totalmente segura de lo que podía sentir aunque sabia perfectamente que cuando veía a Draco Malfoy a lo lejos su corazón palpitaba tan rápidamente que apenas si podía disimular la sonrojes de sus mejillas.

_¿Estaba enamorada de un hombre tan detestable? _

_- Hermione… Hermione… _

La voz de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos. La joven bruja volteo a mirarla con sus ojos brillantes y confusos. Jane Granger la observo por un instante de forma seria pero luego en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa afable.

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?._ – Preguntó su madre tomándola de un hombro.

Hermione asintió con la cabeza y sonrió.

_- ¿Sabes una cosa? He estado un poco preocupada por ti desde que llegamos a Paris, a veces me da la impresión de que no la estas pasando bien y estoy pensando en regresar a Inglaterra antes de tiempo. _

La chica parpadeó rápidamente y negó con la cabeza mientras sus labios temblaban un poco.

_- No madre, no es necesario hacer eso. Discúlpame, no sabia que mi actitud estuviera preocupándote. _

_- En realidad si, no es normal verte tan decaída y mucho menos en este lugar que alberga todas esas librerías que tanto te gustan. _

Hermione sintió una punzada en corazón. ¿Qué era lo que estaba logrando con pensar en el Slytherin? Solo que su madre se angustiara por ella y pensara en detener sus vacaciones en Paris. Rápidamente se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

_- Lo siento, no te preocupes por mí. Solo he estado un poco distraída por algunas cosas de la escuela pero no es nada para preocuparse. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante estaré de mejor humor. _

Jane Granger le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y se separó.

_- Si realmente tienes un problema puedes contármelo. _

_- No es necesa… _

_- Me refiero a cualquier tipo de pro-ble-ma_.- Interrumpió su madre mirándola fijamente.- _Ya estás en edad de padecer algunas cosas pero estoy segura que podrás sacarlo adelante, mientras tanto preferiría ver a la Hermione Granger que estoy acostumbrada a ver. _

_- Si.-_ dijo la bruja sonriendo de lado mientras sus ojos brillaban.

Hermione miro fijamente a su madre, hasta ese momento se había percatado de lo observadora que podía resultar y que era posible que ella intuyera que su problema se trataba de amor. Sin embargo, era un tema vergonzoso para entablar en medio de un mercado parisiense, sobre todo cuando se trataba de alguien que sabía no aprobaría.

La Señora Granger entrecerró sus ojos un poco y suspiró. Algunas veces creía que Hermione no le contaba todos sus problemas para no preocuparla o talvez porque pensaba que era demasiado infantil como para contarlo. Su hija siempre trataba de encontrar el raciocino a todo pero algunas cosas no tenia razón alguna, simplemente pasaban.

_- Talvez quieras recorrer aquel pasillo con más tranquilidad, es tu favorito. _

_- Gracias. _

Jane Granger sonrió y se unió de nuevo al grupo que conformaban su esposo Oliver Granger, su hermana Sophie Graham y el esposo de esta, Henry Graham. Hermione miró a todos con simpatía y se dispuso a caminar hacia el lado del mercado que su madre le había señalado. Era el pasillo donde prácticamente se encontraban librerías y centros de antigüedades.

En una esquina, a dos metros de donde estaba la bruja, se encontraba el hijo único de los Graham, Steven, un muggle de 21 años estudiante de Historia. Era tan alto como su padre, con unos ojos verdes brillantes y cabello castaño claro que le caían por encima de los ojos dándole un aire distraído. Hermione consideraba a su primo como un tipo alegre e inteligente aunque inmaduro para su edad.

Steven dejo a un lado un viejo libro para acercarse a su prima Hermione. No eran parientes muy unidos pero ambos podían compenetrarse bastante bien en cuanto se unían y compartir ciertos temas de conversación. A Steven le parecía que con su prima Hermione podía compartir su obsesión, la historia medieval, ya que parecía que ella sabía mucho al respecto y eso le agradaba.

_- ¿No has encontrado nada atrayente_?.- Pregunto Steven mientras se hacia a un lado los cabellos de la frente.

_- Nada que pueda comprar… por ahora.-_ Contestó Hermione mientras observaba unas esferas multicolores.

_- He visto dos libros interesantes en aquella tienda pero la dueña no los vende, dice que solo los tiene de exhibición para el deleite de simples mortales como yo. Es una lastima, eran bastantes buenos. _

_- ¿De que trataban?.-_ Pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

_- Poesía. _

_- ¿Poesía? No sabía que te gustaba la poesía. _

_- ¡Ah mi bella prima!. Estás tan alejada de mí que desconoces cualquier rincón oculto y agonizante de este elegante e interesante primo tuyo. _

Hermione sonrió, Steven algunas veces actuaba como uno de los hermanos gemelos de Ron. Steven sonrió abiertamente dejando ver sus dientes blancos y bien formados. El chico mostraba una gran disponibilidad para parecer simpático.

_- Hay algo de lo que no me has platicado.-_ Dijo Steven tocándole a Hermione la punta de su nariz con un dedo.

_- ¿Qué?.-_ Contestó mientras se frotaba la nariz.

_- ¿Cómo es tu escuela?. No me has platicado nada de ella, ni siquiera trajiste fotos. ¿Y tus amigas como son¿Son bonitas? _

Hermione suspiró un poco. Por decisión de sus padres habían acordado ocultarle al resto de la familia el tipo de Colegio al que iba pues creían que no lo entenderían, a su primo le contaría la misma historia que a sus otros parientes.

_- Es un Colegio como cualquier otro Steven, no hay mucho que contar. _

_- No es un colegio cualquiera, mi padre dice que solo van gente privilegiada. ¿Esta en Escocia?. Algo así escuche. _

_- Si, en Escocia. En realidad es un internado bastante… interesante. Tiene muy buenos maestros y… _

_- ¿Tienes muchas amigas?.-_ Interrumpió su primo colocándole un brazo por encima de sus hombros.

_- Eh… bueno, no realmente. Muy pocas, talvez una o dos. Mis mejores amigos son varones. _

_- Chicos, eh. Creía que eras mas tímida Hermione_.- dijo con una amplia sonrisa.

_- Son las personas con las que mejor me entiendo.-_ dijo frunciendo el ceño.

_- La última vez que viniste a Paris no pude enterarme de todo porque fue cuando estaba en el campamento pero ahora creo que puedes proporcionarme la justa información que necesito. Mi tío Oliver dijo que el Colegio es una reliquia arquitectónica, una especie de castillo. Seria genial poder organizar alguna excursión con mis compañeros de escuela y recorrer… _

_- Es una escuela privada Steven, no creo que se pueda hacer eso. _

_- Seria cuestión de hablar con tu director.-_ dijo alzándose de hombros.

Hermione se mordió un labio. Cuando Steven se ponía en cierta actitud era muy difícil desviarlo de sus planes, lo mejor para ella era buscar la forma de cambiar el tema.

_- ¿Qué te parece si entramos a esa tienda?.-_ Pregunto Hermione señalando con el dedo.

_- ¿Antigüedades?. ¡Excelente!-_ Exclamo emocionado.

La bruja respiró aliviada al ver como Steven se dirigía a la entrada de una tienda de aspecto envejecido pero con un bonito aparador. Al entrar Hermione sintió una sensación de calor y un olor a café recién hecho llego a su nariz. Steven se precipitó hacia unos artefactos algo extraños mientras la bruja observaba todo con suma atención. No parecía una tienda convencional, no encontraba cosas que realmente fueran muy típicas y ya comenzaba a sospechar un poco del origen de la tienda.

Sin embargo en medio de sus conjeturas hubo algo que le llamo la atención. Era una pequeña bola de cristal con una mansión a escala, a su alrededor habían pequeños árboles y arbustos. Le pareció que el trabajo artístico de aquel objeto era incomparable. De pronto, mientras dejaba en su lugar la bola de cristal alguien le tocó ligeramente el hombro.

- _Bonjour mademoiselle._

Hermione se dio la vuelta encontrándose cara a cara con una muchacha de cabello rubio y ojos profundamente azules que la miraban con curiosidad. La bruja de Gryffindor estuvo a punto de decir algo en francés a modo de respuesta pero la rubia se le adelantó.

_- Estagba segura queg erags tú, Hegmione Granger .-_ dijo la chica en ingles sin perder su acento francés.

Hermione se quedo inmóvil, con los ojos miel muy abiertos y un ligero temblor en el labio debido a que no sabia que decir. La muchacha parecía conocerla pero ella no atinaba de quien podía tratarse, era obvio que ella no gozaba de una gama de amistades en Paris por lo que estaba totalmente anonadada.

_- ¡Oh! Pegdona, es probable que no te acuerdes de mí. Yo tambien soy bruja, soy Adrienne Renaud, estugdie en Beauxbatons. Nos conocimos en Hogwarts hace como 3 años. En una ocasión me ayudaste a localizag el comedor de Hogwarts, estabas con Víctor Krum. _

Hermione agitó un poco la cabeza e intentó decir algo aunque sin éxito. La muchacha la miraba fijamente como si esperara que un rayo de luz le cayera en la cabeza y le iluminara los recuerdos. En un instante Hermione tuvo la visión de haberla visto efectivamente en Hogwarts. Sin embargo, no dejaba de desconcertarle que la chica rubia la recordara tan vividamente.

_- Lo siento… yo…_ _Estoy desconcertada, no te reconocí. Ha pasado un tiempo… _

_- No hay problema, yo también soy un poco olvidadiza pero es imposible olvidag tu rostro ya que tengo una foto tuya en uno de mis princigpales álbumes. Fuiste pareja de Víctor Krum en el Baile del Torneo de los Tres Magos. _

Hermione la examino con la mirada estupefacta. ¿Cómo es que esta chica recordaba todo eso? Apenas si creía que por haber sido pareja de Victor Krum la hubieran tomado en cuenta ¿Era posible que se hiciera famosa entre las estudiantes francesas únicamente por haber ido con Krum al baile?

_- En cuanto te vi entrar a la tienda supe que se trataba de la chica inglesa que salió con Krum. ¡Oh¿Vives en Paris? _

_- ¡Ah!. No, yo.. estoy de vacaciones.-_ dijo Hermione agitando un poco la mano pero aun todavía desconcertada por la situación. _- Y tú… ¿estas… de compras… navideñas? _

_- Algo así. A mi mamá le gustan ciertas excentricidades de esta tienda. Pagte de la decoración, tú sabes.-_ dijo guiñando un ojo mientras miraba hacia la dirección donde se encontraba una señora con facciones tan finas como los de su hija.

La bruja de Hogwarts sonrió tímidamente.

_- Disculpa mi acento, no he podido megjorar mi inglés desde que visitamos Hogwarts. _

_- ¡Oh no!. Lo hablas muy bien te lo aseguro. En realidad estoy un poco desconcertada que alguien de otro Colegio me recordara aun. Después de todo no tuvimos la oportunidad de platicar mucho… de hecho creo que ese fue el único día que platicamos mientras nos dirigíamos al comedor de Hogwarts. _

_- Si pero como te regpito estas en las fotos del baile. Realmente si estaba un poco temerogsa de confundirme pero estaba segura que se trataba de ti. Yo todagvía me escrigbo con algunos chicos de Hogwarts. Pog ciegto¿Ya no continuaste con Víktor? _

La chica se sonrojo. Ya había olvidado ese episodio con Víctor Krum, el famoso jugador de Quidditch de Bulgaria.

_- Eh… no… ya no nos escribimos más. _

_- ¡Que lastima!. Era un excelente partido. Recuegdo que Krum era perseguido por las chicas y ni les hacia caso, solo estaba interesado en ti. _

_- ¿Ah si?.-_ dijo nerviosamente.

_- ¡Claro que si!. Es una lastima que ya no se escriban, estaba segura de que hacían buena pareja. _

_- Bueno… ni modos. Hay cosas que no pueden ser. _

_- Si, en eso estoy de acuerdo pero… ¡ah! Hegmione¿te gustaria asistig a una exhibición de arte?.- _Preguntó la chica francesa con los ojos muy abiertos.

Hermione parpadeó.

_- Soy pintora y tengo una exhibición este fin de semana. Sería agradable de tu pagte que pudieses asistig, claro si es que no tienes comprogmiso alguno. _

_- Si, claro… ¿en donde…? _

_- Mira, toma mi tagjeta. No es nada formal debido a la hora, es a medio día en "Belle Rome". _

_- Merci. _

_- Realmente Hegmione sería agradable que asistiegras, además tendré invigtados británicos. _

Hermione asintió con la cabeza. Sinceramente el rostro de aquella chica francesa le parecía simpático y el tono de su voz era alegre y jovial. Podía decirse que se trataba de una invitación sincera.

_-Aunque entiendo si no puedes asistig, con tantas ocupaciones que tendrags en Paris pero espero que puedas ir.-_ Adrienne sonrió simpáticamente.

Hermione estuvo a punto de decir algo pero una figura apareció en medio de ellas dos.

_- Bonjour. _

Steven apareció con una sonrisa ciertamente picara. Los ojos oscuros del chico estaban fijos en la francesa y con frescura ofreció su mano para presentarse.

_- Soy Steven Graham, estudiante de Historia Medieval y primo favorito de Hermione. _

La bruja se sonrió de lado y tomó la mano que le ofrecía el joven.

_- Adrienne Renaud, ex estugdiante de Beauxbatons. _

Hermione se sintió un poco alterada. Al parecer Adrienne no pensaba que Steven ignorara todo sobre el mundo mágico.

_- ¿Francesa?. Yo también_.- dijo el muchacho esta vez en perfecto francés sin darle importancia al nombre del colegio.

_- Que simpático es tu primo. – _dijo Adrienne sonriente.

_- ¡Ah Steven! Mira la hora que es y aun no he comprado nada para papá. Será mejor que nos vayamos.-_ dijo la chica extendiendo su mano para despedirse_.- Adrienne fue un placer verte… de nuevo. Espero que nos volvamos a encontrar. _

_- Merci Hegmione. Sera un placer si asistes. Es el sábado a las 12, en la tarjeta esta la dirección._

_- Merci.- _dijo Hermione.

La bruja tomó a su primo de un brazo mientras este sonreía coquetamente a la francesa. Adrienne todavía se despidió de ellos con una amplia sonrisa que borró en cuanto ellos salieron del local. La señora que momentos antes había señalado la francesa como su madre se le acercó con una interrogante en el rostro.

_- Adrienne¿Quiénes eran ellos?._ – Preguntó en perfecto francés.

_- La chica es bruja, Mamá… el otro es un muggle, primo de ella. _

_- ¿Cómo es que los conoces? Ella no parece francesa. _

_- A la joven la conocí cuando fui a Hogwarts¿recuerdas?. A él apenas hace unos minutos_.- La joven suspiró.- _La invité a mi exhibición del sábado… espero que pueda asistir_.- dijo mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

_- Algo tramas cuando pones ese rostro, Adrienne. No vayas a meterte en problemas. _

_- No es nada malo te lo aseguro pero yo se de alguien que va a quedarse totalmente congelado cuando le de la noticia de quien está en Paris. _

---------------

* * *

El sol brillaba intensamente la nieve que cubría la parte trasera del patio de su casa. Los árboles estaban tan opacos y blanquecinos que inspiraban un ambiente nostálgico. Irina Sands sostenía un pequeño libro mientras sus ojos se perdían entre la nieve como si con ello fuera a fundirse en un sin fin de recuerdos.

Ya habían pasado varios años desde que vivió en la Mansión de los Malfoy pero recordaba muchas cosas como si hubiesen sucedido ayer. Anteriormente había creído que sus sentimientos hacia Lethar Malfoy habían desaparecido pero realmente seguían tan frescos como si unas horas antes se hubiera despedido para siempre.

¿Por qué no podía olvidar sus abrazos y besos¿Por qué seguía tan aferrada a un amor que no había sido correspondido en su totalidad, lleno de engaños y fracasos¿Por qué insistió tanto en amarlo sabiendo que él era un hombre comprometido?

_- Comprometido con alguien que no amaba…-_ Murmuró Irina suavemente.

Los ojos de Irina se nublaron, su delicada tez blanca se vio rápidamente invadida por una lágrima. Aun dolía ese amor y sabia que a pesar de todo… aun seguía queriendo a Lethar.

- _Aun piensas en él… ¿cierto?.-_ Se escuchó una voz detrás de Irina.

_- Mamá… -_ dijo Irina volteando rápidamente.

_- No es necesario que me digas nada Irina, se perfectamente que aun no has olvidado a Lethar y que antes de las vacaciones de invierno lo viste… aunque no me hayas dicho nada. _

_- ¿Cómo es que sabes…? _

_- Se muchas cosas hija y gracias al Profesor Dumbledore. Él me comentó que el hermano menor de Lucius Malfoy estaba en Escocia. _

_- No fue un encuentro muy amistoso y no te conté nada porque no quería preocuparte. _

_- A veces eres un poco necia y fría para ciertas cosas… pero no siempre tienes que actuar tan racionalmente, es bueno de vez en cuando dejar escapar esas represiones del corazón. _

_- Yo ya lo perdone por haberme engañado. _

_- Yo estaba segura de que Lethar te amaba, hija. _

_- Si me amaba tanto¿Por qué se casó con una mujer que su hermano le impuso? _

La Señora Sands suspiró.

_- No siempre podemos entender los motivos de otros. _

_- Creo que es un tema que ya no deberíamos de hablar, mamá. Ya han pasado 9 años desde eso. _

_- ¿No crees que después de 9 años no deberías de estar llorando por el? _

_- No estaba llorando por el mama… solo… _

_- Que aun duele… y es que cuando el amor es verdadero no importa el tiempo que pase… siempre esta ahí… latente, tibio y doloroso. _

Irina miro fijamente a su madre.

_- A pesar de todo, tú no has olvidado a papá¿cierto?. _

_- Lo sigo amando cada segundo como si aun estuviera con nosotras. Tu padre fue el amor de mi vida y siempre lo creí así, por eso no me volví a casar. _

_- Quisiera que muchas cosas no hubieran pasado… quisiera olvidar. _

_- Es posible olvidar Irina pero solo si uno esta dispuesta a dar ese paso. Te doleria menos si desde hace tiempo te hubieras dedicado a seguir con tu vida sin tener que recordarlo. _

_- ¡Es lo que he hecho, seguir con mi vida. Sigo trabajando, nos hemos mudado varias veces. _

_- Nos hemos mudado porque siempre habiamos tenido miedo de que el mortifago que asesinó a tu padre nos encontrara. _

_- Pero ahora estamos a salvo… ya no tenemos que mudarnos más. Los Años de Oscuridad se acabaron y ahora podemos decir quienes somos. _

_- La familia Prewett.-_ dijo la madre de Irina con ojos entrecerrados.

_- Mama¿crees que podamos integrarnos a la familia de mi padre?. _

_- Él me contaba de una prima que quiso mucho, Molly. Estoy segura que ella te recibirá con los brazos abiertos, tengo entendido que tu padre y ella fueron parientes muy unidos. _

_- A veces quisiera entender porque mataron a papa… ¿Por qué lo alejaron de nosotras? _

_- Tu padre era auror y guardián de un secreto que quería el Señor Oscuro. Él nunca quiso revelar ese secreto porque sabía que eso seria un arma para ganar la guerra. _

_- Y por eso tuvimos que irnos… podían pensar que nosotras sabíamos donde estaba y… _

Irina guardo silencio. Recordar ese episodio de sus vidas era aun más doloroso que lo de Lethar. Su padre había muerto mientras ella aun era una estudiante y vivieron en el anonimato por presión del él mismo y de la Orden del Fénix, grupo al que su padre también perteneció.

Ella, después del Colegio, accedió a regresar a la tierra de su padre cuando le ofrecieron se institutriz del único hijo de una familia adinerada de Inglaterra, sin saber que ahí encontraría mas dolor que felicidad.

Los dedos que sostenían el libro se debilitaron y lo dejaron caer en la nieve. Irina y su madre lo miraron en el suelo sin que ninguna fuera a recogerlo, parecían dos fantasmas en medio de esa nieve, con rostro lúgubre y pálido. Aun no sabían lo que les deparaba el futuro y cuantas cosas le sucederían ahora que habían decidido quedarse en Reino Unido pero Irina podía estar segura de algo: el siguiente año iba a ser algo muy diferente.

* * *

---------------

El amanecer en Paris era como un arrullo para el alma. Una especie de sueño placentero donde se podía volar por las calles sin temor a caer, una paz en el interior y una algarabía que explotaban los sentidos más dormidos.

Algunos transeúntes se podían dejar ver por las calles debido a sus actividades diarias. Cerca de ahí se cruzaba una de las calles principales de la ciudad, se dejaba ver la pálida luz de los locales que en la noche habían guarecido un sin fin de personas. Cafés, restaurantes, librerías y centros nocturnos, un sin fin de entretenimiento para muggles y magos incógnitos. Un mundo al que Draco Malfoy no tenía acceso y… nunca lo tendría. Simplemente él era un observador de un mundo al que no pertenecía. Un mundo donde los muggles eran ignorantes de todo, sin saber que ante ellos existía una persona que podía hacerlos gritar de terror y desesperación. Con un simple movimiento de su varita podía tenerlos lamiendo sus botas.

Desde la ventana de su residencia podía ver el despertar de Paris. A su lado solo había antiguas casas que en una época gloriosa habían sido centros de reuniones de magos parisienses, porque efectivamente aquella casa se encontraba en una calle donde la mayoría de los que vivían ahí eran magos. Talvez por eso era una de las zonas más seguras.

Draco se apoyó en el barandal del balcón de su ventana mientras observaba como el rayo de sol se filtraba por las ramas secas de los árboles de su jardín y como la nieve brillaba con esplendor, dándole esa calidez que él no podía tener en su alma.

Llevaba varios días despertándose al amanecer, como si esperara que el tiempo transcurriera tan rápido para que él no pudiera sentir nada de lo que estaba sintiendo. Su corazón se oprimía con tanta maldad que él ya no aguantaba esa sensación.

Los anteriores días para él habían sido agotadores, llenos de reuniones protocolarias donde su padre insistía en llevarlo. Lucius Malfoy estaba desesperado por recuperar el lugar que alguna vez había tenido en la vieja Inglaterra. En Francia era una persona respetada pero no con el mismo nivel de aceptación que gozaba antaño.

El Slytherin había visto la realidad. Su padre no era más que un empleado del Ministerio de Francia que habían acogido gracias a que pertenecía a una rama de las antiguas familias mágicas francesas. Muchos de los miembros creían que Lucius era un hombre de cuidado y no deseaban relacionarse con él por temor a que las murmuraciones sobre su destreza en la magia negra fueran ciertas. Estaba cansado y un tanto decepcionado de la actitud de sus padres, para su padre era una obsesión que él continuara con el linaje de la familia, que recuperara su Nombre y que se comprometiese con una bruja honorable para conservar la pureza.

Justamente esa era la parte preocupante: una bruja para conservar la pureza de la familia. Lucius estaba obsesionado con comprometerlo en matrimonio con una bruja parisiense de buena estirpe y se veía tan decidido que inclusive hablaban de ella como si ya casi formara parte de la familia, menos él por supuesto.

Draco Malfoy nunca había creído en el amor ni tenia la certeza de que eso existiera pero tampoco quería despertar a lado de una mujer que no le hiciera sentir ni un gramo de pasión o de algo que no hiciera tan difícil la convivencia. Además él todavía tenía mucho que hacer con su profesión, apenas estaba a un paso de alcanzar su sueño de trabajar en el Ministerio.

Dio un suspiró antes de retornar de nuevo a la cama para dejarse caer y mirar el techo de su habitación. ¿Qué estaría haciendo Hermione Granger¿Estaría pensando en él como pensaba en ella¿Extrañaría sus besos?

¡Como necesitaba verla esa mañana¡Cuánto anhelaba besarla tan ardientemente como la ultima vez!. Verdaderamente estaba loco pero… era una locura que le causaba esa febrilidad que no estaba acostumbrado. Era agradable y amargo a la vez.

En ese momento los recuerdos no se hicieron esperar. Draco no pudo disimular el placer de recordar los besos de la Gryffindor y en que no se habían dirigido la palabra desde el encuentro del bosque. No sabia donde estaba pasando las vacaciones o que estaría pensando con respecto a ellos dos. Draco se regañó mentalmente por haber evitado una plática con ella antes de que partieran. Talvez lo mejor hubiera sido aclarar que realmente estaba interesado en ella y que de alguna forma sentía que ellos debían de continuar viéndose aunque fuese a escondidas pero… ¿Cómo podría pedirle exactamente eso¿Cómo decirle que deseaba poder tocarla y besarla cuantas veces le diera en gana por el simple hecho de ser su novia¿Cómo pedirle ser su novia? Por primera vez Draco estaba nervioso ante todas estas incógnitas, él jamás le había solicitado a una chica que salieran formalmente, las cosas siempre se le habían presentado de una forma que no ameritaba que él hiciese una estupida declaración.

¿Formalmente? Otra palabra que era necesario esclarecer. ¿A que se refería con salir formalmente? Ellos no podían formalizar en nada, ni siquiera podrían dirigirse las miradas enfrente de nadie, solo podrían verse a escondidas y fingiendo odiarse como siempre.

¿Hermione pensaría que él le había pedido de alguna forma salir con ella después del beso del bosque¿En que estaba pensando cuando hizo eso?

Dejo que el tiempo transcurriera hasta que fuera la hora del desayuno mientras pensaba en todo esto. No tenia demasiado apetito pero tenia que bajar porque aquella mañana irían a una nueva actividad social y seguramente su padre le daría las nuevas reglas.

En cuanto se puso de pie se acomodó pacientemente su camisa de color azul, que resaltaba sus ojos grises. Se acercó a una mesita de noche y dejo con delicadeza un pequeño anillo de oro. Lo observó unos minutos antes de darse la vuelta, significaba algo para él porque había sido de su abuela, con quien tuvo una relación especial. Ese anillo había estado dando volantines en su bolsillo porque no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

Antes de darle la vuelta al picaporte sus ojos se fijaron en una cosa plateada que se encontraba tirado en el piso, se trataba de una delgada hoja metálica que tenia las siguientes letras: _LMM_. Draco frunció el ceño, no recordaba que esa hoja estuviera en su posesión ni que la hubiese tirado. Algo raro estaba pasando.

Bajo al comedor con un pequeño sentido de alerta. Ya había olvidado aquella figura misteriosa que pareció haber visto una noche en la ventana de su habitación. Por un instante creyó que había sido un sueño pero estaba seguro que no, aquella casa guardaba más secretos de los que su padre podía haberle contado.

Antes de entrar al comedor se encontró con la mirada intensa de su padre. Ambos se saludaron con un leve movimiento de cabeza y continuaron caminando hasta que cada quien tomó su lugar en la mesa.

Mientras aparecían las viandas de la mañana, Draco encontró que era muy interesante revisar mentalmente su agenda de aquel día. Talvez le podía dar tiempo suficiente para zafarse de su padre y escribir una pequeña carta a cierta persona.

_- Han sido días muy productivos, Draco.-_ dijo Lucius rompiendo el silencio entre ellos.

_- ¿Lo crees así?.-_ dijo el chico alzando una ceja.

_- Talvez ahora te parezca una perdida de tiempo pero en un futuro me agradecerás que te lleve a conocer a todas esas personas._

_- Se que es importante para ti. _

_- Es importante para todos, Draco. Eres un Malfoy y como tal no debemos hacer que ante la vista publica seamos menospreciados. _

_- Seguimos siendo igual de ricos que antes, Padre. ¿Cómo pueden menospreciarnos_?- El muchacho tomó un sorbo de su jugo de naranja.

_- El dinero crea una parte de nuestra reputación pero las buenas relaciones hacen el resto. Si logras ingresar al Ministerio en Inglaterra será una buena oportunidad para que en el futuro pueda regresar de nuevo a mi país. _

_- Creí que te gustaba vivir aquí. _

Lucius entrecerró los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

_- Tu madre es más sensible al clima de esta ciudad y no podría vivir aquí por el resto de sus días. Además es enfermizo pensar que un Malfoy haya sido desterrado de su propio país por ser considerado una amenaza, no permitiré que algo así manche el nombre de nuestra familia. Si tú logras ubicarte en los niveles más altos del Ministerio se podrían arreglar muchas cosas. _

Draco guardo silencio mientras untaba mantequilla a un pequeño bolillo de nuez. Su padre exigía demasiado de él sin importar si estaba capacitado o no para llevar la carga. Lucius Malfoy estaba obsesionado con su expulsión de Inglaterra y no iba a descansar hasta haber pisado de nuevo tierras británicas. Por un instante el muchacho pensó en que es lo que había granjeado su padre con su participación a lado de Voldemort: sencillamente nada. Si había alguien responsable de haber manchado el buen nombre de la familia había sido únicamente él.

_- ¿Qué tenemos que hacer esta mañana?.-_ Preguntó Draco.

_- Iremos a la exposición de pintura de la hija de un personaje importante del Ministerio de Francia, Gerard Renaud. _

_- ¿De Adrienne?-_ Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

_- La recuerdas…-_ dijo con satisfacción Lucius.

_- Ella y su hermana fueron de las primeras jóvenes que me presentaste, además de conocerla en Hogwarts hace unos años.-_ dijo el rubio de mala gana.

_- Tendrás que cambiar esa sonrisa, hijo porque esta mañana estarás más agradable que de costumbre para conquistar a tu futura esposa. _

Draco abrió los ojos enormemente y casi estuvo a punto de escupir el bocado que tenía. Tragó tan rápidamente como pudo e hizo una mueca de desagrado.

_- Debes estar bromeando. _

_- ¡Oh no!. _

_- No voy a hacer tal cosa.- _dijo Draco dejando su servilleta a un lado de la mesa.- _En estos momentos no tengo ganas de conquistar a ninguna jovenzuela francesa ni holandesa ni de ningún otro país. _

_-¿Porque no estas de acuerdo en conquistar a una joven merecedora de ser parte de los Malfoy? Sobre todo si es de sangre pura y con una reputación intachable. _

_- Si las cosas van por ese rumbo entonces olvídalo, no pienso matrimoniarme todavía. _

_- Nadie habla de que te cases sino de que conquistes. Ya sabes la diferencia. _

_- Si y en 3 años querrás que me case tal como le pediste al tío Lethar. Olvídalo definitivamente. _

Lucius se movió inquietamente de su lugar y miro a su hijo con desagrado.

_- ¿Qué tiene que ver mi hermano con todo esto¿Te ha metido ideas? _

_- Tiene demasiado tiempo que no hablo con él. Esta decisión es mía, te agradeceré padre que no te comprometas con ninguna familia para que yo despose a su hija. Tengo demasiadas ambiciones como para pensar en eso ahora. _

Lucius tomó su vaso de jugo y bebió mientras sus ojos se clavaban peligrosamente en los de su único hijo. Draco le sostuvo la mirada pero por dentro estaba casi temblando.

_- Bien, tomaré esto como una inmadurez de tu parte pero te aseguro que no será la última vez que hablemos de esto. _

Draco continúo tomando su desayuno sin agregar más palabras. Había ganado esta partida pero solo por esta vez, Lucius no iba a descansar hasta ver a su hijo comprometido con alguien honorable.

* * *

--------

Se preguntaba una y mil veces como había llegado hasta ahí. ¿Qué hechizo le había empujado para tomar un taxi y llegar hasta la _Belle__ Rome_¿Una exposición de pintura¿La amistosidad de Adrienne Renaud¿o simplemente tratar de desaparecer de su mente pensamientos donde incluía a un Malfoy?

Sea cual fuere la verdadera respuesta ahora ella se encontraba en ese edificio de arquitectura italiana que seguramente alojaba hermosas pinturas de magos, ya que el taxista jamás había oído hablar de la Belle Rome. Sin embargo, no tuvo problemas para llegar pues ella era también bruja y gracias a la tarjeta de Adrienne sabia como entrar.

El sentimiento de encontrarse ahí era casi igual al que había sentido cuando vio las torres del castillo de Hogwarts la primera vez. Era algo que no podía describir pero que le causaba tanta emoción que casi podía saltar. La elegancia era inminente y ella no estaba ciento por ciento elegante, solo con una túnica sencilla color azul y un practico peinado que le cogia la mitad del cabello. Sin embargo, Hermione resaltaba entre cada paso que daba por la sala de estar.

Un hombre de nariz respingada se le acercó y le dijo unas cuantas cosas en francés. Hermione se puso nerviosa pero asintió que ella era una invitada de Adrienne Renaud y que buscaba su exposición. El hombre le señaló uno de los pasillos que le dirigían a la parte trasera del edificio.

Hermione apenas pudo contener el aliento. El lugar de exposición era un precioso jardín decorado con un sin fin de flores de todos colores. Aun en pleno invierno en Paris se las había ingeniado para que la demostración fuese en una ambiente muy primaveral. Había varios magos degustando un refrigerio mientras comentaban de las pinturas de la artista. La bruja dio un vistazo a la primera pintura y encontró con que Adrienne era una joven de espíritu muy alegre puesto que sus pinturas eran de tonos muy vivos, pintando paisajes, flores y rostros que seguramente representaban algo para ella.

Se sintió un poco nerviosa mientras se mezclaba entre la gente, pensando si alguno de ellos era uno de esos magos que le criticarían el vestir y el acento. Sin embargo, no tardo mucho en estar sola puesto que una figura estilizada de cabello rubio se le acercó.

_- ¡Bonjour Hegmione!. Crei que no vendrías. _

_- ¡Bonjour!. No quería perdérmelo, esto en realidad es muy bello. _

_- Merci. Aun no has visto la mejog pagte, tendrás que recogrrer este tramo para llegag a mi obra maestra.-_ dijo muy orgullosa la fina rubia.

Hermione sonrió, definitivamente Adrienne era una chica agradable.

_- Me gustaría que conogsieses a unos amigos míos, Hegmione. Ademas así no estarías sola, ya sabes… tengo que atender el resto de los invitados. _

_- Gracias pero no es necesario, puedo arreglármelas sola. _

_- No, no.. no es molestia. Además ya conoces a uno de mis amigos, tienes que verlo. Esta por allá.-_ dijo señalando hacia un grupo de jóvenes magos y brujas.

_- Bueno yo… _

_- ¿Te dije que tendría invigtados británicos?. Si, uno de ellos es de donde tú eres. Vamos estoy segura que te van a caer bien y te va a sorprender algo. _

Hermione sintió que el corazón le latía a mil por hora. Algo le decía que entre aquellos jóvenes encontraría a alguien que no quería ver pero era imposible de que estuviese ahí.

No podía ver el rostro de ninguno pues todo ellos estaban en grupo y riendo de los comentarios de un joven rubio, que tampoco podía ver el rostro. Hermione casi quería darse la vuelta y alejarse corriendo de ahí. Una joven de cabello rojizo la volteo a mirar con curiosidad y sonrió maliciosamente en cuanto vio a Adrienne llegar con la gryffindor.

_- Amigos, les presento a bruja proveniente de Inglaterra, Hegmione Granger. _

Varios de los chicos sonrieron y saludaron con un ligero movimiento de cabeza. Las chicas igualmente sonrieron y la invitaron a unirse al grupo de jóvenes con un pliego de palabras francesas que Hermione no entendió.

Hasta ese momento Hermione se dio cuenta que haber ido ahí había sido un error puesto que la sensación de que algo desagradable iba a pasar se hizo mas intenso. Adrienne sonrió de lado en cuanto vio a un mago acercarse a la bruja de cabellos castaños.

_- Vaya vaya… Hermione Granger de Hogwarts. _

Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron más de lo normal y su labio inferior tembló ligeramente. Simplemente no podía ser, no podía estar en el mismo lugar, en Paris… en vacaciones y él estaba ahí…. Justamente en la Belle Rome.

Hermione se dio la vuelta lentamente y rostro esta vez se torno pasivo e inquebrantable. Sus ojos color miel se clavaron fijamente en los ojos de aquel mago de cabellos oscuros que sonreía ampliamente mientras sus brazos se cruzaban.

* * *

* * *

**Luego de una larga ausencia he regresado con un nuevo capitulo de Reverto Umquam. Cada vez es mas dificil para mi escribir sobre todo porque he pasado por un temporada muy mala personalmente hablando. Sin embargo, trato por todos los medios de escribir aunque sea unas cuantas lineas.**

**La historia no la voy a dejar sin final, solo les pido que tengan paciencia al igual que la pido para Draconis, otra historia que no se quedara sin final. Tratare por todos los medios de verla finalizada y no dejarles a ustedes esa sensacion amarga por no tener un final.**

**Les pido que sigan escribiendome y dejando sus reviews como siempre. Gracias a todas las lectoras que han estado pendiente de mis historias. Gracias por no olvidarme a pesar de este tiempo.**

**Cualquier otro comentario que quieran hacerme escribanme a kasaes hotmail com**

**Muchas gracias y un gran abrazo a todas.**

**atte**

**Jaina**


	27. Inesperado

**6 de mayo 2006**

**Agradezco a todas el apoyo que me han ofrecido todo este tiempo de ausencia. Trato por todos los medios de no desaparecer tanto pero bueno.. a veces fallo.**

**Draconis sigue vigente.. por favor tenganme paciencia. Les prometo que pronto tendran el final de la historia... mientras tanto les dejo un nuevo capitulo de Reverto Umquam. Espero que les guste.**

**Saludos.**

**Jaina**

* * *

**CAPITULO 27 **

El tiempo transcurrió un poco más lento de lo normal para Hermione Granger. Apenas si podia creer en la identidad del mago que tenia frente a ella.

_- Esta vez pude pronunciar bien tu nombre… Hermione Granger_.- dijo con voz suave el mago mientras se inclinaba para tomarla de una mano y besarla respetuosamente.

Hermione no retiró la mano aunque de algún modo lo deseaba pero estaba demasiado estupefacta para hacerlo. La chica observó detenidamente cada ángulo del rostro moreno del mago, sus ojos oscuros con pestañas largas y cejas pobladas que hacían un marco con sus labios sonrosados y medianos.

_- V-viktor… _- Murmuró la joven Gryffindor.

El grupo de amigos de Adrienne se quedaron observando a la Gryffindor con sumo interés. Algunos ya conocían demasiado bien al joven jugador Víctor Krum y trataban de explicarse quien era aquella joven que había captado el interés del mago y de Adrienne. ¿Por qué había habido tanto inquietud por la francesa para llevarla con ellos. Algunos conocían la historia de Krum con Granger pero otros no tenían la menor idea de que se trataba.

Víctor sonrió y entrecerró sus ojos. La mirada que lanzó a la Gryffindor era suficiente para hacerla correr inmediatamente de ahí pero con el valor que siempre le había caracterizado humedeció sus labios para decir unas palabras que no fue posible decir debido a la algarabía de Adrienne.

_- Hegmione… creo que ya conoces a mi buen amigo Víctor Krum…_- dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo con familiaridad.

La Gryffindor frunció el ceño. ¿Cómo es que esta elegante rubia de Beauxbatons la había engañado para un encuentro con Víctor Krum?. Porque era más que obvio que aquello había sido una especie de trampa, Krum en ningún momento parecía sorprendido de su presencia en el jardín de exposición de pinturas de Adrienne Renaud.

_- ¡Oh, tendrás que disculpagme Hegmione, No podía decirte totalmente la verdad, quería darte la sorpresa de que Víctor estaría aquí. No suelo hacer este tipo de cosas, mucho menos decir mentiras pero tuve que decirte lo del amigo británico para que no sospecharas. Tienes fama de ser muy inteligente. _

El rostro de Hermione se suavizó un poco porque estaba segura de que Adrienne no había hecho las cosas con un mal propósito. La misma picardía que reflejaba la rubia era una prueba de que aquel encuentro no tenia una doble intención. Sin embargo, la sorpresa le habia parecido a ella de un gusto poco halagador, ya que hacia tiempo que no veía al mago ni mucho menos tener noticias.

De pronto la francesa hizo una seña a un joven rubio de ojos intensamente azules y cabello ondulado.

_- Hegmione, este es mi hermano menor Gerard Renaud.- _dijo en cuanto se acercó el muchacho.

Gerard sonrió ampliamente y le ofreció una mano a la chica, que tomó con amabilidad.

_- Es un placer conocerla Señorita Granger, he escuchado cosas magnificas de usted. _

_- El placer es mío.-_ Saludó la joven mirándolo curiosamente dado a que su acento no era como el de su hermana.

_- Él es estudiante del Colegio de Hechiceria de Salem, en Estados Unidos._- dijo Adrienne.

_- Es por eso que tengo este acento extraño mitad francés y americano. _– dijo Gerard.

_- A mi madre casi le da un infagto cuando se enteró que Gerard se iría a los Estados Unidos, hubiese pregferido que se fuese a estugdiar a Alemania o cualquier otra escuela de Europa. _

_- Pero es una excelente escuela.-_ dijo Gerard complementando la información.- _Considero que es la mejor en Medicina Mágica. _

Hermione soltó el aire lentamente y miró discretamente a Krum, quien no cesaba de observarla con intensidad.

_- He escuchado sobre la buena reputación del Colegio de Salem. ¿En que grado estas?. _– Preguntó Hermione.

_- Ultimo curso, me gradúo el próximo año. Las ceremonias en Salem son bastante fuera de lo común. Los magos americanos son un poco más liberales que en el viejo continente y hacen cosas bastante escandalosas desde el punto de vista de los conservadores, inclusive los muggles hacen caso omiso de las cosas extrañas que pasan. ¡Lo toman con tanta naturalidad!. _

La bruja de Gryffindor estuvo a punto de decir algo pero una joven delgada y finas facciones se acercó a ellos.

_- Adrienne, acaban de llegar ciertas personalidades que es mejor que vayas a recibirlos personalmente.- _dijo con suavidad en francés.- _Gerard, mamá quiere que vayas a verla._

La bruja soltó a Víktor del brazo y se prestó a acomodarse su elegante túnica mientras Gerard se despedía con una leve inclinación ante los magos.

_- Adrienne, si no te importa creo que guiaré a Hermione para admirar tus cuadros. _

_- Pog favor Krum, te lo agradezco. Es impogtante que atienda a estos señores, ya sabes.. todo eso del Ministerio y Papá. _

Al decir esto Adrienne guiñó un ojo a los dos magos y se retiró junto con la otra chica de cabello rubio y largo.

_- Víctor Krum parece estar feliz.- _dijo la joven delgada a Adrienne en voz baja mientras se iban alejando de Krum y compañía.

_- Esta muy claro que no está feliz por ver mi exposición querida hermana sino porque la chica con la que está es nada más ni nada menos que su viejo amor, Hegmione Granger. _

_- ¿La chica inglesa por la que anduvo bobeando en Hogwarts? _

_- La misma. _

_- Tiene gustos un poco raros tu amigo pero ¿Qué ella no es una hija de muggles?. _

_- Si pero en estos tiempos Christelle, eso no significa nada. _

_- Debe ser significante si quieres matrimoniarte y tener hijos. Yo no entiendo como es que llevándote tan bien con él no hayas decidido quedártelo para ti solita. Es un hombre famoso, de buena familia y además tienen una cuenta bancaria que cada día crece con el negocio familiar. _

Adrienne bufó.

_- No comiences con el clásico discurso de mamá, bastante agobiada me tiene con eso de escoger un pretendiente. Además no me gusta Krum ni por mucho dinero o fama que tenga, yo prefiero a los hombres de aspecto fino y elegante como… _

_- Malfoy. –_ dijo la chica interrumpiendo mientras hacia una mueca.

_- ¿Y no te parece lo suficientemente bueno para mí?_.- Preguntó la pintora frunciendo el ceño.

_- Es mayor que tú por lo menos ocho años. _

_- ¿Y eso que? Tiene más personalidad que todos los magos que conozco. Además también es de buena familia y tiene excelente reputación entre los magos de Consejo Escolar Internacional. _

_- Creo que pierdes tu tiempo. Solo lo has viso unas pocas veces, mejor deberías de considerar al otro Malfoy. _

_- ¿Draco Malfoy?.- _Adrienne soltó un suspiro. - _Christelle, él es de tu edad y además no me atrae en lo más mínimo. No tiene la personalidad de Lethar Malfoy, definitivamente. _

_- Si, es más encantador pero he escuchado a la abuela decir que Lethar Malfoy es un desterrado. Adrienne, hay que ser juiciosos en este asunto del matrimonio, él no existe en ningún árbol genealógico. Es la vergüenza de la familia. _

_- No creo que a papá le importe eso.-_ La joven rubia se detuvo un instante para mirar fijamente los ojos azules de su hermana.- _Recuerda que después de todo somos parientes lejanos y además es el consejero escolar de nuestro hermano Gerard en América. ¿Qué más da que su nombre no aparezca en el Honorable Árbol de los Malfoy?. _

_- Pero no es un mago de fortuna. Se dice que Draco Malfoy heredará todo a la mayoría de edad, así que Lethar Malfoy no tendrá nada. _

_- Christelle siempre te complicas la vida. _

_- Eres tú quien se la complica hermana. Lethar Malfoy ni siquiera te voltea a mirar. _

Con malhumor la chica reanudó el paso mientras Christelle negaba varias veces con la cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que su hermana mayor fuera tan obstinada? Estaba en la edad exacta para elegir a un mago para formalizar un compromiso y ella estaba encaprichada con un mago de buena estirpe pero sin un galeón en el banco. ¿De que servia que Lethar Malfoy fuera simpatico e inteligente si no tenia para costearle la vida a la que estaba acostumbrada Adrienne?.

Tenia la edad precisa para conseguir un prometido y ella pensaba en un hombre guapo y encantador pero sin herencia.

Adrienne y Christelle Renaud llegaron al recibidor principal donde un limitado grupo de personas las esperaban con una sonrisa. El primero en saludar fue Lucius Malfoy quien, con toda la gala posible, se inclinó ante las Señoritas Renaud. Draco observó la escena con aburrimiento pero imitó los movimientos de su padre mirando fijamente a la menor de los Renaud haciendola sonrojar vividamente.

Christelle no pudo disimular ante la penetrante mirada fría de Draco Malfoy. Había algo en aquel joven pálido y larguirucho que la hacia temblar de pies a cabeza.

_- Señorita Renaud, agradecemos la invitación que tan cordialmente nos ha hecho llegar._- dijo una mujer de cabello negro y túnica escarlata, conocida como una critica de Arte Mágico en Francia.

_- Es un placer tenerlos aquí. Por favor, síganme. _

El grupo de magos siguieron silenciosamente a la joven pintora mientras observaban con cierta admiración la decoración del lugar. Había sido muy acertado que la joven Renaud exhibiera sus pinturas en un jardín con columnas greco-romanas cubiertas de musgo y pequeñas florecillas.

Draco recordó a cierto jardín en Hogwarts que había sido proyecto escolar para los alumnos que babeaban por la materia de la Profesora Sprout, Herbologia. No era precisamente su materia favorita pero le gustaba tener el conocimiento de las plantas que eran necesarias para crear las pociones horrendas que hacia en la escuela.

Busco disimuladamente la figura de su padre, para su alivio ya estaba enfrascado en una conversación en la que no tendría seguramente que participar. Hacia momentos que deseaba estar a solas, tenia tanto en que pensar que se desesperaba por no hacerlo. Podía pasar horas y horas pensando en la única mujer que se le venia a la mente.

Sin embargo, su deseo no pudo cumplirse puesto que un ligero toque en el hombro izquierdo lo hizo voltearse.

_- ¿Cómo has estado?._- Pregunto Christelle en su lenguaje natal.

Draco observó con disimulado fastidio la espigada figura de la menor de los Renaud. Era de piel muy blanca y ojos azules intensos, su cabello rubio estaba delicadamente peinado con hermosos bucles delgados y sus labios estaban ligeramente rosados, haciéndola parecer más joven de lo que era.

_- He estado bien, gracias_.- Contestó cortésmente en perfecto francés.

_- Pensé que asistirías al baile de los Gurrié. _– dijo colocando sus manos por detrás con un aire de poquedad que Draco percibió bastante bien.

_- Estuve ocupado con mi padre en otros asuntos. Solo me quedan pocos días para arreglar unas cosas en Francia antes de retornar a Reino Unido. _

Christelle suspiró largamente y sonrió de lado mientras su mirada bajaba por la columna de flores que tenia al frente. No era una chica de fácil hablar y mucho menos ante un joven mago como Draco Malfoy.

_- Pensaba si… _- Los ojos de la chica buscaron desesperadamente un punto donde mirar. No podía mantenerle la mirada al chico Malfoy.

_- ¿Disfrutas del arte?._- Pregunto Draco volteando a mirar a un cuadro de dos metros que había pintado Adrienne.

_- No es mi pasión pero lo disfruto_.- Contestó tímidamente.-_ Este cuadro por ejemplo es… _

La joven francesa guardó silencio. Aun no podía levantar la mirada y eso a Draco le dio curiosidad. Por lo general en el colegio habían chicas desafiantes como Pansy Parkinson, algunas extremadamente bobas como Susan Bones y otras tan orgullosas e inteligentes como Hermione Granger pero a esta chica no podía calificarla ni de orgullosa o boba, parecía tan delicada y sensible que por un momento sintió que su actitud fría estaba intimidándola.

_- Me gustaría saber tu opinión Christelle¿Qué te parece este cuadro?. _

_- ¡Ah! bueno…es sobre enamorados. ¿No te parece?. _

Draco sonrió levemente. Christelle tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y la mirada parpadeante. Definitivamente estaba ante una chica tímida.

_- Pudiera ser, por la posición de estas dos personas podrían parecer ansiosos por darse un beso. _

_- Un amor prohibido. _

_- ¿Lo dices por el abismo que existe entre ellos?. _

_- Ellos dos se aman pero ese vacío no los va a dejar nunca. Observa el río de fuego que nace de aquel lado, si él brinca podría caer y arder para siempre. _

_- Lo mismo pasaría para ella. _

_- Es el destino, jamás van a amarse. _

El mago respiró profundamente y clavó su mirada en las dos personas que se miraban con angustia. ¿Eso le pasaría con respecto a Hermione¿Jamás podría tenerla por el abismo que había entre ellos¿Era una señal de que olvidara a la Gryffindor para siempre?

_- Debe ser muy triste amar a alguien y no ser correspondido_.- dijo Christelle casi en voz baja.

Draco no dijo nada, siguió observando el cuadro.

_- Yo esperaría que me amasen como en el cuadro de aquel lado_.- dijo apuntando con el dedo.

_- ¿Los mismos amantes ahora juntos en aquel cuadro?_.- preguntó el rubio.

_- Creo que se trata de los trabajos mas inspirados de mi hermana. Este cuadro lo pintó cuando rompió su anterior compromiso. Se negó a desecharlo, así que lo expuso como una especie de maquiavélico tributo_.- La francesa sonrió.

El joven Slytherin siguió en silencio a la Renaud mientras en su mente solo se paseaban imágenes de su amor prohibido. Hermione Granger se había convertido en toda una obsesión y bajo aquel humor estaba sumamente deseoso de verla, de escuchar su voz… de tenerla nuevamente entre sus brazos.

Cuando se detuvieron frente a otro cuadro de colores más vivos y de un claro sentido del amor, Malfoy apenas pudo evitar que su corazón palpitara con mucha fuerza. Al ver esa pintura estaba claro que eso era lo que estaba sintiendo por Granger.

Una ardiente desesperación por volcar su impetuosidad en ella. En besarla, tocarla… sentir esa sensación de ser correspondido.

Solo una pared de plantas y flores lo separaban de su más grande ambición. Del otro lado se encontraba Hermione Granger.

Víctor Krum apenas podía retirar la mirada de la nerviosa Hermione. Desde que los dejaron solos apenas habían dicho alguna palabra pero estaba claro que ambos no tenían idea de que decirse.

_- Cuando supe que estabas en Paris me puse muy contento._- dijo Víctor tomando valor.

Hermione tragó saliva. ¿Qué podía decir?

_- "Por Merlín di algo".-_ Pensó la chica.

Su antiguo pretendiente la miraba con tanta intensidad que ella casi quería salir corriendo. Era claro que la personalidad del búlgaro era fuerte como siempre y que al parecer seguía teniendo ese extraño brillo en los ojos cuando la veía. ¿Seria posible que el hombre aun estuviera interesado en ella?

_- Apenas podia creer la coincidencia de estar ambos en Paris. Cuando Adrienne me dijo que te habia visto estuve toda esa tarde pensando en la ultima vez que te vi. _

_- Víctor… _

_- Yo se que ese ultimo encuentro no fue algo agradable y que además por carta te dije cosas que no debí decir. Sabes bien Hermione que el hablar no se me da con mucha facilidad y que constantemente digo cosas que no quiero decir. _

Hermione lo miró fijamente. Krum parecía totalmente sincero.

_- Desde aquella vez he estado tentado en escribirte una y mil veces pero conozco tu carácter y se que me devolverías mis cartas sin abrirlas siquiera .No fui muy amable y no entendí tus motivos. _

_- ¿No crees que ya pasó? Talvez ya no deberíamos de hablar sobre eso. _

_- Para mi es importante aclararlo porque no quiero que en tu mente haya un mal recuerdo de mi, de hecho quisiera que nuevamente volviéramos a tener contacto. _

_- Es que.. _

La bruja no supo que decir, solo atinó a bajar un poco la mirada y pensar detenidamente lo que acaba de decir el búlgaro. Realmente ella no estaba de humor para escuchar lo que Víctor Krum decía, estaba tan confundida emocionalmente que lo menos que querría seria pensar en la propuesta de un antiguo enamorado.

_- Mis padres tienen un negocio de Exportaciones de Productos Mágicos Medicinales y yo tengo que viajar constantemente para cerrar algunos contratos. Es muy probable que este en Reino Unido en la próxima primavera y para ese entonces quiero que nos reunamos para charlar tranquilamente. _

_- Estaré en la escuela y… _

_- Talvez con suerte tengas una salida a Hogsmeade o puedo pedir permiso al director para verte en el Colegio. _

_-¿Cómo? _

Los ojos miel de la chica se abrieron más de lo normal. Estaba totalmente anonadada con la determinación del búlgaro. ¡Como podía pensar en irla a ver cuando ella ni siquiera había aceptado volverse a ver!.

_- Quiero que me des una oportunidad. _

_-"¿Oportunidad¿Oportunidad de que?"_- Pensó la chica mientras se mordía un labio.

El hombre al ver este gesto sonrió de lado.

_- Aun sigues mordiéndote un labio cuando te sientes nerviosa. _

La chica trató de bajar la mirada pero Víctor no lo permitió. Sus dedos buscaron su barbilla.

_- ¿Sabias que cuando llegue a Paris anoche recordé cuando una vez me contaste de unas vacaciones con tu familia? Todo lo que me hayas dicho esta aquí_… _como si solo hubiera sido ayer cuando estuvimos juntos._- dijo colocándose un dedo en su cabeza.

_- Esta conversación me esta poniendo nerviosa Víctor, yo creo que lo mejor es no seguir charlando de esto. No hemos podido siquiera platicar sobre la pintura de Adrienne. _

_-No me interesa opinar lo que haya en un cuadro, solo quiero escuchar de tus labios que vas a recibirme cuando vaya a Reino Unido y que estarás dispuesta a contestar mis cartas. _

_- No quiero que hablemos de lo que tuvimos, no es el momento. _

_- Aun siento algo por ti. _

Hermione se quedo petrificada. Así de simple y directo fue Víctor Krum con ella. No hubo una cena a la luz de la luna ni violines tocando su pieza favorita. Aquel joven tímido que no sabía como acercársele cuando ella estudiaba en la biblioteca ya había desaparecido.

Miró a Víctor directamente a los ojos. El rostro del mago estaba sereno y sus ojos brillaban con una chispa de suplica. Talvez en otra época aquella mirada hubiera derretido su corazón pero ahora sus sentimientos pertenecían a alguien mas aunque ese alguien no sintiera lo mismo que ella.

_- Creo que estas equivocando un poco las cosas._- dijo ella tranquilamente.

_- Yo se que no será fácil volver a tu vida pero solo quería que supieras que no te he olvidado. Talvez con el tiempo las cosas se compongan, mi deseo es que pueda seguir escribiéndote y visitarte en las próximas vacaciones. _

_- Yo… _

La pobre muchacha se sintió pésima. ¿Por qué tenia que pasar justo eso cuando ella estaba tan mal sentimentalmente hablando¡No tenia cabeza para soportarlo!.

Solo le quedaba un camino y eso era salir de ahí. No importaba que Adrienne se enfadara con ella por salirse de su exhibición, tampoco que sus amigos la mirasen como un bicho extraño. Solo tenia que salir de ahí y no seguir enfrentándose a un hombre que no se iba a dar por vencido hasta que ella dijera "Si".

_- Víctor, lo siento. Yo no me encuentro bien. Escríbeme, talvez después de eso podamos charlar pero no ahora. No es el lugar ni el momento para una conversación de este tipo. _

Víctor la miró con cierta pesadumbre pero asentó con la cabeza.

_- Perdona lo torpe que soy. Yo… a veces no tengo el tacto para decir ciertas cosas. No quiero que te enojes conmigo. _

_- No lo estoy, es solo que no esperaba venir hasta aquí para verte y hablar sobre algo que ya paso hace tiempo. Prometo contestarte si me escribes._- dijo la chica tratando de sonreír.

_- Se harán las cosas como quieras. Te escribiré en cuanto este de regreso a Bulgaria. _

Granger respiró profundamente y con la entereza que le caracterizaba caminó en dirección a la salida.

_- Tendrás que disculparme pero me siento un poco incomoda y, por favor, despídeme de Adrienne. _

_- No es necesario que te vayas Hermione, tú quédate y yo me iré a otra parte donde no te moleste. _

_- No, no eres tú Víctor, soy yo. Tengo tantas cosas en la cabeza que no se que me pasa. _

_- Hermione… _

Los ojos oscuros del búlgaro se clavaron en los de miel de la bruja.

_- ¿Estas enamorada de alguien? _

Hermione se quedo muda. No podía contestar la preguntar de Krum. ¿Qué podía decir¿Que estaba enamorada de un Slytherin del cual no estaba segura que la amara también y de que el susodicho era uno que la molestaba en años anteriores? Talvez le daría risa decirle que estaba enamorada de Draco Malfoy.

_- No, no estoy enamorada de alguien. _

Víctor sonrió de lado.

_- ¿Por qué siento que no es así? Te sientes mal por lo que te dije porque tu corazón pertenece ahora a alguien más. _

_- No, yo… _

_- Mejor no discutamos esto. Aun así, sigo en lo dicho de ir a verte, _

Hermione no supo que hacer ante estas palabras pero sabia que lo más propio era irse de ahí. La confesión inesperada de Krum no la había hecho sentirse cómoda y en ese instante solo quería acomodar sus ideas.

Víctor la miró tristemente alejarse de donde estaba. La chica volteo a mirarlo por última vez y sonrió. El búlgaro tuvo un deseo enorme de correr detrás de ella y abrazarla pero supo que aquel no era el momento de hacerlo. Talvez la batalla la tenia perdida si existía otra persona en la vida de Hermione pero la guerra aun no estaba ganada.

Hermione apenas podía contener su prisa por salir de la _"Belle Rome"_. Ya no importaba la exposición de arte en lo absoluto ya que lo único que tenia en mente era estar sola y pensar hasta que se cansara. El peso de un amor prohibido no correspondido comenzaba a mermar en su cerebro y eso estaba haciéndola sentir peor aun. ¿La inteligente Granger dejándose llevar por pensamientos tan poco racionales¡Que patético!

Era tanta su prisa que jamás se dio cuenta que había pasado a un lado de Draco Malfoy, quien estaba sonriendo por un comentario ingenioso de Christelle. En cuanto el muchacho levantó su mirada gris y notó el inconfundible perfil de la Gryffindor dejó de sonreír, quedándose petrificado. ¿Era Hermione Granger la muchacha de cabellos castaños que se dirigía a la salida de la exposición?

Parpadeó varias veces, sin que su mente asimilara que aquella esbelta figura era la bruja inglesa de la que estaba enamorado. Sin embargo, se le hacia inverosímil pensar que ella fuera Hermione Granger. Seria una mala broma del destino ponerlos a ambos en la misma ciudad y en el mismo lugar.

_- ¿Quién es esa chica?_.- Preguntó rápidamente Draco Malfoy a Christelle.

_- ¿La de cabello castaño? _

_- ¡La misma¿Es francesa¿La conoces? _

_- No recuerdo su nombre, es complicado pronunciarlo pero es de Inglaterra, del Colegio donde estuvo mi hermana para el torneo de los 3 magos.- _Contestó la bruja sin entender porque Malfoy estaba de ese modo.

A Draco eso le basto para confirmar su sospecha. El racionamiento no estuvo con él cuando comenzó a caminar rápidamente en busca de Granger.

_- ¡Espera Malfoy¿A dónde vas? _

El rubio ni siquiera se molestó en contestarle. Lo único que tenia en mente era en alcanzar a la bruja de Gryffindor. En su mente solo había una cosa en su cabeza: Detener a Hermione Granger.

De cierta forma hubiera sido fácil llamarle para que ella se detuviera pero no quería hacer participe a su padre de su interés por la bruja hija de muggles. Estaba seguro de que en el momento en que él pronunciara el nombre de Granger, los presentes habrían volteado inmediatamente para lanzar cuchicheos.

Hermione jamás volteó. Estaba aferrada en salir inmediatamente de la galería, talvez con un poco de valor hubiera visto que Draco Malfoy la perseguía cautelosamente y habría recibido doble sorpresa pero eso… jamás sucedió.

Lucius Malfoy surgió de entre unas columnas de musgo y llamó inmediatamente a Draco. El chico se quedo totalmente petrificado pero la sonrisa de su padre le dio la certeza de que no había alcanzado a ver a Granger. Su padre estaba extasiado con la exposición y la conversación del sr. Renaud como para haberse dado cuenta de que la mejor amiga de Potter había cruzado la puerta de la galería.

_- Draco¿no estabas con Miss Renaud?._ – Preguntó su padre con un aire presuntuoso.

_- Solo iba por unas bebidas pero creo que me perdí.-_ Contestó Draco fingiendo excelentemente.

Lucius sonrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza que le daba permiso a Draco de proseguir con lo suyo. Draco se despidió de los dos magos con cortesía y tratando de no parecer muy ansioso fue caminando hacia donde Granger se había dirigido.

Sus ojos grises buscaban ansiosamente la ansiada figura de la Gryffindor pero no pudo encontrar nada. Cuando llego a las puertas de la galería se encontró con un mundo muggle que no le daría la respuesta a su incesante pregunta:_ "¿Dónde esta Hermione Granger?"_.

Draco salió de la galería y se quedo en medio de la calle buscando un vez más a la chica. No había un rastro de ella y lo peor es que al parecer ni siquiera se había dado cuenta Granger de que ambos estaban en el mismo lugar.

El claxon de un taxi muggle lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Con un rápido movimiento se hizo a un lado, sintiéndose aun tan sorprendido con el encuentro con Granger que ni siquiera intento nada en contra del conductor. No podía creer que la había tenido a un palmo de narices y ahora se había esfumado cual humo de caldero.

Su corazón se empequeñecía por la angustia mientras pasaban los minutos. ¿A dónde había ido ella¡Tanto desear verla desde el primer día que llegó a Paris y ahora el destino la había puesto en el mismo camino pero alejado tan rápido que hasta apenas podía creerlo!.

Todavía permaneció unos minutos mas en la calle hasta que se dio cuenta que ya no podía hacer mas nada, además algunos muggles lo miraban con extrañeza y curiosidad. Se sintió un poco incomodo con esto y decidió que lo mejor era retornar a la galería.

En cuanto abrió las puertas una presencia lo sorprendió aun más. Jamás en todo el tiempo que estaba en Paris esperaba encontrarse con su tío Lethar Malfoy.

_- ¡Draco!_.- Lethar saludó amigablemente a su sobrino en cuanto lo vio.

Draco lo miró con extrañeza preguntándose si ese día aun no había despertado y se encontraba en un extraño sueño donde se aparecían en un solo lugar todas las personas que no esperaba encontrar.

_- ¿Qué hace aquí?.-_ Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

Lethar mantuvo su sonrisa y luego alzó una ceja.

_- También soy invitado de Miss Adrienne Renaud. _

_- ¿Cómo es que la conoce? _

El mago chasqueó sin importar la forma tan seca de hablar del chico.

_- Soy consejero escolar en Estados Unidos de su hermano menor. Es pequeño el mundo de los mago¿no crees?. _

Draco sonrió de lado y se cruzo de brazos.

_- ¿Sabe mi padre que está aquí? _

_- No tendría por que saberlo, ambos estamos tan distanciados que ni siquiera sé si le han salido nuevas canas. _

El Slytherin lo observó un instante y sintió una sensación de calma que no lo podía explicar. Lethar anteriormente le había hecho comentarios sobre Hermione Granger y si había alguien que podía comprender lo que es un amor imposible justamente era él. Tenía una necesidad tan grande de contar su secreto y de que alguien pudiera aconsejarlo sobre lo mejor que debía hacer. Su obsesión por Granger se acrecentaba con el paso del tiempo y era tan cobarde que no buscaba la forma de enfrentar lo que fuera a obstáculo.

_- No pensaba decir esto pero… me da gusto… que este aquí. _

Lethar se sintió un poco sorprendido de lo que acababa de decir su sobrino pero no indagó más. Era probable que el heredero de los Malfoy estuviera pasando por alguna etapa típica de adolescentes. Eso era justo lo que él quería saber antes de enfrentarse a su hermano Lucius.

* * *


	28. Aclaraciones

**13 de julio de 2008**

**Tuvieron que pasar no se cuantos ¿meses? ¿años? para poder continuar con esta historia que creia perdida pero he notado con mucha sorpresa que muchas lectoras siguen al pendiente de esta trama. No quiero perder este final, este romance que se que muchas disfrutan como yo.**

**He estado en un proceso en mi vida en la cual no he tenido tiempo de continuar con mis historias, al menos no estas de Harry Potter. Estoy interesada en escribir una novela inedita y me gustaria compartir mis experiencias con todas por medio de mi pagina en e-jaina en blogspot**

**Espero recibir varias visitas de ustedes y comentarios. Muchas gracias por el gran apoyo que me han dado a lo largo de este proceso.**

**saludos.**

**Jaina.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 28**

_**La Ville-lumière**_, Paris, es la ciudad donde cualquier cosa puede pasar. Esto lo sabía muy bien Draco Malfoy. A veces el destino puede hacerte jugarretas de las cuales era difícil zafarse. El Slytherin había estado esperando ver a Hermione Granger desde que llegó a Paris, ¿Quién diría que estaban de vacaciones de invierno en la misma ciudad? Encima de todo, Lethar Malfoy, su tío, también se encontraba en la ciudad francesa y eso le daba un cierto alivio que no pensaba tener algún día.

Lethar miró a Draco con suspicacia, de alguna manera sabia que ese chico de 17 años, estaba pasando por una situación tensa. Por un momento no supo como romper el hielo pero Lucius, su hermano mayor, supo como hacerlo.

- No es posible tener tan mala suerte que a los pocos eventos que asisto tenga que encontrarte en mi camino.

Lethar volteó a ver a su hermano y sonrió de lado.

- ¿Eso significa que te da gusto verme… hermano?

Lucius lo miró con desprecio.

- Yo no soy tu hermano. Tú no eres un Malfoy.

El mago dejó de sonreír y caminó hacia Lucius.

- Soy un Malfoy aunque sea únicamente por nombre porque por intereses personales estamos muy distantes de llamarnos familia. Yo no arrastro mi mala ventura con los míos.

- No te permito que…

- No puedes ordenarme nada… hermano.- dijo Lethar entre dientes y en voz baja. – Se te olvida que ya no tengo 20 años. No puedes mandar sobre quien tú consideras ya no es tu familia.

Lucius lo miró con odio mientras Draco observaba la escena un poco sorprendido.

- Observa a Draco, Lucius. ¿Crees que esa mirada que tiene es por amor hacia a ti? – dijo Lethar.

- No voy a hablar de mi hijo contigo.

- ¿No?, yo si voy a hablar y ahora.

- Te repito Lethar que este no es asunto tuyo. Yo hago con mi hijo lo que sea conveniente.

Lethar lo miró impaciente y miró a su alrededor en busca de alguien que pudiera escuchar pero estaba solos en la sala de la recepción.

- No creo tener otra oportunidad de decirte esto Lucius así que te lo voy a decir ahora. No estoy de acuerdo en la manera que tratas a Draco, no puedes hacerle lo que me hiciste a mí.

- ¿Y que se supone que te hice a ti? – dijo Lucius con una ceja alzada. – Quise convertirte en un hombre de poder, de gloria, de nombre y lo arruinaste.

- Querías vender mi vida.- dijo Lethar con amargura.- Me alejaste de lo que verdaderamente anhelaba y lo mismo estás haciendo con Draco.

Lucius rió levemente.

- Como siempre tan dramático Lethar. Yo no te aleje de nada. Tú mismo lo hiciste. No eches la culpa de tus errores a otros.

- Yo sé cual es mi parte Lucius pero creo que tú nunca lo supiste.

- Mi deber es la de salvaguardar el buen nombre de la familia.

- Lo que deseas es menos que eso Lucius, quieres vender a tu hijo como una mercancía cualquiera para poder retornar a tu "poder" y tu "buen nombre".- dijo en un tono exagerado.

- Si tú fuiste tan débil para rechazar lo que te ofrecía, Draco no es así. Él si es un Malfoy.- Lucius volteó a mirar a Draco con una sonrisa ironica.

Lethar se acarició la barbilla y sonrió.

- Draco hará lo que tú gustes solo por miedo, no por amor o respeto verdadero. Tiene miedo que le arruines la vida como se la arruinaste a ellos cuando te volviste mortifago.

Lucius enfureció. Tomo de los hombros a su hermano menor y lo empujó hasta una pared con violencia.

- Jamás se te ocurra volver a decir algo así, Lethar o puedo olvidar la promesa que hice de no matarte.

Lethar sonrió descaradamente mientras quitaba bruscamente las manos de Lucius sobre sus hombros.

- De verdad que me das risa Lucius. Ya no eres nada de lo que solías ser. Eres únicamente una sombra maldita y usas a tu propio hijo para salvarlos a ustedes de su propia miseria. Eso verdaderamente da lástima.

- ¿Lastima? – dijo Lucius.- ¿Crees que tú no das lastima con esos ropajes baratos como si fueras un asqueroso muggle?

- Padre… - dijo Draco con voz entrecortada en un impulso, ya que al escuchar "asqueroso muggle" sintió que le hirvió la sangre, después de todo era de la misma clase a la que pertenecía Hermione.

- Cállate Draco.- dijo Lucius mirándolo rencorosamente. – ¿O es que me vas a salir con que no quieres que llame así a esos rastreros…

- No es eso.- dijo Draco interrumpiendo a su padre.- Es solo que estamos en un lugar público y se supone que ya no nos importa las clases sociales. Recuerda que ahora es un delito mencionar de esa manera a los muggles.

Lethar rió y chasqueó la lengua.

- ¿Así que ahora finges que te agradan los muggles? De verdad que has caído bien "bajo".

- Supongo que eso a ti no te importa, ¿verdad? Has de ser amigo de mucho… muggles.

- ¡Ja! Casi no pero el restaurante donde me gusta ir es uno muggle, debería intentarlo alguna vez.

Lucius hizo un mohín de asco.

- ¿Y dices que tú estás mejor que yo? Definitivamente mi hijo no va a caer en lo mismo que tú.

El muchacho bajo la cabeza pero no la mirada. Tenía los puños apretados conteniendo la rabia que sentía por dentro. Quería decir que llevarse con alguien muggle o de familia de muggle no era malo del todo. Pensaba en Hermione, pensaba en la única que tenia familia muggle. Realmente no le importa ningun otro: solo ella.

- Draco.- dijo Lethar.- No necesitas que tu padre maneje tu vida como se te antoje. Eres el dueño. Si me necesitas ya sabes dónde encontrarme. No lo dudes.

Draco no dijo nada. Solo se concreto a mirarlo fijamente. Lucius sacó su varita y apuntó a Lethar.

- Deja a mi hijo en paz.- dijo amenazante.

- Por ahora Draco te tiene "respeto" así que tu ganas.- dijo Lethar irónicamente mientras daba un paso hacia la salida.- Pero va a llegar el día en que se dará cuenta de lo que estás haciendo con él y te va a dejar solo con tu miserable vida.

El Slytherin observó como su tío se alejó dejando a su padre temblando de ira. Draco creyó que Lucius lo atacaría por la espalda pero solo atino a guardar nuevamente su varita. No fue necesario que Lucius dijera mas nada a Draco, con una mirada lo obligó a regresar de nuevo a la galería y a cumplir con su deber: Permanecer a lado de la chica Renaud.

Draco permaneció casi en silencio por bastante tiempo en la galería mientras Adrienne Reanud sonreía todos y daba las gracias por la visita. A lo lejos le pareció haber visto a Viktor Krum, el famoso ex jugador de quiditch de Rumania, con el que sabía que Hermione había tenido un romance. Un pensamiento le asaltó de repente: ¿habría estado ella con ese Krum?

Afortunadamente, las horas fueron pasando y pronto retornaron a la mansión. Lucius se fue directo a la biblioteca y se encerró pidiendo que nadie lo molestara. Draco iba a subirse a su habitación pero no tenía ganas de recluirse en 4 paredes. Decidió que lo mejor era ir al jardín.

El jardín era un espacio no muy grande con arbole, pequeños arbustos y flores. En varias partes había estatuas de estilo gótico, gárgolas que en la noche revivían y custodiaban la mansión.

Draco sabía que la mansión estaba oculta para los muggles pero Lucius sufría cierta paranoia al respecto. El chico se sentó en una banca cerca de una fuente y observó como el agua caía de ella. Hacía frío pero no le importaba, solo podía concentrarse en el caer del agua y en Hermione.

Había que hacer algo al respecto. Sabía que estaba en Paris aunque podía estar en cualquier parte. Tenía que confesar lo que había estado pasando con él en esos días de no verla. No era un simple capricho, había algo más. Tal vez lo más conveniente era descifrarlo y juntos embarcarse a una gran historia.

- ¿Tú crees que yo esté enamorado? – Susurró Draco a la gárgola hecha piedra, que obviamente no le contestó.

Draco se sonrió.

- De verdad que soy un estúpido. Todo es un engaño, he vivido pensando en lo que no debo hacer pero... ¿y en lo que quiero hacer?

El Slytherin cerró los ojos para sentir el viento gélido que le acariciaba el rostro. Recordó que días antes había estado tirado en la nieve con Hermione y que se habían besado. Recordó, también, que ambos habían acordado ser cómplices de una relación a escondidas de todos.

Su vida se había convertido en un caos, no sabía qué hacer con respecto a su padre, a Lethar, a Irina, a Hermione.

No estaba seguro de nada. No estaba seguro si lo que sentía por la gryffindor era un amor. Todo le daba vueltas en su cabeza y nada aterrizaba. ¿Cómo podía saber? ¿Qué tenía que hacer? Solo sabía que sentía algo pero ¿si era amor? ¿Si estaba verdaderamente enamorado?

Abrió los ojos y observó que el sol poco a poco estaba ocultándose. Comenzaba a verse unas ondas violáceas en el cielo.

Paris, estaba en la misma ciudad que ella. Comenzó a sentir una cierta desdicha, un dolor que le punzaba. ¿ Hermione correspondería ese sentimiento que palpitaba dentro de sí? ¿Cómo poder saberlo si no iba a verla hasta dentro de varias semanas? ¿Cómo poder aguantar esa sensación de vacío?

- _L'amour est le symbole de l'éternité._

Draco escuchó un murmullo. Una voz masculina que provenía del jardín. El muchacho se paró de la banca y caminó hacia donde creía que había escuchado el murmullo. No encontró nada. Solo estaban las estatuas góticas que poco a poco se iban cubriendo por la oscuridad.

Ya había habido otros momentos misteriosos en esa mansión desde que llegó. Sabía muy poco del lugar, solo que era muy antigua, tal vez del siglo XV.

- El amor es el símbolo de la eternidad.- susurró el muchacho repitiendo la frase anteriormente dicha en francés por un desconocido.

La idea del amor le dio un poco de temor porque nunca antes en su vida había estado cerca a enamorarse. Sin embargo sabía que el desear el bien y la felicidad a la gryffindor era sinónimo a algo más que una atracción. Él era feliz si sabía que ella era feliz.

En ese instante solo podía dar el siguiente paso, decirle que por fin había descubierto algo: el amor.

Y para eso tenía que salir a buscarla.

* * *

Habían pasado cuatro días desde el encuentro con Viktor Krum en la galería. Hermione no había pasado un día sin pensar en lo sucedido, en lo pequeño que puede ser el mundo de los magos en Europa. No había tenido tiempo de disfrutar la ciudad como siempre solía hacerlo. Su familia apenas se percataba de lo distraída que estaba la chica, ya que podía disimularlo muy bien. Solo su primo, Steven Graham, la observaba e intuía que algo pasaba.

- ¿Sabes prima? – Interrumpió Steven a Hermione mientras caminaban por Rue des Barres.- El amor es algo muy complicado pero no necesariamente tiene que ser así.

Hermione frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué Steven la interrumpía siempre así?

- No se de que hablas Steven. Yo no estoy enamorada.

- Hermione, no me tomes por un tonto. No soy tan excelente estudiante como tú pero en esos menesteres del corazón soy un experto y desde hace días estas muy pensativa. Solo un chico puede traerte de esa manera.

- ¿Ya vamos a llegar pronto a la Torre Eiffel? – dijo Hermione intentando cambiar de tema.

- Estamos cerca.- dijo el chico sonriendo.- Pero no quieras cambiarme la conversación, soy muy persistente.

- Eso puedo notarlo.

- ¿Estás enamorada de alguien?

Hermione guardó silencio un momento y bajó la mirada. ¿Lo estaba?

- Realmente no lo sé Steven. Hay un chico de mi escuela que me atrae pero no se si realmente este enamorada.

- ¿Lo has besado?

- Si.- contesto tímidamente.

- y... ¿qué sentiste?

La gryffindor entrecerró los ojos e intentó ver más allá en su corazón.

- Nervios, emoción, dulzura, odio… - suspiró.

- Todo eso es el amor. Complicado, ¿no?

- No lo creo Steven, es un chico al que odio. Siempre nos hemos odiado, existe una rivalidad en todo.

- Con mucho mayor razón existe la atracción.- dijo el muggle con una gran sonrisa.- Lo que parece imposible es lo más atrayente. Es la ley del cazador. Nos gusta lo difícil, lo que no podemos tener. Estoy seguro que se han besado con intensidad. – dijo apretando un puño y alzándolo a la altura del pecho.

Hermione negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

- Estas perdiendo el tiempo, Paris es la tierra del amor, de los enamorados. ¿Por qué no eres sincera contigo misma y dejas desbordar esa pasión que pide a gritos salir de ti?

- Steven… ¿pasión? No lo creo.- dijo sonrojada.

Steven se detuvo y miró hacia adelante donde caminaban los padres de Hermione y los suyos para percatarse que no lo escucharan.

- ¿Crees que la pasión es mala? ¿Crees que la pasión es únicamente sexo? La pasión no es nada de eso. No es acostarte con alguien y gritar desesperado como se ven en las películas. Eso es una gran falsa idea.

Hermione lo miró fijamente y con el leve sonrojo.

- La pasión prima, es un modo de vida, es una especie de gasolina que necesita el ser humano para luchar en este mundo. La pasión por vivir, por amar, por entregarse… la pasión lo es todo.- Continuó.

- Tú crees que lo que yo siento por él… ¿pasión?

- Amor, yo creo que tú estás enamorada de él y a cambio de eso sientes pasión por verlo, por sentir sus brazos, sus labios, sientes esa fuerza que te impulsa hacia lo que nunca pensaste que harías.

La chica guardó silencio unos momentos, eso era justo lo que le hacía sentir Malfoy: una fuerza impulsiva que la llevaba a hacer lo inimaginable.

- No es malo sentir pasión por alguien. La pasión no es amor pero es parte de él. No niegues lo que tu corazón siente, no dejes que ese sentimiento escape de ti porque cuando desees liberarlo será demasiado tarde. Las cosas pasan y se marchitan.- dijo Steven seriamente.

- Si entiendo es solo que… todo mundo lo odia. Sería difícil.

- ¿Qué sería difícil? ¿Qué lo acepten los demás? ¿tus amigos, familiares, profesores? ¿y tú qué dices al respecto? ¿te hace feliz?

- A veces creo que me hace feliz al verlo pero otras veces siento mucho miedo.

- Es la culpa. Si vas a amar a alguien no lo hagas con culpa. Mejor no lo hagas a menos que quieras luchar por él.

- ¿Tú lucharías Steven? – preguntó la chica mordiéndose un labio.

- Yo me he apasionado cientos de veces pero enamorado nunca. La pasión por las chicas solo dura unos días pero si mi pasión estuviera a punto de convertirse o está convertido en algo más entonces lucharía contra lo que fuera por tenerlo conmigo. Son emociones que no siempre se repiten. Hay gente que pasa toda una vida sin saber que es el amor.

Steven continúo caminando y Hermione hizo lo mismo. Ambos quedaron callados en resto del camino hacia la Torre Eiffel.

Por un instante Hermione tuvo la sensación de sentirse cerca de Draco y anhelo poder estar con él cuando subiera a la torre. En ese minuto quiso poder cerrar los ojos y besarlo, entregar todo lo que ella tuviera para él. Esa pasión desbordante, como decía su primo Steven.

**Continuará...**


End file.
